


Nerd! (OHSHC X Trans Reader)

by Mystalyx



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, Gay Rights, Gay Sex, High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ouran High School Host Club Shenanigans, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Slow Burn, Transgender, Transgender Reader - Freeform, Transmasculine, commoners, eat the rich, idk if anyone will find this tho, just thought this would be fun to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 121,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystalyx/pseuds/Mystalyx
Summary: Coming from a mostly poor family, you always strive to amount to something so you could help out and make sure that they were okay. As a way to keep moving forward, you took the entrance exam for Ouran Academy, one of the most prestigious schools known to man. What you didn't expect was for you to actually get in AND for your parents saving up whatever money they could to get you out to Japan so you could have the chance of a lifetime.It felt surreal, even up to the point where you were on the plane, all the way until the landing, until you finally arrived in front of your cousin's house. Luckily for you, you both were joined by the hip, knowing each ever since you were babies. Haruhi Fujioka would be joining you in this ever twisting journey at Ouran High---especially when a jade vase owned by the Host Club is knocked over by the both of us.From then on, your world spirals into something you never thought it would become. And quite frankly, having all these cute boys around isn't making this any easier!
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Hitachiin Hikaru/ Male Reader, Hitachiin Kaoru/ Male Reader, Tamaki/MaleReader, trans reader - Relationship
Comments: 28
Kudos: 150





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> (___) - your name

_"So, what you're saying is...is that you both had the letter of acceptance, HID it from me, and have been saving up money for me ever since?" I questioned, rubbing my face._

_My mother laughed, putting down the magazine that she was reading._

_"Essentially, yeah! We wanted you to have a go at something like this! If you saw the letter, we would know that you would have filed it away and made sure to go to some school over here. (___), you have so much potential---Ouran would be the best place for you!" She replied._

_"But---But it costs too much! We don't have that kind of money---not even enough for a uniform! I only took that test as like a joke! I never thought I would actually get in!"_

_"Oh, don't say that! You've been doing well over here! You've got a 3.9 and have been consistently in honors classes throughout middle school! And guess what? You know fluent Japanese because of your cousin!" She waved off my concern, "Please, allow yourself something like this for once. You've always helped with the bills and around the house for so long---you going to Ouran will set you up so well! We want to do this for you!"_

_"But--But------does Dad even know about this--"_

_"He's the one who came up with the idea! Now, stop complaining! Consider this as like a little treat! Think of it as exploring the world! It's not every year you get to spend the summer in Japan with Haruhi, so this would be a good opportunity for you!"_

_"H-How? Is there money for the ticket? Where am I even going to be staying? Surely Auntie Ranka doesn't have the space for me---"_

_"(___) would please calm down? You look like your going to start ripping your hair out of your head."_

_"With the way I'm feeling I just might!" I screamed._

_I fell onto the couch next to Mom, bringing my knees to my chest._

_"I'm gonna be so far away from home. Izu will miss me so much." I mumbled, huffing._

_Mom placed a hand on my shoulder before pulling me to her chest. She hugged me tightly._

_"Of course he will. You're the one who found him as a stray! Don't fret! We will do our best to take care of Izu for you!" She announced._

_"Yeah, thanks Mama." I laughed._

_She smiled, kissing the top of my head._

_"You'll do great over there, I'm sure. After all, Haruhi will be joining you in Ouran."_

_I shot out of her arms. My eyes widened._

_"She!!! She got in too?" I exclaimed._

_"Well, yes of course! Ranka was the one who offered to house you when we told him the news! You both are going into this place together!"_

_"Wow...so you've all thought this out to the tee."_

_"Of course! Anything to further you in your pursuit of knowledge!"_

_I grumbled at the energy she exuded. She pulled me back into her arms and rested her head on top of mine._

_"I know you don't want us to do something like this for you because of all the previous reasons you stated, but I think it's something that you should do---something that you've earned. So please, no more arguing. Instead, do some packing! You'll be leaving by the end of this month!"_

================================================================================

I would like to say that I thank my mother and father for allowing me to come here, despite our income and hardships. 

But...nothing prepared me for what was in store in Music Room 3. As soon as I saw those rose petals fly out of the door, saw the blinding light that revealed a set of handsome boys, I knew that whatever we had wanted to originally do was not going to happen.

"Welcome!"

And this was the start of an ever growing gay romance, through the weirdest means possible.


	2. As of Today, You Both are Hosts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I spent so long writing this there's so much dialogue in the anime, my brain has melted into nothing man. But I did it. Pretty sure I'm light headed right now.
> 
> This is long as fuck but I did that purposefully because this is the character introduction and pretty much follows the first episode. I tried to switch the lines up a bit just so the reader can have a few.
> 
> Also: you as the reader only canonically wears glasses just like Haruhi does. That's the only thing about your appearance that's a staple.
> 
> \--- A. :)

(1st Person)

The door had shut behind us, locking us in the room. We stared at the boys. Haruhi hugged the door, trying to find the knob.

"This--This is a Host Club?!" Haruhi stuttered.

 **"Oh wow, it's two boys!"** The twins said in unison.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe these two are in the same class as you, no?" The tall one with glasses said.

 **"Yeah, but they're shy! They usually only talk to each other so we don't know much about them."** The twins replied.

"Hm," The guy with glasses smiled, "Well, that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Honor Students."

The blond one jumped up from his chair, curiosity filling his eyes. I gulped and turned to face Haruhi who was still trying to open the door. I also fiddled with the knob, not wanting to be here any moment longer.

"Dude, we gotta get out of here! These people are weird!" I whispered to Haruhi.

"The doors locked! How did this happen--"

"What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka and (f/n) (l/n)! You both are the exceptional honor students that we've heard so much about!"

We both paused from our trying to escape and turned to him. I nudged my glasses up a bit, a bit frightened about how he knew our names.

"Just how do you know our names?" I questioned.

"Why, you're infamous. It's not everyday that a commoner gains entrance into our academy, let alone two at the same time." Glasses boy says, "You two must have audacious nerves to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as honor students."

"Uh, well, thanks I guess." Haruhi stammered.

"You're welcome!" The blond one announces.

He comes extra close, wrapping both of his arms around our shoulders. How can he be _this_ tall? He's bigger than the both of us combined!

"You guys are heroes to other poor people, Fujioka and (l/n)! You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy." The blond one continued.

We both shied away from the contact, moving in opposite directions from him. He looked between us before trying to follow after me.

"It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others." Tall Blondie went on.

"I think you're taking this "poor" thing too far." Haruhi calls to him.

"Spurned! Neglected! That doesn't matter now! Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor men, to our world of beauty!"

He grabs me by the shoulder and extends his arm out to show the rest of the room and point at the rest of the Host Club. I sigh as I remove his arm from my shoulder once again, starting to walk towards the door.

"We're out." I dejectedly state, grabbing Haruhi by the arm.

"Yeah, we're outta here."

"Hey! Come back, Haru-chan, (___)-chan!" Haruhi is pulled back by a small boy with blond hair and drags me with her, "You must be like superheroes or something! That's real cool!"

"We're not heroes! We're honor students." I tell him.

"And who are you calling Haru-chan and (___)-chan!" Haruhi yells at him.

The Tall Blondie puts a finger to his chin and shakes his head.

"I would have never imagined that the two famous scholars would be so openly gay." He remarked.

_He already knows that I'm gay?!_

"Openly what?" Haruhi mumbles, looking to me.

"So tell me what kind of guys are you into? Do you like the strong silent type? The boy Lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?" Tall Blondie continued.

"I--It's not like th-that!" I quaked, stumbling backwards, "We were just looking for a quiet place to study!"

The Blondie comes up to Haruhi and strokes her cheek, tilting her head up by the chin.

"Or maybe, you're into a guy like me? What do you say?" He questions, smiling right at her.

Haruhi shrieks at the contact before jumping back. I had no time to react before she bumped into me, causing me to fall back. I tumbled down onto a small stand that held a large vase. The stand fell over, taking the vase down with it. I hurriedly threw my notebooks to the side before trying to reach for it. The handle grazed my finger before making contact with the floor. It shattered into a million pieces in front of my eyes. I whimpered. I couldn't even take my eyes off the damage I had done. The twins came up to either side of me, groaning.

"Aww, we were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction!" The one on the left says, which is Hikaru I believe.

"On, now you've done it, commoner." The one on the right says, which is probably Kaoru, "The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen!"

"WHAT?! Eight million yen!?" Haruhi gasped.

I groaned out, not believing what was happening at all right now.

"How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in a million?" Haruhi cried.

"U-Uh, I'm gonna have to pay you back." I said, getting off of the small stand. I turned to face the group.

" **With what money? You guys can't even afford a school uniform.** " The twins said, looking between each other.

"And what's with those grubby outfits you've got on anyway?" The left twin says.

Glasses boy comes over and picks up a shard, mulling over things in his head. He looks to the Blondie.

"What do you think we should do, Tamaki?"

Tamaki sits down in his chair and points to the both of us.

"There's a famous saying I'm sure the both of you have heard: When in Rome, do as the Romans do! Since you have no money, you can pay with your bodies. That means starting today, you guys are the Host Club's dogs!"

_Mother, Father, I don't think I can take these damn rich people! This is NOT what I wanted this school year to be!_

Me and Haruhi froze, taking in the words he said. I barely noticed that we had been surrounded by the club. I felt two soft pokes into the side of me before I fell to the ground, Haruhi landing right next to me.  
  
  


After coming too, we were given our first tasks as the 'dogs' of the club. It was just a retrieval of groceries like sugar and coffee. Simple enough right? We made a mad dash for the closest store, grabbing some of the cheapest things to buy with whatever money we had. As we walked out of the store, I took the bag into my hands.

"You sure you're going to be okay? How are your scars holding up?" Haruhi asks, a bit worried.

I smiled. "They feel alright. It's been two weeks already! They've healed relatively well, so I should be able to carry a plain old grocery bag."

"Well, if you feel any discomfort, allow me to take the bag from you, it's the least I can do."

"Thanks for the concern, but I should be okay!"

We conversed about small things as we walked back onto school grounds and up to the club room. Just seeing the door made us both inwardly curse the rich people at this school. Haruhi opened the door for me and closed it behind the both of us. We were greeted by the sound of chatter all throughout the large room. Girls were everywhere, seated at tables and drinking out of tea cups that we're probably worth more than my whole life.

We looked to see that the the different members were 'entertaining' sets of girls at some of these couches and tables.

"Tamaki, what's your favorite song?" We couldn't help but overhear.

"What song? The one that reminds me of you, or course." He replies smoothly.

"I baked you a cake today. Would you like to taste it?" Another questions.

Tamaki holds her chin in her hand and tilts it back so they made direct eye contact.

"Only if you'll feed it to me, darling." He responds.

"O-Oh wow, you're so dreamy!" She stammers as she hold her blushing cheeks in her hands.

"May I have a word with you Tamaki?" A red headed girl asks, "I've recently heard that the Host Club is keeping two little kittens without pedigrees."

Tamaki chuckles. "I don't know if I'd call them that."

He finally takes notice of the both of us so we walk over, thinking that it's now okay to join them.

"Speak of the devil! Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglets! Did you get everything on our list?"

"Hah?" I huff.

"Piglet?" Haruhi repeats, irked by what he said.

I lower the bag for him to see all the things we grabbed. He curiously sticks his hand in and pulls out the coffee, looking at it.

"Wait, what is this?" He inquired.

"Just what it looks like. It's coffee." I answered.

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground up?" He continues.

"What do you mean?" I deadpan.

"It's instant coffee." Haruhi told him.

"It's instant?" Two girls ask in unison.

"Woah, I've heard of this stuff before. It's commoners coffee. All you need is hot water!" Tamaki marveled.

Suddenly there was a crowd gathering.

"I didn't know there was such a thing." One girl commented.

"So it's true then, poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans. How sad." The girls agree unanimously.

"Hm, commoners are pretty smart." Kyouya-senpai says from behind us. The twins were also here now too.

"One hundred grams for three hundred yen?" Hikaru said in disbelief.

"That's a lot less than we normally pay." Kaoru spoke.

"We'll just go back and get something else." I interjected, clutching the grocery bag in a tight grip, "Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee."

"No--I'll keep it!" Tamaki exclaimed, "I'm going to give it a try. I will drink this commoner's coffee!"

The crowd gasps and cheers for his 'bravery'. He reminds me of a crow when it finds something shiny.

"Just what _god forsaken_ place have we walked into, Haruhi?" I groaned.

"The hell if I know." She answered.

"Alright Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoner's coffee!" The crowd walks away with Tamaki in tow.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She mumbles, following after them.

"Oh, Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap, you don't have to drink it just because he bought it." The red headed girl said aloud.

I look to her, questioning why she thought to say that out loud.

"I'm sorry. I was just talking to myself. Forget I said anything." She looks up to me and gives me a small smile.

"(___), you too!"

"Ugh, I'm coming!" I groan again.

Haruhi dumps a spoonful of the coffee into each cup and I follow after her with hot water in a kettle. I pour just enough inside and let them steep for a few moments.

"There, all done." We both said.

The girls let out several complaints about not wanting to drink it.

"I feel as though my father would yell at me if I drank this."

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" Tamaki asked, taking the girl into his arms and tipping her down near the floor.

"O-Oh, well then I would drink it." She stuttered, already a blushing mess.

The girls squealed at the scene before them. I sighed, shaking my head.

"This is ridiculous."

"I don't know if my gay mind can keep up with this straight stuff Haruhi. I feel like this is harming my very soul."

"We gotta bear through this struggle for the rest of our time here..." Haruhi moaned, leaning her head on my shoulder.

I pat her back, also not liking the circumstances of our situation. I glance over and see the twins already back with their guests.

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt up, right out of bed!" Hikaru chuckled.

"Hikaru! Don't tell them that story! I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?" Kaoru cries.

Tears actually fell from his eyes and I could feel my blood boil at the sight. This...this is what is popular here...everyone back home was more interested in a body count. Perhaps I'm too familiar to that reality.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean to upset you, but you were so adorable when it happened, I had to tell them. I'm sorry." Hikaru apologized.

"I forgive you."

The girls at that table squealed. "I've never seen brotherly love quite like that!"

"What are they so excited about? I honestly don't get it." Haruhi said as we walked by with two trays in our hands.

"I don't much like the scene, but I can't deny that those two are quite handsome." I blushed. "Although, they definitely would get on my nerves."

Haruhi laughed at my statement. We placed the trays at a set of couches where four girls sat.

"Sorry we're running late." Honey-senpai yawned.

"Hello Honey!"

"Hey Mori!"

"I'm sorry ladies. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting and I happened to fall asleep." Honey rubbed at his eyes, "And I'm still not completely awake."

The two Hosts sat down and joined the girls. Haruhi and I found a nice wall to stand by and lean against. We watched as the girls fawned over how cute Honey-senpai was, squealing and smiling giddily.

"Is he really a third year student?" Haruhi questioned.

I shrugged. "He looks like he belongs in an elementary school. It's crazy how short he is."

"Honey-senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy." Kyouya started.

"What?" We said at the same time.

"And Mori-senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition." He finished.

"Haru-chan! (___)-chan!" Honey jumped at us both.

He spun Haruhi around by her arm and left her a bit dizzy. He landed back on the ground, giving the widest grin I've ever seen to her.

"Do you guys want to share some cake with me?"

"T-Thanks, but I'm not really into cake." Haruhi stuttered.

"Oh, and you (___)-chan?" Honey looked over to me.

"I...I don't really like cake either."

"Then how would you both like to share my bunny Usa-chan?" He holds out a pink bunny.

We stared at the stuffed animal.

"I'm not really into bunnies." I wave off.

"Are you saying you don't wanna hold him?" Honey-senpai asked, his eyes becoming big and a bit teary.

"Oh...well, I guess he is kind of cute, huh?" Haruhi stated, looking closer at it.

Honey-senpai hesitates for a second before handing the bunny to her.

"Take good care of him, okay?" He darts back over to the couch, jumping into one of the ladies laps.

I glanced over to the bunny again and pull on one of its ears as Haruhi paid attention to Kyouya-senpai. It was surprisingly soft.

"You'll notice our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Just so you both know, Tamaki is number one around here. He's the king. His request rate is 70%." Kyouya explains.

"What's this world coming too?" I mumbled.

"In order for you to pay off your eight million yen debt with us you will act as the Ouran Host Club's dogs until you graduate. Oh, I'm sorry, I meant errand boy." Kyouya goes on.

He looks over and smiles at us. I gulped. He was...very intimidating in the most unexpected way. He sounds nice and calm, but I felt like I was staring death in the face.

"You can try to run away if you want to, Haruhi and (___), but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers. By the way, Haruhi do you have a passport? I already know that (___) has one because how else would he have gotten here?"

Yep, this guy is totally Death. I rolled my eyes and ignored the shiver that ran down my spine. I pushed my glasses up farther onto my nose and silently cursed him out in my head.

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerds." I heard Tamaki from behind. He blew some air right by my ear, making me jump.

I shy away from him and rubbed at my ear, blushing a brilliant red.

"P-Please don't do that again." I declared.

"You guys need a makeover or no girl's going to look twice at you." Tamaki remarked.

"Yeah well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me." I retort.

"Are you kidding me? That's the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentlemen and please the ladies, like me." He somehow pulled a rose from nowhere and held it out to both of us, trying to look like a 'gentleman' in some way.

"I just don't think it's that important." Haruhi stated.

"I'm not really into my appearance! I could really care less if a girl looked my way." I added, "I mean, why should we care about appearances and labels anyway? All that really matters is what's on the inside, right?"

"I don't understand why you even have a host club like this." Haruhi followed.

"It's a cruel reality isn't it? It's not often that God creates a perfect person like _moi_ , beautiful both inside and out."

"Say what?" I nearly choked on my own saliva.

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am. But you must console yourself. Otherwise, how would you go on living? And think about this Haruhi, (___). Why do they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world! And those born beautiful should promote..." I started to block whatever he was saying, watching as he moved his arms and body dramatically around.

Haruhi put a finger to her chin.

"There's a certain word that describes people like him." Haruhi murmured.

"Hm, what is it?" I also put my hand on my chin, still gazing at Tamaki going about his speech.

"Man, I really wish I could remember that word."

I started to think about it, knowing that he was a certain type of person too.

"Maybe, 'a pain in the neck'?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No there's definitely something that fits him perfectly."

"Huh, I got it!" We exclaimed.

"Obnoxious!" Haruhi stated as a matter of fact.

"Attention whore!" I followed suit.

Tamaki froze before bringing his knees to his chest and putting himself into a corner.

"S-Sorry Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi apologized.

The twins came over to us and put either of their arms on our heads. They were laughing quite a bit and I swore I saw Hikaru wipe a tear from his eye.

"You guys are heroes alright!" Hikaru smiled.

"Uh-huh!" Kaoru giggled.

_He really is a pain in the neck. And by the way Haruhi's face looks right now, she's feeling the same way I do._

"Can't really deny how blunt they are, especially how vulgar (___) was just a second ago." Kaoru commented.

"Very shocking coming from someone who doesn't look like that comes from them." Hikaru continued.

Haruhi waved their hands away from our heads. I simply ignored their statements, not wanting to address them. This vulgar mouth is what happens when you leave a 13 year old in a COD lobby, on Xbox of all consoles. It really hardens you.

"I'm sorry senpai, but your lesson did strike a small cord with us." Haruhi piped up.

Tamaki stood up, whipping around with a grin on his face. It was like he wasn't affected at all!

"Really? It did? Let me teach you more my friends!"

"He got over that surprisingly quick." Haruhi reported.

" **Uh, Boss?** "

"Call me King!"

"You can teach them all the basics of hosting..." Kaoru started.

"...But they're not going to get very far with the ladies if they don't look the part, you know?" Hikaru finished.

He came up in front of me and put his hands on the frames of my glasses. Kaoru did the same with Haruhi.

"They're not exactly Host Club material. But," He removed the glasses from my face, "maybe if we took off their glasses, it'll help."

"Hey, I need those!" We both responded.

I squinted my eyes slightly, just to see both of them a bit clearer. They stared at us as if they struck gold.

"I used to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school!"

"I very much like my glasses, could I please have them back? I can't see much without them!" I questioned them.

I heard footsteps and assumed the rest of the club had come to look. Then it sounded like someone was charging forward. Tamaki pushed both of the twins out of the way and stared down at us. He gasped before snapping his fingers, calling the hosts to attention.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

" **Got it!** "

They grabbed both of our arms and rushed us into a nearby set of doors, closing them behind us.

The rest of everything after that was a blur, quite literally. I remember various hands pulling my hair into different directions and I remember a box of lenses being placed in front of me.

The last thing I expected was for the twins to hold out uniforms for both of us to take.

" **Change into this uniform!** "

"What, but why?"

" **Don't ask questions!** "

They pounced on us, pulling at our clothes.

"No way!" Haruhi screamed.

"Okay, okay, fine! We'll change, but you two have to get out!" I belted, kicking both of them out of the room.

"Uh, senpai?"

"Aren't you done changing yet?"

"You sure it's really okay for us to keep these uniforms?" I inquired.

"Oh, so cute! You're as pretty as a girl Haruhi! Absolutely adorable (___)!" He cooed at us.

"Haru-chan you look so cute! Same with you (___)-chan!" Honey called.

"If we had known that's how you looked---" Hikaru began.

"Then we would've helped you sooner!" Kaoru finished.

"Who knows? Maybe they'll draw in some customers." Kyouya pointed out.

"You know? That's just what I was thinking." Tamaki grinned, "Our errand boys are moving up the ranks! Starting today, you two are official members of the Host Club! I will personally train you to be a first-rate host. If you can get 200 hundred customers split evenly between the two of you to request your service, we will completely forget about your eight million yen debt."

"A host?!" We both whined.  
  
\-----

After that, we were introduced to a series of guests, some requesting us immediately.

"So, tell me, (___), do you have any hobbies?" A girl asked me, "What do you like to do?"

"I'm curious, what kind of products do you use on your skin?"

"Yes, it's so pretty."

_I really, really don't think I'll be able to do this Mama, Papa. I mean, what am I supposed to do? The most I've impressed a person was when I tried talking to my crush last year! I have no idea how to talk to a girl!_

"So why did you join the Host Club, (___)?"

_Between me and Haruhi, we need 200 guests to request, and we only cap at 100 each. I think...I know just the story._

"I see, so your mother was involved in a bad accident and she is no longer able to walk..."

I nodded my head along with what she said.

"Who does the chores around the house?"

"Oh! I do! Papa helps sometimes, but he's so busy with work some days that he just falls right to sleep when he gets home. But, my mother taught me how to cook too! She was amazing at it. I bring her wheelchair into the kitchen so she can watch me go at it sometimes, she enjoys the company. When she had just gone in for surgery, she left me so many recipes, it's hard to count them all! I try my best at each one of them, hoping they'll turn out better each time."

I smiled to myself. "It made me happy to know that my dad enjoyed it. It especially hit him hard knowing that she might not come back from surgery. But once she was ready to be discharged, he couldn't stop gushing about all the work I'd been doing around the house, all the cooking, and especially about how I was in school. I was a real help to him when he was down on his luck. It's been a bit of a rough ride, but we've all managed to make it out alright."

I grinned at the girls. Each of them blushed consecutively.

"So, uh, may we request to sit with you again?"

"Yeah, I'd really appreciate that, ladies!"

Just then, I heard a snap.

"Haruhi, (___)! Come here for a minute!"

I excused myself from my table and met with Haruhi before walking to Tamaki.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'd like you all to meet someone. This is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji."

_It's the girl from earlier._

"Miss it's a pleasure to meet you." I played it cool. Just nod and smile.

"Yes, it's an honor." Haruhi remarked, tilting her head slightly.

Tamaki hopped up and wrapped both of his arms around us. He spun us around in a tight grip.

"Oh that was so cute! That air of bashfulness was very good! Super good---amazingly good!"

"Um, Tamaki?" Ayanokoji butt in.

I fought my way out of Tamaki's death grip, spinning a bit as I tried to focus on the ground and room around me. Haruhi was pretty much a goner in his arms still. I would have saved her, but I can't even see straight right now.

"You're so cute! I'm never gonna let you go!"

"Mori-senpai! Help me!" Haruhi yelled.

As I close my eyes and shake my head to clear the dizziness from me, I open my eyes to see Mori-senpai lifting Haruhi into the air.

"Mori-senpai, you really didn't have to go that far."

"Tamaki if you spun us both any longer, I'm sure we would have never been able to see properly ever again." I joked, coming up next to Mori-senpai.

He set her back down on the ground gently and I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yeah, just a bit shaken."

"Hold on to me if you can't see clearly right now. Honestly, I feel like I was on a carousel! You spun us so fast, Tamaki-senpai!" I laughed.

"Oh come on! How could I not be proud of my two newbies? You both are doing so well already! Now come on, let Daddy give you guys another big hug!"

"We've already got dads, we don't need another one."

\-----

"Hey, what happened to my bag? I swear I left it right here." I look to the chair that I had put my bag on.

I take a small peek out the window before doing a double take of it. Down below was my bag, scattered in the fountain.

"Are you serious? How'd it get down there?" I huffed, "Guess even a rich school has bullies too."

I tell Haruhi that I would be running out for a little bit and leave the club room quietly. I run down the hall, passing by said Princess Ayanokoji.

"Oh, it's you again. I bet you love having Tamaki making you over and fawning over you. It's useless though. You're always going to be a second-class citizen. And what's worse? I can even tell your a tranny just by looking at you. It's not that hard to see through you." She sneered, walking off down towards the club room.

I grit my teeth at her words but couldn't care less at the moment. I continued down the hall once more, going down the stairs and out the nearest door. I exhaled sadly, seeing my stuff floating in the pond. I kicked my shoes and socks off and rolled my pants up. I took my jacket off and folded it on top of my shoes. I rolled my sleeves back before stepping into the cold water. I shivered at the temperature. I just had to get my stuff out before it was completely ruined.

_I have a real strong feeling that she's the one who threw my bag into the pond. It's not like I can worry about that right now, I've gotta find my wallet or else I won't be able to buy food this week! There's also a new game coming out that I would like to buy! God, why was money even invented? So much stuff to get and want, yet only so much money to allow me to get it._

I had pulled the majority of everything out, but stuck around to try and find my wallet. Where could it have gone? Did she take it with her?

"Hey, commoner! You've got some nerve skipping out on the club like that!" Tamaki peered over at my wet books and bag, "Why is your bag all wet?"

"O-Oh, it's not a big deal. I got it. You can just go back up to the club. If only I could just find my food money."

I heard splashing from behind me and turned to face Tamaki, who was now standing in the water as well.

"Hey! You don't have to do that. You'll get wet." I remarked.

"A little water never hurt anyone. Besides people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks." He replied.

I stare, a bit dumbfounded by his response.

"Oh, hang on a second. This what you're looking for, (___)?" He walked over to me with my wallet in hand. "What's wrong with you? You're staring off into space. You're not falling for me, are you~?"

I scoffed, taking my wallet from his hands. I felt my face heat up slightly, but I calmed after a few seconds. "No way!"

"How did your bag end up in the pond, anyway?"

"Uh...guess it must have just fallen out of the window with the way I placed it. I can be so clumsy sometimes!" I laughed it off.

Tamaki allowed me a few minutes to get my stuff together and put my jacket, socks, and shoes back on. This time, I placed my bag back in the changing room, laying out each individual notebook and book that I had in there so it could dry faster. Once I did that, I returned to the club room itself, only to catch the tail end of some sort of event.

A table flipped and there was some crashing. A girl screamed.

"No Haruhi! Leave me alone! Somebody help! He just attacked me! Someone do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!"

I rushed over to the scene at the mention of Haruhi. She was right over top Ayanokoji, frozen in place with a look of shock. The twins came over and poured two pitchers of water onto them.

"Why did you do that?"

Tamaki came to Ayanokoji's side, helping her to stand up. He moved some of her damp hair to the side.

"Do something, Tamaki! Haruhi just assaulted me!"

"I'm disappointed in you. You threw (___)'s bag into the pond, didn't you?"

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?"

"You also staged this little scene as well to get a rise out of Haruhi."

"What? No! He attacked me!"

Tamaki shook his head in disapproval. "You know, you really are a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of man and (___) did not deserve such a thing to be done to his personal items."

"But why, Tamaki? You idiot!" She ran away sobbing and left the club room.

Tamaki turned to face both of us, pondering.

"Hmm, now how am I going to punish you? Because it is your fault after all, you did make the table fall."

He points to Haruhi and then to me.

"Yourquota is now 2,000! Split 1,000 between each of you!"

"What!?" I hollered, almost passing out at the mere mention of a quota raise.

Haruhi whined, sulking.

"Come on now," Tamaki held out a hand for her to take, "I've got high expectations for you, rookies." He winked at Haruhi.

"This is the only spare uniform we have, sorry but it's better than a wet one right?" Kyouya handed her the new uniform.

"Thanks a lot guys. I'm gonna go change." She turned and walked towards me and to the changing room.

I followed after her, patting her on the back.

"Seems we can't escape from getting a little wet today, huh?" I joke with her.

"Yeah, I honestly didn't expect for something like that to happen. Can't believe our quota was increased to so much." She groaned.

"Honestly, 2,000? That's so many people to have request us! We're gonna be staying here for so long."

"Hm? It's odd to hear you complain."

"How so?"

"Well, there's a set of very cute boys here, two of which you called handsome already. This could be an opportune moment for you." She beamed at me.

I laughed before punching her shoulder lightly. "That's so funny! Keep dreaming like that for me and maybe I'll score something one day."

We entered the change room and I ushered her inside one of the rooms, closing the curtain for her. I noticed that one of my wet books had fallen to the ground from one of the tables and trotted over to pick it up. I laid it back out onto the table and went about making sure the other things were in fact drying.

I failed to notice Tamaki come in, towels in hand, and walk straight to the curtain.

"Haruhi, here you go, I brought you some towels." I heard him say, which immediately brought my attention to him.

"Ah." I could barely form a thought, let alone a sentence at that moment.

Tamaki let the curtain fall shut, clearly trying to process what he just saw.

Once she came out the room, the club was waiting outside. She wore the standard yellow dress that the rest of the girls in the school wore.

"Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"So, you're a girl?"

"Biologically speaking, yeah."

Tamaki let out a vicious screech, pulling at his blond hair.

"Listen senpai, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are." Haruhi explained, messing with the thin bow around the top of her dress.

"Well isn't this an interesting development?" Kyouya states calmly.

" **Oh yeah.** " The twins smiled between each other.

"Uh, you know, I have to say, senpai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier."

That statement brought him out of his small freak out. He covered his mouth as a small blush formed on his face.

"It's so weird seeing you in a dress. You never wear many over the summer! You look good in them." I added, coming up next to Haruhi.

"Thanks, (___)."

"I--I--But---Is...Is (___)?" Tamaki barely got out.

"Hm? Am I what?" I tilted my head.

"It would make sense--" Kaoru started.

"They did change in the same room when we gave them those uniforms earlier." Hikaru completed.

"What? No! Last time I checked, I'm pretty sure I'm a guy!" I answered, putting an arm on Haruhi's shoulder.

Tamaki was irked by this, coming up to me and grabbing me by the collar.

"Then, may I ask as to why you changed in the same room as her if you are in fact a man?" He ranted.

"Relax, senpai, it's not like I don't know him."

"We are cousins after all." I told him.

Everyone in the room froze except for Kyouya-senpai, who I figured somehow knew that we were related.

"What?! You two?! Related?" Hikaru shouted.

"I would've never guess!" Honey-senpai spoke.

"R-Related?" Tamaki stuttered.

"We've always known each other, and would stay frequently at each other's places. Since there was such limited space, I would stay in his room and we would always change in the same room. We just avoid making eye contact with each other and our bodies." Haruhi clarified.

"What's weird is that you were able to figure out I was gay before you even found out we were related. Hm." I stated.

"Gay!?" Everyone (except Kyouya once again and Haruhi since she knows) shouted at once.

I nodded along with what she said. Tamaki's grip loosened up on my collar.

"I also have to admit senpai, you were rather spectacular back there, standing up for both of us. Thank you for that." I smiled up at him.

He let me go instantly and flew back. He clutched his face in one of his hands, trying to hide a massive blush on his face that went all the way to his forehead and back to his ears. I chuckled at the sight.

"You know, being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad. I wonder how I can pull it off?" Haruhi chimed. "I've got it! I'll just call everyone "dude" and "bro" now!"

"Although I would rather be the one doing the fussing, especially over some boys, I guess I can fill that void with entertaining girls too." I giggled.

_Oh, yeah, this is gonna be one hell of a fucking ride._


	3. The Job of a Host!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuh, it's long again. I'm very chaotic rn this is crazy. I never thought I would have the willpower to write so much into one chapter but here we are.
> 
> im probs gonna go insane by doing this but at this point i am unwilling to stop because i refuse to have this fandom be tormented by not having enough gay shit in it.
> 
> \---A. :)
> 
> MIND THE SPELLING ERRORS I AM BABY
> 
> (m/s/n) - your middle school's name
> 
> (hm/c) - home country

(1st Person)

The bell rang throughout the halls and each room in Ouran Academy. The grip on my pencil slipped as it fell from my hand. Haruhi, already defeated, shoved her books into her bag. I packed mine up as well, hoping that we wouldn't be late. We were in one of the opposite buildings from the club, meaning if we didn't want to be horribly late, we would have to run there.

As we left the somewhat empty library that we had found, Haruhi and I started to jog out the hall and into the courtyard. We followed the cement walkway and entered said club building. As we made it to the usual staircase that lead up to the room, I paused at the bottom of the stairs, trying to catch my breath.

"We're never gonna hear the end of it if we show up late, (___)! Just a little longer and we'll be inside." Haruhi said from her place on the steps.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry that my lungs are on fire right now."

I slowly ascended the stairs after her, stopping right at the top of them. Haruhi pushed me forward towards the door and opened it for both of us. The sight that we saw was...unexpectedly expected.

Palms trees rose to the ceiling and various exotic and tropical plants lined the floor. A large bird flew by and landed on a near by branch.

"What is this?" I questioned.

"Where are we? Is this even the music room?" Haruhi looked at the many plants surrounding us.

Our answer came shortly after once we noticed the rest of the Hosts in front of us.

"Welcome!" They greeted us.

They were dressed in...some sort of tribal get up? I honestly have no words how to describe how they looked. I mean how could I? Their chests were out in the open. I could barely look at their faces.

" **You finally made it Haruhi and (___). You're so late.** " The twins scolded.

"I could be wrong, but my calendar says it's still early spring." Haruhi stated, flipping through her planner.

"Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold is nonsense! And besides the heating system we have is the best!" Tamaki replied, fanning himself.

Haruhi let out a scoff. I was doing my best not to look at the boys, focusing my attention on how the hell they got these animals in here. Surely this violates some form of school policy, right?

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi? Be careful what you say, you two owe us eight million yen, remember?" Kyouya chimed in, rather coldly.

That brought straight back into reality, making me rub the back of my head and look downwards in shame. Haruhi also froze and clicked her tongue, shaking her head out of her thoughts. I was just imagining the jade vase hitting floor and shattering into tiny shards.

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be chilly, early spring out there in the real world, but here at the club, we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm, tropical paradise. Oh, yes! We've turned this place into nirvana. A balmy, tropical island of everlasting summer!" Tamaki gushed, still being as dramatic as ever.

"That's funny, because I'm feeling a massive chill right now." Haruhi deadpanned.

I pondered for a moment. "Sorry, senpai, but isn't there a certain aesthetic that goes along with winter and early spring?"

"Hm?" He looked over to me instantly.

"I-I don't mean to intrude on your monologue and I, in no way, am judging the choice you have made here, but wouldn't it also be a good idea if you did use kotatsu tables with each of the hosts?" I questioned him. "If you think about it, each host could have dressed in the proper clothes and hugged and cuddled close with each of their guests while they were under the warmth of the table as they drank things like hot chocolate, coffee, tea---whatever! The girls would probably love something like that considering that they could bring even more confectioneries "

Tamaki folded up his fan and walked directly towards me. He placed both hands on either of my shoulders and looked down at me. I fought to stare up at him, very aware that he was bare chested. The proximity wasn't helping either. His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"My, my! I didn't know that you could have come up with such a wonderful idea! I do agree! There is an aesthetic that must be adhered too, but there is no shame in doing something as different as this! You really are a little nerd! That was a wonderful idea--I never thought a commoner could think so beautifully before." Tamaki hugged me in a death grip once again, "Thank you for such amazing input! We'll be sure to keep that idea in mind!"

I let out a wheeze and pat his back oddly. I let the comment about commoners slide in this moment just so I could focus on not erupting into a red faced mess. 

"Y-Yeah, no problem." I muttered. "Could you also let me go? I can't really breath."

Club festivities resumed quite quickly. The boys all went their separate ways to entertain there guests.

"What heartlessness! Even with my lustrous skin, shining like brilliant ivory exposed by my Balinese King outfit---I'm no more than a slave before my goddess. I kneel before you and swear my loyalty."

"Oh, Tamaki." The girl sighed.

"Lucky."

"Oh, wow."

I delivered drinks to his table, and walked away with an expressionless face. How could he be...this animated? It's so bizarre watching him work, but at the same time it's quite interesting.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention to you ladies. Next week, the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party."

"We're throwing a party?" I questioned.

"What kind of party is it going to be?" One of the girls at the Hitachiin twins' table asked.

"Is it going to be formal?"

"Yes, in fact, we rented the school's largest hall." Hikaru stated.

"It's the perfect place for dancing." Kaoru added.

Suddenly, Hikaru grabbed Kaoru by the chin and made him look up at him.

"But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru."

"Don't be upset, Hikaru. I know exactly how you feel."

"Oh wow! They're so sexy!" The girls shrieked. "I can't believe it. Oh, my god."

I stood by the small bar and place my tray on top of it. I rolled my eyes hearing their exclamations in response to the twins acting.

"The guests seem to be even more worked up than they usually are." I murmured to myself.

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies." I nearly jumped when I heard Kyouya speak, not even noticing him.

"So, are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?" I inquired, bouncing on my feet.

"I have no decision making authority. All club policies have been laid out by the club's king, Tamaki. But, I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk." Kyouya innocently explained, nudging the bridge of his glasses.

_So, he's the real brains behind the operation. Why could I not figure this out sooner? He and Mori-senpai seem like the only ones who have a few brain cells in this place._

"Speaking of decision making, Tamaki has decided to give your idea a bit of a go. He's thinking of perhaps doing it before the dance, during next year, or maybe even right after the ball as a way to wind all the guests down from such a busy day." Kyouya continued to write into his black journal. "I do have to say, it was quite surprising to hear something such as that come from you. You and Haruhi both act in a way that comes off as just wanting to get rid of the debt and be on your way."

"A-Ah! W-Well, we do have a lot of guests that we have to get now, it seems like an impossible number! I mean, is it not in my position to state something like I did? I'm sorry if I stepped out of bounds." I apologized quickly.

"There's no need to apologize for making a suggestion and sharing an idea and concept. Tamaki was rather joyful at the thought of kotatsu tables in the club room. He did like how you thought it would be a good way for the guests to be closer to the hosts." Kyouya waved off.

The conversation ended like that. I didn't really know what to say. Kyouya-senpai had praised me and shared that Tamaki was actually thinking about putting the idea to use. I smiled to myself as I looked over the huge jungle.

My first set of guests walks in right after it ended and I excused myself from Kyouya's side. I pulled out each of their chairs before grabbing them all something to drink. I then sat down with them, chatting.

"Ta-da!" I heard to the left of me. I turned my attention to them for a short moment.

"Oh, you're so cute Honey!"

"Hi, ladies, I love these Balinese flowers. We had them flown in."

Honey-senpai took notice of Mori-senpai and climbed up him like he was a tree. When he reached his shoulder, he took one of the woven flower necklaces and threw it over his head, grinning wide.

"There! We match!"

"Oh they're covered in camellias!"

_I'm still thoroughly confused by those two._

"Um, (___)?" One of the girl's voices calls me.

I turn my attention back to them.

"Aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the others?"

"I'd like to see that."

"Haruhi too! He isn't wearing one either, I think you two would look great in it."

"We-Well, I just don't think it's my type of scene to wear something like that---I much prefer the comfort of my uniform. Haruhi also really isn't the type to do something like this---he's always coordinated with the seasons." I dodged the whole thought of even being in one of those costumes.

I saw Tamaki at Haruhi's table, talking about how he had an outfit just for her and that they were 'a pair'. She shut him down quite quickly, looking entirely uninterested.

"Wow, guess he's really faithful to the seasons then!"

I talk with my ladies a bit more, only to realize that Tamaki was getting closer...and closer...and closer to my table. He has twiddling his thumbs, looking at me occasionally. This is the king of this club, the man who runs the show, so why does he look like he's about to piss himself?

"Is there something you need, senpai?" I finally question him, seeing that he was probably waiting for that.

"Oh, (___)! D-Didn't see you there!" He laughed awkwardly. He's such a horrible liar. "Listen, I have a favor---"

"I know what you're going to ask and the answer is no." I shut him down.

He whined. "Please! Please! You'd look so good in it though! Haruhi already said no and I don't want the costume to go to such a waste! Please, my dear and beautiful nerd!"

He begged me to put the costume on. I grumbled.

"Maybe you should--We already know you would look great in it."

"Yeah! It would really be a shame to let such an opportunity go."

Tamaki smiled at the girls for taking his side. I sighed, knowing that he would probably keep hounding me about it.

"Just...just let me go change and I'll come back out." I gave in.

Tamaki jumped up and cheered. He pulled me into another hug before taking me into the changing room. He hands me the costume. He told me he'd be waiting right outside with his guests if I needed him. I placed the costume onto a chair and grabbed my bag. I took out the small bottle of foundation I thankfully thought to bring today. I took out a small disposable sponge as well.

"I hope this works and matches my skin properly, otherwise this will be a disaster." I mumbled to myself.

I change rather quick, putting the robes on in the right (I think at least) way. I squirt some foundation onto the sponge and use the mirror in the room to guide me. I dot it over the scars gently before massaging the product in. It blended perfectly! I couldn't see them anymore! I sighed in relief and placed the foundation back into my bag. I didn't bother putting on the headdress, seeing as it looked way too big for my head. Plus, I didn't want to ruin my hair today since it was looking pretty good considering I was almost late to school this morning.

"Tamaki-senpai." I gain his attention within seconds.

His head whips into my direction and he stares. His eyes widen and he beams. His guests all squeal and compliment my appearance.

He got up and admired how it looked on my body, exclaiming about the beauty and how gorgeous I was looking. He ushered my away to my table again, proud that he was able to get one of us into it. I passed Haruhi's table and she gave me a thumbs up followed by a small wink.

I rubbed my arm as I passed the twins' table.

"God, this is embarrassing." I sighed.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." I heard Hikaru say.

"You do look quite good in that." Kaoru commented.

"It's nice to finally see you show some skin. After that horrible outfit on the day we met you and then the uniform, this brings out every good angle your body has." Hikaru smirked.

"Aw, look at him! He's blushing!"

The girls at their table giggled. I turned to look at them, failing to keep my blush under control.

"Don't flatter me, twins." I stammered.

"But why not? Hikaru is right. We could just eat you up!" Kaoru teased.

"I-I-I---" I couldn't even talk I was so embarrassed!

_I would have never imagined a boy---let alone these two devils---complimenting me! Even Kaoru said they could just eat me! Man, I'm not coming back from this club alive._

I went on my way, letting those too chuckle at my flushed expression. I walk back over to my table and was greeted by the girls once again. They gasped and praised. They said I looked even better than they originally thought. I was able to calm my flushed state and converse with them properly.

"I really hope that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party."

"The two of us, dancing among the cherry blossoms. It's so dreamy!"

"You really think so?" I asked them. "I think it's cute when you dream like that."

They all blushed at my statement, turning to sip at their drinks. I chuckled at their actions.

"Excuse me." I heard a woman say from the right of me.

I look over to see someone who I'm unfamiliar with.

"I hate to disturb, but I think it's time for the hosts to switch clients." She continued.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be my next appointment, Miss---"

"My name's Kanako, Kanako Kasugazaki." She placed her hand on my chin and lifted my gaze to stare at her in the eyes. "You're even cuter than I expected. I've decided, from now on, you and Haruhi are going to be my new favorite hosts."

The club room was filled with nothing but the sound of Kyouya tapping away at the keys on his keyboard and the sound of Tamaki slurping on instant ramen. He sat alone at one of the tables by the window while the rest of us stood and sat together at another.

"I can't take this anymore." He says midway through slurping up a new set of noodles.

"Hey boss, why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen, and come over here to help us with the party planning." Hikaru dictated.

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi and (___)?" Kaoru questioned.

"He shouldn't be surprised. She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?" Kyouya added.

"What illness?" Haruhi asked.

"She's got the host-hopping disease." Hikaru stated.

"A.K.A the never-the-same-boy-twice disease." Kaoru followed.

"Usually our customers choose a favorite host and then see them regularly. However, Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis." Kyouya clarified.

"That's right! 'Cause before she chose you two, she was with Tama-chan!" Honey remarked.

"Oh, so he's upset that we took her from him." I interjected.

"Shut up! I couldn't care less!" Tamaki shouts right in our faces.

"THAT'S IT! I'm running out of patience! Haruhi. It's time you started dressing like a girl!"

"Huh?" We both groaned.

"I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady! No one in the entire school knows the truth except for us here."

"Yeah, she opted out of taking gym classes." Hikaru pointed out.

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed up together, so no one can tell." Kaoru added.

Tamaki dashes away before pulling out a somewhat large chest, labelled as 'King's private property'. He busts it open and digs through it for a minute.

"That's enough Haruhi. Now you listen to Daddy." Tamaki says as he pulls out a large picture frame with a photo of Haruhi from middle school inside.

I gawked at it, wondering how he was able to get one of her pictures.

"Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!"

"DON'T GO BLOWING UP MY PHOTOS WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST!"

Tamaki places it on the wall, crying on his knees. The other members look at it too. I stood next to Haruhi with my arms crossed.

"The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am." Hikaru revels, "How could this, possibly become that?"

"The day before school started, one of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum in my hair. It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair, so I decided to let (___) cut it all off for me. I didn't care if I looked like a dude." Haruhi explained.

"GIRLS SHOULD NEVER REFER TO THEMSELVES AS A DUDE!" Tamaki boomed right in front of the both of us. "MOMMA! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again!"

He collapsed to the ground, this time crying into a tissue.

"I'm sorry but who's 'Momma'?" Kaoru looks to Kyouya.

"Based on club position, I assume it's me." Kyouya replied.

"Look I don't see what you're crying about. Working as a host, I can pay back more of our debt. It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy."

"Besides, if you did knock Haruhi back down to errand boy, then I would have to do that 2,000 request quota myself which would be the death of me." I deadpanned.

"I hate to change the subject, but do either of you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party." Hikaru asked us.

"Uh, I guess I kind of have some. I know how to do the Waltz okay. Dance class was something I wasn't particularly good at." I stated.

Haruhi gulped. "Uh, no, but the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? I'm not interested in going to events, so if I could excused---"

Tamaki was revived from his crying fit at the mention of Haruhi not knowing how to dance.

"Definitely not. A refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the Waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party. As for you, (___), you will show us what you already know during these practices and we shall enhance what you can do!" Tamaki ordered, "And if you don't follow through Haruhi, then I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to errand boy."

"Wow, that's just...cruel." I muttered.

The next day, club wasn't being held and instead we spent it learning how to dance properly with Kanako. Currently, she danced with Haruhi since she needed more time to go over the steps. I had shown what I had to offer earlier. She said that I needed a bit more polishing, but that I would be done on the tail end, the day before the dance happens.

"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow. Good work Haruhi. Now on the 'slow', bring your feet together. Remember the gentlemen always leads, and make sure to look at the lady you're dancing with." Kanako instructed.

"Got it! Oh wait---Ah!" Haruhi tumbled over and fell on top of Kanako, catching herself before she could hurt her.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Kasugazaki!" She exclaimed, trying to pull herself up.

Kanako laced her arms around her neck and pulled her down closer to her face.

_Wow, this is....how very gay of you Haruhi. Always been such a disaster around other girls when they get too close._

"It's okay Haruhi."

"Can I help you up?" Haruhi asked her.

She pulled her up effortlessly and they went right back into practicing again.

" **Why so gloomy boss?** " I heard the twins ask Tamaki-senpai.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practices with." Hikaru thought aloud.

"I think you may be right, but he's way too tall to stand in for a woman." Kaoru added.

I glanced the Tamaki, seeing him looking right at the floor in the midst of a gloomy state. I shook my head.

_Do not feel bad for him, do not feel bad for him, do not feel bad for him, do not---don't ask him to dance with you, don't do it, your heart won't be able to take that._ _God dammit. Why am I walking towards him right now?_

"If you want senpai, I'll dance with you. I know I'm not Haruhi, but you seem real down right now." I flushed at the words that were coming out of my mouth.

The twins stared at me in awe while I watched Tamaki start to regain his life. He was back to his bubbly self within seconds.

"Thank you for such a generous offer. Your kindness is much appreciated. I won't disappoint!" He stood form the spot he had sat in and bowed towards me.

He held his hand out for me to take and I did so, a bit reluctantly, knowing that the twins were just eating this up right now. He lead me to a space where there were no tables nearby and led me in the dance. His hand cupped mine and he placed his other hand high up on my back. I rested my other hand as far as I could in the proper place on his back. Curse my tiny arms.

"You know, I'm shocked that you have actually learned how to dance the waltz." Tamaki commented as we went around.

"How so?"

"Well, I just assumed. Since Haruhi didn't know how to dance this way, I for sure thought that you wouldn't either. What a turn of events."

"I was forced into dance class because the elective class I signed up for was already full by the time I put my class selection form in back at (m/s/n). I thought I might as well learn something in it and one of the dances happened to be the waltz. I only really used it when dancing with my father and he always led. I'm actually kind of nervous to be lead the at this party." I explained.

"Oh, my dear (___), you have no reason to fret with the way you work yourself right now! Princess Kasuga said that you were already very good. Your footwork is good, your pace is good, and the fact that you haven't looked down once yet proves to me that you have what it takes to dance as the lead, even if you've always practiced as the follower!" Tamaki happily reassured.

I smiled up at him. "Thanks senpai."

He returned the smile and led me around a few more times in a blissful silence before we finally stopped. We thanked each other for the dance. Or well, Tamaki pulled me into a death grip of a hug and spun us around a few times before letting go.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to practice with you. I really appreciate it." Haruhi thanked Kanako.

"Oh, no problem. I heard that you're not seeing any customers today, so that you can practice dancing. I'm glad I got to spend this alone time with you." She responded.

"Oh, my! This is a new tea set, isn't it? It's Ginori." She admired.

"Ginori?" I asked walking up to the table.

"You have a keen eye, mademoiselle. In fact, we just received them yesterday. We decided that it was about time for the club to upgrade its tea sets." Kyouya replied.

_Since when is that a difficult decision? My old school took years just to fix the water fountains across the school so they didn't spew out yellow water._

"I see. What a pretty color. Lovely." Kanako smiled down at the cup before taking a sip.

"You must be really into to tableware, huh?" Haruhi giggled.

"Not really. I mean, no, of course I'm not!" She slams the cup back down onto its saucer. "What would ever give you that idea?"

_She obviously knows a lot about it. Why's she lying?_

The main door into the club room opened and closed. I looked over to see a boy carrying a box in hand.

"Hello! I'm here with the new teacups you ordered." He called.

"Ah, thank you very much. Every item that you have chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed." Kyouya complimented.

"So, you sell tea sets?" Haruhi and I asked.

"No, I'm just a regular student, can't you tell by the uniform?"

"Hahaha! Oh, Haruhi, you're so funny. I can't blame you for not knowing. After all, he doesn't really look like an heir to a first-class company." Kanako spoke.

"First class company?" Haruhi repeated.

"His family's business, the Suzushima Trading Company, deals primarily in the importing of tableware. They currently have the top market share in the company." Kyouya clarified.

I noticed that the two stared at each other and looked between them over and over. It was as if both of them were hurt by the words that came out of Kanako's mouth.

"Wow." Haruhi gaped.

"So, whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked him to send it our way. He has a great eye for fine china. Don't you, Suzushima?"

"You think? I've still got a lot to learn, but that you." He replied.

"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?"

"Yes, I am. Well, I better go now." And with that he left.

"Wow, England is far."

"Says the one who came from (hm/c)." Haruhi commented.

I blew her off, rolling my eyes.

"So, are you enjoying the Host Club?" Tamaki asked Kanako.

"I have a feeling you and that guy are pretty close." I stated, walking back to her table.

She freaked out, shuffling in her chair and messing with the tableware in front of her.

"D-Don't be ridiculous! We hardly know each other! What makes you say that, (___)?" She hops out of her chair rushes passed us. "Now if you'll please excuse me. Take care."

"(___)-chan! Guess what? They do know each other! Suzushima is Kasuga-chan's fiancé!" Honey senpai jumped onto my back.

"Kyouya, how long have you known about this?" Tamaki inquired.

"About the two of them being engaged? Well, as you know, I conduct general searches on all of our customers. The two of them were childhood friends. It seems that their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us, so I disregarded it." Kyouya revealed, while flipping through his black journal.

" I see." Tamaki tapped his chin.

"Toru Suzushima: Outstanding grades, fair social status. He's ordinary looking, but he's reliable. If I had to fault him for anything---"

"He doesn't have much presence." Hikaru butt in.

"And he's faint-hearted." Kaoru pointed out.

"So, in other words, he's boring." Kyouya finished, closing his journal.

_Wow, these guys are merciless towards other guys. Then again, what do I expect from them again?_

"Suzushima is a good boy, right?" Honey-senpai asked from atop Mori-senpai's shoulders.

"Yeah." He simply stated.

"Alright, we'll have to work on our strategy." Tamaki starts.

"Which one?" We all question at the same time.

"Men, it is our responsibility as members of the Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy!" He announced.

**One week later**

The ball had come by quicker than Haruhi and I expected. Much to my delight, I was finally able to wear a nice set of clothes that Auntie Ranka had gotten me a while ago. I'm glad I was actually still able to fit in it. Haruhi refused for her father to pick out what she wore and went for something that looked infinitely more geeky than my whole being.

I wore something simple. It was a burgundy button up with a black vest on top. The dress shirt was tucked into black dress pants and I had a semi-decent pair or good dress shoes that went with it. I didn't bother wearing a tie and left the top button undone. I rolled up each of my sleeves just above my elbows and deemed myself presentable. However, Tamaki saw me as a bit too informal and made sure to tell me. I ignored his words about still needing to be a gentleman and just followed the rest of the club down to the hall where the party would be held.

_Honestly, this is the first time that I'm wearing this with top surgery done. If I'm gonna wear this, then I'm gonna wear it how I see fit._

"It is so good to see you tonight, my lambs. The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you...welcome." A spotlight beamed down upon Tamaki.

The rest of the hall lit up, showing three large and shiny chandeliers and a whole flock of people. It was a bit intimidating, seeing so many faces look up at us. I completely stiffened, thinking they were all looking at me.

We all bowed as we were instructed by the King to do so.

"As always, ladies, the Host Club Members are here for your entertainment. So, we invite you to dance to your heart's content. Based on her dancing skills, one lucky lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our King." Kyouya announced.

"Good luck to you, my darlings." Tamaki smirked.

Every girl visibly swooned, some fell over. I gulped, not really feeling up for this anymore.

" **Haruhi! (___)! Show some enthusiasm.** " The twins come up next to us.

"Well, excuse me you guys. Sorry I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park." Haruhi frowned.

"I-I didn't expect so many girls to be here! This is...oh god." I put hand to my forehead and try to calm down.

"I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not. Well, since you both are already here, you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite a spread."

We snapped out of our dazes and looked to him.

"With fancy tuna?" Haruhi asked.

"With... red king crabs?" I followed, lowering my hand to my mouth.

"Red--"

"King--"

"Crab?!"

"Fancy---"

"Tuna?!"

Honey-senpai hopped down from Mori-senpai's shoulders and hugged Haruhi's head. Mori-senpai placed one of his hands on top of her head. The twins wrap their arms around me and nuzzle my head. Tamaki some how jumped down from the upper platform he was on, unscathed.

"Get some fancy tuna and red king crab here right now!" Tamaki ordered Kyouya.

"Add some deluxe sushi and crab cakes." He says into his phone.

I felt extremely bashful and looked right to the floor while the twins nuzzled me.

"Oh, you poor little thing." The twins cried out.

_Damn these filthy rich jerks. Stupid money. Stupid cute boys._

One by one, girls crowded together into little clusters and talked among each other. Some came up to the hosts to request a dance. A few came up to me, wishing to dance with me. I willingly went along with them, hoping this counted as requests from girls so our quota dropped faster.

I was so taken aback by people actually wanting to dance with Mori-senpai and Kyouya-senpai. I thought Mori-senpai doesn't seem interested in this type of thing. Then again, he's kind of hard to read. It's like staring at a brick wall really. As for Kyouya, that could just be coming from a place of fear that I have for him. He's intimidating as all hell.

I see Haruhi and Kanako talking, her requesting to dance with her. Haruhi offers her hand out to her.

"She's here!" I say to the other hosts, watching as they take a place on the dance floor close to me.

"All right men, then let us commence with our operation." Tamaki acknowledged.

"Roger!"

Luckily, I had just finished up with my dance with one of my guests and already headed to the dressing room. I held the tissue paper wrapped dress that she was supposed to wear to my chest and waited for Honey and Mori to bring her in. The door burst open to show the three of them, Haruhi over Mori's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He dropped her to the ground gently.

" **There she is**!" The twins said.

"You didn't have to be so forceful." Haruhi complained.

"Yeah, yeah, no time for that, Haru. Go get changed." I plopped the dress into her hands and pushed her behind the dressing room curtains.

"A little accident towards the end of the night would be quite thrilling. And remember, Haruhi, there are only 20 minutes remaining before the climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall." Kyouya informed.

The curtain opened slightly to show Haruhi in a long, brown haired wig and the pink dress with bows and roses on it.

"Talk about a throw back to middle school." I say, leading her over to a chair so the twins could do her makeup.

"You have to ask him how he feels, okay?" Honey points out.

" **Uh, we know this is the boss's strategy, but it's kind of unsettling.** " The twins stated.

The doors to the room open and reveal Tamaki who was a little annoyed at our sudden disappearance.

"Gentlemen. Here you all are. What are you doing? The guests are waiting for--"

He stops and stares at Haruhi. A slight pink hue covers his cheeks as he gasps.

" **So, what do you think**?" The twins asked Tamaki.

"Wow, you look so cute!" Honey chimed.

"My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes." Haruhi groaned.

"One foot in front of the other Haruhi! And walk with your hips! You look too stiff." I suggested.

" **Good luck, Haruhi!** "

"I can't believe she's so pretty." Tamaki smiled to himself.

Everyone went back to their stations as Haruhi disappeared into the classroom. Tamaki lead Kanako out of the hall and to some unknown location. The rest of us continued on like nothing happened.

"I have a small question for you, (___)." I heard Hikaru come up beside me.

"Shoot."

"How did you know to say that to Haruhi to get her to walk alright in the heels? It sounded to me as if you have worn them before." He questioned.

"O-Oh, _that._ Let's just say that I lost a bet with a friend."

"Really? And that was the punishment?" Kaoru came up on the other side.

"Not gonna lie, but I would love to see you in a pair. You'd walk with your hips just like you told Haruhi to." Hikaru slyly cooed.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

"Aw, but it would be a nice show to see. Please, (___)?" Kaoru whined.

"Just because you said please, doesn't mean I'll do it."

"But it worked with Tamaki to get you into that Balinese outfit." Hikaru remarked.

"That's right! And this is just about heels! Pretty please?" Kaoru begged.

I turned to face both of them, glaring.

"Pressuring me isn't gonna make me do it either. So buzz off!" I huffed walking away.

_As I previously stated, they really would get on my nerves. Just because you guys are hot, doesn't mean I'll do what you say. It's not my fault that I lost that bet. Plus, they were the highest heels I'd ever seen! I was only miraculously able to walk in them because good old Ayala taught me to._

"Oh well, I guess we won't be getting anymore king crabs then!" Kaoru called after me.

I froze. These guys really...I turn around once again and sighed. I have to stay strong.

"N-Nice try, Kaoru, but I'm still not doing it!" I replied.

Everything seemed to go the right way. Haruhi came out again dressed in her suit and tie. The makeup was removed from her face and she looked happy to be back to her normal self.

"I assume it went well?" I asked her.

"Well, let's meet up with the others and find out, they should be out by the cherry blossoms." Haruhi motioned over to the large glass doors that led outside. We walked to them, sneaking through some of the girls before finally stumbling into the rest of the club. 

A spotlight activated and showed the two of them in the middle of courtyard.

"Ladies and gentlemen. It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evenings festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the Host Club for this couple." Tamaki pointed to them.

Suzushima looked to Kanako and took a deep breath before holding his hand out to her.

"Princess Kasuga?" He bowed. "May I have this dance?"

She placed her hand in his and nodded.

"Yes."

The two of them danced with each other around the courtyard. Girls were cooing and clapping for them.

"Ah, may this awkward couple be forever blessed!" Tamaki grinned, extending his arms out. 

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball!" Hikaru said into a microphone.

"Congratulation Princess Kanako Kasugazaki!" Kaoru continued.

_Wait, why are they holding banana peels?_

The crowd cheered and erupted into applause.

_Wait, where did the banana peels go? I swear, they didn't even move from the spot they were in!_

"And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king!" Hikaru announced.

"You ready?" Tamaki smirked.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Huh?!" Haruhi and Tamaki shouted.

" **Kyouya did say that a little accident towards the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone!** "

"It's just a kiss on the cheek right? You should accept it. It will commemorate your graduation from host-hopping." Suzushima told Kanako.

"There's no way I can kiss her." Haruhi denied immediately.

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one-third." Kyouya offered.

My ears perked up at this and I slid right next to Haruhi.

"Well, it is just a peck on the cheek, right? Can't be that bad."

"For the sake of our debt, I guess." Haruhi sighed, before making her way to the stairs.

Tamaki whipped me around by the shoulders and shook me.

"How can you be so allowing of this! What kind of cousin are you! That's my baby Haruhi! Tell her to come back here right this instant!" Tamaki demanded.

He slowed his shaking down and I shrugged, looking over to the scene about to happen.

"Like the twins said, a little accident would make this a lot more thrilling. Oh, wait, I might be mistaken, but I think this would be Haruhi's first kiss!" I tipped, smirking up at the King.

He gawked at me and turned to gaze at them. Haruhi had just put her hands on Kanako's cheeks to tilt it to the side. Tamaki let go of me and raced down the stairs.

"Wait, Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he raced forward.

Tamaki slipped on the banana peel that was placed there, pushing Haruhi by her back. Instead of a kiss on the cheek, it turned out to be a peck on the lips. I beamed down at the sight.

The two moved away from each other quickly, Kanako making worried glances towards Suzushima. The girls screamed and cried out. I leaned on the railing and laughed to myself.

"(___)-chan, was that really her first kiss?" Honey came up next to me.

"Oh yeah, for sure. Haruhi was way to dense in middle school to get any type of boyfriend or girlfriend at all. This is indeed her first kiss." I chuckled.

_Phew, to think that Haruhi would share a kiss with another girl--let alone her first! What an amazing night this has been. So, I guess it's just as well._


	4. Physical Exams!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup another chapter, long af. let's get this bread boys. IM ON A ROLL
> 
> \----A. :)
> 
> bold is the twins talking in unison
> 
> (n/l) - native language

(1st Person)

They cherry blossoms were now in full bloom. We decided to hold club outside this time. The weather was warm enough to do so and Tamaki couldn't shut up about taking advantage of this beautiful scenery. We were in one of the gardens on campus and had set up circular tables for the girls to sit at and rectangular ones that held drinks and snacks. Half of us were dressed in kimonos while the others dressed in attire that looked like it was for butlers. Once club time finally started, the doors that lead to our garden opened, showing a crowd of girls waiting for us.

"Welcome, ladies!"

They all came in, sitting at whatever tables they pleased. My guests had yet to arrive and I stood around, just in case I was needed to pour tea or serve one of the other host's guests.

"So, in which cup would my princess like her tea? The Foley? The Worcester? Or perhaps the Susie Cooper Gardenia?" I heard Tamaki ask his clients.

"Beautiful! These are English antiques, aren't they?" One of them inquired. "Which one do you like Tamaki?"

Tamaki took her hand in his. "Which one? None of these compare to my princess."

"O-Oh wow, I don't know what to say." She blushed.

"You mean, you've never been to Covent Garden?" I then heard one of the twins, Kaoru, start speaking to his guests.

"No, all of our antiques are from Portobello Road." A girl replied.

"I think you'd like Covent Garden. Most of our Victorian pieces are from there." Hikaru responded.

Suddenly, Kaoru knocked the tea pot into a full tea cup that he held in his hand. He dropped everything to the table and pulled his hand to his chest with a yelp. He winced in pain. Hikaru turned quickly and caught his hand, placing his mouth over the small burn. 

"Honestly, Kaoru, you have to be more careful. From now on, keep your eyes on me, okay?" Hikaru scolded.

"Yes, Hikaru." Kaoru moaned.

I rolled my eyes once the girls started squealing.

_Incest is really popular isn't it?_

"I can't take it! It's overwhelming!"

"You have to watch this! You may not get another chance! Who knows when it'll happen again!"

"You're absolutely right, mademoiselle." Kyouya appeared from thin air.

"All beauty is fleeting. Just take a look at these cherry blossoms. You'll never be able to see them this vibrant again. And that's why I've compiled this picture book that contains photos that capture the beauty of each passing day. Incidentally, I've prepared similar books of the other hosts as well. And if you ladies are interested in collecting all four of them, I'll discount the full set for you." Kyouya promoted.

He held out the booklets for the girls to see. 

_When the hell did he take pictures of me and Haruhi? These guys are really something else. Guess he'll do anything for a little extra money._

"I'll take them!"

"Me too please!"

**"Well, now we know how the club makes extra money."**

"But I have to wonder..." Hikaru looked to Kaoru.

"When did he take pictures of us?" Kaoru pondered.

I was pulled away from the scene by Haruhi, saying that Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai allowed us to sit with them until our guests came. All four of us sat on our knees and were joined by two of their guests. It was quiet the entire time, each of us staring in anticipation as Honey-senpai whisked together a green mixture. His hand was moving surprisingly fast and you could tell he was really into it.

_Should I say something to him? He might over do it._

"Mitsukuni, you overdid it." Mori-senpai leaned over.

Honey paused, stopping his whisk. He looked down at the clay bowl he was using and saw that only a few drops of liquid remained. Honey-senpai's eyes softened and he frowned, on the verge of tears.

"Honey, I'll take it! It looks so yummy!" One of the girls takes the bowl and starts to sip at whatever was inside.

"It's just the right amount for both of us! Anymore would be too much. How did you know? You never cease to amaze me!"

Honey lit up after the praised him. I sighed as Haruhi groaned.

Haruhi and I were able to leave the four of them to their own thing and we stood together, taking in the view of the cherry blossoms. Back home, there's not many of these where I live at. We just have boring old oaks and maples. Haruhi and I made small talk about things as we continued waiting for our guests.

"Haruhi, (___). How are you doing? Are you having a good time?" We heard Tamaki-senpai say from behind us.

"Oh, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi greeted.

"The flower-viewing reception is going over quite well. But even so, it's rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring." He glanced at the both us, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, wow senpai, you're blooming in more ways than one." I sweat dropped.

"You noticed!" He suddenly pointed to me. "Yes, today my beauty is quite splendorous. I'm in full bloom! I bet you'll fall for me soon."

_I swear this guy has to live his life completely unaware of the hardships of this world._

The twins came up next to the both of us, wrapping one of their arms around our necks.

**"So (___), Haruhi, have you decided your elective courses for this term?"**

"How about conversational French?" Kaoru suggested.

"I don't know." Haruhi replied.

"I think the four of us shoulder take it together. It makes perfect sense. We are in the same class." The twins' heads turned to glance at Tamaki, snickering.

"Sorry, French really isn't my thing." I shook my head.

"Aw, but it would be fun to take it together though!" Kaoru whined.

"It couldn't be that bad." Hikaru told me.

"I'm just not interested in it. I was actually thinking of taking Pottery." I revealed.

**"Pottery?"**

"That's sounds kind of nice. I wonder if they'll let you make bowls and plates. We could use them back at the house." Haruhi thought.

"Yeah, it would be good. I've always wanted to make a clay sculpture of something though." I put my hand to my chin, thinking about just what I could create.

"You're willing to get yourself dirty with clay..." Hikaru started.

"But won't even consider taking another language?" Kaoru finished.

"I already know more than one language already. I can speak English, (n/l), and Japanese, I think that's enough already."

"I don't mind you taking it, maybe I'll join you." Haruhi smiled.

"Besides, how are you two afraid of getting dirty? With the way you talk about what you two do with each other, you'd think that would be the least of your problems." I added, slyly.

"Hmph, the mouth of yours. It can really get a guy going, can't it?" Hikaru smirked, clearly annoyed with my response.

"So sorry that I'm still peeved that you both asked me to walk in heels for some...red king crab." I brought up, crossing my arms.

"You asked him to do what?" Haruhi glared.

"Oh don't be like that Haruhi! It was just a bit of harmless fun." Kaoru brushed off.

A hand pulled at me and Haruhi's wrists, drawing us away from the twins. Tamaki pulled us close to him, a look of horror on his face.

"Listen you two, I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on!" He commanded.

"Who're you calling shady!?" Hikaru shouted.

"Yeah, take a good look at yourself, boss!" Kaoru yelled.

Tamaki gasped as he jumped back.

"Yes, that's it! Alright then, we can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer. All Daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be! For you to surround yourself with girl friends and start leading a wholesome life!" Tamaki sobbed loudly.

"Who're you calling "Daddy"?" Haruhi barely got out before Tamaki started to shake her.

"So do it! Change back now! Change right now! I can't believe your cousin allows this sort of behavior to play out right in front of his face! How enabling!" He continued crying.

"Said cousin does have a name. And besides, however Haruhi acts isn't my business, it's not like I raised her to be this way." I sighed.

"You don't have to rush things. She's going to be found out soon enough." Hikaru chimed in.

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru added.

I froze.

"P-Physical exams?" She questioned.

The rest of the club looked at her.

"That's right, I forgot all about it." Kyouya piped up.

"Then that means...there's no doubt, they're gonna know I'm really a girl." Haruhi stated.

\------

We were all gathered in the club room, discussing ideas for what we should do in our next session. Tamaki was off on his own, absent mindlessly giggling to himself in the creepiest fashion. I shuddered to myself.

"He must be having a great daydream!" Honey-senpai chimed.

"He's kind of creeping me out." Hikaru spoke which gained Tamaki's attention.

"Envious, Hikaru?" Tamaki smirked. "This is all part of my strategy. While you wasted time blinded by your jealousy, I've foreseen the outcome of this charade."

"There really is nothing to be envious about when all you are being is shut down by Haruhi." Hikaru hissed.

Tamaki flat out ignored him. "This novel is obviously a romantic school comedy. Haruhi and I are the main characters so that means we are love interests."

We all stared at him, really sick of his shit.

**"Yeah, then what are we?"**

"You boys are the homosexual supporting cast!" He announced while pointing at us.

He drew a line between us and him with a stick. My eyebrow twitched at his statement, looping me in with the rest of these guys.

"So, please make sure that you don't step across this line."

"You've gotta be kidding." I huffed.

"Hey, listen boss." Hikaru called to him.

"I don't think you get it." Kaoru shook his head.

"If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the Host Club anymore." Honey-senpai pointed out.

He froze.

"But if Haru-chan started wearing girls' clothes, I bet she'd be even cuter than she is now!" Honey smiled.

"She dressed like a regular girl when she was in middle school, right? She must have been pretty popular with the boys." Hikaru commented.

"Yeah. According to my investigative report, someone would declare their undying love to her at least once a month." Kyouya reported.

"Oh, I see. So the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her." Kaoru added.

"But we'd be able to because we're in class with her all day long." Hikaru slyly smirked towards Tamaki.

"And even if any guy confessed to her, they would also have to get me and Auntie Ranka's approval." I cracked my knuckles and gave him an irked smile. "And that includes you too, Tamaki-senpai."

Tears formed in his eyes.

"No...No way!" He murmured.

The doors opened to show Haruhi coming through, late this time.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late." She apologized.

Tamaki ran to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. The door fell shut behind them.

"Don't you worry, Haruhi! We're determined to keep your secret. No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams! So please, promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess!"

Haruhi only blinked up at him. "Sure."

"I'm pretty sure all of us would be peeved at watching guys flirt with her." I crossed my arms.

Kaoru put his arms around my shoulders.

"Then that settles it."

Minutes later, we had a board out and were going over the battle strategy.

"Listen up, squad members. At tomorrow's physical exams, position yourselves in Formation A and then wait for your orders." Tamaki dictated.

"Yes, sir!" The twins saluted.

Honey clapped in admiration. I stood next to Haruhi, looking at all of this unfold.

"Man, what a weird bunch. Kyouya-senpai must be the only one who has brain cells in this whole room." I mumbled.

"I've got it! You guys are worried cause if they find out I'm I girl I can't be a host and therefore can't repay our debt." Haruhi said. "Let's see, our balance is 5,333,332 yen. Guess I'll have to come up with another way to pay you back!"

I gawked at her while she laughed. The twins turned to Tamaki.

**"Do something! The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation!"**

"H-Haruhi---just because you'll be found out, doesn't necessarily mean that I get to come with you----I-I'l have to keep paying it off." I tried to reason with her.

She looked to me and gave me a wink. "I know you can do it! You've shown some good people skills while here, so it shouldn't be all that bad!"

"Gah, why did we get stuck with such a difficult heroine?" Tamaki sighed.

He stood properly and pointed to her. Meanwhile I was trying to process how she could place this entire misfortune on my shoulders.

"Are you saying that you hate being a host? That you hate this club?" Tamaki bellowed.

"Well, to be honest, I'd have to say yes." Haruhi bluntly stated.

Tamaki croaked before sulking in a nearby corner.

"I mean, you guys aren't bad, but if it gets out I'm a girl, there's nothing I can do, you know?" Haruhi rubbed the back of her head.

"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other. Not even about all the work falling to (___). Talk about cruel." Hikaru spoke.

"Well, before we do anything, we have to find a way to motivate her." Kaoru offered.

My head perked up and I stared dead at the back of Haruhi's head. I pointed to her.

"Fancy tuna." I stated coldly.

She gasped.

"Oh, that's right. You didn't get the chance to eat any during last chapter's party, did you?" Tamaki looked over with a devious smile on his face.

"Did you hear that? She's never eaten fancy tuna before. Isn't that awful?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru, though loud enough for Haruhi to hear.

"Wow! Talk about a difficult childhood." Kaoru responded.

"If only Haru-chan could stay in the host club, she'd have the chance to eat all kinds of yummy things whenever she wants." Honey-senpai said, playing with Usa-chan.

"What are you talking about? Don't be silly! Just because I'm poor and I've never had it doesn't mean I'm so much of a glutton I'd go fooling everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna!" Haruhi laughed.

She looked away.

"Am I really gonna get to try it?" She asked.

The club cheered.

**The Next Morning**

_"We will begin conducting physical examinations shortly. All students, please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building."_ The PDA announced.

"So what's the deal with this 'Formation A' thing you guys were talking about? What do they do during physical exams here at Ouran anyway?" Haruhi asked the twins.

We were currently walking among other bunches of students from different classrooms to go our school specific clinic.

"It's no different than a physical exam you'd get at any other school." Hikaru told us.

"Yeah, why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich?" Kaoru questioned.

"You're right, I didn't think about it that way." Haruhi giggled.

I stayed quiet for the most part, going over just what might happen with me. There's something about me that I don't want people to find out, just like the Host Club doesn't want with Haruhi's real gender. I gulped. I could feel my legs start to get heavy. I wanted to be anywhere else but here in this moment. Maybe I should go hide in the bathroom for the time being, just until most of the students clear out from the exam room.

Haruhi took note of my quietness and it must have registered pretty quickly about what I was thinking. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way around this for you too." She whispered to me.

I barely even nodded my head at her response. The only thing I could really hear was the pounding of my heart in my ears. It didn't ease my anxiety to see that we had reached the doors to the clinic not long after she told me that.

Haruhi went ahead and opened the door. They flew open and we were greeted by a line of nurses and a line of doctors, all holing out their hands and welcoming us.

"But...what is all this?" Haruhi inquired.

"Just another physical exam." Hikaru said, walking passed us.

"The usual." Kaoru walked right by us and inside.

"The usual?" I repeated in disbelief.

We followed in after them

"Excuse me, Hitachiin Brothers. Please follow me this way to have your height measured." A nurse guided them to one of the rooms.

**"Sure thing."**

"Mr. Fujioka? I'm your nurse for the exams this afternoon." The nurse grabbed her hand and started leading her further into the room. "Please come this way."

I didn't want to be left alone, so I followed after her. While doing so, we passed Mori and Honey, both dressed as doctors.

"Why are Honey and Mori dressed as doctors?" A girl questioned.

"I don't know---"

"Honey-senpai! Mori-senpai!" Haruhi called to them.

They shushed her.

"You're so obvious." Haruhi deadpanned.

"I've got those two for back up just in case something happens." Kyouya said from behind.

"But why are they in doctor disguises?" I asked him.

"They're just helping to set the mood. Disguises make our operation feel like a real espionage mission." Kyouya explained.

"Wow, Miss Shiramine, you've lost two whole kilograms since this time last year." We heard a doctor tell a patient.

"That's so good to hear! I thought for sure I was heavier!" She responded.

"Not at all! Keep it up and you'll lose some more weight next year!"

"Don't you think it's weird that these doctors are all so jovial and nice?" Haruhi questioned.

"They're chosen by the school's chairman. This may be a school, but it's also a business. Therefore, he wants to keep the students happy. After all, most of the students that attend Ouran Academy come from prominent families that have their own private doctors at home...so this is just a formality." Kyouya clarified, nudging at his glasses.

_These fucking rich people._

I was left alone with Kyouya senpai as Haruhi walked off with her doctor. I tried to keep my nerves under control, but I couldn't help the fidgeting my hands were doing with the end of my uniform jacket. 

"Hitachiin Brothers, would you please come with me? We're ready to do your chest measurements. You can use the area behind the curtain to undress." Their nurse spoke.

"Doesn't matter to me." Hikaru said, nonchalantly as he let his shirt fall from his shoulders.

We're not shy. Who needs a curtain?" Kaoru chuckled as he unbuttoned and removed the shirt from his body.

The girls who were staring intently all squealed and shrieked. Some waved a tissue in the air.

"See, (___)? A rather impressive turnout today. Physical exam day is quite popular with the ladies." Kyouya remarked.

"I won't allow it, it's just not fair! I won't let those doctors touch you, Kaoru."

"What are you talking about? You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body."

And yet again, the wails from the girls could be heard. A few second later, somehow Haruhi ended up being dragged passed Kyouya and I by Mori and Honey and into a room just by the twins'. She was pushed inside.

"Mr. Fujioka, are you ready to be measured now?" One nurse asks by the curtain.

The curtain opens.

"Yes. I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"Wait, that's Tamaki!"

"There's no denying it. That's definitely Tamaki."

"Is he cosplaying as Haruhi?"

"What's going on? Is he trying to be funny?"

Tamaki was thoroughly embarrassed, especially when the twins broke out into laughter.

"I can't believe he actually did it!" Hikaru giggled.

"They recognized him! I told you they would see right through it!" Kaoru cackled.

Tamaki throws down the wig that he had put on and grabbed Hikaru by the neck.

"YOU ASSES! YOU SAID THERE WAS NO WAY THEY'D BE ABLE TO TELL IT WAS ME!" He roared right in his face.

Hikaru put his hands up in defense, a large grin on his face.

"It's payback for calling us the 'homosexual supporting cast'." Hikaru chuckled.

I walked through the curtain after Haruhi had scared off Tamaki-senpai.

"You okay, Haru?"

She sighed.

"Honestly, he really does live in his own little world. Anyone could have seen through something like that." Haruhi ranted to me.

Kyouya moved passed me and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Haruhi, ready? I went ahead and set up a separate room for you, a special boys' clinic. And I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy." Kyouya told her.

_Separate room? Maybe I should go along with her._

"It turns out the doctors here today are all on staff at one of Kyouya-senpai's family's hospitals." Hikaru pointed out.

"Would've been nice if he had said something to us earlier." Kaoru shrugged.

"I had to get my revenge too. I'm sorry, I just don't think I'm supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise." Kyouya stated.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Check it out! Tamaki is eroding away!"

"Oh wow!"

Haruhi was out of the room before I could even catch where she went to. I gulped. My throat felt extremely dry. I still had to take my exam! All these girls are definitely waiting for me to show some skin! I don't want to do that, not with my scars showing. I'd probably faint if they even asked about it.

It seems as though Kyouya-senpai sensed my unease.

"Something the matter, (___)?" He inquired.

I jumped at the sound of his voice and rubbed my neck.

"What? N-No, what makes you say that?"

"You look very nervous and stiff is all. Have you taken your exam yet?"

"I....I haven't. A-All these girls are waiting for me to show some skin. I-I'm not really comfortable doing that, you know? I'm real insecure about my chest." I nervously laughed.

Kyouya's eyes widened by a fraction before his face returned to normal. He grinned down at me.

"I see. Since you don't feel at ease, you can join Haruhi in the same clinic room as them. Explain your situation to the doctor and they will be willing to help. It's down the hall and to the right." He stated.

"O-Okay, thank you Kyouya-senpai." I muttered to him before rushing off.

I left the main clinic room and followed his instructions. I assumed he meant that it would be the first door in that hall so I knocked.

"Come in." A woman spoke.

I turned the knob and poked my head into the room.

"Oh, hello, you must be (___). Please, come in. Make sure to close the door behind you." She motioned for me to come in.

I shut the door behind me.

"Yes, hello. H-How do you know my name?" I questioned her, walking farther into the room.

"Your cousin, Haruhi, told me about your situation. I'll take your physical here if that is what you wish to happen." She explained to me.

"Oh, w-well--I would like that!" I breathed out in relief.

"Alright. If you could come here so I can take your height and weight. Take your shoes off and leave them right next to the scale." She stood from the chair she was in.

I did as instructed and left my shoes right by the scale. She then measured my height and then my weight.

"Okay, you can go in behind that curtain and disrobe so I can take your chest measurements."

She led me to the curtained room opposite of the only other one in the room and let me inside. It fell shut behind me. This made me feel a lot more comfortable. I took my jacket off and started to unbutton my shirt. As I took my arms out of it I heard the curtain behind me open and close. I whipped my head around, seeing someone unfamiliar.

"Uh, excuse me--" His hand covered my mouth and he grabbed me by one of my arms.

I made sure to hug my shirt to the front of my chest, just so he couldn't see the scars. I was visibly terrified. Who the fuck is this? Why are they here? How'd they even get inside? I for sure would have thought that I would be able to hear the door open.

"No! It's not what you think!" He ushered me closer to the wall, "Please just keep quiet!"

"HARUHI!" I heard Tamaki yell and the rustle of her curtain.

"AH, Senpai what are you doing?! Get out!" She shouted at him.

I heard my curtain open again, seeing Kyouya-senpai standing there.

" **(___)**!" I heard the twins yell.

The guy who had been holding onto me flew back into the wall by a swift kick and punch from either of them. I jumped back, clutching my shirt even closer to my body. I let out a few shaky and short breaths. Haruhi came rushing into my room to see what happened.

"(___)! Are you alright?" She came up to me.

I sighed and nodded. I leaned in close to her and let my head fall onto her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me and pat the back of my head.

"Please don't hurt me! Spare me my life!" The man begged.

"While you deal with him, I'm gonna take (___) into my room. He's really shaken right now." Haruhi told the boys.

Haruhi led me away from my room and sat me down in hers. She let me lean into her until I was able to calm down properly. My breathing came out evenly again and I tried to shake as many intrusive thoughts from my head as I possibly could. Haruhi did her best to comfort me.

We exited her room shortly after my little breakdown, catching the tail end of the guy, Yabu's, story.

"Doctor Yabu, I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ouran Public High School?" Kyouya inquired.

"Yeah, that's right."

"I figured that might be the case. This is Ouran Academy, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here." Kyouya concluded.

"Man, that's pretty sad. You don't even know what school your daughter goes to?" Hikaru snarked.

"I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay her enough attention, not because of some stupid debt." Kaoru judged.

"Wow Kyo-chan! I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school!" Honey praised.

"Well, there's no way the daughter of such a small-time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy." Kyouya stated.

Haruhi glared over at Kyouya-senpai for a short second.

"Kyouya, would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter." Tamaki insisted.

"Whatever you say."

We looked out the window as he walked off of campus. He waved to us and bowed as thanks for our help.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru implored.

After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll want to speak to him." Kaoru added.

"Well then, that's something he'll have to find out for himself." Tamaki declared.

"I'm sorry about this you guys, but could you please leave?" Haruhi asked.

Everyone gasped and moved away from us.

"Haruhi, are you still angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the Host Club, are you?" Tamaki cried.

She laughed. "Don't be stupid, Senpai. We've just gotta finish our physical exams first!"

She stopped him before he could say anything else. "But let me explain. I'm not doing this cause you're bribing me with food. I'm doing it to help (___) pay back our debt!"

Tamaki barely held back and launched himself at her.

"Oh you're so cute Haruhi? I can see right through you! I know you just want all that fancy tuna! But it's so cute---"

"Cut it out, Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi hissed. "Hey! Don't touch there!"

" **Uh oh! Red Card!** "

"Looks like Tamaki-senpai---"

"Is the real pervert!"

"Who cares? Would you guys just get out of here?!"

For the first time this entire day, I laughed, wholeheartedly.


	5. We're Getting a Manager?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> head empty, only ouran  
> im trying 3rd person for this, just so we have the full story surrounding ms. renge, the otaku karen manager.
> 
> \--- A. :)
> 
> also if you see a random switch between like "I" and (___) just know that I was struggling to get out of my constant first person writing to write this in 3rd person SORRY

**Bold is the twins talking in unison**

_"Italics and quotations are usually used to show automated dialogue."_

_Regular italics with **NO** quotations is (___)'s thoughts._

**_"Quotations, Bold, and Italics is Renge speaking when shooting her movie."_ **

(h/c) - hair color

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(3rd Person)

**In France**

The sound of fiddling with a controller filled the room. Inside was a girl, huddled up in a long pajama dress. She hugged her knees to her chest as she kept her eyes on the screen in front of her. Her room was filled with decor of anime figurines, plushies, and posters of her favorite character from the game that she's playing now.

 _"I love you, and you're all I can think about, my darling. Let's spend the rest of our lives together, just the two of us."_ Said the character on screen.

The girl sorted through the given options. She chose: "I'm so happy, Miyabi-kun. I can't right now..."

"Yes, Miyabi. I'm so happy." She whispers as she clicks more dialogue options.

There was a knock at the door she didn't even care to register.

"Excuse me, miss. The Master has returned home. Miss?" The woman called into the room.

The door opened to reveal her father.

"Renge? You certainly love those video games, don't you?"

"Is that so wrong?"

"No, not at all. I'm your father and I want you to feel free to live your life however you please. You know that I'll let you do anything you like. I've always promised you that freedom."

"Yeah."

For what seemed like minutes later to Renge was actually a few hours to everyone else, she joined her father in his study and shared tea with him as they talked with one another.

"Did your business trip in Japan go well?" Renge asked him, taking a sip of her tea.

"I think so. I had a lovely dinner meeting at the home of one of my clients while I was there. I made sure to get a photo. Take a look." He took out and photograph and handed it to Renge.

She took it into her hands and looked over everyone in it before her eyes landed on one in particular. She gasped, eyes widening.

"They have a boy in high school who's about the same age as you." Her father said.

"He's the one!" Renge stood from her chair and thrust the photo back into her father's face. "I'm going to marry the boy in this photo! Don't forget, you promised me I could do whatever I want, Father!"

She rushed around, gathering clothes and suitcases---even changing her attire in the process.

"But, R-Renge!" Her father exclaimed.

"I'm coming for you, my prince charming!" Renge squealed, before leaving the home and boarding their private jet.

Moments later it flew off. Her father looked out the window in shock.

"Renge! _RENGE_!"

\---

The Host Club is currently open for business. (___) was wandering around in his own kimono, trying his best not to drop any of the drinks that were on the tray he held. He was waiting for his guests to arrive so he acted like a server for all the other hosts until they appeared. He passed by Tamaki's table, leaving two new drinks with them and taking the old cups away.

"Oh, Tamaki. My dearest Tamaki! Why are you so beautiful?"

"I'm hoping to catch you eye, even if just for one second."

"Then why is your voice so very sweet and mellow?"

"To set your nerves at ease so that my true feelings might reach your heart."

"Why are your eyes filled with tears every time you look at me?"

"Because, the sight of your beautiful smile causes the fountain inside me to start overflowing."

"Oh, Tamaki~!"

Next, was the twins.

"I think it's adorable that you're wearing matching kimonos!"

"Our mother designed everything the hosts are wearing today. If you see something you like, we can take an order for you." Hikaru offered.

"Our grandmother even helped us to put them on." 

"But you know the only one who will be undressing you is me, Kaoru."

"Hikaru, you're embarrassing me in front of everybody."

"Oh! What a tender embrace!"

(___) mentally grumbled at the shrill of the girls' voices and left their drinks with them. He ignored the pose that the twins were in and decided to hop off to deliver a drink to Kyouya-senpai.

_They're up to that nonsense again._

What he failed to notice was the twins taking interest in him. Before he could fully walk away, he was pulled back by one of his arms.

_Oh, I'm now going to be tormented by these two horny dogs._

"You look so cute in this!" Kaoru complimented.

"Aren't the colors that we used for him just perfect?" Hikaru chimed.

"Would you let me go, Kaoru? I have to deliver these to---HEY!"

The tray was taken from his hand and placed on the table at the twins' station. He was then put onto the little couch with Hikaru. Kaoru followed suit and joined them, crawling just between (___)'s open legs.

"Just give us a second..."

"We want to spend some time with you!"

"You see me everyday i-in class. T-This isn't necessary!"

"Oh, but it really is. You don't want to disappoint these two girls, would you? We'll count them towards your debt~" Hikaru cooed in his ear.

He turned his face to the side and really fought hard to keep the blush from forming on his face. 

"Y-You two..."

**"Hm?"**

"J-Just make it qu-quick."

Hikaru snaked his arms around (___) in a small hug from his back. Kaoru held onto him by his neck. (___) swore he saw one of the girls' nose start to bleed.

_God, this is so embarrassing! These two really know how to toy with anyone's heart!_

"You've been so quiet as of late in class."

"Yeah, it's been real boring without you talking to us. It's been so hard to find a good way to tease you!"

"S-So sorry that I haven't exactly wanted to talk to anyone. I've just been a bit shaken around since exams."

"Because of what happened?"

"Yes, because of that."

He sighed. There was really nothing he could do in this moment. He was landlocked by the both of them.

"And why are you two hugging me? I feel like I'm suffocating!"

"Oh, this is to replenish our deprivation of (___) juice! We've been so low on it lately." Kaoru pulled back from the hug.

He moved his hands up to his face and tilted (___)'s head back to look at him.

"I know we may not seem like the ones to say this, but if there is something wrong, feel free to tell us. We don't want you to become that quiet with us ever again! We thought you hated us!" Kaoru cried, tears in his eyes.

"I-I don't hate you guys."

(___) averted his eyes. One of Hikaru's hands came up and moved his head so he now gazed at the other twin. Their faces were deadly close and he felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"Good, because if you did, life would be so boring without you and your banter. We would never get our dose of (___) juice ever again." Hikaru moved even closer.

(___) could only nod in response. The proximity of the boys made him want to faint. His stomach roared with butterflies and he tried his best to remain calm. It failed miserably though.

"Oh---He's blushing so much!

"I wish that was me!"

"I thought Hikaru and Kaoru together was everything I ever wanted---but this is anything anyone could ever dream of!"

The girls were ready to fall out of their chairs, they were brimming with happiness. One of them even fainted in the others arms, hand draped over her forehead.

"You two--- _DEVILS_! Unhand my son right this instant! How dare you harass him!" Tamaki screeched, charging over to their bench.

The twins groaned at his intervention and turned to glare at him.

"Let go of my precious (___)!"

" _Your_ _(___)_?" Hikaru seethed.

"You already talk about Haruhi that way---let us have (___)!" Kaoru hissed.

"I refuse! Let my sweet innocent baby go--he doesn't need to be subjected to your torment any longer! You are corrupting his beautiful soul!"

(___) was able to sneak his way out of the twins' arms and stood from the bench. He fixed up the fabric of his kimono and flattened it out in places where it had been crumpled up.

"Jeez, Boss..."

"So demanding..."

**"What's it to you what we do with (___)? He didn't seem to mind."**

"And even so..."

"He filled our (___) juice bars way up high in just a few minutes of his time! So he can go back to whatever he was doing. It's not like we were holding him hostage."

(___) picked up the tray and walked away from the table, only turning slightly.

"(___) juice...?"

"Tamaki-senpai, you really don't have to worry."

_If the twins don't count those two girls towards our quota, there will be hell to pay._

"B-But they put their mitts all over you!"

**"Mitts?!"**

"Please, senpai. Don't get onto the twins. You make it sound worse than it really was. It's like starting a pointless argument. Oh," (___) pointed at Tamaki, " And if you think I'm any bit as innocent as you see me in that head of yours, please reconsider how you view me."

He turned on his head before trying to find Kyouya-senpai. He minded the shocked faces of all three of them that turned to the twins laughing at Tamaki's now frozen and gawking expression. He thought about making his final stop at Haruhi's area once he noticed how close Kyouya was to it, just to recuperate and calm his heart down. He placed the drink on the short table next to a kneeling Kyouya and went to Haruhi's.

"You know, if you start to hang out with the twins in the club more, you would probably score some of their customers. They might want to request you because of your interactions with them."

(___) jumped at what he said and whirled around.

"S-So, you saw what happened?"

"The only one who probably didn't was Haruhi himself. It was just a small thought for you though. Who knows? If your interactions with them goes up even more during club time and they turn their teasing you into skits with you in them, we may have to expand their package to include you in it."

"I-I-I!! I don't t-think th-that would be necessary!"

Kyouya chuckled quietly.

"It's just a thought. I cannot deny that there is a natural chemistry between the three of you, maybe more so with Hikaru than Kaoru, much like when you asked Tamaki to dance with you while Kanako did Haruhi. You're very versatile." He pointed out.

I shook the words he said from my head and rushed over to Haruhi's table.

"Haruhi! You look so cute in your kimono!"

"Almost like a girl!"

"Thanks!" Haruhi replied, "Oh, (___)! Didn't know you would be joining me for right now."

"I-I'm just gonna be here for a few moments. I need to catch my breath."

She took notice of his flushed state.

"Are you not feeling well--are you sick?"

"W-What? No! I feel fine. It's just these damn boys are really pulling at my nerves right now." I grit before I sat down.

The guests greeted me too, seeing as they were some of my previous clients.

"Haruhi, you've booked another appointment. It seems you've had a pretty steady flow of new customers lately. Keep up the good work." Kyouya praised. "I'm not going to charge you interest on your debt like I normally would so keep this up and you should be able to pay it off. Although the rental fee on those kimonos your wearing is nothing to sneeze at."

_He's like some kind of heartless tax collector! Perhaps he really is Death as a human._

"Hello, Kyouya!"

"I can't get over how great you look in that kimono. Are you planning to release any more picture books of the Host Club?"

"Unfortunately we don't have anything planned at present ladies." Kyouya responded to them, a smile on his face.

The twins stuck their heads up above the wall behind Kyouya.

"But doesn't the club make a lot of money---" Hikaru piped up.

"From the sale of promotional items?" Kaoru finished.

Kyouya turned to face them. "That's true, but the items are poor quality. Those picture books were full of nothing but amateur hidden-camera shots. However, if we want to create some higher-quality, money-making products, I'm afraid we'd have to draw money from the school's budget."

The twins disappeared back behind the wall.

"If it wasn't for Kyouya, the host club would spiral into the depths of bankruptcy." Haruhi murmured.

"Haru-chan, (___)-chan!" Honey-senpai walked towards them.

He held one sandal in his hand and the other was wiping away tears from his eyes.

"I don't know how, but I lost one of my sandals!" He cried.

"But, weren't you just wearing them, senpai?" (___) asked him walking over to comfort him.

"Mitsukuni." Mori-senpai called to him.

He lowered himself down to the ground and slid Honey's missing sandal onto his foot.

"Takashi?"

"I noticed that you dropped it."

"Takashi!" Honey grinned before jumping into his arms.

Haruhi joined me at my side.

"Looks like tears are popular with the ladies today."

"Yeah, no kidding. But how are they able to do it so easily?" (___) pondered.

"Beats me." Haruhi replied, before bumping into Kaoru.

He stumbled forward a bit but caught his footing. Something fell from his sleeve and skidded on the floor. Haruhi and (___) looked to it.

"What's _this_?" Haruhi questioned.

"For your information, it's common for a host to use eye drops." Kaoru explained.

"No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears." Hikaru added.

"That's cheating."

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper." Hikaru chuckled.

"Wait, so that whole time you used me...it was a skit--a _ploy_ \---to use tears to make the girls fall even harder?" (___) asked them.

" **What? Do you think so lowly of us? We were genuinely concerned for you.** "

Hikaru came up to me and wrapped his arm around me. "Even if we did use tears when we said those things to you, what we said was true. If you ever want to talk, we are here to listen."

Kaoru went to Haruhi and pulled something out of his kimono that was in a small box.

"Here, Haruhi. This is for you." He held it out to her.

"Well, that's at least good to hear." (___) breathed out.

"Just because we tease you, doesn't mean we don't care for you." Hikaru continued.

(___) smiled at those words. "Thanks. I honestly would have been hurt if you didn't---it sounded so authentic."

"It's for me?" (___) looked back to Haruhi.

" **Oh, aren't you the cutest?** " The twins said together, but to both (___) and Haruhi.

(___) couldn't help but think about what Kyouya said to him earlier, about having 'chemistry' with the wins. 'More with Hikaru than Kaoru'.

_Honestly, now that he said that I'm gonna recognize every moment I spend with the twins to hold up to what he said. I don't think I would be able to keep up with them if I was included in their package._

"I didn't know you liked sweets, Haruhi!" Her guests come up to her, all blushing.

"Well, to be honest with you, I don't really." She replied.

(___) left Hikaru's grasp and walked over to Haruhi, placing an arm on her shoulder.

"I think it would be a nice memorial for Auntie Koto Koto." (___) suggested.

"Yeah, that would be good." Haruhi grinned at (___).

"Auntie?" The girls say.

"Yup! Haruhi's my cousin! Kotoko was one of my Aunties! She was like a second mother to me." I beamed at them. "I should also get a gift too, it's been a while since I've paid my respects."

"Oh, please, you have hardly enough money as it it." Haruhi waved him off.

"But, Haruhi! It's been almost a year! I have to do so---I'm overdue!"

The girls' eyes filled with tears as they admired Haruhi and (___)'s talk about Kotoko.

"Oh, how admiral of you two!" Tamaki-senpai came up to them with tears in his eyes. "Such devotion to you mother's and aunt's memory. Please, Haruhi, take as many of these as you like."

"Let me guess, the tears are fake?" (___) questioned him.

"How could you? My tears are always genuine, (___). Being able to cry without the use of eye drops is the mark of a true host. Tell me, do I impress you? Have you fallen for me yet?"

"You wish." Haruhi butted in for (___).

"My romantic overtures don't seem to be reaching either of you for some reason. Perhaps I should add a little more panache to my character, huh? Or should I...ask for you to restore my reserve of (___) juice as well?"

"Say _what_ now?" Haruhi frowned.

"Just because I did so for the twins, doesn't mean I will for you, so don't ask again!" (___) shut down.

"I only have so much time with my beloved, (___), that I am always running low on such a thing. If you would be so kind---"

" _No_." He answered sternly. "That was a one time thing and won't happen again, so stop it will you!"

 **"It seems that we were the lucky ones."** The twins cooed, loud enough for Tamaki to hear.

"WHY YOU---huh?" He was about to yell at the twins but he followed his eyes to where Haruhi was looking.

At the entrance to the club room stood a girl, hiding behind the door frame. From what they could see, she looked to have dirty blond, almost light brown hair. It went down to just below her shoulder blades and was tied back with a large bow which rest on top of her head. She had been watching the group of hosts intently and once they found her, they had stared back at her.

 **"Looks like the host club has a brand-new guest."** The twins pointed out before approaching her.

"Come on in. What are you waiting for?"

"Watching from afar is no fun."

**"Please miss?"**

"Stop that. How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first-time guests?" Tamaki scolded before walking up to the girl. "Please, you don't have to be afraid, my princess. I welcome you to the Ouran Host Club."

The girl stuttered, trying to say something.

"Yes?" Tamaki encouraged.

"NO! Don't touch me!" She yelled at him before pushing him back by his face. "You're phony!"

The rest of the club gasped at the sudden outburst.

"What do you mean I'm p-phony?!" Tamaki croaked, holding his face.

"Just what I said! You're phony! I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club!" She pointed accusingly at Tamaki. "You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that, you _stupid_! You must be a _dim-witted narcissist_! You're _incompetent_! You're a _commoner_! You're _disgusting_!"

Tamaki moved in slow motion after being hit with everything the girl said. He started to fall towards the ground, practically going into shock.

"He's created a new technique!"

"One-man-slow-motion!"

Tamaki fell to the ground with a large thud.

_Wow, she just roasted the fuck out of senpai without even knowing that much about him._

"I don't suppose you are..."

The girl saw Kyouya and immediately ran to him, tears in her eyes. She jumped right onto Tamaki before hopping in to hug Kyouya-senpai.

"It's you, Kyouya! Oh, how I've longed to meet you! My one and only prince charming."

"Your fiancé?"

"Kyouya-senpai?"

"Of course! My name is Renge Hoshakuji, and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy's First Year Class A tomorrow." Renge introduced herself.

Tamaki wasn't with the rest of the club and was sulking whilst facing a wall.

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru questioned.

"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy." Kaoru replied.

"Whatever. And why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?" Kyouya deadpanned.

"Ours is a story of love at first sight! I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking. And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor, little injured kitten." Renge monologues.

**"Is she serious?"**

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked her.

"Yeah, surely that wasn't Kyouya-senpai, right?" (___) followed, scratching my head.

"No way! I could recognize my love anywhere!" Renge quickly answered. "He's a gentle man who's kind to everyone but doesn't ask for anything in return. He likes solitude but in fact, sometimes he gets lonely. He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, 'Uki-doki Memorial'!" Renge continued.

 **"AH! Who the hell is she talking about?!"** The twins ran around screaming, clearly distraught.

Honey-senpai looked like his soul had left him and his face was strictly stuck with a look of horror.

"You're my real life Ichijo Miyabi!" Renge points at Kyouya.

"Uki?" Haruhi repeated.

"Doki?" Honey followed.

"OTAKU!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"OTAKU?!" Hikaru shouted.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE!" Kaoru screamed.

"I get it now: you're in love with that character. You're projecting that love onto me, and you've somehow deluded yourself into think that we're engaged. I assume that this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well." Kyouya assessed from where he sat on a couch.

"Wow, Uki Doki Memorial, I haven't played that game in so long." (___) muttered.

"Oh yeah, I wondered why it sounded somewhat familiar again. You wouldn't shut up about it." Haruhi stated.

"Hey, at least I didn't bring myself to act like this towards a random guy that I so happened to meet and decided to transfer into the same school as him." (___) responded.

"Yeah, fair point. But you were still obsessed with it." Haruhi hummed.

"Shut up! No guy looked twice at me in middle school, I had to fill that void somehow!"

Haruhi laughed at his sudden outburst. (___) crossed his arms and frowned with a crimson hue painting his cheeks.

"Y-You mean to tell me---(___) is an otaku too?!" Tamaki hid behind the couch.

"Oh please, that's nothing new. (___) has always been that way. He's always reading manga in class and at home---"

"Hey! You don't need to say that stuff man!" (___) punched her arm.

"So, does that mean---"

"He's like Renge too?"

"Christ---guys, I haven't played an otaku game like that since I was in my second year of middle school! I haven't touched something like that since! I'm not as crazy as she is and I shoved that game away into the depths of my room back home somewhere. Trust me, I'm not as bad as I used to be. Now I'm just more of a bookworm. I can't believe you had to go and say that Haruhi."

"That's what you get for throwing me under the bus and making me _have_ to take dance lessons."

"Okay, yeah point taken."

Tamaki visibly breathed a sigh of relief that there wasn't a second Renge running rampant in the room. He turned his attention to Kyouya.

"So, she made it up then? You're not really her fiancé, right?"

"Well, no, I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage. Besides this is the first time I've ever met the woman."

Renge finally calmed down from her insistent twirling with a dreamy look in her eyes and plopped down next to Kyouya-senpai.

"I understand you're in charge of managing the club, is that true, Kyouya?" Renge asked him.

"That's right! Kyo-chan is our director." Honey-senpai answered.

"You're the club's director? That's perfect! Oh wow, I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business."

" **We don't advertise. We're just a host club.** "

"I've made up my mind. From now on I'm going to be the manager of this host club!" Renge announced.

The group all let out a dejected grumbled, though Renge was off in her own little world so she couldn't hear it. Tamaki came up right beside Kyouya-senpai.

"Um, listen Kyouya--"

"Miss Hoshakuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori family client. So please be polite and try not to offend her, alright?"

"Well, boys, I can't wait to work with you!"

**The Next Day**

"I thought about it a lot last night, and maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea."

**"Why do you say that?"**

"Well, it's fairly obvious, isn't it? Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi. So, it Haruhi has a girl friend around, it could bring out the female within her. Renge's girlish air of tenderness might be able to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity." Tamaki explained.

"Good grief," Haruhi groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Now is our chance to help Haruhi get in touch with her feminine side! This is an important project, men! She doesn't have any friends in class right now except for (___) and these two shady twins. That's no good for her." Tamaki continued.

**"Like you have room to talk!"**

The door to the club room opened and revealed the new manager, Renge.

"Hey everyone!"

Their attention turned to her as she entered the room.

"You'll be happy to know that your new manager, Renge, has bake all of you some cookies." 

Tamaki rushed over to the door.

"Oh! Isn't she ladylike! I'm so moved by your generosity!"

"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you _phony prince_." Renge snapped.

Tamaki was once again sulking while facing towards a wall.

"Talk about instant karma for coming at me like that." (___) giggled.

Renge approached Kyouya with an innocent look on her face.

"I'm sorry I burnt them a little bit, I did the best I could and I already know what you're going to say: _'Anything that you make for me is going to taste delicious, my dear'._ Oh you're always so sweet to me, Kyouya." Renge swooned.

Honey picked up one of the cookies and munched on it.

"She wasn't kidding. These cookies really are burnt." Honey complained.

"Don't eat that Mitsukuni. It's bad for you." Mori dictated.

Renge snapped her head into their direction and growled before chasing after them, screaming bloody murder. The three of them ran around the room, Renge right on their trail, and Honey in Mori's arms.

"AHH! She's scaring me!" Honey wailed.

The rest of the club watched what happened. (___) picked up the small pile of cookies and looked for one that was decent looking. He took a bite out of it and thought that it wasn't half bad.

"They're not that bad at all. They've got a good flavor to them." he tried to praise them.

Unbeknownst to him, the twins looked between him and Tamaki, before coming up with an idea. Hikaru came up in front of him and tilted his head up to look at him.

"May I try?" He questioned as he placed his mouth on the other side of the cookie that was hanging out of (___)'s mouth.

As he took the bite, the cookie snapped in two.

"Uh-oh (___), you've got crumbs on your face." Kaoru came around from behind and licked the right side of his cheek.

The (h/c) haired boy froze and erupted in a dark shade of red. He almost let the rest of the cookie fall out of his mouth.

"Hm? You look a little red in the face there, (___). Are you not feeling okay?" Hikaru inquired, bringing his face in close again.

He moved his hair back with his hand and pressed his forehead against his.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Tamaki launched himself at the three, tearing Hikaru and Kaoru from (___).

(___) stumbled and fell back into Haruhi. The girl only snickered before sitting him back down on the couch.

"DID YOU SEE WHAT THEY JUST DID? HE TOOK A BITE OF THE COOKIE WHILE IT WAS IN HIS MOUTH AND THEN THE OTHER ONE LICKED HIS FACE! I TOLD YOU THOSE SHADY TWINS COULD NEVER BE TRUSTED! THEY'RE TRYING TO SEDUCE HIM!" Tamaki bellowed out, pointing between the twins. "AND NOW HE CAN BARELY EVEN FUNCTION! HE LOOKS AS THOUGH THE SOUL HAS LEFT HIS BODY! (___) PLEASE COME BACK DOWN TO EARTH, IT'S TOO EARLY FOR YOU TO GO, MY BEAUTIFUL BOY!"

"And the trio of classmates are closer than they've ever been before." Kyouya ignored Tamaki's ranting.

Tamaki started to shake (___) because his body, at this point, was limp pile of noodles that refused to do anything. He was so thoroughly stunned that he couldn't form a thought.

_They really just did that, they really just did that, they really just did that, they really just did that----_

"Senpai, you're sexually harassing him." Haruhi groaned.

"SEXUAL HARASSMENT?! IF THAT COUNTS AS SEXUAL HARASSMENT, THEN THEY'RE TWICE AS GUILTY! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!" Tamaki continued to yell.

**"Cut it out, boss. We're sorry."**

Renge looked between all the commotion going on.

"Renge-chan, Renge-chan." Honey gained her attention. "Want some? It's milk."

She shook her head. "Lukewarm."

"Huh?"

"Every single one of you! Except for Kyouya, all of your characters are lukewarm! Each of you needs to have some sort of 'dark' side, you understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled! If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyouya's business? As your manager, it's my duty to change your backgrounds." Renge shouted.

(___) came out of his little coma as soon as she started shouting.

"Let's start with _you_!" She pointed to Honey-senpai. "If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're no different than a baby. Therefore, from now on, you are the baby faced thug! And Mori-senpai, you're his childhood-friend; the flunkie! The twins will be basketball players, enslaved in their own world! Haruhi, you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied for being poor while (___) is being bullied for being a gay man in an ever so homophobic society and school and has since then internalized homophobia! As for you Tamaki, you're the school idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world. The lonely prince!"

Tamaki stumbled around like a drunkard as he tried to let what she said sink in. The rest of us were as confused as ever.

"Wow, she hit the nail right on the head with me. Can't believe she called me out like that." (___) mumbled.

"And Kyouya, you're perfect just the way you are now. So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, kay?"

"Thank you, I'm honored." Kyouya responded.

Tamaki gasps like he struck gold.

"The lonely prince. It's true, that title is perfect for me."

"Yeah right, she couldn't be farther from the truth." Haruhi glummed.

Hikaru and Kaoru pulled Kyouya-senpai aside.

"Come on, Kyouya-senpai."

"You've gotta do something!"

"Why? It seems like the boss is up for it." The three looked over to him.

He was currently striking a pose and being his usual dramatic self, but with a touch of what he would call 'melancholy'.

"How does this look, Renge? Do you think these poses work for a lonely prince?"

"Oh wow, you're pretty good at that, Tamaki! But you know, it would be even more effective if you were standing in the rain." She responded happily.

"Let's just wait and see how things turn out. I bet it'll be interesting. It always is."

\-----

The sound of cheering was heard along with the sound of the dribbling of a basketball. Hikaru was going in for his shot. He jumped into the air, avoiding the other team before he dunked it. The cheering became louder and girls called out to him.

The referee blew his whistle while Hikaru cheered. Then he finally noticed. Kaoru was down---injured. He was clutching his knee as he was placed onto a stretcher.

"Take him to the infirmary immediately!" A voice called.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru called as he came up to him.

He knelt down beside him, calling his name over and over again.

"You've got to get back in the game, Hikaru. We need you!"

"Shut up!"

"Hikaru..." He looked back at his twin, "Listen to me, please don't worry. There's nothing you can do. You can't share my pain. You're not the one who got hurt. Now go on."

Tears filled Hikaru's eyes and streamed down his cheeks. He clutched the hand that made its way to his cheek.

"I can't! It hurts! It hurts, Kaoru!"

**_"Your pain is my pain. It doesn't matter if no one else understands. As long as we have each other, we can go on living."_ **

"I'm sorry, but I'm envious." A new voice says.

The twins look up to face it, now sitting on the ground in the rain.

"The way the two of you support each other like that."

"But Suoh-senpai..."

"How can you be envious of us? You're the school's idol."

"An idol, right." Suoh sighed, "I hate that people all worship me for something so superficial as my appearance. I think it would be much better for me to be alone."

**_"One lonely heart meets another. They pass each other, wounding one another. What are the hearts of these young men made of?"_ **

Among the trees on campus, a lone boy runs away from two bullies. He slows for a second, catching his breath by a tree. He leans against it.

"You can't run away forever."

The boy's head turns and he slides to the ground, defeated. He stares up at the two who had been following after.

"I'm gonna show you what happens to anyone that crosses me."

"Don't do it, Mitsukuni. You should realize by now that whenever you hurt others, you're really just hurting yourself." The tall, dark haired one says.

"I didn't ask for any advice. D'you want me to put you over my knee again?" Mitsukuni grunted.

**_"Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits these boys? Or will it be something else?"_ **

"You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place." Mitsukuni smirks down at the brown haired boy.

He stays like that for a few moments before finally breaking. His eyes soften and tears fall from them. He wails and jumps at Haruhi.

"I'm so sorry, Haru-chan! I can't do this anymore!" Honey sobbed into her shoulder.

"CUT, CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT!" Renge screamed. "What's wrong with you?! You've got to stick to the script!"

"But I can't!"

"Stop rolling camera man!"

"Yes, boss."

"I want the rain to make things seem tragic!" Renge went on.

"How'd we go from changing our characters to shooting a movie about them?" Hikaru asked no one in particular.

"And why's there an entire film crew here to shoot it?" (___) questioned while handing Haruhi a towel to dry her hair.

"Apparently, she flew them in from Hollywood. Don't you recognize the director? He directed the vampire movie, 'Millennial Snow'. It was the number-one grossing box-office hit in America last year." Kyouya clarified.

_Damn these rich people, honestly._

"And another thing, how come this stupid script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher?"

"Yeah."

"What does that mean?" Haruhi innocently asked.

**"If you don't know never mind."**

(___) put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'll explain it to you someday. I'm surprised you don't even know that with me around."

"Well I'm sorry I don't read the same things as you." Haruhi replied.

"Haruhi! (___)! How was I?" Tamaki came running over. "Did you like my performance?"

(___) grabbed another towel and handed it to him.

"It was pretty awesome." Haruhi smiled.

"Yeah, you did really good." (___) praised. "I'm surprised you were able to get into your character like that. You were really believable."

"I've discovered a new, darker side of myself." Tamaki stated as he rubbed his hair, "I'm starting to think it might be a good idea to explore it."

"Are you sure you should do that?" Haruhi asked him.

"I think you're fine just the way you are now, Senpai." (___) told him.

He paused for a moment and blushed, hiding his face in the towel.

"Y-You do? Well. If you say so, (___)."

_If he gets in touch with his darker side, he'll be that much more trouble._

"Hey, (___)! You're finally on!" Renge called.

"Coming!"

(___) left Tamaki and Haruhi to follow the voice of Renge. It led him away from where most of the set was and he had to turn two corners to find her.

"Over here!" Renge waved to him.

She had two boys with her, no doubt not wanting to be there at all. (___) gulped.

"These two gentlemen have just agreed to make a special appearance in our film." Renge announced.

"In your film?"

"What are you talking about?"

"After all, we're gonna need some tough guys for the big climax! That's when all of the club members come together to fight against the real villains at their school! According to the script, these two are from a wealthy family that got their wealth by being part of the Japanese Mafia. Don't you think that's a brilliant casting choice!" Renge explained giddily.

"What's with this girl?"

"Whatever my dad does has nothing to do with me!"

"Hold on a second, Renge!" (___) tried to stop her.

"Just come over here and wait for your cue." She dragged one of them along.

He broke free of her grasp. "You think you can just push me around? You don't even know me!"

The guy threw Renge towards a bunch of equipment that was leaning on one of the school buildings. (___) had just enough reaction time to jump right behind her, shielding her from being hit by the leaning boards and ladders that were there. He fell to his knees.

"Oh my---Are you okay, (___)?" Renge crouched down to him.

"That guy was right, Renge. You can't do that. If you judge people by their appearance, you're stereotyping them and you'll never see the person inside." (___) told her.

"Um...I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"What happened (___)?" Tamaki came around the corner.

(___) stared over at Tamaki. His eye hurt and watered. Tamaki instantly ran and caught one of the boys by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

"So which one of you jerks started this?"

"Wait, Suoh! It's not what you think! That girl started it! She was giving us a hard time!"

"He's telling the truth, senpai." (___) stood from his hunched position, still rubbing at his eye. "It wasn't their fault. They were provoked."

Tamaki let him go slowly before rushing back to (___). The two boys then ran off. Tamaki placed his hands on (___)'s cheeks and tipped his head back to look at him.

"(___), are you in any pain?"

"Yeah. It's my contact." He replied, finally pulling it out.

"Your contact?"

"Yeah, I guess it must've slipped out. This is why I tend to wear my glasses."

He pulled back, laughing.

"I see how it is. You're able to cry with using eye drops! So you're a full fledged host now!"

(___) beamed at him, seeing him as his normal self again.

"You...you...Please tell me you got that, cameraman!"

"Yes, boss!"

"Other than (___)'s contact falling out, that was an ideal final scene! All it needs now is a moving narration by my sweet Kyouya."

The sound of glass breaking filled all of their ears as Kyouya-senpai broke the lens and bulb of the camera.

"NO! What'd you do to my camera?" The cameraman cried.

"What? Is something wrong?" Renge inquired.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence. I think you've caused enough trouble around here, Renge. Please stop being such a pest."

"A...pest?" Tears came down her cheeks. "But you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyouya! Why are you acting so differently now? Tell me why!"

"Because that's not the real Kyouya." Tamaki simply stated.

Renge fell to her knees, crying.

"Does it really matter? I mean, who cares if Kyouya is a little different than you expected him to be? Take a good look at the person inside and get to know him little-by-little. If you base judgement only on appearance, you skew your perception of the world around you. It's a lot more fun that way." (___) consoled her.

_"Long time no see, Renge. Why are you so down. Come on, please smile for me. Today's going to be a beautiful day. After all, today you've learned a very important lesson that will help you live happily ever after and I'm so glad that you finally understand. I think you're ready to move on to the next level, Renge."_

**Several Days Later**

"I bought the video of that film you made!"

I bought it too!"

"And so did I!"

The club was surprised by this.

"What, you did?" Tamaki asked.

"That scene in the rain was just phenomenal!"

"I love the lonely prince!"

"And the loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet!"

"I want to see Honey act like a thug again!"

"Kyouya?" Tamaki called.

"I may have broken the camera's lens but the footage that we had already shot wasn't damaged. but naturally, I did cut out that one violent scene. Sales have been pretty good do far. That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job, but then I guess that's to be expected."

**"So is this what you meant by 'interesting'?"**

"It's best to have as much money as we can in the club's budget."

_Just when did he start calculating all of this?_

"Good day, everyone."

The club looked to her.

"Renge? But I thought you had gone back to France already." Tamaki remarked.

"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people." Renge swooned and grabbed (___)'s hands with her own. "When you said it was fun to get to know people little-by-little, you were talking about me!"

"Y-Yeah..." 

"Come on (___), let's go to my house and play some games together! I think it's time I got to know you better!"

"What?!" (___) shouted, baffled.

"Hey, Kyouya-senpai?"

"You okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Everything Renge said is true."

"NO IT ISN'T!" Tamaki butted in.

"But I thought you were the one who wanted him to have a female friend in the first place." Kyouya responded.

"WELL, YEAH, A FEMALE COMPANION! NOT A GIRLFRIEND! BESIDES I WANTED HER TO BE FRIENDS WITH HARUHI NOT (___)! HOW IS SHE SUPPOSED TO BRING OUT THE FEMININITY IN HARUHI IF SHE'S HANGING AROUND WITH HIM!?"

"Come on, (___)! Let's go play together!"

"NO WAIT, DON'T TAKE (___) AWAY FROM MEEE!"


	6. The Twins Fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THOUGHTS: WACK, FOOT STANCE: WACK, CLOTHES: WACK, RENGE: WACK
> 
> stan the twins
> 
> \---- A. :)

**PAY ATTENTION TO THE KEY**

**bold is the twins talking in unison**

_italics is your own thoughts_

_Underlined AND italics is other peoples thoughts and/or special dialogue_

==========================================================

(3rd Person)

_ "Do you remember the first time we played that game? It was so long ago." _

It was winter. The air was crisp and dry. Kids were out in the courtyard in front of the elementary school building. Snow fell from the sky and onto the ground. Everyone was giddy and laughing, playing with each other. Everyone except for a set of twins who sat on the bench holding hands away from everyone else.

"Hey, you wanna make a snowman with me?" A girl stood in front of them with her hands behind her back.

"Which one of us are you talking to?" Asked the right twin.

"To both of you, silly."

"There's nobody here named 'both of you'." Said the left twin.

"Okay, then I'm talking to Hikaru and Kaoru."

**"Oh really? Which of us is Kaoru? And which of us is Hikaru? Can you tell?"**

\------

**"Let's all play the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!"**

Their guests giggled and clapped.

**"So, can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?"**

"Well, it's hard to say."

"You're identical!"

**"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart, but so far none have succeeded."**

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of." Haruhi commented while walking passed, obviously late to the club again.

 **"What? Have you got a problem with it, Haruhi?"** The twins peered after her, each placing a hand on their hip.

"Not really, I just don't understand why the two of you are so popular." Haruhi responded.

**"That's not very nice."**

"I'm disappointed." Hikaru and Kaoru removed the hats from their heads and made their way over to Haruhi's side.

"Apparently you don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as members of the Host Club." Kaoru spoke.

"Listen up. Having a couple of good-looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points. It also helps if the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship." Hikaru explained.

"And in our case, because we're twins, our relationship is taboo and therefore more intriguing." Kaoru furthered.

"And besides," They returned their attention to one of their guests, coming up next to her and placing and on her chin, "Who hasn't fantasized about twins? Having two lovers is better than one, don't you think?"

"It's a young woman's romantic fantasy."

"W-Well, um, yeah, you're right." The girl murmured.

 **"And who knows? It could be any boys fantasy too,"** The twins teased (___) who happened to be walking by with a tray in hand.

They already trapped him in their arms, causing him to stop.

"Y'all, it is way to early for this. Besides, if I wanted two lovers, I would be interested in finding a couple who is open to a third, deeming me polyamorous, not two overly horny twins." He groaned in response to them being touchy already.

**"You're saying you wouldn't want to be with us?"**

"That's harsh, you're not even giving us a chance. I'm sure we could satisfy you. Horniness and all." Kaoru muttered.

"And with the way you reacted to us last week before Tamaki so rudely interrupted us, I say we were pretty close to getting a noise out of you." Hikaru purred.

"(___), what are they talking about?" Haruhi butted in, squinting her eyes.

"No! Nothing! I-It was just some teasing they would normally do, nothing more!" (___) was quick to answer, stumbling over his words.

"Oh, I can't take it!" The girls shouted, giggling and trying to calm themselves.

The twins hummed in response to their reactions, exclaiming how it was almost too easy for them to get boys and girls alike to fall for them. Their small triumph was cut short as Tamaki came charging at the entire group, pissed already.

"HIKARU! KAORU!"

 **"Hm?"** The twins turned to look at him.

"When I gave you control of the club's website I did so on one condition, that you'd take it seriously!" Tamaki shouted.

"We take our job very seriously, boss." Hikaru replied, not letting (___) go.

"In fact, last night we we worked on it 'til dawn!" Kaoru defended, still holding onto the (h/c) haired boy in between them.

"Is this what you worked so hard to create?!"

He had a laptop in hand and opened it for everyone to view. (___) froze, letting out a disgruntled croak. Haruhi took the tray from his hands before he could drop it onto the floor because of how in shock he was. On screen was a picture of him, head turned to look right into the camera. His torso was showing, bare and out in the open.

_Th-That...I didn't pose for that...Did I? I certainly don't remember it happening. H-How'd they do that? AND WHY'D IT HAVE TO BE ME?_

"Woah, you look great, (___)-chan!" Honey-senpai complimented.

Girls surrounded the laptop and stared longingly at the photo. Mori-senpai was off to the side holding Honey up so he could see too. (___) had left the grasp of the twins, stumbling over to the laptop, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Tell me when!" Tamaki thundered.

**"Huh?"**

"When did you take naked pictures of (___)!?" Tamaki ranted.

Tamaki took a moment to revel in the horror of the twins luring (___) away and making him take the photos.

_ "Yes, that pose is perfect, and your expression is beautiful." _

_ "Once we're done with this shoot, we'll let you have all the red king crabs you want." _

"You bribed him, didn't you?" Tamaki cried.

**"You're imagining things."**

"It's obvious that the photo's been altered." Kaoru added.

"It was photoshopped?" Tamaki let out a small breath.

"We did a pretty good job, huh?" Hikaru laughed.

"It's not like he takes off his shirt all the time. He hides in his uniform day in and day out." Kaoru remarked.

"Exactly, so we had to take it a step farther and do something like that if we were to draw in more customers for him!" Hikaru continued.

"Besides, we've got some major photoshopping talent!" Kaoru praised themselves.

"You idiots! That's a waste of your skills! Have you no shame?" Tamaki scolded. "But if you're going to do it anyway, can you photoshop him into this idol photo-book? Please?"

"Don't be ridiculous, boss. Why don't you just---"

"Ask him if he would wear an outfit like one of those."

"Oh, I never thought to ask him."

Tamaki then left the twins and went over to an (___) whose soul was escaping from his mouth.

"What do you think about this, my dear?" Tamaki held up a dress.

"What are you doing with that dress?" Honey questioned him.

"He looks so handsome!"

"Yeah, he does but I have to agree with Tamaki. I'd love to see what (___) looked like if he dressed as a girl!"

"Oh, he's so cute, I'm sure he'd look great no matter what you put him in."

His soul slowly returned to him, reviving him out of his petrified state. He sighed to himself and turned to glare at Tamaki, making him instantly back away with a frown. His glare then fell to the twins behind him.

_As if I would ever wear a dress again, just how stupid is Tamaki?_

"Now cut it out. No more making weird pictures of me, you got that? It's an invasion of my privacy. Just what do you guys take me for anyways?" (___) inquired.

**"Hm, isn't that obvious? You're our toy."**

"As we were saying, in order to entertain oneself in this otherwise boring life..."

"One must find himself stimulating toys."

"I am not your toy, okay?" (___) announced. "If you want a stimulating toy, then go buy a vibrator, I'm sure that'll give you more satisfaction than bothering me."

**"But a vibrator doesn't offer the cute reactions that you do."**

"You want a toy?" A new voice said.

A door to the side of the club creaked open. A man stood there in a hood drawn cloak. He held a candle holder and an odd looking cat puppet in his hand. On his face was a creepy grin. The trio took notice of him.

"Toys, toys. If you like toys then you should come and visit my Black Magic Club." He told them. "We've opened a marketplace that boasts black magic items from across the globe. We're also holding mass around the clock."

Tamaki shivered and turned to look at the new figure.

"If you visit right now, I'll even throw in a free curse doll. You can have Belzenef as your free gift."

"Why's he talking to us through a crack in the door?" (___) asked.

**"Wait a second, has that door always been there?"**

"Nekozawa-senpai likes to hide. He doesn't really care for brightly-lit places." Kyouya inputted.

"Don't get involved with that guy, (___)." Tamaki quaked. "If you do, you'll end up being cursed."

"Do you have any basis for that?" (___) responded, jumping away from Tamaki.

"Yes, it happened during final exams at the end of the last school year. It's terrifying just to talk about it! On that fateful day, I accidentally stepped on that weirdo Nekozawa's cursed doll, Belzenef. Afterward, I took my exam and the entire test was written in some strange lettering! I looked to the others around me for help and realized I knew none of them! I was all alone in a different dimension!" Tamaki trembled.

"Scary!" Honey-senpai shrieked.

"Did that r-really happen to you?" (___) questioned him.

"That only happened because you were so scared you accidentally walked into the Beginning Greek class and took their exam." Kyouya interrupted.

"No! It was a curse! I know it was because three days later I woke up and my legs were as heavy as lead! Just how do you explain that?" Tamaki shouted.

"Your legs were heavy because you ran a marathon the day before, remember?" Kyouya followed.

"You shouldn't underestimate the dark powers of Belzenef the curse doll. All you have to do is write the name of someone you _hate_ on his back, then that person is certain to come face-to-face with misfortune." Nekozawa came into the room and approached the two second years.

"Wow, this guy really is dark in more ways than one." Hikaru commented.

"Supposedly he hates bright lights, I wonder what he'll think of this." Kaoru said, pulling out a flashlight.

They shined it towards Nekozawa who screamed in horror. He ran through the host club.

"YOU MURDERERS!" He shouted as he went back behind the doors he came from.

"How on earth could you do such a thing? Obviously the two of you don't know the true terror of black magic!" Tamaki tried to scold.

The twins flat out ignored him and sat in two chairs by the window.

"Ugh, I am so bored." Hikaru complained.

"Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?" Kaoru pondered aloud.

Tamaki stared after them in shock before going into a corner once again to sulk.

"My dignity as the club's leader is being ignored..." Tamaki moaned out.

**"Hey, (___) and Haruhi! We've got a favor to ask you."**

The two in question looked over to the twins.

"What is it?" Haruhi responded.

"The next time we get a day off..."

"Can we come over to your place to hang out?"

Tamaki listened in from the corner he was in.

"Why would you wanna do that?" (___) questioned them.

**"We're curious. We want to see where you live."**

" _No way._ "

**"Aw, pretty please?"**

"No way. You guys are just gonna make fun of us."

**"No matter how much we beg you?"**

"No way."

"I too have been thinking that it's about time I pay my respects to our beloved Haruhi's family." Tamaki came into the conversation.

"No way in hell, senpai. Butt out." (___) replied immediately.

He returned to his corner and sulked even harder than before.

**"We can settle this with a game! If you can't pick which one of us is Hikaru, then your penalty will be the two of us coming over to your house later tonight."**

They placed the hats back on their heads and walked back and forth, down and around, and spun between each other before finally stopping.

 **"Okay, so which one of us is Hikaru?"** They smiled at them.

"This one's Kaoru, this one's Hikaru." (___) huffed, pointing to the each of them as he said their names.

 **"Uh-oh! You got it wrong."** They replied.

"No, I know I'm right. You guys may look alike, but you're very different." (___) stated.

Their eyes widened and they gasped at his response. The twins looked at each other before turning their gaze back to (___).

"How'd you do that, (___)?" One girl questioned him.

At the mention of his name, (___) turned to face the girl who questioned him. Another came up to them as well.

"Whenever they wear those hats to cover which way they part their hair, it's practically impossible to try and figure out which twin is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru."

"How can you tell them apart?"

"Well, how do I put it? It's kind of difficult to explain. But Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across a little more mischievous than Kaoru." (___) clarified.

There was no offense intended behind those words. But that didn't stop Kaoru from covering his mouth and snickering at what he said.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru! I don't mean to laugh." Kaoru apologized.

"Well, I don't see what's so funny. I'm honest, I speak my mind and I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the trouble makers."

Kaoru stopped his snickering and faced his brother, frown on his face.

"Don't turn this on me, Hikaru. After all, I'm the one who's always going along with all of your selfish games."

"I may suggest them, but you're the one who really gets into them, Kaoru. If you hate it so much, then why don't you just stop?"

"Because I'd hate to see you make an ass out of yourself in front of everyone. It was your idea to call (___) our toy, but I noticed you were quick to make a pass at him. Admit it Hikaru, you're actually in love with (___), aren't you?"

Hikaru gasped, almost in fear that something he wanted to hide had been discovered. His face erupted into a light pink color. He had looked to the side to where (___) was standing before turning his attention back to his brother. (___) almost collapsed when those words left Kaoru's mouth.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki yelled.

"You've got it all wrong, Kaoru! Man, you're such a freakin' idiot!"

"YEAH! THERE ARE SOME THINGS IN THIS WORLD THAT MUST NEVER BE SAID!" Tamaki shouted.

"Why would I fall for him? I mean he looks like a tanuki!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM A RACCOON DOG!" Tamaki shrieked. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

"Awesome! This is just perfect!" Came another voice.

A powerful motor sprung to life and brought up a platform which housed the manager, Renge.

"Our beloved (___) is in the middle of a beautiful yet poignant four-sided romantic relationship! And to make it even more exciting, two of (___)'s admirers are twins, torn apart by love! Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice!" Renge exclaimed.

**"Oh, butt out, otaku."**

"You guys are meanies! You shouldn't say something like that to your manager!" Renge cried as they walked away from her.

"But Renge, I thought you had feelings for (___) as well?" Tamaki questioned her.

"Oh, I do, but I have no problem with (___) having a homosexual relationship on the side." Renge explained.

"I'm confused, I thought that you had decided to back home to France, Renge." (___) leaned towards her.

"Well, I was going to start up a host club of my own but, I don't think France is ready for a host club just yet." Renge replied.

"Cut it out already!" Hikaru shouted.

Renge and (___) redirected their attention to the quarreling brothers.

"You're the one who's always crawling into my bed! Talk about annoying!"

"I only do that cause you look lonely. I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed, you idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one who sucks at math!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you're failing foreign language class, you frickin' moron!"

"The way you grind your teeth is deafening!"

"At least I don't toss and turn so much that I fall out of bed!"

"Sex pixie!"

"Sicko!

**"Your mama wears too much makeup! THAT'S IT! WE'RE OVER!"**

**The Next Day**

"Hey Haruhi, (___)!" Hikaru greeted as he walked into class. "Good morning!"

"Hikaru. What in the world happened to your hair?" Haruhi asked him.

"Yeah, why is it dyed pink?" (___) looked over at him.

"Cause pink suits me. Don't you think it's cute? From now on I'm the pink haired twin." Hikaru declared. "I didn't want to be mistaken for that _Kaoru_ for the rest of my life, you know?"

Just then, Kaoru walked in through the doors and stood next to Hikaru.

"Good morning (___), Haruhi."

"S-So, Kaoru's the blue twin?" (___) questioned.

Hikaru walked over to his desk which was to the left of (___).

"I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night, but I ended up having a nightmare. I dreamt that my stylist had dyed my hair _pink_."

Hikaru sat down in his chair, irked by what Kaoru said.

"It was so garish and ridiculous looking, I woke up screaming!" Kaoru laughed.

As Kaoru sat down in his chair, Hikaru's foot darted out from underneath his desk and kicked his chair over. Kaoru fell to the floor with a grunt. Hikaru retracted his foot and smirked to himself. Kaoru looked over and pulled on one of the legs from his chair, knocking Hikaru into the wall. (___) gulped, not liking that he was now in the middle of their ever growing fight. It was Kaoru's turn to smirk.

The two brothers stood, staring dead at each other. From somewhere, the sound of a boxing ring bell went off and the two went to town picking up objects from the room to throw at each other.

(___) and Haruhi groaned as they lowered their heads to their desks.

**_Noontime Recess in the Refectory_ **

Everyone had left class to go to the lunchroom. Haruhi and (___) stayed behind, wanting to eat in the peace and quiet of their classroom. (___) would have loved to stay with Haruhi, but he grew worried as he noticed both the twins shoving each other outside the doorway. He sighed, frowning.

"You know, I won't hold it against you if you want to check on them. I'll be fine to eat here on my own." Haruhi said, pulling out her boxed lunch.

(___) looked to her.

"I just...I don't want to leave you here to eat by your lonesome."

"Hm, that's not something to fret over right now. You're worried about them, right? Go on, it's not like I'm gonna stop you."

"Are you...sure? You promise me you won't get lonely?"

Haruhi shook her head.

"Nah, go ahead. Just get me back for it later. Maybe this weekend you come out of your room and actually eat dinner with Dad and I, yeah?"

(___) let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He nodded his head and grabbed his lunch.

"Thanks, Haruhi. I'll be sure to do that!"

And with that he was gone and running down the hall to catch up with the crowd going to lunch. Haruhi let out of puff of air, moving the bangs out of her face. She shook her head.

"Oh, (___). You really are in for it. You're more than just worrying for the twins, but do you even realize that yourself?" Haruhi muttered to herself as she looked out of the window of the classroom.

Meanwhile, in the lunch room...

 **"I'll have the A lunch. NO! Give me the B pasta and the D salad! I'll take the F cappellini with the barbarie duck. HOLD ON! Make that a foie gras in perigueux sauce!"** The twins repeated after each other. **"Ugh, stop copying me! Why don't you just leave me alone?"**

"Amazing. Perfect unison even when fighting." (___) deadpanned when he finally found them.

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about. I can't believe the two of you are still fighting. You're a disgrace to the host club." Tamaki interrupted.

The rest of the members had come to the same lunch room as them.

"Hey, look who it is!"

"Oh! I love them!"

"I've never seen them all together like that!"

Honey-senpai walked up to the twins, standing between them.

"We've had enough of this! You're both to blame for this fight." Honey told them, pulling out a cake. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan, I want you to make up and go halfsies on this cake, 'kay? But I want to have a piece too, so I guess we're gonna have to go thirdsies. Aw, we're not gonna be able to split the strawberry on top though. What should we do? Maybe I should just take it. After all, strawberries are my favorite! I forgot to ask. Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberries?"

Everyone could see the visible irritation grow between the twins except for Honey. Mori stalked over to them and hauled Honey away before things got nasty.

"You're making it worse. Leave them alone." He simply stated.

"Oh, (___)! I didn't expect to run into you in the dining hall. What brings you here? Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki said, forming a tail which wagged profusely.

"I was worried about those two so I followed them here. Haruhi's back in the classroom still. We always bring a boxed lunch, and I was going to sit with her and eat it in our classroom." (___) explained.

_ "A boxed lunch?" _

Tamaki and his imaginative mind came up with another wild fantasy. Out stepped (___) in an apron, holding a box out to him.

_ "Here darling, your boxed lunch." (___) blushed. "I hope, you're not too embarrassed, but I decided to make it in a heart shape for you. I-I love you!" _

"I DON'T CARE IF MY BOXED LUNCH IS AN EMBARRASSING HEART SHAPE, I WILL EAT IT!" Tamaki exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but it's evident that your fantasies are completely incoherent." Kyouya spoke while he grabbed his lunch.

"(___), you want to sit here with me?" Hikaru called to him.

"Uh, sure, okay." He walked over to where Hikaru sat and plopped down right next to him.

"So what's that? What'd you bring for lunch?" Hikaru asked.

"Yesterday's leftovers, and a rolled omelet." (___) replied.

"You wanna switch with me? I had to order something different than Kaoru so I ended up with stuff I don't really like." He said, switching his tray for the boxed lunch.

"That's fine with me." (___) said, looking to the new food in front of him.

_This is really magnificent. I don't think I've ever seen, let alone tried, food like this before._

(___) took a fork and dug into some of the food. He brought it up to his mouth and took a bite. He froze, his eyes widened and he outwardly moaned at the taste. He was in awe.

 _"Delicious. It's delicious, isn't it (___)? I'm so glad you like it. I want you to eat like that everyday."_ Tamaki thought.

Tamaki dashed to get his own tray of food and rushed to Hikaru's side, giving him a thumbs up.

"Well played, Hikaru! As a reward, I'd like to trade you my lunch for your boxed lunch."

"No way."

"C'mon, trade with me!"

"Forget about it."

"So (___), is that any good?" Kaoru asked as he sat down next to (___). "How would you like to taste mine?"

(___) looked over to Kaoru scooping up some of his food. He grabbed him by the chin gently and held the spoon out for him. Hikaru moved in and chomped onto the spoon before (___)'s mouth could go anywhere near it.

"Quit butting in. Get lost, Kaoru." Hikaru told his brother.

Kaoru let go of the spoon and grabbed a bowl of soup on his tray. He threw it right at Hikaru, narrowly missing (___). Hikaru was quick enough to avoid it, pulling Tamaki in front of his face by his tie.

The two went back at it again, throwing whatever they could find at each other. (___) sighed. He stood and grabbed his boxed lunch, leaving the twins to their fighting.

"I think I'm gonna go eat in my classroom after all." He mumbled to himself.

**_After School Hours at the Host Club_ **

Tamaki let out a defeated exhale and placed his head on the table the club currently sat at.

"Looking at the numbers, if this situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package. We're down one pair of loving brothers." Kyouya piped up before turning to face (___). "Oh, (___), I just want you to know there's no reason for you to feel responsible, even though it was tactless comment that started this whole feud between the twins in the first place, right?"

_Clearly he blames me for this._

"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this. It's never happened before." Honey commented, playing with Usa-chan.

"They've never fought before?" (___) inquired.

"I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we were in pre-school. We weren't really in the same year, so I never really got to talk to them, but I remember that the two of them always played together." Honey continued.

"Yeah, that's true. I mean, I've only known the twins since they were in middle school, but they definitely stood out. It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except each other. Believe it or not, they were even more warped back then. When you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them. Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit. We should just leave them alone and let them work it out." Tamaki chimed in.

_Who knows? Maybe it is a turn for the better. But if this really is their first fight, they probably need someone to tell them when it's time to give in and call it quits. And if they've never fought before, would they even know how to make up?_

**_Still in Music Room 3: No Host Club Today_ **

The twins were again, throwing shit around and at each other. The others looked up. Tamaki was the most irked by their behavior. At the top of objects the twins amassed in the room sat Honey-senpai who held onto Usa-chan. The twins panted while they stared at each other with death glares.

"Don't you guys think that maybe, it's time you give up all this fighting? It's driving me insane!" Tamaki tried to ask.

"What'd you say? It's driving you insane? You've got to be kidding me----how do you think I feel right now?" Hikaru shouted. "Every time I look in the mirror I see his face. I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you, _Kaoru_! The truth is I hate your guts!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth. In fact, I hate you so much I bought this. Belzenef the curse doll!" Kaoru pulled out the wooden cat doll and a marker. "I'm going to complete the curse, _Hikaru_. I'm going to write your name on his back. From this day forward, you're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!"

Kaoru started to write on the back of the doll. (___) sprung forward towards the two twins and hit both of the on the head.

"WOULD YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF? What do you think you're doing? You don't bring something like this into a petty fight! Both of you are at fault here but what's really sad is that you brought everyone else around you into your big mess!" (___) ranted. "Now apologize to each other! If you don't make up right now, I'm never gonna let you come over to me and Haruhi's house! Have I made myself clear?!"

The twins stared up in shock at the outburst. Suddenly, their frowns upturned into two of their usual, mischievous smirks. They hummed in thought.

**"So then what you're saying (___) is that if we make up, we can come over to your place?"**

The two twins stood behind (___), looking down at him, smirks still present on their faces. (___) looked down at the wooden doll in his hand and turned it around to see what Kaoru had written:

**"BLANK"**

He screamed. The twins high fived and pulled each other into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. Even though I was just following our script, I said such awful things to you. I'm not fit to be your brother."

"Don't say that Hikaru! I was so worried. I couldn't live with myself if I ever thought I had hurt you."

"Kaoru, I'll never let you go again!"

"Hikaru!"

The rest of the club stopped dead in their tracks and stared at the twins in near stupor. The doll fell from (___)'s hand and he collapsed to the ground, pounding his fist against the tile.

"You've gotta be kidding? You mean you guys were faking it this whole time?" Honey-senpai cried.

Tamaki was the next to fall, followed by Haruhi. After all, she was affected by this whole thing too.

**"We didn't have anything else to do, we were bored!"**

_They totally fooled me! Those damn bastards!_

"Twins with too much time on their hands...are the devil." Tamaki bawled.

The twins looked down at them and stuck their tongue out at them before going back to laughing.

**_The Following Day_ **

"I'm so glad they made up!"

**"Okay, it's time to play the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!"**

"I know! The twin with the pink hair is Hikaru!"

**"We have a winner!"**

"So are you two going to keep your wild hair color even though you've made up? It's much easier to tell the two of you apart now."

"No, it isn't." (___) chimed, walking by them.

(___) turned to face the twins, a smirk on his face.

"Today the pink one is Kaoru and Hikaru's the blue one. You swapped colors for the day, huh? Hm." He said before walking off to meet up with Haruhi.

The twins stared after him, each one clutching each other's hand. Kaoru glanced over at Hikaru before focusing back on (___)'s figure. They watched as (___) and Haruhi talked with one another, laughing about some stupid joke that they made between the two of them.

_ "Do you realize what's happened, Hikaru? Until now, there were only two groups of people: 'us' and 'everyone else'. But for the first time, someone's crossed into our world. And in turn, we've crossed into theirs." _


	7. Whirlpool SOS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo once again am doing another chapter
> 
> ALSO! im skipping around with some chapters because the naughty type ep is not it chief. HOWEVER i will reference back to it, if I see fit
> 
> \--- A. :)

**bold is the twins talking in unison**

_italics is your own thoughts_

(l/n) - last name

(f/c) - favorite color

==========================================================

(3rd Person)

The sun shined brightly on (___) and Haruhi as the waves crashed against the shore. Bird calls could be heard from the surrounding palm trees.

"Wait a minute. Am I dreaming? We're in Japan, right? And Japan's not really known for its tropical locales." Haruhi asked (___).

"Last time I checked we haven't left the country." He replied.

"Behold, (___), Haruhi!" Tamaki came between them. "Bask in the beauty of tropical birds! Aren't they breathtaking? I wonder what they're called."

"Uh, where was the exit again?" (___) grunted, not wanting to be out today.

Tamaki strode over to his lounge chair before sitting back and taking a sip of his drink.

"Try to make the most of this downtime and just relax. We're so worried about keeping our good looks day and night. We deserve a little vacation."

"Personally, I think this is pointless and a waste of time, so can we go home now?" Questioned Haruhi. "I should really be studying."

"And I've got a ton of laundry to do. Plus, I'm supposed to get a package today with the latest installment of my favorite manga!" (___) groaned.

"And senpai, where are we anyway?"

**_A Little Earlier, 3:38 PM, Ouran Academy, South Building Front_ **

Haruhi and (___) both walked through one of the ginormous pillared walkways and talked with each other, ready to leave school early because there wasn't any club today.

Suddenly, the twins grabbed them by both of their arms.

"Targets--"

"Captured!"

"Wait, hold on!"

A limo pulled up in front of them and the back window slid down to reveal Tamaki who wore sunglasses and a flower necklace.

"Good work. Now take them with you."

**"Roger!"**

The window rolled up and the car drove off.

"Hold on. Where are we going?!" (___) shouted.

The twins laughed as they dragged the two away.

\---

"This place is a brand new theme park that my family, the Ootori Group, runs. It's called the Tropical Aqua Garden." Kyouya explained, taking a swig of his drink.

"I don't understand. I thought the Ootori group ran hospitals, and that they're focused on the medical business, Kyouya-senpai." (___) spoke, looking over to the black haired boy.

"Yes, but my family likes to diversify and try different things. Besides, this place could be classified as a healing facility." Kyouya clarified. "It's therapeutic. Think of all the people who are overworked that would love a vacation in the south tropics. However, they may not be able to get the time off or they may not be able to afford it. Those people can now seek refuge here at this theme park and reduce their stress levels. The Ootori Group's primary concern has always been for the good health and well-being of the general public."

"It sounds suspicious to me." (___) mumbled, looking back to the water park itself.

"The park doesn't officially open until next month...but the Host Club was given a special advance invitation."

The twins and Mori and Honey all played in the water. Tamaki was still lounging in his chair and Haruhi had her feet in the water, kicking it back and forth, at least trying to enjoy this waste of time.

"This is so relaxing. We don't have to worry about keeping all of our guests entertained for once. It's truly like a holiday for handsome young soldiers. I guess that's what you'd call it." Tamaki sighed in content.

"(___)-chan!" Honey called to him. "Wanna share some coconut juice with me? Or do you wanna try a piece of the mango cake?"

"Yeah sure. I'll have some coconut juice with you. Haruhi, d'you want some too?" (___) looked over at the brown haired girl.

She shook her head and continued to kick her feet in the water.

"(___). You wanna go check out the water slide?" Kaoru and Hikaru came over to him.

"Hang on, what's the deal with that pullover you're wearing?" Hikaru asked.

**_Just a Little Earlier, In Front of the Changing Room_ **

Haruhi had escaped from the grip of the twins sooner than (___) could. The twins hauled him off to the men's changing room. 

**"Here. Do what you've got to do."**

"Okay. We'll do what we can!"

"Mr. (l/n), just follow me."

Before (___) were another set of twins. They were dressed in maid uniforms and had the largest evil grins gracing their faces.

"AH! But why? Hikaru, Kaoru, please! Why y'all gotta do this to me too?" He tried to tear away from the women's' grip but they were able to haul him inside.

Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled as they watched the (h/c) haired boy disappear behind the changing room door. (___) was stripped out of his clothes, making him cover his chest in fear of them seeing his scars.

"Hold on! What're you doing?! HEY! Stop that!"

"We've been asked to help you choose a swimsuit!"

"We've brought all of our mother's prototype designs for a line of men's swimwear that she's hoping to release for you to choose from!" Kaoru called from outside the room.

"Just pick whichever one you want!" Hikaru shouted.

Tamaki stood behind the twins, listening intently.

 **"Are you ready to choose, Mr. (l/n)? It's time to pick one!"** said the female twins.

"Thanks, but I don't need a swimsuit."

"Why don't you let me select one for you?"

"No, not that one. I don't want a pair of briefs! That's way too short!"

"But you would so good in this one."

"No, wait! I bet this one would be cute!"

"B-But that's nothing more than a see-through jockstrap! My ass would be hanging out of that!"

Tamaki fell over at the statement that came out of (___)'s mouth. As soon as the girls left him be with a pair of (f/c) square leg swim shorts, he stripped from his underwear and changed into it.

_These should do. Luckily, I brought my packer today. Didn't think I would put it to this much use though. Now if only I didn't forget to bring my foundation._

(___) exited through a side door, thinking he could sneak off to ask Haruhi for a jacket of some sort if he found her. He kept his hands over his chest and tried to walk out, only to run straight into Tamaki who seemed to be waiting for him. He walked up to him before looking him over. A blush covered his entire face once (___) cocked his head to the side.

"Senpai, do you need something?" (___) asked, trying to get him to leave him alone quick enough so he could run off to find Haruhi.

He jolted before turning away. He held out a large pullover with short sleeves.

"Senpai?"

"Just hurry up and put it on."

"Um..."

"You shouldn't be showing that much skin off with those two shady twins around. I can just see them mocking you already!" He murmured as his face continued to get redder.

"O-Okay."

_So much for finding Haruhi, this'll do just fine!_

\---

"So, you're not going to swim?" Hikaru questioned as he tossed a banana peel to the ground.

"Hold on, you do swim, don't you?"

"I can swim just as good as the next guy, but this isn't my idea of fun. I'm not that big on water parks. We're just gonna spend all day goofing off. I could really use this time to get some commissions done." (___) sighed. "Honestly, I'd rather be at home. I don't understand what's so great about this place, anyway. I mean all you really need to play in the water is a plastic pool or a sprinkler."

**"A plastic pool? What's that? And why a sprinkler?"**

"Hm, let's see. They're about this big, round, and to use it you pump it full of air. Sprinklers usually distribute water into the air and you can jump around in it." (___) tried to explain.

"You dunce. That's an inflatable boat--" Hikaru shook his head.

"And a shower head." Kaoru added.

"There's no way something that small could be used as a pool." Hikaru denied.

"Plus why would you wanna hop around in the shower and play with something that's meant to water a garden? It just doesn't make sense." Kaoru snorted.

"Guys, it's a small pool and a _sprinkler_! Haven't you ever seen little kids playing in those?"

Suddenly, Tamaki yanked the two twins away from (___).

"You idiots! If (___) thinks it's a pool and a sprinkler, then it's those things! Got it? Don't go embarrassing him. He can't help that he's an ignorant commoner."

**"So are we supposed to lie to him?"**

"I can't help but feel I should be offended by that comment." (___) grit. "Oh, Kyouya-senpai, have you seen my bag? Did the twins bring it here with us?"

"Hm? If they did it's probably at one of the picnic tables with the rest of their things. They should be located over there." He pointed to a cluster of roofed tables.

"Thanks, senpai." (___) walked over to the place where he pointed to.

(___) found his belongings in a pile of all the other guys' stuff. He rummaged through his bag to see if he could find his foundation bottle. Sadly, he indeed did forget it, meaning he would have to keep the pullover on the entire time he was here. But, he did find what he initially came over for. Although he may not be too fond of water parks, he always made sure to bring himself something to keep him entertained. He pulled out a Gameboy Color and an old copy of Pokémon Red. He smiled to himself when he put the cartridge in and flipped the switch to turn it on. As he walked away from the picnic area, Honey-senpai came up to him with a glass of coconut juice in hand.

"Here you go (___)-chan! Enjoy!" Honey grinned at him before running straight towards the pool area.

"Oh, be careful Honey-senpai, it's dangerous to run around here when the ground is wet!" (___) worriedly called after the energetic boy.

(___) continued his walk back to where everyone else was and sat down in a chair. He placed his drink on the table next to him.

"Never mind that, we've got a question for ya." Hikaru went up to Tamaki's face.

"Why did you make (___) put on that yellow monstrosity?" Kaoru inquired.

Tamaki croaked at being caught.

"I would've thought for sure that'd you be all---'I want to see (___) in a swimsuit!'---not making him cover up like that." Hikaru smirked slyly.

"It was surprising." Kaoru added.

**"I know what he's up to. He made (___) cover up because he didn't want anyone else to see him without his shirt on!"**

"Do you really think that's it?"

"He must be one of those jealous, pervert types."

"That's pretty twisted."

"That's not it at all!" Tamaki started to defend himself. "I was just trying to protect him as any good father or guardian would! After all even if he is wearing a swimsuit, I wanted to make sure that he didn't show too much skin to you shady twins! Think of the humiliation you would place on him! I swear you to are not merciful towards him."

 **"Uh..."** The twins pointed to a dumbfounded (___) who was staring at the three of them converse.

Tamaki turned around to stare where the twins were pointing to. He gulped at the glare that he was giving him.

**"As if we would ever humiliate him! It's just a bit of harmless teasing."**

"Harmless!? You sexually harass him!"

"As long as the the twins have their way and the girls see it, I'll be able to get more guests so I can lower me and Haruhi's quota. There's no reason to defend me. And you're not my dad so stop acting like it, senpai!" (___) shouted at Tamaki.

The tall blond gasped at his outburst towards. Before (___) could entirely sit down, Honey-senpai went up and grabbed his arm.

"(___)-chan! Let's play! You wanna go swimming in the current pool with me?"

"Nah, I'm not gonna swim today." (___) looked to see the float that was around Honey-senpai. "Wait, you know how to swim. Do you still need that float?"

"Mm-mm." He shook his head. "Just looks cuter this way, you know?"

He pranced away giddily over to the swimming pool.

"Hm, you're right. Those bunnies are pretty cute."

**"He's so innocent."**

"No way! You've got it all wrong!" Renge shouted.

A powerful motor vibrated the ground that they stood on. Out came said manager from the ground on her high rise platform. She wore a bikini and had an umbrella shading her from the sun. She had a large, blue tattoo on her stomach area.

"How does she do that? It's like the rig follows us." (___) deadpanned.

"That outfit's pretty impressive." Hikaru looked her over.

"What's with the tattoo on your stomach?" Kaoru inquired.

"Oh that? You don't recognize it? I'm cosplaying." Renge replied.

"Yeah? As who?" Hikaru asked.

"La-La!" Renge sang.

"La-La? Like the manga magazine?" (___) questioned her.

"Her petite and slender frame, her blue eyes that light up young men's faces, her singing voice! LA~! I am Quon Kisaragi!"

"I wouldn't have guessed. You look nothing like her." (___) muttered.

"I had no idea who you were supposed to be." Tamaki chimed in.

"Hey boss," The twins pulled him aside.

"Are you sure it's okay for Renge to be dressed---"

"Like that?"

"Well, yeah, that's okay."

 **"And why is that?"** Asked the twins.

"Because it's cosplay? I guess." Tamaki responded, putting his hand to his chin.

"LISTEN UP, BOYS! You obviously need help understanding Haninozuka's hidden motives! Look!"

They turned to watched Honey jump into the pool.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki questioned her, clearly not getting it.

"Think about what he said to you earlier. He's not being as sweet and innocent as you think." Renge continued.

"I agree. Try putting the word 'I' at the beginning of that sentence." Kyouya inputted.

The group thought for a moment before coming to a realization.

"He planned that?!" They all exclaimed.

"That's Haninozuka for you! Not that long ago, he felt threatened by another loli-boy type, so he's taken steps to keep his rank. I should give him more credit. He's a lot smarter than I thought." Renge said before disappearing with her platform.

"Hey! Look at this, everybody!" The others looked to where Mori and Honey were swimming in the current pool. "Check it out! Look! Even though we're swimming really fast, we never go any further than we are now!"

_Could...could he really be that smart?_

The twins pumped two water guns and shot Tamaki right in the face. (___) narrowly dodged a shot and decided it would be best to sit down.

"I got ya!" Hikaru laughed.

"Come on, boss, let's go! Let's have a water gun fight." Kaoru suggested.

"It'll be me and Kaoru against you. If you get it in the face you lose. What do you say?"

"Forget it. Why would I want to subject myself to a childish game like that?" Tamaki shook his head as he dried his hair.

The twins headed to (___) who still had yet to sit down.

"(___), I think it's time that we got married!" Hikaru pulled at his waist.

"Then, we'll honeymoon in Atami!" Kaoru wrapped an arm around his neck.

Tamaki froze before glaring at the twins. His expression darkened and he furiously pumped a water gun of his own.

"Do you really think I'd ever let (___) marry you guys?! DADDY SAYS NO!" Tamaki roared, aiming the gun at the twins.

The three of them chased each other around and shot water at each other. (___) sighed as he smoothed out the yellow hoodie he was given. He'd never get used to the twins' antics. But, with Tamaki and the twins now distracted by their childishness and in playing with water guns, (___) was finally able to sit down and play on his Gameboy in peace. Haruhi came over and joined him, sitting in a chair right next to him. She leaned over as he watched him play, taking a sip of his drink.

"This is actually pretty good." She commented.

"Hey, go get your own, I asked you already if you wanted some and you said no." (___) spoke.

"I just sat down! Plus, I don't know where the drink stand is." Haruhi bit back.

"You're lucky we're related and that I have some regard for you. If I didn't I would have tossed you into the pool by now." (___) sighed.

"Thank you for not doing so. I'm sure the water is cold." Haruhi replied.

The two took note of Mori-senpai who had just come out of the current pool. He was bumping his head with his hand lightly to shake any water loose from his ears. (___) and Haruhi looked up at him as he drew closer to where they sat. Honey-senpai was still in the current pool, just kicking his legs back and forth to fight against the water.

"Taking a break, Mori-senpai?" (___) asked.

He nodded.

"D'you want something to drink?" Haruhi inquired, holding (___)'s drink out to him.

"Wha---"

"Yeah, thanks." He took it from her hand and took a few gulps from it.

"I didn't even get to have any yet..." (___) murmured as he tapped away on his Gameboy.

The three drew their attention to the battle going on between Tamaki and the twins. (___) was surprised that they hadn't hit Kyouya, considering how close they were getting to his chair. Every time Tamaki shot, the twins were able to dodge it just before the water hit them.

"I'll get you guys! Sideways-leaping shot!" Tamaki dove right above the ground and shot as much water as he could towards Hikaru and Kaoru.

The twins then hid behind a pair of large masks which took the hits for them.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Tamaki shouted before slipping on a banana peel.

He slid on it for a few moments before stumbling off of it and into a totem pole. Each pair of eyes on the pole lit up into a bright red. A low rumble could be heard, making Mori drop the drink in his hand. He sensed something bad was coming. And he was right. Out in the large pool area, a gigantic, looming wave of water towered over Honey and the current pool. It crashed down on top of Honey, dunking him into the pool water and washing him away into one of the small riverways that extended from the pool.

"HONEY-SENPAI!" (___) and Haruhi shrieked.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori boomed, charging towards the pool.

As the three of them ran to try and catch him, Mori tripped over the same banana peel that Tamaki had slipped on, falling to the ground. (___), knowing the current situation at hand was dire, saved his game and put the Gameboy into the pullover's pocket. He rushed to Mori's side and helped him up from his long skid across the ground.

"Are you alright? You had quite the fall there." (___) asked him.

He simply nodded again, thankful for the help he was getting to stand up.

"Gentlemen, we're going after Honey-senpai!" Tamaki announced. "That pool looks like the quickest way! CHARGE!"

All of them except Kyouya ran towards that side of the pool.

"Wait! I wouldn't go--"

The water erupted and out came a series of alligators. They snapped their jaws up at the group, causing them to run in the opposite direction.

"Okay! So we can't us that pool. Then let's try this way next!"

Every other route was covered in wild alligators, making the others go back to their previous location.

"What's with all the damn alligators?" (___) asked.

"Beats me." Haruhi replied.

"Those alligators belong to the park's tropical animal exhibit. I guess it is kind of dangerous to let them run wild. Though, the cause of our present situation seems to be the location for the switch to the current pool. I'll have to have a little chat with our designers." Kyouya spoke, closing his little brown journal and turned to smile at the others. "Thanks a lot, you guys. I got some great data today."

"YOU WHAT?!" The others shouted.

"Here, this is a map of the Tropical Aqua Garden. _This_ is our current location. We need to get _here_. I have a feeling that's where Honey-senpai probably ended up. It might be tough because to get there we'll have to make it through this jungle area here in the southern block. Distance-wise, we're talking about 800 meters." Kyouya-senpai explained.

"It looks like there are a lot of undeveloped areas." Haruhi commented.

"Any idea what might be out lurking in those parts of the jungle?" (___) inquired.

"Since they're still being developed, I'm afraid I don't know." Kyouya answered.

"Whatever's out there could be even more dangerous---" Hikaru worried.

"Than alligators." Kaoru gulped.

"Alright! Now this is a mission of survival! I know we can make it through the treacherous jungle in one piece! It is our sworn duty to save Honey-senpai!" Tamaki declared.

\-----

The group walked along a dirt path through the jungle.

"Wow, this place is just like a real jungle, huh?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah and I keep hearing all of these really strange animal calls." Haruhi piped up.

"You don't think all those animal sounds---"

"Could belong to the real thing, do you?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure, but I do know that my family always strives for authenticity whatever the cost." Kyouya answered.

_It's bad enough already that we were guinea pigs for this lame theme park._

(___) looked up at Mori-senpai who still had a straight face.

_He's been the most calm about what's transpired, other than Kyouya-senpai. He's always so straight-faced. You can never tell what he's really thinking. I'm sure he's worried though, he has to be._

While they continued to walk, Mori fell down again from another banana peel.

"Mori-senpai is---"

"Acting as clumsy as you do, Boss."

"Oh shut up!"

Mori sat up from his position on the ground and tossed the banana peel to the side.

_Just as I thought, he is worried._

"Uh-oh, it's about time for the squall." Kyouya-senpai stated as he looked at his watch.

The sky darkened above them. They were lucky enough to find a hut just close by to them and narrowly avoided the rain. They all stood inside, waiting for the rain to lighten up.

"Hey, Mori-senpai. You seem to be really close with Honey-senpai." Haruhi commented. "Are the two of you childhood friends?"

"You mean you don't know---"

"That they're cousins?"

"What? Seriously? They're related?" (___) asked them.

"The Morinozukas have been serving the Haninozuka family for generations." Kyouya stated.

"However, two generations ago the families became relatives by marriage and the master-servant relationship soon became a thing of the past." Hikaru added.

"But even so, Mori-senpai has always made a point to accompany Honey-senpai." Kaoru followed.

"It must really get his blood going. The blood of a loyal servant flows like a mighty river through Mori-senpai's veins." Tamaki smiled.

 **"Such a beautiful story! I'm touched!"** The twins sobbed.

"I don't know if I'd call it a beautiful story." Haruhi watched as the twins sobbed.

_I'm not sure I understand all this blood and loyalty business. But it's obvious that Mori-senpai thinks an awful lot of Honey-senpai._

(___) walked over to Mori from where he sat and placed a hand on his arm.

"Hey, Mori-senpai, it's gonna be alright. I'm sure that Honey-senpai is safe. He's a lot tougher than you might think he is, and if he gets hungry there's bananas in the trees and if he's thirsty, he can crack open a coconut on a rock." (___) consoled him.

He grinned small down at him and placed his hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

"You're right."

"Don't tell me Mori-senpai's out for my spot as (___)'s Daddy?!" Tamaki shrieked.

"Nobody wants that spot but you, boss."

"That's kind of creepy when you think about it."

"What!? Who are you calling creepy?!"

**"HA! You're a big old perv~!"**

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?"

**"HA! You're a big old perv~!"**

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT A PERV!"

"Hello? It's me. Well, we've had an incident that's caused some trouble." Kyouya said into his phone.

The squall still continued outside. The twins kept teasing Tamaki. Haruhi and (___) sat next to each other, ready to nap. They leaned into each other, putting their head's on top of the other. They stayed like that for a few moments before falling into a somewhat peaceful sleep, minus all the noise that was happening. Quiet snores came from them and the trio of idiots looked over to them. They silenced themselves immediately, basking in the fact that they got to see their sleeping faces.

The squall stopped not that long after the two cousins fell asleep. (___) was the first to wake and he rubbed his eyes. He opened them to adjust to the light to see the group mostly still there. Mori had gone off somewhere. (___) stood, letting Haruhi's body fall gently onto the bench they slept on. He looked out to see Mori going off behind some brush. While the others conversed, or well, the twins now began to tease Tamaki for an entirely different thing now, (___) went off after Mori.

"Mori-senpai! You shouldn't wander off like that! And where are you going? Honey-senpai went in the opposite direction---with the path of the current pool!" (___) called after him, his voice still raspy with sleep.

"You're wrong. He went this way." he continued to walk on.

"Hey, wait up! It's too dangerous to go alone! I'm gonna come with!" (___) chased after him.

On the way he ran into multiple snakes and almost fell into a small pool of deep water. He was able to keep up with Mori until his legs grew heavy and his feet started to hurt. Mori sensed his unease and turned around.

"(___)."

He picked up the smaller boy and held him with one arm.

_That's the first time he's ever called me by my name._

\----

"Yes, at once please." Kyouya hung up the phone. "My family's private police force is going to send in search and rescue team to help us. They're better equipped to find Honey-senpai than we are. So let's just go back to the gate and wait there." 

**"Senpai's a perv for (___)~!** **Senpai's a perv for (___)~!** **Senpai's a perv for (___)~!** **Senpai's a perv for (___)~!** **Senpai's a perv for (___)~!"**

"Would you quit calling me a pervert!? I just want to be a father figure to him! There's nothing wrong with that! You guys wouldn't understand that anyway! Would you morons cut it out already?! You really are pissing me off! Shut up before I beat your faces in!" Tamaki ranted.

**"Senpai's a perv for (___)!"**

Kyouya looked around the hut, only taking note of one other person besides the four of them.

"Hey, where are Mori and (___)?"

\-----

Mori and (___) were continuing their search for Honey-senpai. They halted when they heard the approach of multiple sets of footsteps. A set of twelve men surrounded them, weapons drawn.

"Target confirmed."

"The target has been captured by a suspicious man. We'll take the target into custody."

"You there! Put the boy down immediately! If you refuse, we will remove him forcefully!"

The guns cocked and pointed straight at them.

"Hey, hold on!" (___) tried to speak but a man grabbed his arm tightly, trying to rip him from Mori's grip.

"Let me fucking go!" (___)'s other arm whipped around and punched him dead in the face.

The protective glass that covered his face cracked and broke. The man flew back and into a bush that's how hard (___) hit.

"The target is resisting! Prepare to fire warning shots!"

"Takashi! (___)-chan! Outta the way!" Honey-senpai came swinging into action from a vine.

He landed a kick right to one of the guys' faces, sending him falling to the ground.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing pipsqueak?" The guards now turned to face him.

(___) escaped Mori-senpai's hold and kicked his shoes off. He jumped up into the air and locked his legs around one of the guy's neck. He pulled back so the two of them would fall to the ground. The guy fell without warning and (___) jumped off before he could be hurt by the fall. Once the man was on the ground, he landed a swift kick to his head, breaking the protective glass. Honey-senpai moved in on one man two, grabbing him by the arm and slamming him into the ground. One by one, (___) and Honey each took down a guard. One guard in particular tried to charge at (___), but he was quick to run up on him. He hit his arm right at the joint, making the man drop his gun. His arm fell limp and (___) took this moment to grab the limp arm and flip the man over his shoulder and slam him into the ground. 

One grabbed him from behind and held him in a secure grip by the waist. He kicked and screamed and ultimately headbutted the man. His hold fell and (___) flew out of his arms. He turned swiftly around and landed a wild haymaker on his face, sending him straight to the ground. Another ran to him, one of the last to do so, and tried to force him onto the ground. (___) grabbed him by the head and forced it under his armpit. He kicked him in the chest before grabbing the back of his jacket which helped to pull him off the ground and flung him into the ground. Honey was able to take the rest of them out, standing over the work he had done. (___) looked over the damage as well. Each guy was in a different position and obviously in some sort of pain.

_Man, I never thought I would use my wrestling techniques ever again._

"You guys should be more careful who you mess with! Picking on my friends is bad! Got it?" Honey-senpai shook his finger.

"(___)!" Tamaki called. "(___)! Are you alright?!"

"Hey, it's Tama-chan!" Honey turned to look at him.

"Oh wow!" Hikaru overlooked the carnage.

"You okay, senpai?" Kaoru asked him.

"(___)!" Tamaki cried as he latched onto the boy. "I was so worried."

He rubbed his head onto his and cried happily at seeing him again.

"I'm not sure what happened here, but at least they're still alive." Hikaru poked at one of the guards.

"It's pretty amazing that this is Honey-senpai's work. He must have been really holding back." Kaoru praised.

"Hm? The one's I took out are over here!" Honey pointed to a smaller group of men who laid on the ground twitching.

"Oh, then it must have been Mori-senpai. Still pretty amazing."

"It wasn't me." Mori stated, before pointing to (___).

The twins turned to look at (___) who was still being held by Tamaki.

**"WHAT?! BUT HOW!?"**

"(___) used to take wrestling back in middle school." Haruhi yawned. "He was really good."

"Yes, indeed. He was also in volleyball and played very well. In wrestling, he was nicknamed the 'Rising Titan' for how many aerial attacks he could do. And as for volleyball, he was nicknamed the 'Grasshopper' because of his spikes and how high he jumped to perform them. He was also very fast in defending against cross court shots." Kyouya chimed in.

"Christ, do you know everything about me?" (___) groaned, unsettled by how much Kyouya knew.

"Well of course. You had become a part of the Host Club and were a transfer student from another country. I do background checks on everyone, including Haruhi as well."

"So you...did this?" Tamaki croaked.

"Yeah." (___) nodded before pinching Tamaki's hand to let him go.

He screeched and jumped away from him.

**"You don't seem like the type to take wrestling. Let alone do this much damage."**

"I had to make myself appeal to schools, okay? So I joined two sports and a club at school. So what? Was I only gonna look good if I had academics under my belt? I would have never gotten into Ouran like that." (___) explained, pushing back some of his hair.

He rubbed the dirt from his hands onto his pullover and sighed.

"I'm very surprised that you took up wrestling, (___)-chan!" Honey piped up.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to learn a proper way to defend myself in case anything bad were to happen to me. Besides, in the wrestling community back home, we've heard that you were always a terror, Honey-senpai." (___) smirked.

"Huh? What do you mean by that, (___)?" Haruhi questioned.

"Wait, you don't know?" (___) looked to her in shock.

"Yeah, you don't know about senpai?" Kaoru turned to her.

"The Haninozukas are famous for their martial arts. Not only have they helped train the police and SDF forces, but they've also worked with several overseas militaries." Hikaru explained.

"Honey-senpai in particular has been called the dreadnought of the Haninozuka family. By the time he was in middle school, he'd become the national champion in both karate and judo." Kyouya continued.

"Mori-senpai is no slouch, either. He won the national championship in kendo when he was just in middle school." Tamaki followed.

Haruhi looked between the two of them. (___) groaned and walked up to Honey-senpai.

"Man! I would have loved to see you fight senpai! I'm sure it would have been cool!" (___) smiled at Mori.

"Yeah," He patted (___)'s head with his large hand.

"Hm, kind of reminds of how (___) won the championships in both volleyball and wrestling in middle school too." Haruhi stated.

**"What? Are you for real?"**

"Yeah, I remember watching old clips of him. He didn't get the title 'Rising Giant' and 'Grasshopper' for no reason." Haruhi answered.

"So the boy that we've been teasing--"

"Has done all of this before AND took out most of these guards?"

"It's not like I would ever use this against you two. I have no particular reason to harm you both. You have no reason to worry!" (___) brushed them off.

"Quite the sight to behold! I would have never thought that my beloved would be able to do such a thing! It's magnificent in it's own way!" Tamaki blushed.

(___) rolled his eyes at Tamaki's fondness. The twins turned their attention back to Honey-senpai.

"Anyways, how were you able to find us, Honey-senpai?" Kaoru inquired.

"It wasn't hard. It didn't take me long to reach the end of the current pool, so I decided to look for you guys." Honey responded.

"We humbly apologize!" said one of the officers.

The group gazed at the now bowing group of policemen.

"I am a second-generation student of the Ishizuka Dojo!"

"I'm a student of the Todoroki Dojo!"

"And I'm from the Otakeh Dojo! We are in your debt!"

"Why? Is something wrong?" Honey questioned them, confused.

"Yes, sir! We're so sorry, sir! We were unaware that we were searching for Mitsukuni Haninozuka! We've committed a terrible offense here! I apologize for this confrontation. But my dojo will be so excited to hear that I've come face to face with the great Haninozuka! I cherish this moment!"

After their apology, the men walked off, leaving the Host Club by themselves. Honey-senpai pat the top of Mori's head.

"Takashi, you did an amazing job helping (___) around! I bet you were pretty lonely without me around, huh?" Honey giggled.

Mori looked over to (___) before returning his gaze to Honey.

"I don't know if I'd say that." He responded.

Honey beamed up at him.

"You know, maybe we should go to the beach next." Hikaru suggested.

"Yeah, the beach would be nice." Kaoru commented.

"You idiots, (___) and Haruhi aren't interested in anything like that." Tamaki shot the idea down.

"Actually, I might like to go to the beach." Haruhi chimed in.

"Yeah. The beach would be better than this place. There'd no alligators that's for sure!" (___) chuckled.

"We may not be into this silly water park, but we do like the ocean." Haruhi continued. 

"It would be nice to go to the beach, and it's so pretty!" (___) grinned.

"Yeah, alright! Then that's where we'll go next time!"

"We're all gonna go to the beach, Tama-chan?" Honey looked down at Mori from where he was perched on his shoulders. "Hmm. That'll be fun, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Mori replied.


	8. The Sun, The Sea, and a Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH! I won't updating between September 3rd through September 6th. Mom thought it would be nice to go camping with her small break from work sooo yeah im not gonna have access to my computer but ill be able to start back up as soon as I get back from it! I'll try to post one more chapter after this one if I have the time. I still have to pack tho so I may not be able to but I'll make sure to get this one up uwu.
> 
> \--- A. :)  
> MIND MISTAKES

**For this chapter in particular, you are the one who has a fear of thunderstorms NOT Haruhi. Haruhi has like a fear of clowns of something which the group never finds out about.**

**bold is the twins talking in unison**

_italics is your own thoughts_

_ italics and underlined mean someone else's thoughts or special dialogue. _

================================================================================

(3rd Person)

"The beach?" (___) and Haruhi asked.

**"Of course! The beach!"**

"But why?" (___) questioned.

"Don't you remember what you two said?" Hikaru and Kaoru came up to the table they sat at.

"You guys said you'd like to a real beach." Kaoru told them.

The two cousins looked at each before looking back at the twins.

"We really said that?" (___) queried.

**"Yes, (___). Oh, here's the fun part!"**

The twins motioned over to a set of mannequins that held bathing suits.

"We brought some swimsuits for you to choose from!" Kaoru gestured to them.

"Pretty cute, don't you think?" Hikaru grinned as he motioned to one swimsuit in particular.

"No! Not that one! I think this swimsuit would look much cuter on (___)-chan." Honey held one mannequin in particular.

The twins shook their heads and fingers towards the small third year.

**"I don't think you get it, Honey-senpai."**

"Huh?" Honey put down the mannequin as the two twins picked up (___) from his chair.

"Just look, this uniform denies (___) any chance to show off his body, especially in the thigh region." Hikaru pointed to the uniform pants that he was wearing.

"A pair of swimming trunks like that will hide that fact even more because of the wrinkles in it. It won't give him the chance to show any of his physique." Kaoru added.

**"That's why we carefully selected this pair of swimming jammers, see?"**

(Swimming jammers are essentially what you see the Olympic swimming athletes use when they're competing.)

(___) looked to the mannequin that they moved into view, seeing how the fabric clung to the legs of the mannequin. They moved back so he could see it properly and stood next to him.

**"The clingy fabric allow him to show the shape of his thighs and gluteal that'll look good at any angle!"**

"Bold of you to say gluteal to sound smart. Why don't you just say you want to see my ass in a swimsuit? Besides, what was wrong with the one I chose to wear at the water park? I thought those were fine." (___) grit, crossing his arms.

**"We know Tamaki-senpai would have a problem with you wearing something so short like that again. These make the perfect sense for you to wear because of the length of each pant leg!"**

"And for the record we worked hard to find one that was perfect for you. Because if Tamaki were to take the view away from your chest again--" Kaoru began.

"We'd be able to have a nice view from the bottom." Hikaru smirked as he finished.

(___) gulped and minded his growing flustered state. He actually had to turn his head away from the twins just so they wouldn't see how he looked at the moment. Haruhi patted his shoulder which, in all honestly, was the poorest way to console him in the moment. As he calmed his nerves and calmed the heat that coursed through his body, he turned back to look at the twins.

"Please refrain from thinking of my body as an object to view, it's insulting. And why do you all have such a keen interest of seeing my chest? It looks just as good as the next guys." (___) replied.

"You punks better quit sexually harassing my little boy!" Tamaki shouted as he stomped over to them. "I've had enough of you!"

The twins jumped back and hid behind the table where Haruhi was still working on her homework.

 **"That means...we're not going to the beach?"** The twins poked their heads out from behind Haruhi's stack of books.

"Who said that we're not going?" Tamaki huffed.

**"Really? So you wanna go after all?"**

"Can Usa-chan come too?"

"I have no problem with that." Kyouya-senpai stated, coming into view.

"Wait, we're really going?" (___) asked in disbelief.

"Why not? Let's go to the beach!" Tamaki smiled at him.

\-----

 **"So, why did we come to Okinawa?"** The twins questioned.

"Because Kyouya's family has a private beach here." Tamaki replied.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Honey chimed.

"Yeah." Mori nodded.

**"But why couldn't we have gone---"**

"To the Caribbean?"

"Or even Fiji?"

"Do you think a commoner like Haruhi has a passport?" Kyouya inquired.

"You do realize that we can hear what you're saying right?" Haruhi deadpanned.

"Plus, Haruhi does have a passports. You idiots just forgot to ask." (___) groaned.

Tamaki and one of his guests sat atop a boulder that jutted out of the ocean right at the edge of the beach.

"It's so beautiful. Tamaki, being alone here with you and looking out at the sea, it's like a dream."

"It's no dream, it's real. But if I could have my way, my princess, I'd be in your dreams every night."

"Oh, Tamaki."

Not that far along the beach, the twins played volleyball with two of their guests. Hikaru hit the ball too high and too far, causing it to roll off the court.

"Hey, take it easy Hikaru!" Kaoru complained.

"I'm sorry, I'll get it!" Hikaru called after him.

The twins chased after each other. Kaoru laughed as Hikaru tried his best to catch up to him.

"Hey, wait up!"

"It's not my fault! The ball is rolling away!" Kaoru giggled.

They ran passed a lone beach umbrella that was stuck in the ground. Underneath sat Haruhi who hugged her legs to her chest as she watched a hermit crab walk by. (___) came over with two drinks in hand and sat down. He wore pretty much the same thing as Haruhi, but he decided to just roll with the swim jammers as actual shorts. He felt embarrassed in a way. The fabric did cling to his legs and promoted the show of some curves along his thigh and hipbone. (___) handed Haruhi a mocktail before sitting down next to her. The two watched the waves crash against the sand with the occasional talking from the girls that were standing in line waiting for their turn with Tamaki.

"The swimsuit looks nice. I'm surprised you listened to the twins." Haruhi commented as she stirred her drink around with the straw.

"I thought that I should just do it because if I didn't I would have to deal with two devils giving me puppy dog eyes and we both know that that is my weakness." (___) sighed out. "Though, I will say that it does feel nice. It doesn't make my packer look weird. Oh, can you tell me if this outlines my body too much?"

"You worried that it's a dead give away, huh?" Haruhi asked.

(___) nodded as he put his drink to the side in the sand. He stood up and faced Haruhi. He did a little spin to just so she could see the swimsuit from every angle.

"No, it looks fine to me. I don't know if you've noticed, but you've become stockier and more broad across your entire body. You look good! The swimsuit does highlight your thighs though if that's a problem."

(___) let out a sigh of relief before sitting back down and taking his drink back into his hand.

"That's good to hear. I have no problem with my thighs. Guess you could say I'm a thicc boy." (___) laughed, taking a sip of his drink.

Haruhi cackled before punching his arm.

"You and you're stupid vocabulary. That's how I know you've been online too much."

"Well, you know, me and the boys can't stay away from each other. It's not my fault they want to play some dumb shit. I merely join because they won't leave me alone. And, you know, it's a free game since they gifted it to me. Can't help that I can't say no to them sometimes."

They conversed for a little longer, each sharing the dejected groan of watching the girls squirm and squeal in line while waiting for Tamaki.

"Um, Haruhi and (___)?"

The two turned to face the voice that came from behind them. It was a set of Haruhi and (___)'s guests.

"Aren't you going to go swimming with us?"

"No, u-uh, I like looking at the sea from a safe distance." She replied.

"Well, if you're not going to swim, would you mind if we sat here and talked with the both of you?"

"Hm? But why? You girls should go swim. You've got cute swimsuits on, why not show them off?" (___) questioned the girls.

The girls visibly swooned and blushed in various colors of pink.

"I can't believe he fooled us." Hikaru said as he picked up the beach ball.

"Who'd have thought he'd bring the ladies with us?" Kaoru asked.

"We certainly didn't expect it."

"You were invited on this all-expenses-paid vacation for a reason. And that is to keep our clients entertained." Kyouya stated from where he was seated.

"We know, but with the ladies here---" Hikaru started.

"(___) won't show off his bathing suit. He's just sitting around and doing his best to hide it!" Kaoru finished.

"I've got it all under control. My little angel shouldn't be prancing around in a swimsuit, at least no in front of two _perverts_ like you." Tamaki smirked to himself in his lounge chair.

"He seems to forget that he's the one who said him and _Haruhi_ are the main characters, not him and (___)." Hikaru huffed.

**_The Theater of Tamaki's Mind_ **

_ "And then...once the sun has begun to set, (___) and I will take a romantic stroll along the shore together." _

_"Oh, wow, what a pretty sunset."_ (___) commented as he gazed at the setting sun. _"Oh, senpai, I'd love to be with you here forever."_

\----

"It'll happen just like that! The greatest day of my life!" Tamaki felt giddy just thinking about it. "I don't know if I can handle it!"

"What's the matter with Tamaki? Is he having a seizure?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." Hikaru said as he sat down at a table.

"He gets like this occasionally." Kaoru stated, joining Hikaru at the table.

"Haru-chan! (___)-chan! Wanna go hellfish shunting?" Honey called to the two who were still sitting.

They looked over and shrugged before standing and walking to him.

"I think you're trying to say shellfish hunting, Honey-senpai." (___) told him as he walked up to him. 

"This doesn't seem to be that kind of beach, Honey-senpai. You're not gonna find many shell...fish?" Haruhi looked to the red bucket that sat next to Honey-senpai.

It was full of clams, muscles, sea urchins---everything. The two cousins gasped as they stared at it. A crab slowly walked along the shoreline, catching (___)'s eye immediately.

"WHAT THE HELL!? NO WAY! How's this whole beach covered in shellfish?" Haruhi shouted, looking at what appeared to be an endless amount of sea creatures on the beach.

"King--king crab...red king---crab!" (___) muttered to himself as he grabbed the crab that he had previously seen walking by.

Mori looked to the small rock formation that was behind him and climbed over it upon hearing multiple sets of voices. He looked down to see a massive truck and several of Kyouya's family policemen. Kyouya turned to face Mori with a smile on his face.

"Ah, Mori-senpai. My family's private police force has stopped by. They wanted to make it up to Honey-senpai for attacking him, you, and (___) at the water park. So they've brought shellfish." Kyouya explained.

"Amazing look how many we've got!" Honey beamed.

"We're gonna have some fancy side dishes tonight!" Haruhi giggled.

"And so much crab! Oh I can't wait to have some! I bet it tastes so good!" (___) licked his lips at the thought.

"My, my, certainly looks like they're enjoying themselves, all is right with the world." Tamaki spoke as he looked at the trio.

Mori hopped down from the rock formation and stared at them as well.

"Senpai! Dinner is gonna be awesome!" (___) announced to him. "It's a major haul!"

"Oh, I'm just so proud! Look at my little boy!" Tamaki blushed.

"It's a major haul!" Haruhi shouted excitedly, grabbing the attention of everyone else on the beach. "Dinner's gonna be awesome! It'll be a real treat!"

"Tell me, (___)," Tamaki grabbed one of the crabs and held it out for him to see, "Isn't this crab crab-tivating?"

"Haha! Yeah!" He giggled at the pun.

"You're so cute." Tamaki chuckled.

Sudden movement on top of the crab grabbed the attention of (___) and snapped him out of his crab-induced haze.

"Cen---"

"Ti---"

"Pede!"

Indeed, on the crab crawled a small centipede. (___) wondered how it even got there. Most of the guests and the twins ran off screaming. (___) turned to the crab and plucked the centipede right off of it. He walked over to the rock formation and tossed it over it, dusting his hands off after he did. The twins came up beside him and placed their arms on his shoulder.

**"Hey, (___)."**

"Now I know most people aren't really the bug-loving type, and I certainly didn't think that you were, but---"

"Don't you think you could've gone easier on that little guy?"

"Oh come on, it's not dead. It takes a lot more than that to kill a bug."

With the disappearance of the bug, several guests came up to the three of them.

"Oh (___) is so brave and manly~!"

"And yet he's still so sweet."

"He's the best!"

The three spun around to see the group of girls gathering, admiring the (h/c) haired boy. The twins shimmied away from the scene and appeared next to Tamaki.

"And he looks so good in his bathing suit!"

"I didn't even know he was wearing one! He hasn't gone in the water the whole day!"

"Well, isn't that just great!" Hikaru pouted.

"(___)'s not normal. I thought people were afraid of bugs." Kaoru furrowed his brows.

"I'm sure he's afraid of something."

The twins had another thought.

**"Hey, Boss! Listen up! We just thought up a new game to play that could be a lot of fun. What do you say? It's called the Who Can Find Out (___)'s Weakness game! So, think you're up to it?"**

"But that game sounds terrible!" Tamaki replied.

"Oh well, guess you're right. Besides, he'd only share his weakness with someone he's really close to." Hikaru waved Tamaki off as he and Kaoru walked away.

"What are the rules?" Tamaki followed immediately.

**"Now that's more like it!"**

"The deadline is sunset tomorrow."

"Whoever finds out his weakness first, wins."

"And I have the perfect prize for the game's lucky winner." Kyouya spoke up.

He held up a set of photos of (___) from middle school. One was of him in his wrestling uniform, one in the volleyball uniform, and a series of him in his regular school uniform. For some he was looking into the camera directly and had a smile on his face. The two sports ones showed him in action on the mat and on the court. The twins and Tamaki honed in on the photographs.

"We wanna play too!" Honey announced happily.

"Then I guess that means we're all competing."

Tamaki kept trying to sneak a peek at the pictures, following Kyouya's hand as he tried to hide it from him.

"Where'd you get those pictures of (___)?!" Tamaki bellowed, jumping up to try and see them. "Hand them over!"

Kyouya placed them into his shirt pocket.

"I have my sources. How about we just leave it at that for the moment?" Kyouya responded.

**Let the Games Begins!**

_Paranormal Strategy_

"This is the place. It's the most haunted spot in all of Okinawa. The locals don't even come out here."

"They say that the only time you can even find this cave is at low tide. Evidently, man people have died down here from drowning. And their souls still linger, taking revenge on anyone who happens to come inside."

"LOOK!"

Up in the corner of the cave was a puppet with glowing red eyes in a cloak. It laughed maniacally. The girls screamed. A hand reached out and touched (___)'s shoulder from behind. He looked down at it, clearly seeing that it was fake.

"Are you guys trying to tease me again? It ain't working this time." (___) deadpanned.

"What's wrong with you? I thought everyone was afraid of ghosts."

"I've never seen a real one. This was clearly all fake. Can I get out of here now? I wanna play Castlevania..." (___) grumbled.

_Paranormal Fear Strategy: FAILED_

_Claustrophobia Strategy_

"(___)-chan! Would you come over here?" Honey-senpai called.

"The fuck?" (___) looked up at the large truck that sat on the beach. "Are you sure it's okay to drive a truck like this on the sand?"

He hopped up into the storage compartment and stood next to Honey-senpai.

"Well, we're ready whenever you are, private police people! Please lower the door!"

"Yes sir!"

The door fell, leaving the two boys in complete darkness. It was quiet for a few moments.

"It's dark and scary in here! I feel like I can't breathe!"

"Honey---what's wrong?"

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Honey wailed.

Honey continued to scream and cry while (___) remained calm.

_Claustrophobia Attack Strategy: FAILED_

_Fear of Sharp Objects Strategy_

Mori held out a harpoon right in front of (___)'s face.

"Mori, you're my senpai, not a sentai." (___) told him, looking up from the harpoon.

Mori groaned quietly at the play on words.

_Fear of Sharp Objects Strategy: FAILED_

It was already sunset and no one had figured out what (___)'s weakness was.

"Man, this game's harder than I thought it'd be."

"No joke. I'm totally bored with it already."

"What kind of hero is he? He's gotta be afraid of something right?"

The twins groaned in defeat, not coming up with a new strategy.

"Aha!" Tamaki exclaimed from behind the two brothers.

"What's up boss?"

"What are you doing?"

"I found some rat snakes! Surely he'll freak out when he sees these!"

"Anyone would think those are creepy. It isn't really a weakness."

"Hold on, I thought there weren't any rat snakes in Okinawa."

Haruhi and (___) walked together in the shallow parts along the sea, right below a small rocky overhang. They looked for more shellfish, keeping an eye out for anything they missed.

"Ah! Another side dish!" Haruhi smiled to herself.

"Yeah, same here! Found some more clams!" (___) chimed.

"Hey! Look up here Haruhi!"

"What's up?!"

"The breeze up here feels great!"

The girls called down to her. They looked up at them, seeing them right near the edge.

"It's dangerous!" Haruhi called to them.

"Yeah, you guys be careful!"

(___) looked to his cousin.

"Maybe we should go up there, just to make sure nothing happens to them."

"Yeah, let's go."

The two make their way out of the water and up the side of the cliff. It was a lot higher than the two thought, making them worry just a bit more about the safety of the girls. By the time they made it to the top, a totally different hazard appeared.

The two hopped up on the rock and chucked their buckets full of shellfish at the random boys. The sea urchins stuck into two of their backs and caused them to scream and turn around.

"Why don't you quit bothering them?"

"Yeah, just fuck off would you! You're not even allowed here!" (___) grit.

"Ah! (___)! Haruhi!" One of the girls cried in content.

"You little shits!" The two boys snapped.

They charged at Haruhi and (___). One of them knocked Haruhi off her balance while the other ran at (___). (___) grabbed him by one of his arms and moved to the side, letting him run passed. With the grip on his wrist, he spun him around and flipped him onto the ground. The girls ran off down the side of the cliff while (___) fought the boy who originally attacked him. The other grabbed Haruhi by the shirt collar and led him over to the edge that was right above the ocean.

Currently down below, the twins ran away from Tamaki who was carrying the bucket of snakes.

**"Those aren't rat snakes! Those are poisonous habu snakes!"**

"What do I do with them?! Come on guys, help me out!"

"Help, Tamaki!" One of the girls who had come down from the rock ran up to the three hosts.

"It's (___) and Haruhi! They're having trouble with trespassers on top of the cliff! Please help them!"

The three boys looked up to the cliff before making a mad dash up it. Along the way, Tamaki threw the bucket of snakes away and focused on climbing. By the time they reached the top, they caught a glimpse of Haruhi going off the edge before (___) could take him down.

"HARUHI!" (___) boomed.

He ran towards the cliff edge, discarding his shirt and tossing it somewhere unknown. (___) barely heard the shouts from the other three hosts from behind him. All he could think about was getting to his cousin. And he did. He jumped off without a second thought, colliding right with the water and swimming down to her. He pulled Haruhi to him by her foot and then grabbed one of her arms. He lifted her up to his chest and swam towards the surface. His lungs burned with the need for air and tried his best to get them both off.

They broke the surface with gasps for air. Haruhi gurgled and coughed out any water that had entered her throat. She leaned against (___)'s body for a little support. He floated on his back to the shallower areas of the water before pulling himself up onto his feet. He hooked an arm under Haruhi's and helped her stand up.

"Haru-chan!"

"(___)!"

The hosts called to the two who had started to make their way along the sand. They ran to them.

"Hey, you good to walk on your own?" (___) murmured to Haruhi.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine."

(___) let her go and she stood straight. She coughed out a little bit more water.

"Where'd those two go?" (___) asked the hosts.

"We took their ID cards and respectfully asked them to leave."

"And the girls?"

"They went back to the hotel and I've called a doctor. He should arrive any minute now."

"I'm fine, you guys. I don't need a doctor." Haruhi stated.

"What were you two thinking?" Tamaki grit.

Haruhi and (___) looked to Tamaki.

"You know you're not like Honey-senpai, Haruhi." Tamaki placed his hands on her shoulders. "Why did you confront them? What made you think you would stand a chance? You against two boys?"

"But it doesn't matter whether they're boys and she's a girl. We were there and we had to do something." (___) bit back before Haruhi could say anything. "There wasn't any time to think---"

"That's no excuse, (___)! Don't forget that Haruhi's a girl! What would have happened if she went up there alone to confront them! You're not always going to be beside each other---you can't expect to help her every time if this were to happen again!" Tamaki fumed.

"Look, I'm sorry that you had to watch me take a swan dive off the edge of a cliff for Haruhi, senpai. I'm sorry that you had to witness us saving those girls---but I don't think we did anything wrong!" (___) barked, getting in Tamaki's face.

Tamaki let out a huff and turned away from the two, letting go of Haruhi.

"You don't think so? Fine, whatever you say. But I'm not speaking to you until you can admit that you were wrong!" Tamaki shouted.

(___) looked back at Tamaki with the biggest sneer and glare on his face. His brows furrowed and he let out a growl, completely ignoring the stares of the other hosts he was getting.

He completely forgot that he was only in his swimsuit now and that his chest was out in the open.

\------

"Tada! Here you go! Don't they look yummy?"

Mori and Honey placed a set of plates that housed red king crabs on them onto the table.

"I apologize that there aren't any maids around to help you cook, senpai."

"It's no big deal. We appreciate you letting us stay here." Honey replied. "Hey, Takashi, will you go get Haru-chan and (___)-chan?"

He nodded in response and walked out of the room. Honey took note of the ever growing dark clouds outside.

"It's awfully gloomy out there, huh? It looks like it's gonna rain."

"It's not just gloomy outside." Hikaru piped up.

"It's pretty gloomy right here in the dining room as well. Just take a look at senpai." Kaoru pointed over to the mopey blond.

Tamaki was huddle over behind one pillar, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Come on, quit sulking, boss."

"You shouldn't have picked a fight with him in the first place." 

The doors opened to reveal Mori and the two he had gone to gather. Haruhi stood in a flowy pink dress with a pair of slippers on. (___) was dressed in a fluffy over-sized sweater that covered both of his hands so only the tips of his fingers poked out. He also wore some mid-thigh athletic shorts that he usually sleeps in. He also wore a pair of slides on his feet rather than slippers. He had taken out his contacts earlier to wash his face so his glasses were back on his face. He nudged them up the bridge of his nose while he stared around the gigantic dining hall.

"Woah! No way Haruhi, where'd you get that dress?" Honey-senpai asked walking up to the two.

**"Who knew (___) could coordinate an outfit so well! He looks so huggable and nerdy!"**

"Oh, it's from my dad. He must've repacked my bags when I wasn't looking. He's always trying to get me into this frilly stuff. He also made sure to pack (___)'s things in the styles of outfits, just so he would look a bit more put together." Haruhi replied to Honey, pulling at the sides of her dress.

"Don't go saying that Haruhi! It's already a known fact that I can't pick a good outfit for the life of me! And could you two please refrain from hugging me? I would very much appreciate it."

"Oh come on, you look so comfy---"

"And not to mention warm!"

 **"You look better with the styling we gave you way back with your hair! Your glasses seem to look better on your face now! You don't look so grimy anymore!"** The twins continued.

"Anymore?" (___) repeated quietly to himself.

"You two look so cute! You look like such an adorable nerd, (___)-chan!" Honey giggled.

Tamaki admired the two from afar, whimpering to himself.

It wasn't long until the group sat together. Kyouya, the twins, and Haruhi sat on one side while Tamaki, (___), Honey, and Mori sat on the other. It was deathly silent in the room, so quiet that you could hear the ticking of the clock by one of the entrances to the room.

"Well, this is uncomfortable." Hikaru commented.

"Yeah, kind of awkward." Kaoru followed.

"Let's dig in, (___)-chan! These are these are the crabs that we caught earlier with Haru-chan! I bet they're delicious!" Honey laughed awkwardly.

(___) pulled a plate of crab legs in front of himself and started to break on at the joint. It popped open, exposing the crab meat in both legs.

Then he did it with another....and another....and another....and continued until there was a small mountain of empty crab legs growing.

"These crabs," (___) said between bites, "taste in-crab-ible! Get it?"

Tamaki watched as one crab leg after the other started to fall onto (___)'s plate. Several more were broken into.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Tamaki questioned him. "Give it a rest."

"Pardon? I thought you weren't speaking to me." (___) smirked to himself.

"You tryin' to be cute?" Tamaki squeaked.

(___) continued to chew on some more crab meat before glaring at Tamaki from the side. Tamaki flinched before standing up.

"Okay fine, I get it. It seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong. See if I care then. I'm going to bed." Tamaki walked off. "Kyouya, will you show me to my room, please?"

"No problem." Kyouya answered before wiping his mouth and leaving the table himself. "Excuse me, everyone."

(___) was about to burst open another crab leg but stopped himself before he could. He sighed, lowering his gaze absentmindedly to the table in front of him.

"Maybe he's right. Maybe I was a bit too reckless." (___) muttered.

**"So that's it. He got to you, huh?"**

"Well, it wouldn't hurt for you to think things out before you did them." Hikaru commented.

"But it's not like we can make you think before you act. You're your own person." Kaoru added.

**"Besides, that's not the real issue here."**

"To be honest, we were all a little worried about you both. You acted a lot more reckless than you actually think."

(___) looked up at Hikaru. "What do you mean? I didn't cause you guys and trouble or anything."

The twins groaned before shrugging at each other.

"That's not true, (___)-chan." Honey butted in. "I think you should apologize, mkay? You made us all worry. Especially Tama-chan. I think you need to apologize to him the most."

"So, you guys were...worried about me? But why?"

 **"You're hopeless."** The twins sighed.

"I do have to agree with them here, (___)." Haruhi piped up.

(___) turned to look at her.

"I know you wanted to save me, why wouldn't you? We're family and you've known me all your life to the point that we feel like brother and sister. But, just because you know how to defend yourself and others, doesn't mean you can throw yourself directly into harms way like you did. You may have been raised differently, but that isn't something you can use to excuse yourself. Just like you, we were brought up in a way that isn't the same to yours. They have every right to worry about us. You gotta think before you do something. You jumping off that cliff edge---you might have not been able to avoid the rocks below like I did." Haruhi explained to him. "Speaking of which, I need to apologize too. I'm sorry for how I acted in that situation. I'm sorry for making you all worry too."

(___) returned his gaze to the table in front of him. He clutched the fabric of his shorts in a tight grip. He let out a shaky breath.

"I'm really sorry you guys. For making you worry." (___) stated, looking back up at the other hosts.

They all surrounded him and pulled him into a hug.

"Apology accepted, you little nerd!"

"You're so cute. We forgive you!"

Suddenly, (___)'s stomach flipped in the worst way possible. He groaned. The twins and Honey looked up to him.

**"Is something wrong?"**

"I-I'm not feeling so good." (___) croaked out.

"Oh jeez, you must have eaten to much crab." Hikaru pointed out.

"We've gotta get him to the nearest restroom! Hurry!"

(___) let out a considerable amount of the meal he ate. He flushed the toilet before turning to the sink. He removed his glasses from his face and turned the faucet on and splashed water on his face and gargled water in his mouth before spitting it out. He wiped his face of the water on a towel and dried his hands. He grabbed his glasses and placed them back on his face.

_What a waste of a good meal. It tasted really good too._

He exited the bathroom, looking around the unfamiliar room.

"Are you okay?" Said a man drying off his hair with a towel.

"Oh! I apologize, sir, I didn't mean to intrude." (___) bowed respectfully.

"Don't be silly. It's just me."

"Kyouya-senpai?" He came out of his bow and gazed at him. R-Right. Senpai, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to make everybody worry about me today."

He looked over at him before standing up and walking over.

"Thanks, but I wasn't especially worried." Kyouya stated. "Although, I did have a hard time separating Kaoru and Hikaru from those two punks. They almost beat them even worse than you left them."

"Oh, u-uh..."

"And because of you, I had to send each of the girls a bouquet of flowers to apologize. They've been looking forward to this trip and we don't want to disappoint them."

"I'll pay you back for the flowers, senpai."

"Each bouquet cost 50,000. That's a grand total of 600,000 yen, (___)." He replied, dimming the lights.

"U-Uh, why'd you turn the lights off?"

"If you want to, you can pay me back with your body."

"Wh-What---WOAH!"

Kyouya grabbed him by the wrist and tossed him onto the bed. He trapped him by placing his legs over his. He placed his hands on either side of his head and hovered over him.

"Surely, you aren't so naïve that you actually believe a person's sex doesn't matter. You've left yourself completely defenseless against me." Kyouya whispered.

_Ah, so that's it._

"I know you won't do it, Kyouya-senpai. It wouldn't do you any good. You wouldn't gain anything from it. If I were to come forward with such information of this happening, you would lose more than ever." (___) declared.

"Hm, you're right." Kyouya responded, moving off of him and sitting at the edge of the bed. "You truly are a fascinating young man, (___)."

"But, I have learned something from this. I guess I never realized what a nice guy you are, senpai." (___) sat up from his previous position and fixed his glasses. "I know what you're doing. You're just trying to prove what Tamaki-senpai said earlier. It really doesn't matter what gender anyone is. It can happen to anyone."

"I know you're proving his point. I know you're just posing as the bad guy."

Kyouya-senpai smiled to himself. He nudged his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. He pointed to (___)'s chest.

"Those scars on your chest." He stated.

(___) came out of the analyzing he did of the situation and jumped a bit, almost falling off the bed.

"AH! T-These--they're---What I'm trying to say---"

Kyouya waved his hand to silence his fret.

"If you ever need assistance of any kind or if those reopen unexpectedly, I'll make sure that the Ootori Group sees to your medical needs if necessary." He said.

(___) paused for a moment to stare wide eyed at his senpai.

"You...you don't see me as abnormal?" (___) barely got out.

"I have no reason to. My family works in the medical field, after all. We also have a small branch that extends out into therapy and surgeries that are meant for those who seek it who are just like you to fit their gender identity as they see fit. We help anyone in need of those services that are transgender or under any term of that umbrella, the same with gay, bisexual, pansexual--you name it." Kyouya clarified. "Something like this exists in the world and as a family who is a part of medicine and helping those in need, it's our duty to provide it to everyone, regardless of who they are."

(___) clutched the beds sheets in his hands and held back the tears that wanted to fall from his eyes. He hiccupped and crawled over to Kyouya-senpai. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders in a small hug, pulling him into his side. He let a few tears escape his eyes.

"T-Told you y-you were a nice guy, senpai. Th-Thank you..."

Kyouya was a bit taken aback by the behavior (___) was exhibiting. The last thing he expected to happen was for him to be pulled into a hug with a boy crying on his shoulder. He loosely wrapped one arm around him, letting him stay there for as long as he needed.

 _What a reaction. It's obvious that he has not been given this much care on this subject in his life other than through family. I didn't expect anything of this sort to happen._ Kyouya thought.

(___) pulled back and wiped the tears away from behind his glasses.

"I-I'm sorry. T-That was so sudden. I-I didn't mean for that to h-happen."

"Don't apologize for that." Kyouya spoke.

There was a unexpected knock on the door.

"Kyouya?" The door opened to reveal Tamaki. "Do you have any lotion? This sunburn is worse than I---"

He looked in front of him at the two boys. He looked to (___) immediately to see him wiping his eyes of any stray tears. He froze for a moment before furrowing his brows.

"You bastard---!"

Kyouya-senpai grabbed his shirt and the sunscreen and walked up to Tamaki. He shoved the sunscreen in his face.

"Here. Use as much as you want, you big goof."

Kyouya left the room after putting his shirt on properly. He walked away.

 _So nothing to gain from it, huh? An interesting thought, in its own way._ Kyouya pondered.

"What were you doing alone with him? And why are you crying?"

"I-It was nothing, really."

"You expect me to believe nothing was going on?! You were alone in his bedroom! And why are the lights out?! DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Oh, never mind. You've been through a lot today. I'm sure you're tired. You should get some sleep."

Distant rumbles came from the sky outside. (___) picked up on it. He shakily reached out to the back of Tamaki who was walking away from him.

"S-Senpai." Thunder and lightning lit up the room and filled (___)'s ears.

He jumped off the bed with a start, grabbing the back of Tamaki's shirt. Tamaki turned at the sudden gesture, a faint blush on his cheeks. He let go instantaneously. Thunder sounded again, louder than last time, making (___) jump in place and hold himself. He screeched.

"What's wrong, (___)?" Tamaki inquired.

"I-It's nothing! I just forgot, I have some business to attend to, you can be on your way!" (___) said as he climbed into a wardrobe.

"WHAT BUSINESS COULD YOU HAVE IN A WARDROBE!?"

Thunder and lightning came around once again, booming loudly.

"(___), are you afraid of thunder and lightning?" Tamaki questioned as he pulled on the handles to the wardrobe. "Why'd you lock yourself in there? It seems like it'd be scarier locked up like that."

"I'm alright. I'm used to getting through stuff like this on my own." (___) replied.

"On your own?" Tamaki repeated. "You're always by yourself, all alone in your home. You never call us for help even though we're so close. You take on the world like you're the only one who can face it. Now I get it."

Tamaki broke the lock on the wardrobe and forced the doors open.

"I understand now, (___). I'm sorry I acted the way I did. You grew up without relying on anyone else. But not anymore." Tamaki held out his hand to him. "You can come out now."

(___) looked up to Tamaki. The sound of the thunder spooked him and he pounced on Tamaki, wrapping his arms around his torso. He hugged himself tightly to him. His arms wrapped right around (___)'s head and he cradled him in his grasp.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'll always be here for you, (___). I promise to never leave you alone again."

\------

"Are you sure it's a good idea---"

"To leave the two of them alone?"

"He's with our prince, Tamaki. What could possibly go wrong?"

A knock sounded on the door.

**"Hey, Boss? We're coming in!"**

The doors opened and in stepped the rest of the host club.

"With the blindfold on, you can't see anything, and then the earplugs help muffle any sound!" Tamaki told (___)

"Yeah! You're right!" (___) responded.

"You nasty pervert." Hikaru sneered.

"What kind of foreplay is that?"

"It's...not like that!"

"Tamaki-senpai, may you please tell me what you are doing to my cousin? I'd be very interested in knowing." Haruhi grit with a monstrous glare on her face.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

\-----

"You better watch your back, (___)."

"I never would have pegged the boss as an S&M pervert."

"I TOLD YOU, IT WASN'T LIKE THAT AT ALL!"

"Man, to think that Tamaki-senpai is a kinky bastard. I would have never thought that." (___) huffed as he walked down the steps of the mansion. "Not like I haven't seen something like it before. Really threw me off my rhythm knowing that's how you'd be like, senpai.

"Oh, I see. Well, now I know what S&M is." Haruhi stated as she followed (___) into the car. "I can't believe we almost let you get away with doing that to (___)."

"I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING FREAKY. I WAS TRYING TO HELP HIM!"

"Let's go." Kyouya told the driver of the car.

Everyone except Tamaki hopped in with their luggage in hand. The car started to pull off down the road.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME! WAIT YOU GUYS!"


	9. This Means War, Lobelia Academy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER ONE ANOTHERRRR ONE  
> \--- A. :)
> 
> content warning: transphobia, homophobia, angst. usage of dead name (very brief tho)
> 
> if you do not wish to read this chapter due to the content, that's fine with me. at the very bottom ill include a synopsis of what goes on in the chapter just so you have an idea of what happened if you chose not to read.
> 
> It'll be right at the bottom! There will be a break in the text like at the beginning with equal signs like the one below that breaks the key away from the story.

**bold is the twins talking in unison**

_italics is for the little past story in the beginning_

(d/n) - dead name (it's only used about three times in this)

==========================================================

(3rd Person)

**_Elementary School, 6th Year, Summer before starting middle school._ **

_"So you're moving?" (___) asked the short, brown haired girl._

_She nodded her head at his words._

_"I'll miss you." She stated, looking up at him._

_(___) swung on the swing slowly, processing what this meant._

_"I won't see you again, huh?"_

_"Seems so. We're moving very far away. I don't like it! I want to stay here with you!" Hinako cried from her place on the gravel floor of the playground._

_(___) smiled at the girl. "Maybe this is for the better? You'll be able to do so much more now! You'll see so many new places and meet new people! Isn't that what you've always wanted?"_

_"I---I've wanted that yes, but not going off and doing it on my own! I wanted to do it while you're by my side." Hinako replied._

_"Sometimes people never get to stay by each other and that's something to be accepted. It's a chance for you to explore. Just because I'm not with you doesn't mean you won't be okay." (___) kicked himself off the swing set and went to where she was sitting. "I know you'll do great."_

_Hinako looked up at him. He held out his hand to her and she gladly accepted it. He helped her up and pat her shoulder._

_"You're gonna be okay! It won't be as bad as you think. It's a part of growing up, I guess." (___) continued._

_Hinako just stared at him before pulling him into a hug._

_"I hope to see each other again. And when that time comes, I promise that I won't ever let you go again!"_

\-------------

"Really all the afternoon classes have been cancelled?" Haruhi questioned.

"You mean no one told you?" A girl looked at her.

"It's going to be crazy around here for the next two days. Ouran is hosting an exposition for the cultural clubs. Drama and choir from a bunch of other schools have been invited."

"It's a big event the school hosts annually."

"Is that so?" Haruhi pondered aloud.

**"What?! You've never tried it?!"**

"Didn't anyone tell you it's the preferred drink of the Host Club?"

"And you are our manager, so you should drink it too."

"U-Um, well I think I've heard of instant coffee before. Oh! That's right! Isn't that when the coffee beans have already been ground for you?" Renge rubbed her neck.

 **"Wrong!"** The twins made a loud buzzer noise.

"That's just ground coffee, instant is something completely different. I don't even think there are any coffee beans in instant coffee. You just mix this powder with hot water, and then drink it, you don't have to brew it! It's pretty awesome." Hikaru stated.

"So it's basically just like coffee but not as robust." Kaoru added.

"And yet it's strangely satisfying." Hikaru reminisced.

"Now that you mention it we just ran out of it, didn't we?"

The twins walk over to where (___) was scribbling away at a bunch of papers. They placed a hand on either of his shoulders.

"Go buy us some more instant coffee, (___)."

"Why do I have to get it?" (___) pushed his glasses up farther onto the bridge of his nose.

"Because other than Haruhi, you're the only commoner! No one else knows where to buy it."

"We've even been serving it to our guests lately. And besides, it's part of your job."

"But...I have a paper to finish that's due tomorrow. I need to get it done now. Go ask Haruhi to do it." (___) stated before returning back to his work.

"Oh man, what a slacker. Can't even finish his homework." Hikaru huffed.

"How are you going to finish it if we have club today? You might as well save it for after school. There's no point in doing it now."

(____) grunted in displeasure at still being bothered.

"Sorry, but I have a few ideas that I must map out before they disappear from my head. If you two could please ask Haruhi to do it instead. Can you also cover for me during club? I know I'll be super late this time. I can't stress how much I need to get this done." (___) begged the twins.

They looked down at (___). He seemed a lot more tired than usual and decided not to push it any farther. With a collective soft sigh from the two of them, they nodded.

**"Fine, fine. But you owe us later."**

"Okay, that's alright. Thanks you two, I'll make it up to you." (___) gathered up his papers into his bag and left the room to go to the nearest library. He figured it would be quieter in one of those since the classroom was full of kids standing around and talking.

"Oh Haruhi~!" The twins cooed as they came up to her. "Go buy us some more instant coffee please."

She looked over at the two twins and shook her head.

"But the cultural exposition starts soon."

"Yeah, but it's not mandatory so if you're not interested, you don't have to go." Hikaru replied as him and Kaoru dragged her out of the room.

 **"And with that being said, good luck out there!"** The two waved as Haruhi left the room reluctantly.

"Thanks for helping them out Haruhi." A girl said as she left the class as well.

"No problem. I just wished they'd buy their own instant coffee."

"Well, I don't know it that'll ever happen, but I'm glad they seem to be having a good time. And it's all thanks to you and (___)." Said another girl as she came up beside them.

"All thanks to me? And (___)?"

"We've been in the same class with the twins ever since middle school. They didn't used to be this cheerful and friendly. They were always quiet and withdrawn."

"Yeah, they didn't have many friends. It's like they didn't want anyone to get too close."

"I don't think they liked school very much. They seemed so bored by it. I guess things started to change when the host club was created."

"Mhm! Since then, they've come out of their shells, little by little."

Haruhi glanced back into the classroom to see the twins laughing happily with some of their other classmates.

"Really?"

"But they're really opened up since you and (___) joined the Host Club. Now they talk and joke with everyone in class."

"That's why we wanted to make sure how grateful we are for you two, even if (___) isn't here with you at the moment. Because of you guys, the twins are having fun and enjoying each day to the fullest."

Haruhi had gone to get the coffee like the twins wanted. She was just walking into the gates again, sighing to herself. She hadn't paid attention to the banana peel that had somehow made it in front of her path. She went falling to the ground with a screech.

A woman, out of nowhere, spun towards her and caught her in her arms. She sat her down on the ground.

"It'd be a shame for any harm to come to that cute face of yours, young lady." She said to Haruhi.

\-----

Two girls walked through the halls of Ouran, ignoring the stares of the students of the school itself. They had a mission at hand. And it was to find the legendary Host Club.

It didn't take them long to find the door of Music Room 3.

"This looks like the place." The tall one said.

"Mhm." The other hummed.

Each girl opened one door and peered inside.

"Welcome ladies!" The hosts greeted.

The girls narrowed their eyes at the set of boys who were in different sets of armor.

"Well, well, well, I see you ladies are from another school. I certainly hope we haven't startled you. We love first time guests." Tamaki smiled at them.

"I'm glad you've come princesses," He said as he walked up to them, "My darlings, even if the world were to be destroyed, I'd put my life on the line as your faithful knight and servant. I will protect you."

"Oh my, do you really think you'd be able to protect us? That's awfully arrogant of you wouldn't you agree? You think that's what a woman wants to hear? Well, you're wrong."

"C'mon, give him a break Sister Suzuran. Men are just lowly life forms who don't care about anything other than perpetuating their testosterone-laden image. By 'protecting us' he is actually attempting to disguise the fact that he is weak and unable of even protecting himself."

"You're such a clever girl, Hinagiku."

"D-Don't you think that's a little harsh? Fine then, what do women like you want to hear?" Tamaki inquired.

"Maybe something like, 'I would never leave my lover alone'."

Out beyond the doors was Haruhi and another woman with the same uniform as the two girls in front of Tamaki.

"'If we fight, it'll be together. If we fail, we fail together. Even if I were to die, I promise you that I will never leave your side, my love'." Said the woman as she leaned down to kiss Haruhi's hand.

The Host Club jumped back in shock. Tamaki almost passed out.

"Benibara, we thought you'd never show." Hinagiku spoke.

"What are we going to do with you?" Suzuran shook her head playfully at the sight. "So tell us where you found this lovely young lady."

"I just met her outside of the school. She may be dressed as a boy but I knew the truth. She has such pretty, maidenly eyes." Benibara stated as she stroked Haruhi's cheek.

"Uh thanks, I guess?"

"Wow, her skin is incredibly soft!"

"Isn't it though?"

"I think this one's going to be a little diamond in the rough."

"DON'T GO TOUCHING MY HARUHI WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Tamaki belted as he charged at the women.

Benibara jumped up and punched Tamaki, making him fly back into the room.

"Leave her alone!"

"She punched me! She's so violent!" Tamaki sobbed as he backed up into the rest of the club who held out toys and such for him.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Honey-senpai told him.

"Guess the rumors we heard are true. You guys are just a bunch of weak little punks with no sense between you." Benibara commented in annoyance.

"Those uniforms, I assume you ladies are form the Lobelia Girls' Academy?" Kyouya questioned them.

"That's correct." Benibara answered.

They stripped of their uniforms to reveal a set of costumes that somehow fit underneath them.

"St. Lobelia Academy, high school 2nd-year, Benio Amakusa."

"2nd-year student, Chizuru Maihara."

"1st-year student, Hinako Tsuwabuki."

"We are the members of St. Lobelia Academy's White Lily League, also known as...The Zuka Club!"

The Host club stared bewildered by what they saw in front of them. Tamaki was starting to drain of all color, including his suit of armor. He fell over. The twins burst out laughing at the sight, crying and gasping for air and holding onto each other as they went on and on.

"OH MAN! WHAT A STUPID NAME! THE ZUKA CLUB! MY STOMACH HURTS!" Hikaru wheezed through fits of laughter.

"THE ZUKA CLUB! THAT'S PRICELESS! AND THEY HAD THOSE GET-UPS ON UNDER THEIR UNIFORMS!" Kaoru cackled.

"You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka Club!" Called Renge from her rising platform.

Her platform came up and out of the ground. It revealed Renge in a kimono with an umbrella over top her. She was drinking the famous instant coffee.

"I may not know much about instant coffee, but I'm fascinated with girls' schools." Renge stated before tossing the disgusting cup of coffee to the side, "St. Lobelia Academy! It is truly a woman's world there. The Zuka Club is a group of strong young maidens who consider women to be superior in every way. The club prides itself on its 30 year history. It's a society of maidens, by maidens, for maidens. Zuka Club activities include: 'Maiden Tea Parties', 'The Maiden Debate Forum', and most importantly musical reviews performed by the society's top members."

"You sure have a vast wealth of knowledge, Renge." Kyouya complimented as he stripped out of his armor.

"Well, I've always admired St. Lobelia's. I just couldn't go to school there though, what would I do without any boys?" She questioned as she disappeared back under the floor.

"A maiden's beauty. It means possessing a spirit pure enough to not give in to power or to lust."

"'As a girl, you', 'For a girl, you', we've had quite enough of all your oppressive male contempt for woman-kind."

"And our pride, comes from having meaningful relationships based on equality because we're the same sex. And yes, that includes relationships of love."

"Yeah, you tell them Benio!"

"You're awesome Benibara!"

"Whatever. We're so over it." Kaoru sighed as he looked through the bag of instant coffee Haruhi brought back.

"Why don't you girls just scram?" Hikaru spat, playing on his Nintendo Switch

"I find it hard to believe that you silly boys have nothing to say about our sublime female love." Hinako said.

"The hell is she talking about?" Hikaru asked.

"Hey! I haven't seen this one before. I guess it's a new one." Kaoru stated as he looked at a unfamiliar jar of coffee.

"You should feel sorry for them, Hinagiku. Their patented host skills don't work on us. Now they're all flustered and they don't know what to do with themselves." Chizuru spoke.

"True, I must say I'm glad we decided to perform here. It was fun to sneak a peek at the notorious Ouran Host Club." Benibara declared.

"Hey guys are we really notorious?" Honey asked the rest of the club.

"Yeah," Mori responded.

"And to think they're dragging this sweet young girl down with them." Benibara sighed. "The host club's president may be a pretty little halfer, but he shouldn't be using his looks to create a fictitious romance! Attempting to fool the heart of a pure, young maiden is demeaning! Your so-called 'club activities' are no more than debasing macho fantasies. I promise you, we will take you down once and for all!"

"I see. I understand your concern, but do you think maybe we could finish this later?" Kyouya inquired.

"Are you saying that you're not going to face us?" Benibara glared.

"Not at all. It's just that our president is still bedridden from the initial cultural shock." Kyouya replied.

"You see Tama-chan is having his nappy time right now." Honey said.

"Wake. Him. UP!" Benibara grit.

"'Scuse me, I made some coffee. Would you ladies like some?" Haruhi held out a tray of three cups to the girls.

"Why, yes! Aren't you the sweetest thing?"

"You're a real pearl among swine!"

"You know, coffee made by a maiden always has a more fragrant aroma."

"But this stuff's just instant." Haruhi responded.

"How about the four of us have a little tea party?"

Tamaki's eyes snapped open and he sat up groggily and irritated from his nap. He hopped out of bed and ran to the Lobelia girls.

"How dare you hit me and try and take my precious Haruhi away from her father?!" He screamed as he slipped forward on a banana peel.

His finger landed straight in Hinako's cup making him jump back at the heat. He screeched and jumped around before falling to his knees and clutching his finger.

"Jeez, you gotta be more careful senpai." Haruhi came over and pulled out some bandaids.

She wrapped his finger securely with it and placed the bandages back into her pocket.

"Thanks, Haruhi. Do you always carry bandages around with you?"

"Nah. The supermarket was giving 'em out with the purchase of instant coffee. You always get free stuff at the supermarket." 

"Free stuff?"

"This little conversation doesn't seem to be going anywhere." Benibara interrupted.

She lifted Haruhi off the ground and pulled her towards her chest.

"Now that we know what's going on, we can't allow this maiden to stay here. We'll prepare her paperwork and have her transferred to Lobelia at once. And we'll welcome her into the Zuka Club!" Benibara announced.

"Hey, just wait a second, will ya?" Haruhi pulled away from Benibara. "There seem to have been some misunderstandings here. I mean, first of all, you called senpai a 'halfer'."

"Cause he is a halfer. He's half French and half Japanese!" Honey told Haruhi.

"Well, uh, anyway, I don't think it's fair for you to pick on the Host Club just because you don't think they have the same history you do."

"We barely have any history. We were just founded two years ago."

"Yeah the boss created it whenever he started high school."

"Be that as it may, saying their club activities are only held to satisfy their appetites is just wrong. I mean it's not like the host club is charging their guests or anything."

"While I wouldn't call it a charge, we do have a point system. We offer priority services based on the winning bids of auctions held on our website. Check this out, Haruhi. Your used mechanical pencil just sold with a winning bid of 30,000 yen. Good for you." Kyouya piped up.

"WHAT?! But I thought I lost that pencil!" Haruhi ran to view the computer screen. "Why didn't you tell me about this before, Kyouya-senpai?! I had no idea you were collecting money!"

"So you thought we were all just working here as volunteers? While it's not much, because of the expense of organizing events, we happen to make a small profit from the online auctions."

"You can't sell people's things without asking their permission! That's stealing!"

**"It wasn't stealing, you dropped your pencil on the floor."**

Haruhi turned to glare at the twins who were sitting and drinking coffee. Tamaki wailed coming up to Haruhi.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi! It's not like we were hiding it from you! Here, you can have mine! It's got a cute teddy bear on it!"

"Senpai, I don't want your pencil."

"Then to make it up to you, how about I do this. I'll tell you the secrets to my success and my fondest memories!"

"Not to be rude senpai, but I'm really not interested in that information." Haruhi fumed.

Tamaki gasped in shock and stumbled over his feet.

"N-Not interested?" He moved to the wall to sulk.

"Oh, you poor dear. I can't believe they've been deceiving you."

"Hey, why don't you just dump these losers and come with us?"

Suddenly, the door to the Host Club opened again. In slipped (___). He looked groggy and his hair was a bit out of place.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late. I had a paper to finish up. Is there still time for club or did you all close up for today? Oh, also, sorry about my glasses, I forgot my contacts today." (___) said as he clicked the door shut behind him.

He turned around to see what was going on. The hosts were scattered about near a set of tables and couches while there were three girls he had never seen before in the room. Tamaki was currently sulking against the wall with Honey-senpai standing next to him.

"The hell has happened? Why is Tamaki sulking again? And who are these people?" (___) questioned.

The three Lobelia girls whirled around to see a new face. Well, it was new to only two of them. Hinako gasped out, her hands coming up to clutch her heart. She held back tears.

"(d/n)?"

(___)'s eyes widened at that. His eyes locked on to the shortest girl of the trio, seeing the same short, brown hair, the same brown eyes, the same slender figure. His mind flashed back to that one summer. The announcing of that name seemed to catch the hosts' attention, especially Haruhi's and Kyouya's.

"It's you, isn't it? The maiden I had met all those summers ago?" Hinako walked closer to him.

(___) barely moved, he felt like a statue.

"I-I don't know who you're talking about. I think you have me confused with someone else. I don't know you."

"You cannot fool these eyes. I thought you knew me better! And why are you wearing that ghastly boy's uniform? You're a maiden just like me!" Hinako grinned at him. "Oh how I've missed you so. It's been so long! I knew we would see each other again!"

(___) started to move away from her slowly, following the edge of the wall before hiding behind pillars and darting any grab she tried to make.

"You know this maiden, Hinagiku?" Benibara questioned.

"Why yes! I knew her all the way back in the summer before lower secondary school! We would play in the park that was nearby to our homes and spend our days with each other. It was truly magical! I had to move away from her though, leaving my dearly beloved behind. However, I vowed that once we saw each other again, we would never part! So here we are! It's so nice to see you again, my dear maiden, (d/n). I have gained so many feelings for you in our time apart!" Hinako held out her arms.

"T-That's not my name!" (___) shouted at her.

"Yes it is! What other name could you possibly have? You've always been called that." Hinako replied, still trying to get near (___).

The (h/c) haired boy kept avoiding her attempts, jumping around the other hosts and running into Haruhi.

"It's not his name!" Haruhi barked at her. "Stop saying it!"

"Yes. It. is!" Hinako bit back.

(___) could hear his heart pounding in his chest and he kept his head towards the ground. He felt like the hosts were giving him odd stares as they watched this go on. Kyouya stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, but it would be best for the three of you to leave now. Please refrain from using that name or those pronouns. They are not meant for (___)." Kyouya hissed, staring coldly at Hinako.

She was barely affected by the stare and cocked her head.

"But they are. I don't understand---she's a maiden! Like the rest of us! Please come with me (d/n), I've missed you so much!" Hinako cried.

(___) grit his teeth and he felt the lump in his throat grow.

"I don't know why you're calling her by that, let alone using male pronouns for her. She's always been a maiden---"

"SHUT UP!" (___) screamed.

He was close to letting tears fall down his cheeks. He was shaking again with anger. He felt like he wanted to faint. He clutched his bag to his chest in a tight grip.

"I'm not a girl! Never! I was never a girl! I'm (___)! I don't have any feelings for you---I don't like girls at all! I never came out to you because I knew you would do something like this! My voice has been taken from me! AGAIN!" Tears did escape and fell down your cheeks.

It was hard for him to even get that out. It hurt to talk, to think, to look at the people in the room. He furiously wiped at the tears that fell before darting away, running out of the room and slamming the door behind him. He rushed down the hall, down the stairs, and outside to the courtyard. He ran off campus, leaving for the day entirely.

He couldn't stop thinking horrible thoughts as he ran from the school. He didn't care for the burning of his lungs, or the blurriness of his eyes, he only cared to get away. He wanted to escape the same fate that fell on him in middle school. He felt his world crumbling around him, the one that he wanted to keep---the one where he felt the most safe. And now, it was over for him. He wouldn't be in the Host Club anymore, he would stay as far away from them as possible. It's what they would want right? Surely they wouldn't want some freak like him around. Who would? No one in middle school did, so why would anyone here want him?

The Host Club was dumbfounded by the outburst. They've never seen (___) behave in such a way. Haruhi grit her teeth and shot the darkest glare that she could muster to the three of them.

"You need to leave. _Now_. And don't come back here again----I don't want to go to your shitty school!"

The girls left almost instantaneously. They all talked and stared at each other as if they did nothing wrong, especially Hinako and muttered a 'We'll be back for the maidens' as they left. Haruhi turned to face the rest of the club.

"Please you guys, don't tell anyone about what just happened. Please don't see him any differently than the person you've known. (___) has a lot of trust in you and I know you all love him and right now, he'll need your support more than ever. I would explain some things to you if I could, but it's not my place to tell you and I don't have time to. I need to catch up to (___) before he does something he's not fully aware that he's doing."

Haruhi silently left the room, starting to run down the halls and off campus as well to catch her cousin. The rest of the Host Club stayed silent for a brief period of time. Kyouya fixed his glasses and turned to face the rest of the hosts.

"I know we don't know the extent of this situation, but we need to listen to Haruhi. She most likely knows more about it than we do and it would be foolish of us to not aid (___)." Kyouya stated.

Tamaki nodded. "Although we witnessed something we probably shouldn't have, Kyouya is right, we don't know what this is fully about, we can only trust Haruhi in this. Men, it is our duty to keep what happened here under wraps! Nothing about this must get out to the rest of Ouran!"

"But sir---" Kaoru started.

"What if the Lobelia girl's say something about it?" Hikaru finished.

"We'll be quick to shut it down! As from this moment onward, The White Lily League is our enemy for what they did to (___)! This means war! We must help and protect him in any way we can!" Tamaki fumed.

"Alright!" The Host club responded.

==========================================================

**SYNOPSIS:**

A few summers ago while staying with Haruhi, you met a girl named Hinako. She was in the same year as you (even though you went to school in different countries) and you two became somewhat instant friends. You had met her before you had come out to anyone, scared of reactions that you might get. You were also scared of coming out to Hinako the most from what she had been saying about men and boys back then. But, you still remained her friend, thinking that she was lonely because she had no one to spend the summer with other than you.

At this time, she was still considered a commoner, living not that far from the playground that was in Haruhi's neighborhood. You two would meet up there often to hang out, share stories, and even have a small picnic together. Those days she was always the happiest. She enjoyed your company.

When she had to move away because her mother married a new man, who was rich beyond belief, she promised you that you two would be together again. In a way, she loved you. But you knew that you could never return that love.

Fast forward to the first day of the cultural festival. Club was supposed to meet today against the wishes of you. You had to finish a paper that you didn't finish last night since you fell asleep doing it....And you had to grind in two different games throughout the night (idk i dont have the game). Regardless, the twins let it slide with the promise of a favor. They sent Haruhi off to get more commoner's coffee while you had made your way to the library to finish up the paper.

While with the Host Club, the White Lily League second year and first year, Chizuru Maihara and Hinako Tsuwabuki, the two walk down to the club who start to outright ignore them as they go on. Then, Haruhi is brought in by the leader of the League Benio Amakusa. Essentially the episode plays out like it normally does until the end of the first day. You finally finish your paper and decide to pop into the club to see if there was time to participate in it. You apologize for being so late to it and how you had forgotten to put your contacts in so you had to wear your glasses for club today. What you didn't expect when you opened the door was for the White Lily League to be there with the Host Club and a very angry Haruhi.

They turn to face you and you freeze at the sight of one girl in particular. You think you can get by her unscathed, thinking that you look different enough now that she wouldn't recognize you.

And then you heard the name. The god awful name that you've fought so hard to forget all throughout middle school and didn't even have said to you in high school.

Hinako starts to spill everything under the moon, calling you a maiden and trying to get close to you. She chases you around the room and you avoid even going close to her. She keeps talking and talking and talking and your voice refused to come out so you could scream at her to shut up. Haruhi steps up though, same with Kyouya, and tells her to leave and shut her mouth. Hinako bites back at them though and that's when she confesses her love to him.

You pause and shake with fear and anger, your mind flashing back to all the times in middle school someone did something like this to you, someone who took your voice away from you again to come out on your own terms.

You thought it was over. Your time in the Host Club---everything. You crumbled. Tears fell from your eyes and you cried out as if you had been stabbed.

"I'm not a girl! Never! I was never a girl! I'm (___)! I don't have any feelings for you---I don't like girls at all! I never came out to you because I knew you would do something like this! My voice has been taken from me! AGAIN!" You shouted before running out of the room.

The world you had fought so hard to build up now lied burning before you. All the friends in the host club you made, all the fun times seem to fade away from you as you left school grounds, completely consumed by grief.


	10. (___)'s Reprieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey you guys im back from camping!! it truly was a learning experience, i will share some info with you:
> 
> bugs are not fun
> 
> thats all i have gotten from that---other than yellow jackets deadass i befriended three of them also using the bathroom when ur trans is not if fam i had to do it at like 4am each day just so no one would be able to see me honestly public showers are ASS
> 
> but im back and will be writing once again!!
> 
> this chapter is gonna be reminiscent of that one vid of that Brazilian family that welcomed their son after he got top surgery--have yall seen that? that honestly warms my heart whenever i see that it makes me happy that they accepted him!! but thats what the chapter will be calling to.
> 
> heres the link to the vid because its not on YT if you wanna see it: https://twitter.com/andrezadelgado/status/1181398426027794432?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw%7Ctwcamp%5Etweetembed%7Ctwterm%5E1181398426027794432%7Ctwgr%5Eshare_3&ref_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pride.com%2Ftrans%2F2019%2F10%2F16%2Ftrans-mans-family-welcomes-him-after-top-surgery-sweetest-way
> 
> this is most likely shorter than the other ones because brain is big small right now its lagging like it has shitty internet
> 
> i also wanted this to be more wholesome than anything because i don't want to dwell on depression and actually cause you guys to experience like massive dysphoria. I wouldn't want to do that to myself, so why do it to you?

**i know that this isn't canon with the actual anime itself but like i wanted to add some of my own shit in here too just so its like, not entirely just the story of Haruhi going through Ouran, you get what I mean? I just don't want it to be that story, I want it to be more than that while still having that be most of the story line, you get what i mean?**

(M/N) - mother's name

_italics is your own thoughts_

================================================================================

**content warning: internalized homophobia, mention of homophobic slurs**

(3rd Person)

(___) was terrified to go back to school. It felt like he crashed entirely. He had holed himself up in his room as soon as he ran all the way back to his home. He opened the door with the spare key under the mat and threw off his bag into an unknown corner. He darted straight into his room and slammed the door behind him. It didn't lock properly (Haruhi and her father had to clear out a storage room for you to use since they only have two bedrooms) so he blocked it off with his dresser. He tore his uniform from his body and ripped his glasses from his face. He dove underneath his covers and hid himself in them, trying to keep himself from hyperventilating.

He did that for the rest of the day, even when Haruhi had come home right after him. She knew that he was not feeling himself at the moment and it would be stupid for him to be left alone. She tried to get into his room by knocking and trying to open the door, but to no avail. (___) was very keen on keeping her out. He knew he would have more trouble with Auntie Ranka, but that moment has yet to come. He stayed exactly where he was. He stayed curled up underneath the blankets and shaking like a leaf. He tried his best to keep his mind occupied by thinking about something else, something that wouldn't make him feel shitty and depressed, but it was very hard to when he already experienced this once before. Tears still fell from his eyes to the point that there was nothing left to cry out. His eyes became dry and he found it hard to breath, think, and even blink. His chest hurt with the pain of knowing that he had been forcefully outed in one of the places he had hoped not to be outed in.

_It was going so well---I felt safer than I ever have there and she came and ruined it! Now I'm back to square one and the Host Club hates me--and they won't want me to be in their club anymore and then I won't be able to pay back our debt, and I'll be forced out of this school now that it's out----I'll be bullied and ridiculed for who I am! It's all gonna happen all over again just like in middle school! I can't take that again! I gotta go somewhere! Anywhere that isn't Ouran...maybe I should just go back home._

(___) gulped and wiped his mouth before throwing the covers off of him. He took note of the darkness that now enveloped his room. It must have been late now. Haruhi was most likely sleeping. He looked over to his bedside clock to see that it was one in the morning now.

_I rather her be resting right now than worrying about me like she always does. She doesn't need to keep thinking about me. I...I feel like such a nuisance, such a burden...Why'd it have to be me? Why'd I have to be gay? AND trans? Why'd I have to do this to my family? We already struggle enough._

He slowly moved the dresser out of the doorway and opened the door. The rest of the house was just as dark as in his room but he was able to see the soft like from the light by the front door which mapped out the rest of the room. He quietly walked around to the hallway bathroom that he and Haruhi shared. He shut the door as softly as he could and flicked the light on. He looked at his disheveled self in the mirror and noticed the quickly formed purple bags and redness in his eyes. His face was sore from the way he had been laying. He didn't exactly know how long he stayed in that position, but it felt like hours on end.

He turned the knob for the faucet on and splashed some water onto his hot face. He did that over a few times until he felt himself cool down. He grabbed the nearby face towel and dried his face off. He stared at himself once more at the mess of a man he was. He mentally cursed at himself for letting something like this happen. He blamed himself for letting it happen, he thought of anything else he could have done to stop something like that from happening.

_How could I have let that happen again? How fucking stupid am I? I could have literally left the room before they even heard anything like that! I'm such a fucking dumbass! The only person to blame for this is myself! And now I have to pay the price for it._

He threw the towel down on the counter top and left the room in a sort of huff. If he couldn't cry anymore because there were no tears left, then he would just be angry at himself. He quietly maneuvered his way back to his room, stopping at the kitchen for a small snack and water bottle before he went back to slipping into his room. He was stopped by the light of the lamp by the small coffee table in the living/dining room area turning on. His head snapped into the direction of the light and stopped all of his moving to see that Auntie Ranka was already home and seated at the table.

"A-Auntie..." (___) croaked, his voice raspy from the crying.

"Hello, (___). I was just about to eat some sushi I picked up from the convenience store, care to join me?" He questioned the boy with an almost all-knowing smile.

(___) gulped once again and he slowly nodded his head. He sat down and placed his snacks beside him on the ground and turned his gaze to the top of the table. He felt like he was about to be scolded. He hugged his knees close to him and didn't dare look up to Auntie Ranka.

"You know, I was surprised to hear the news of what happened today. Haruhi had left me a little note of what happened. She's worried for you yet again, though for a good reason this time." Auntie Ranka breathed out as he pulled out the sushi he had bought.

(___) still gazed at the table in front of him, looking over each little dent and scratch it had from years of use as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"(___), I'm not here to hurt you or to scold you. You can relax. Haruhi left me a note just so I knew of what had transpired. I know that's one of the last things you would probably want, but I don't want to witness what happened to you previously in junior high." He sighed out. "Whenever you are ready to say something, please tell me what happened to you in your own words."

(___) knew that meant Auntie Ranka wasn't going to leave the room until he had at least said something---it didn't matter how big. (___) felt the lump in his throat return with the familiar sting from his eyes, though no tears came down his cheeks. He was shaking again.

"I...I---!" He choked on what he wanted to say.

"You don't need to tell me something immediately. Tell me when you want to. I know it's hard to talk about. Not everyone received the fact that I loved wearing women's clothing lightly. It was hard to swallow down sometimes because of what they would say to me. Even though I was with Kotoko, many men would call me a faggot and tranny for the way I looked. It was harsh and cruel to hear when I first started to openly wear skirts and dresses outside of my home. However, I made it a point to never let those words harm me and what I like. Why should I care for what others say about me when it's something that I would like to do? I enjoy these clothes that I wear, and this makeup that I put on, so what makes them think that them saying those horrible things would get me to stop?" Auntie Ranka explained.

(___) slowly lifted his head to look at his aunt. Ranka broke a set of cheap chopsticks and held up one of the sushi slices in them. He popped it into his mouth and munched happily on it. He took some wasabi and swiped the next bit of sushi through it before dunking it into some soy sauce.

"I know it's harder for you to accept these words because from where you come from, opinions are always about someone doing this or wearing that or something else. Those people always have a reason to put down others because they are scared of being themselves. That's especially said in the school setting. Junior high...wasn't as accepting as you hoped it would be. You thought that by going to Ouran, you would be able to escape from those horrible things and you did. You got what you wanted. But then...what was her name...Hinako---came in and shattered everything that you had struggled to build up. Your world crashed down before you and you caved in on yourself." Auntie continued.

(___)'s eyes widened at his words while Auntie Ranka continued on as if this was a normal conversation.

"Opinion matters to those higher ups in your school---the same with appearances and social status. It's second nature to them. But I have some small questions for you: why should you being you effect what you want to do at Ouran, when you've proved that even as a commoner, you have a place in there? So, why should being transgender and gay stop you from continuing there? If someone has something to say about it, why care? You're there for your own reasons, not for someone else's."

"You've always thought of hiding yourself away from the world because it's embarrassing being who you are. And before you can say something like, 'It's not like you would totally get how I feel', I do! Around the same time as you, maybe a bit younger, I had fallen in love with a boy and when I confessed to him, it went worse than I could have possibly imagined. Then, I felt like I was nothing, I wanted to just curl up and hide away from everyone. I thought something was wrong with me then. As I grew, I started to think there was something wrong with me liking to wear women's clothes. And at some point, when I met Kotoko, when she found out and didn't have a problem with the way I dressed, I thought that's all that mattered. Because for the first time, I had someone supporting me that loved me dearly. So, the opinions and voices that I heard screaming at me to go die, that I'm a faggot, that I'm not welcome in this world---those all faded away from mattering to me, because I knew I had Kotoko standing by me along the way. And when she passed....I found solace in Haruhi." Auntie Ranka smiled at his nephew.

He pointed his chopsticks at the smaller boy.

"I don't want you to doubt your existence any longer because I know that's what you're doing. You think that if you were to disappear, then all would be right with the world. I'm here to tell you that it's people like us that the world fears, because nobody can control us. Dear god, (___), it's called be gay do crime for a reason! Do you not remember ever hearing about the Stonewall Riots in America? They were tired of hearing that there was no place for them in the world. They carved one out for themselves after being demonized for years. So, (___), if you truly believe that there is no place for you here in this world, then, carve yourself into this world. Give yourself a place. Do not cower in fear, for Haruhi and I know you are much more capable of things than you think you are. The same goes with your mother and father, and even your cat, Izu."

Auntie Ranka went back to finishing up his sushi and watched as (___) started to decompress. His body felt limp.

"And if those boys in the Host Club have any problem with it, then you stand your ground! You tell them who you are! You are there for yourself and nobody else! You are you for yourself and not for society! Do not care for the opinions of others on something like this because really, it's not an opinion, it's flat out discrimination and demoralization of a group of people that openly exist." Auntie finished.

(___) wanted to cry all over again but for a different reason. He felt...relieved in a way. He felt like Auntie Ranka had sucked out whatever evilness was plaguing him and replaced it with something nice.

"S-So..." (___) started, lifting his head once more to look up at his Auntie.

"Hm?"

"T-That's why you're s-s-so boisterous, huh?" (___) smiled small up at him.

Ranka paused as he was about to eat another piece of sushi. He looked at his nephew before grinning right back at him. He giggled.

"If you put it that way, yes! I'm very flowy and beautiful and confident because I am boisterous! The opinion's of others do not bother me one bit!" Ranka beamed at the (h/c) haired boy.

The two carried on into simple conversation, with occasional questions from Ranka of (___) being okay and if he needed some time off from school. (___) shook his head in response at the questions and said that he would be fine to go.

"After all, you did tell me that the opinions of others shouldn't matter right? I'm at Ouran for myself and nobody else. I have my own goals to pursue for my own future, not theirs."

Ranka almost cried at his own words coming out of (___)'s mouth.

"Oh you! Auntie is so proud of you! I love you so much, about as much as I would if you were my own son! I'm so jealous of (M/N)!" Ranka announced.

Not long after Ranka finished his sushi, he ushered (___) to his room so he could sleep with a kiss on the head and a tight hug following shortly after it. He shut the door behind him and (___) heard his footsteps go down the hall. (___) thought hard about what Auntie Ranka said, reeling over the conversation. Finally, after tiring himself out even more, he slipped back into his bed, falling into a much needed rest.

\------

(___) was anxious to be going back to school again the next day. His stomach was doing flips and he had to run to the bathroom several times just because he thought he was going to throw up. He dry heaved a bit, but nothing came up. He was pretty slow in the morning too. He put on his tie first before his dress shirt, he pulled his pants on backwards, he mixed up all his folders and books and almost lost his homework.

He was very reluctant to leave the house today, not really wanting to go around the school---even to the club room. Even when he was halfway to the school, he completely forgot that he had class with the twins and that he sat in between them. He sighed out sadly as he soon remembered while walking through the doors to his classroom. He sat down and pulled out his homework. He also pulled out his headphones just so he could listen to something other than the bickering and banters of his fellow classmates. He listened to whatever he wanted to at the moment and put his head on his desk. It seemed that all the sleep he had gotten didn't let him fully recover from his crying fit.

He slowly let his eyes shut before the twins could make their way to him and greet him. He just wanted to nap today.

_Maybe I should have taken that offer from Auntie Ranka, I feel so slow and tired. I don't think I will even make it through half of this day._

When lunch rolled around, he was finally brought out of his nap by Haruhi rubbing his head. She pulled the headphones off of his head and placed them on his desk once he lifted his head up.

"Classes are over, we should eat something before heading to the club room."

"Eh? Classes are over? It's only noon."

"Did you really forget all about the cultural exhibits going on? It's a two day thing. Yesterday was the first day, so now they're wrapping up drama performances today. Now come on, we need to eat!" Haruhi told the boy.

The two of them stayed behind in class while the others went out of the room to the lunch room. It looked as though the twins also wanted to stay behind with them, but Haruhi urged them to give him some space for right now. Haruhi pulled out both of their bento boxes while (___) still recuperated from his nap. He rubbed at his eyes and let out a yawn before stretching his arms and legs.

"Why'd no one wake me? I swear my paper and other shit were due today."

"It's been moved to the end of the week because of the cultural exhibits. Guess you rushed yesterday for nothing! Maybe you could have spent that time napping instead of writing your paper." Haruhi joked as she placed his bento on his desk.

"Yeah, guess you're right about that. Thank you for the food."

Haruhi nodded in response and she quietly ate her food. (___) did the same, scarfing it down. He hadn't had a proper dinner nor breakfast since he had been rushing around. Once he finished all of his food, he wiped his mouth and closed the bento box and placed it back into his bag. He looked over to Haruhi who was just halfway through it.

"You know...I...I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to make you worry...again."

Haruhi glanced over at her cousin and saw the distraught look on his face while he said that. She could tell that he was embarrassed.

"There's no reason to apologize, (___)." Haruhi stated before going back to eating. "I'm sure anyone would react in that way. How else could you have? Hinako placed you on the spot in front of people you have grown to trust."

"I-I know, but still---"

"No buts. I don't want you to apologize for something like that. I would have reacted that way too if I was in your position. You had to experience something like this again, in front of the Host Club, in front of people that I assume you'd consider some form of friends." Haruhi cut him off with a sigh, "I asked the guys to not talk about what happened. I'm sure they've sworn secrecy after I left the room."

(___) nodded his head and sat quietly in his chair. He waited for Haruhi to finish her food.

"Did Dad give you a hard time last night?" Haruhi inquired as she took a piece of rolled omelet into her mouth.

"Oh...no he didn't. He gave me some advice actually. I'm surprised at how open he was with speaking to me. He really said a lot." (___) replied, playing with his fingers. "Although he's only interested in wearing women's clothing...I never thought his experiences would be almost the same as mine."

"Dad's been through a lot too. I'm sure he told you the tale of him and that boy when he was very young, about him confessing to him and it not going over well. It was truly traumatic to him. I think that's why he's so quick to take you under his wing because he knows you've experienced that sort of thing." Haruhi explained.

"So that's why he's ten times more protective of me."

"You're the son he never got to have! And plus Aunt (M/N) would kill him if anything were to happen to you!" Haruhi laughed.

"Guess you're right about that! He told me he was jealous of Mama because she got me instead of him getting me."

"That's how he's always been. He's lucky he even gets to see you over the summer! And now it's during the school year!" Haruhi giggled.

"God, I already have one dad, I don't need another! Auntie Ranka can be so overbearing sometimes, but hey, I'm thankful for it in a way." (___) chuckled. "Makes me understand how you feel dealing with me on my own."

"Yes, that is very true. You two are more alike than you think."

Haruhi finally put her now empty bento box into her bag and she slung it over her shoulder. (___) picked up his bag from the hook on the desk and held it in his arms. The two walked out of their classroom just as it started to fill up with a few students again who returned early from lunch. Haruhi and (___) made their way to the club room, walking up the familiar staircase and down the upper floors to find the doors to Music Room 3. The two talked about small things. Haruhi knew not to ask about any sort of anime or games because once she did, she wouldn't be able to get (___) to shut up about it.

"Eh? (___)? Haruhi?" They heard from the side.

They turned to see a set of their guests who looked as if they had just gotten to the entrance of the Host Club.

"Is the Host Club open? We heard it was closed today."

"Hm, Tamaki-senpai must want us to be a part of a meeting at the moment. I'm sure that's what it is." Haruhi stated. "Whatever it is, I know our doors will open up some point today! It is a club day after all. We wouldn't want you girls to miss out on staying with us."

The girls blushed and chatted among themselves.

"Why don't you guys go to the cultural exhibits while you wait for the club to open? I'm sure something will catch your eye there. It'll be a good way to pass the time until club opens. Before you know it, the doors will be open for you to come through!" (___) smiled at them.

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea! We should go!"

"Yes, thank you!"

The girls left them be, walking down the hall and muttering things to each other while glancing back at the two hosts.

Haruhi took note of (___)'s growing anxiety as they approached the entrance to the room. He shifted multiple times onto either of his feet and ringed his hands out and continuously took in sharp breaths of air. He looked as though he was about to pass out.

"You know, you don't have to go. I'm sure they'll understand. I'll tell them you aren't feeling well." Haruhi spoke as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"I..." (___) took in one final deep breath and let it out. "I gotta do this. I gotta face them. I need to make sure that they're okay with me. And if not...then that's their problem."

Haruhi nodded at his sudden boost in courage and pushed the door open. The room was dimly lit, only a few chandeliers were turned on. Tables were around, ready for guests to sit at. In the middle there were the other hosts, or well, the two could only see their silhouettes. The light over where they stood lit up, showing the backs of each host. They only wore their pants at the moment and had no shirt or jacket on.

"What...What's going on?" Haruhi deadpanned. "Did we walk in on something we weren't supposed to see?"

Tamaki chuckled from where he stood. "Quite the contrary."

He was the first to turn around. (___)'s eyes widened at the sight before him. Tamaki stood, now facing the both of them, with medical bandages on either sides of his torso. He smiled at (___) from across the room.

"I don't care for what we heard yesterday, I am always going to be your Daddy! And you are my son!" He announced.

"Same over here. Who cares for what those girls said? You'll still be---" Kaoru turned next.

"Our little nerd, regardless of who you are!" Hikaru followed after him.

The twins also wore bandages over their torso. They put an arm around each other with the largest grins that they could put on their faces.

"(___)-chan is (___)-chan, no matter what, ain't that right Takashi?" Honey hopped up onto Mori's shoulders and beamed.

"Yeah." He replied, also looking to (___).

"It was very unfortunate for something like that to happen to you. But I'll have you know," Kyouya turned, "You are safe with us, as a member of our club, as a student, and as a man. If you ever need any assistance, we will be here to provide it."

He stared at all of them and fell to his knees. He dropped his bag and tried his best to hold back the wave of tears that wanted to fall. He failed miserably. They sprung from his eyes and he furiously wiped them away, crying out loud. He couldn't calm down from the sight he had seen.

"Oh dear! Did we do something wrong? Is he angry with us? Please, Daddy and Mommy just wanted to do something nice for you, we swear! Please don't be sad!" Tamaki bawled, coming up to (___).

"N-No! He's---these are happy tears." Haruhi tried to calm an already worried Tamaki.

The King of the Host Club came up to (___) and crouched down on his knees. He grabbed him by the shoulders and urged him to look up at him.

"Are you okay, (___)? Please, tell us if we did something wrong! I know Haruhi said these are happy tears---but you are sobbing!" Tamaki asked him.

(___) shook his head and he looked back up at Tamaki. The tall, blond male moved his hands to his cheeks and he wiped away the tears that fell.

"I---I didn't e-e-expect this! I...thank you!" (___) cried out. "Thank you so much!"

Tamaki smiled down at the boy.

"You are very much welcome. You have a place here in the Host Club. You have every right to feel safe here. What kind of King would I be if I didn't provide that to one of my favorite people?"

"(___)-chan! We all love you so much! We could never hate you for something like this!" Honey cried, as he jumped onto (___)'s side.

"Yeah, we could never hate you. Besides---" Hikaru came over.

"It makes sense now, how you never wanted to show your chest. It's because you just got surgery right?" Kaoru questioned him.

(___) looked over to the twins and shook his head. He undid his jacket and shirt and pulled them off of his body.

"I-I got it a while ago." He stood from his knees and motioned to the scars that stood out against his normal skin tone. "I got it over the summer, right before I started school here. I was l-lucky enough to get micro-grants from organizations and birthday money to s-s-save up for it."

(___) sighed out, trying to regain some composure after his crying fit. It's like he felt the biggest wave of relief not being shunned away by them. He felt like showing his chest got the biggest weight off of him. The twins went up to either side of him and pulled him into a hug.

"Well, it's what you wanted right?" Kaoru questioned.

"Who are we to judge what you need to do to match how you feel? You look better than we could have ever imagined!" Hikaru grinned.

"There's no need to cry, (___)-chan! We love you all the same! With every bone in our bodies!" Honey came up and hugged his leg.

"We're here for you." Tamaki stated.

"And for whatever medical needs you may have or want in the future, we'll be here to see it through." Kyouya declared as he strode up to the group with Mori.

"You guys..." (___) croaked out. "You guys really are something!"

"We're the Host Club, (___)! We are here to satisfy anyone's needs, even if it's mostly girls. We care for those that work with us! And that includes you and Haruhi! Now get in here guys! Group hug!" Tamaki smiled as he pulled Haruhi into the hug with him.

Kyouya and Mori both came up and hugged the (h/c) haired boy. Everyone laughed and joked about as they hugged him, the twins nuzzling his head while Tamaki pulled at his waist. Haruhi was barely even able to reach his body at all with the way she was squished in. Honey refused to let out of (___)'s left leg.

_Yeah, this feels good. I didn't have much to worry about after all. They've given me a safe spot to be in. These guys...these damn rich people...have just made me feel like the happiest man alive._

"Thank you all, so much."


	11. The Lives of Haruhi and (___)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahh back in the swing of things. i might be going insane but at this point who isnt
> 
> uwu
> 
> \--- A. :)

**bold is the twins talking in unison**

_italics is your own thoughts_

_ italics and underline are other peoples's thoughts and special dialogue _

(e/c) - eye color

(l/n) - last name

(f/c) - favorite color

(M/N) - mother's name

(F/N) - father's name

==========================================================

(3rd Person)

**_The Theatre of Tamaki's Mind, Once Again_ **

The Host Club stared wide eyed at the home in front of them. Well, they couldn't really call it a home. The walls were cracking, some of the windows were busted, and the yard was over grown. Even the fence was falling apart. You could barely make out the plaque on the fence that labelled the house as the 'Fujioka's Residence'.

"B-But, this can't be right..." Tamaki murmured.

The door jiggled and squeaked as it was opened. A pair of brown and (e/c) colored eyes stared at the hosts. The faces popped through the crack of the door with small smiles on their them. Their cheeks were dirty and you could almost see their eye sockets from how thin their faces were.

"Hey everyone." (___) greeted.

"Why don't you come in?" Haruhi asked them, stepping aside and opening the door more.

Inside wasn't any better than the outside. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling and flickered ever so slightly. There were holes in the walls and the windows were falling apart. The kitchenette was tiny and barely had any space to do anything. It was dirty for the most part.

"Please, make yourselves at home. I'll make us some tea!" Haruhi announced.

The hosts stared as the two worked to gather some bowls and cups for the hosts to use. (___) poured in the tea while Haruhi held up the kitchenware.

"Um, I'm sorry, we don't have enough cups, but we do have some bowls." (___) apologized.

The two set them down on top of a news paper that the club assumed was their kitchen table.

"Hey boss. What's with this place? They live here?" Kaoru inquired.

"Maybe it's some kind of set. You know, like in the movies?" Hikaru suggested.

"I-I-I-I-I-I hope so." Tamaki stuttered in horror. "Calm down you guys. I bet this is the storeroom. I'm positive the infinite cosmos is just on the other side of that closet."

**"Then should we try and open it?"**

"Now's not the time!"

**"Right!"**

"Since you guys decided to come by at lunch time, my dad said it would be rude if we didn't offer you something to eat." (___) stated.

"Yeah, we've been fasting for three days to save up enough money to buy something suited to your taste. But, it's all worth it as long as you guys like it."

Haruhi reached into a nearby cabinet and pulled out two sushi samplers.

"Ta-da! Sushi samplers! They were marked down at the supermarket! How about that!" Haruhi chimed.

The Host club stared down at the sushi that was placed before them. Each of them started to become paper white at what they were witnessing. Honey stood up and ran towards the cousins, crying.

"Sorry we came to visit Haru-chan and (___)-chan! Don't make us eat it!"

"Be strong men, Haruhi and (___) have suffered for our benefit, so it's the least we can do."

"But sir, I'm not even sure this is fish!"

"Wow, I can't believe it! Isn't this a piece of fancy tuna? I've never tasted it till now!"

Haruhi held up a piece to her mouth and chomped on it, smiling.

"It's delicious!"

\------

"WHAT?! NO HARUHI! THAT'S JUST REGULAR OLD TUNA! IT'S BY NO MEANS FANCY!"

Tamaki shot out of bed and breathed heavily. He looked around his room and sighed in relief.

"So it was just a dream."

He hopped up and got ready for the day, putting on his uniform and grabbing his bag. He rushed out of his room and down the hall, then down the main staircase at the front of his mansion.

"Morning, Master Tamaki. Anything we can do for you?" Shima asked him.

"I need to get going. Please bring the car around front at once."

"Yes, of course, sir." Said the driver.

"I beg your pardon, Master Tamaki, but what would you like for breakfast this morning?" Shima questioned,

"I don't want any! I already told you I have to get going!" He screeched in response.

He stumbled towards the door as he remembered the very recent dream he just had.

 _I can't shake that nightmare I had. I respect the privacy of our club members, so I've never intruded into their personal lives but...what if Haruhi and (___) really are living in poverty? What if that hovel is their home?! I have to go see them and try to get the truth out of them. I've got to get to school!_ Tamaki thought.

"Hold it right there, Master Tamaki! I can't let you leave the house like that. You're still wearing your pajama bottoms and your house slippers!"

The tall blond froze and grumbled. He screamed as he rushed all the way back up to his room to put on the rest of his uniform and came back down dressed properly.

"Thank you, Shima. And I'll be going now." Tamaki stated as he blushed in embarrassment.

"I hate to be a bother, Master Tamaki, but today is Sunday. Which means you don't have to go to school today sir."

"Oh, really? Well, why didn't you make me aware of that fact earlier?"

"As your maid, it's my duty to help you. However, I want you to become a fine gentleman. So you must be able to recognize your own mistakes." Shima scolded. "Since you suddenly have some free time on you hands, why don't we work on your manners?"

Shima started to drag Tamaki away through a pair of doors as the boy struggled to get out of her tight grasp.

"Wait, but I have to make a call! Someone bring me a phone!"

"Sure!" Another maid said, as she placed a phone down in front of him.

Tamaki flipped out of Shima's grasp and stumbled to the phone, pressing rapidly at the buttons. He held the phone to his ear and waited for the other person to pick up.

"Hey Kyouya, there's something I need to talk to you about."  
  
  
  
  
  


Currently, Haruhi was walking back from Marutomi Supermarket with a few bags in hand.

"That was some sale! There's no better time to hit the supermarket than a Sunday morning. Now all I've gotta do when I get home is clean and do some laundry." Haruhi beamed to herself.

She had just reached the outside of her apartment building when she noticed a crowd had gathered around two large, black, shiny cars.

 _What's going on? Why're they in front of our apartments?_ Haruhi pondered.

Out sat a Mercedes and a Rolls-Royce. The driver stepped out and opened the back door to the car.

"Here you are, Master."

Out stepped Tamaki, then Kyouya, then Hikaru and Kaoru, then Mori and Honey. Haruhi grit her teeth and groaned at seeing the familiar set of boys. She leaned into a nearby light pole and put her hands to her face.

"Wow, so this is where Haruhi and (___) live?" Kaoru looked over the apartment building.

"It's pretty big! Bigger than I thought it'd be!" Hikaru admired.

"Yeah, look at all those rooms!" Honey exclaimed.

"This building is what you might call an aggregate commoner dwelling. Haruhi and (___)'s unit is one of the many units in this building." Kyouya responded.

Tamaki walked in circles before grabbing Kyouya by the shoulder.

"Kyouya! Why?! Why'd you bring these idiots with us?! Especially those two doppelgangers!"

"Well, you see, I knew you didn't have the courage to come here alone, so I thought it'd be best if everyone came along." Kyouya offered before ushering himself and the others away. "Alright, let's go home. I guess I underestimated our great leader."

**"What?! I'm not going home!"**

"I-I'm sorry! Don't leave! I don't want to be alone." Tamaki ushered them back to where they previously were, seemingly more anxious then before.

"Is this for some kind of movie shoot or something?" Said someone from the crowd by the cars.

"Rich people! Rich people! Rich people!"

"Now listen up, men. Don't you forget! We must be polite. This is a casual, 'we just happened to be in the neighborhood' kind of visit. We're not here to judge the Fujioka or (l/n)'s families lifestyles. The words 'shabby', 'cramped', and 'rundown' are absolutely forbidden!"

"Right! Yes sir!" The twins, Honey, and Mori saluted.

Haruhi's anger grew as she watched the group continue to talk in front of her home.

"Don't say anything that might offend (___), Haruhi, or her father and cause them to ask us to leave."

"Well it's too late for that. GO AWAY!" Haruhi shouted at the group.

The group turned to see Haruhi, shaking with anger. They looked over the outfit she wore.

"H-Haruhi!" Tamaki stammered.

"That pink dress is pretty cute!" The group complimented.

"Shut up! Get the fuck out of here!" Haruhi barked.

"WAHHH! Haruhi's so mad, she actually cursed at us!" Tamaki pointed to the twins. "All of this is your fault! You're the reason Haruhi is angry with me! I knew if I brought you two along something like this would have happened!"

**"Hey, it wasn't us."**

Haruhi's landlady came up next to her.

"Excuse me, Haruhi, but is everything alright?"

"Oh, hi Miss Landlady."

"Those young men are driving such fancy foreign cars, they're not Yakuza, are they? Do you need me to call the police?"

"No, they're not." Haruhi replied before Tamaki waltzed over to the older women and held her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, madam. My name's Suoh. I'm one of Haruhi's friends."

"Really? My goodness, well aren't you just adorable?"

"And he's got her..." Haruhi mumbled.

"We're just stopping by, we didn't mean to cause a scene. I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's no problem." The landlady giggled and walked to Haruhi's side. "I'll stop by later with some snacks for you and your friends."

Haruhi sighed as she led the boys up to the apartment. She stood in front of the door, sighing to herself.

"Okay, here's the deal: I'm only giving you guys a quick peak. 3 seconds, then you all go home, got it?"

"Look, Haru-chan! I brought you a gift! I know how you love cake! There's chocolate, pecan, and strawberry!" Honey smiled.

"Fine, I guess I'll make some tea." Haruhi said before turning back to face the door.

She knocked on it a few times and waited for a response to come. From the inside, you could hear some thrashing around and heavy footsteps running to the door. As soon as the footsteps drew close, Haruhi backed away from the door as she saw it swing open and almost smack the wall.

"YES! My dear beautiful package! Come into my arms Given Vol. 6---" (___) smile dropped as he saw that there was no package at the door.

His head creaked up to look at who he was faced with. There was no delivery guy in sight, only the same boys he sees practically everyday after school. He froze in place and his mouth hung open. He was only wearing his glasses and sweatpants at the moment and looked very...out of it to say the least.

"I swear---you really need to start wearing shirts more often when you answer the door. You haven't even gotten out of your pajamas yet!" Haruhi grit.

"W-Why---W-Well---I didn't expect them to b-be here! H-How was I supposed to know?!" (___) finally exclaimed, pulling away from the door and covering his chest as a knee jerk reaction.

He was thoroughly embarrassed and he could feel heat rushing up to his face.

Haruhi walked in and placed the bags of groceries onto the counter by the sink.

The group stared into the house, completely void of how (___) was dressed.

 _At least it's better than my dream._ Tamaki thought.

"What a hovel." Hikaru commented.

"Shut up!" Tamaki bellowed as he pinched his cheeks.

"A wood-built 2 bedroom unit. That's normal for a commoner family of 2." Kyouya stated.

"Haruhi and (___) are such pipsqueaks. At least we know they won't hit their heads on the low ceilings." Kaoru pointed out.

"Well I think it's a super-cute little room!" Honey chimed.

"You don't have to struggle to compliment it." Haruhi deadpanned.

"Hold on, are we supposed to take off our shoes, too?"

"Please, if you don't mind." Haruhi responded.

(___) looked at the group as they walked into the front portion of their apartment.

"H-Haruhi...please...I'm begging you. Please tell me they aren't staying for the time being?" (___) questioned her.

"We don't have a choice in this at all. Show some back bone will you? You look like you're about to melt and that it's the end of the world."

"B-But----I have commissions---"

"You are not leaving me to deal with this alone."

"Did you hear that? We have to take our shoes off! It's kind of like the dojo, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any slippers for us, Haruhi?" Hikaru inquired.

"Wait, the room's covered with tatami mats."

"In that case, we don't need slippers."

"Great! Thanks for inviting us in!"

"Yeah, thanks."

"It's greatly appreciated."

"Yes, thank you."

The hosts walked into the living room space and sat down all together. The cousins watched them as they did so, irked by their behavior and mannerisms.

"Woah! Talk about small!" Hikaru declared.

"Be careful. That light bulb's just hanging from the ceiling!" Kaoru told everyone.

"This place is quite unpleasant, but I think I may have underestimated commoner housing. I know it's a tight fit in here men, but just pull your knees in and sit gym-style. Commoners have specially developed this position to conserve space."

Haruhi and (___) grunted and turned their heads away.

"We just gotta make it through this visit." Haruhi muttered.

"Yeah, like that's gonna be easy. I already wanna shit myself." (___) sighed. "I'm gonna make us some tea."

"Hey! Here's an idea. Why don't you make us this? It's black tea that our father bought us as a souvenir from Africa. Here, try it." Hikaru held out the orange bag to tea for (___) to take.

"Uh, okay, no problem." The smaller boy went over and grabbed it.

"It's best served as milk tea. D'you have milk?" Kaoru questioned him.

"I think so. When was the last time we bought milk, Haru?" (___) asked her.

"Well, the other one only had a bit left and was going bad. I got us a new one today. It's not like a gallon size we normally get, but it's a quarter of a gallon." She replied.

Tamaki pulled the twins to him by their necks.

"Stop it! What the hell are you doing?! Don't be so mean to him, you idiots!"

**"What do you mean?"**

"I know you're trying to embarrass him by asking for that African tea. Look! He has no idea how he's supposed to prepare it!" Tamaki cried.

"He doesn't even have a teapot!"

"And he's too embarrassed to tell us that she doesn't!" Kaoru wept. "I'm sorry, (___). You don't have to go though all that trouble. We don't need any tea! We'd be fine with a glass of water." 

"What? It's no trouble. Besides, I've already made it."

**"Oh...well, in that case."**

The three idiots huddled together once again.

"Man, that was a close one boss." Hikaru sighed.

"We have been rescued by commoners' wisdom."

"What do you mean sir?"

"Nothing we know to be true in our world holds true here. We have to be careful how we react. One little offhanded remark could break Haruhi and (___)'s hearts! That means, in this fight, the first person to embarrass them loses."

"While your antics are amusing, I don't understand why you feel the need to turn this into a contest." Kyouya spoke as he went through the large bookcase in the room.

"Okay, here you go. It's ready." (___) stated as he placed the cups onto the table. "I'm sorry that not all of the cups match.

 _At least they're not using chipped bowls and measuring cups._ Tamaki pondered.

"(___) I would hate to have to remind you again, but could you please go put something on! And wash your face because I know you haven't! I know you wouldn't wanna break out again!" Haruhi told the younger boy.

"Uh, yes ma'am!"

"And you better come back out of your room!" She called as (___) shut the door behind him.

(___) did as Haruhi told him to and washed his face and changed into something more suitable for the day. He didn't really know what went well together with what he had in his closet, but he tried his best to make an outfit. He threw on a (f/c) tee and some ripped blue jeans and cuffed them right above his ankle. He then left the room and placed an old pair of superstar Adidas by the front door for later on. He placed his glasses back on his face and messed around with his hair to make it look presentable again. Once done, he joined up with everyone again. He sat right in between Hikaru and Kyouya and watched as Haruhi picked one of the strawberry cakes from the box.

"Come, it's your turn, (___)-chan!" Honey pushed the box towards him.

"Are you sure? Does somebody else wanna pick before me?"

"Nah, go ahead! We eat this kind of stuff all the time!" Hikaru stated.

Kaoru and Tamaki shushed him as he said that.

"Well, in that case...I'll have one of the pecan ones."

Honey took it out of the box and placed it in front of him.

"My---he's so cute!" The idiot trio stated.

Mori and Honey took the other two while Kyouya, Kaoru and Tamaki all grabbed the chocolate ones. That left Hikaru with the last pecan slice. He stabbed at it gently, plucking off the pecans and placing them onto (___)'s plate. (___) looked to him.

"You like these right? You can have 'em. I'm more interested in just the cake part." Hikaru said, placing the last few onto his plate.

"Ah, thanks Hikaru, that's very nice of you!" (___) grinned up at the ginger.

"You're very welcome. Also," He pointed to his outfit. "I thought you said you weren't good at creating any outfits?"

"Hm? I'm not? Wait, does it look good?" (___) questioned him.

Hikaru nodded. "Oh, yes, it really does. Then again, I think you'd look good in anything you'd put on."

"I---I...thanks..." (___) stuttered before turning his attention back to his cake.

Kaoru and Tamaki flared up and glared at Hikaru who smirked at his recovery from his past comment.

"Why didn't we think of that? You traitor, Hikaru!" Tamaki pointed accusingly at the older twin. "I should have been sharing that pecan cake with him!"

"Why'd we let him trick us?" Kaoru cried.

The two angrily ate their slices of cake while Hikaru carried on conversation with (___). The group finished it pretty quickly, along with the black tea.

"Eating all that cake sure wet my appetite." Honey pat his stomach.

"Yeah, isn't it lunchtime about now?" Hikaru questioned.

"Well, what's for lunch?" The group asked (___) and Haruhi.

"Would you guys quit being so happy-go-lucky all the time?" Haruhi hissed.

"We'll take care of it. We did drop in unexpectedly. So, we'll pay for lunch. Why don't you order all of us some of your favorite sushi?" Kyouya pulled out a reflective gold credit card.

"Thanks but no thanks. I know that if we let you guys pay, we'll only regret it later." (___) stated.

"Oh, don't worry, (___). We'll just pay for it using the profits from the photos of you two we auctioned off." Kyouya responded.

"Ah, so we're really paying for it after all." Haruhi deadpanned.

"W-Well, if that's what you want, we do have a friend who runs a nice little sushi shop nearby, so I can just give him a call. Their stuff is pretty high quality." (___) piped up.

Tamaki turned to the short boy and started to scribble on some paper with a pen he found. He then looked around cautiously and handed it to him and Haruhi. The cousins looked it over.

"'Be careful, (___). Just because the sushi's packaging says 'premium'---" (___) began reading it.

"'Doesn't mean that it's high quality." Haruhi finished.

The two grit their teeth and Haruhi balled up the paper. She tossed it into the waste bin right by the sink.

"We're not stupid. We can figure that out on our own." Haruhi sneered.

Tamaki flinched and started fussing while waving his hands around.

"How could you do that?! Daddy even attempted to look casual and not embarrass you!"

"I'd really love it if you'd make us something for lunch, Haru-chan and (___)-chan!" Honey suggested.

"Yeah, it would be interesting to taste what you guys can make!" Hikaru chimed in.

"No, Honey-senpai! How could you ask that of them!?" Kaoru called.

"DON'T UPSET THEM! TRY TO RESTRAIN YOURSELVES!"

"Hm, I guess we could whip something up, but it'll take a bit." Haruhi thought aloud.

"We can wait!" Honey cheered.

"Yeah, we can cook. Did you two have something in mind that you might like?"

Hikaru and Honey shook their heads.

"As long as we get to have something to eat!"

"We know it'll be good either way!"

"Why didn't we think of asking them that?" Kaoru and Tamaki cried.

"This means that we'll get to eat Haruhi's cooking!"

"I'm gonna have to go to the supermarket again."

"We're coming with you!" Hikaru declared.

"We want to see a commoner's supermarket!" Kaoru stated.

"Me too, me too!"

"This could be a learning experience."

 **"Yay! Commoners' supermarket! Commoners' supermarket!"** The twins exclaimed as they ran out of the house.

"This is gonna be fun!" Honey giggled as he and Mori left as well.

Kyouya and Haruhi left the house as well, leaving just (___) and Tamaki inside.

"Well that's it. What would have been an ordinary job has now turned into a field trip." (___) sighed. "So much for getting any commissions done today."

(___) peaked back into the living room and noticed that Tamaki was kneeling in front of the little shrine dedicated to his Aunt.

"Hey, Tamaki-senpai. Aren't you gonna come with us?"

"Oh, I am. I just wanted to pay my respects to your aunt before we left."

"Uh, thank you. You don't have to do that, you know."

Tamaki gazed down at the picture of Kotoko.

"Haruhi really does take after her mother, huh?"

"I guess, that's what Auntie Ranka always says."

"She was a beautiful woman and I bet she was a smart one as well."

"I'm not really a good judge of beauty." (___) started as he sat down. "But she was smart, she was a lawyer."

"Oh yeah? No doubt she was a good lawyer! I can tell. Trust me, you can't fool my eyes, (___)."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that, Tamaki-senpai." (___) said. "I don't remember much of her but, Aunt Koto Koto....she was a great lawyer."

(___) smiled to himself remembering when his aunt was still alive. She was always happy to have a case to go to. She would always promise that she would win one when (___) was visiting them. He smiled to himself at the memory. Tamaki watched as the smile grew on his face and blushed at the sight. He placed the picture back where it originally was and fumbled around trying to stand up.

"Everyone's waiting for us outside. We should probably get going, don't you think?" Tamaki finally stood up, only to trip over his own feet.

He came crashing down, right on top of (___).

"Ow, that hurt." Tamaki groaned before turning his attention to (___) who lay beneath him. "Are you okay, (___)?"

"I'm fine, but you are kinda heavy."

Just then, the sound of shoes could be heard coming right through the door.

"I'm home (___), Haruhi! Hey, why'd you leave the door open?"

Auntie Ranka finally came home and stared directly at the position that Tamaki and (___) were in.

"H-Hey, Auntie."  
  
  


_ At that moment, his uncle came home. _

_ From his shift at the gay bar. _

_ He saw his nephew pinned down. _

_ Or so it appeared. _

_ Forcefully being held. _

_ Or so it appeared. _

_ By some strange boy. _   
  
  


_'Auntie'? You gotta be kidding me! This transvestite is (___)'s uncle?_ Tamaki pondered frantically.

"S-So, how was work?" (___) tried to remain as calm as he could in the situation.

He was well aware of what it looked like to Auntie Ranka, but he didn't want Tamaki to panic more than he already was.

 _Just stay calm. It was an accident. I'm sure he'll understand if I explain what happened_ _._ Tamaki thought.

The wide eyed Ranka smiled down at his nephew and walked up to the both of them after taking his shoes. She crouched down beside them and grabbed Tamaki by the shoulder, launching him into the wall opposite of them. He hit it, face first and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry! I hated having to leave you two alone last night. You must have been lonely!" Ranka said.

"That sound. H-He must have hit really hard." (___) watched as Tamaki held his face and rolled all over the floor.

"Oh dear, my left arm has been bothering me lately. It's so sore, like I went hand-to-hand with some ferocious beast. Maybe I've just been working too hard."

"P-Please sir---it's not what it looked like!" Tamaki tried calling to him.

"I sure could use a hot cup of tea right now." Ranka remarked, rolling his shoulder.

"Hot tea?!" Tamaki bolted upright and grabbed the tea pot from the counter and rushed around the room in a tizzy. "I'll get it for you! Do you use firewood to boil it, (___)? Help me out, your uncle wants tea----!"

Ranka tripped Tamaki so he landed on the floor. He dug his foot into his back and glared down at him.

"Oh my, would you look at that? I seem to have come across a little pest. Would you like to tell me why you're addressing my nephew with such informality, young man?"

"Hey boss, what in the world is taking you so long?" Hikaru leaned in to see what was going on.

"Woah, check it out! That person we passed downstairs was (___)'s uncle!" Kaoru remarked.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Help me out here!" Tamaki begged looking to the twins.

The two twins stepped into the room and walked right on top of Tamaki towards Ranka with outstretched hands.

**"It's nice to meet you, (___)'s uncle. We're good friends of your daughter's and nephew's, the Hitachiin Brothers."**

"So you're a transvestite, aren't you?"

"You're the first real transvestite we've ever seen!"

**"You finally put the moves on (___), huh boss?"**

"Sorry about him. He's a people pleaser, if you know what I mean."

"He's a pheromone machine. In fact, I bet he's fooled around with more people than you can count!"

"He likes to fool around, huh?" Ranka grit.

"NO! I'M NOT A PEOPLE PLEASER! I'm a nice guy! I care about him!" Tamaki surged up from the ground and whipped around to stare at the twins and Ranka.

 _Is he confessing his love?_ The twins thought.

"I'm being completely honest here. I care about (___) like he's my own son." Tamaki bowed.

So, (___)'s uncle's first impression of Tamaki: he's a dumbass.

"I get it. You must be the Host Club I've heard so much about. You certainly are a fine looking bunch of young men. I'm not sure which one of you I like best! What about you Haruhi, (___)? I tell you what, why don't you boys go ahead and call me Ranka? That's the professional name I use at the gay bar I work at."

"Professional name? You mean like a stage name?" Honey questioned him.

"Exactly like that, Mitsukuni."

"Hold on! How do you know my name, sir?"

"Hm, you two are third years Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. And the two of you are first years in the same class as (___) and Haruhi. You're the Hitachiin twins, but I'm not sure which one of you is which! I've heard a lot about you!" Ranka said, pointing to each of the boys.

"What? So Haruhi and (___) told you about us?" Kaoru asked him.

"No. Kyouya told me about you two over the phone."

"You know, you're really a beautiful person, Ranka."

"SAY WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I'M SORRY????" (___) shouted, slamming his fist onto the little coffee table.

" _Kyouya_!!" Tamaki grabbed his shoulder from the corner he sat himself in.

"We've been entrusted with the care of his precious daughter and nephew, it is only natural that we introduce ourselves and give him periodic reports. Ordinarily, that would be your job, wouldn't it?" Kyouya stated as he took a sip of tea from his cup.

"I'm surprised that the club has such a capable president! But wait a minute, you're only the vice-president, aren't you Kyouya? I guess that president of yours is pretty much good for nothing, huh?"

"YOU NEVER MENTIONED THIS TO ME, DAD! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU'VE BEEN GETTING CALLS FROM KYOUYA-SENPAI?!" Haruhi bellowed.

"YEAH, WHAT THE HELL? TALK ABOUT INVASION OF PRIVACY!" (___) shuddered.

"Well what am I supposed to do? You two rarely ever tell me anything about school." Ranka whimpered.

"SO THAT MAKES IT OKAY TO TALK BEHIND OUR BACKS?!" (___) exclaimed.

"C'MON SENPAI WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP GROWING MUSHROOMS IN OTHER PEOPLE'S CLOSETS?!" Haruhi shouted at Tamaki who found a new little corner for himself.

"Haruhi, (___), the thing about you guys is...you're cute even when you're angry!" Ranka jumped up to hug his nephew and daughter.

"I don't know what it is about him but Haruhi's dad reminds me of someone." Hikaru stated.

"This explains why they're so good at handling the boss." Kaoru pointed out.

"Wait, Haruhi, where are you going?"

"The supermarket, alright? I have to go shopping and I wanna do it without a big group tailing me. C'mon (___)."

"Oh you don't have to ask me twice!" The younger boy jumped up and slipped his shoes on. "All of you should just stay here and try to behave yourselves!"

He followed Haruhi out of the apartment and shut the door behind them.

"Wait! We want to go to the commoner's supermarket!" Hikaru called after them.

"I wouldn't push it. Once they've made their minds up, they'll never change it! When Haruhi decided she wanted to go to Ouran Academy, she did all of the enrollment paperwork by herself. (___) was the same way with all the schools he applied to as well. He wouldn't let (M/N) or (F/N) even look at the papers! While I respect their independent spirits, I wish they'd be a little more dependent on me sometimes." Ranka explained. "I hope you boys know how grateful I am. Since they've found you, they seem to be a lot happier. You've made their world's grow so much bigger than ever before! They're finally enjoying themselves. Wouldn't you agree, Tamaki Suoh?"

Tamaki hit his head on the roof of the closet and pushed the door open, grinning from ear to ear at the mention of his name.

"You know who I am?"

"Well of course I do! (___) and Haruhi have told me a thing or two about you. You're the Host Club's bumbling president, right?" Ranka responded.

Tamaki yelped before turning back to his little hobbit hole of mushrooms.

 _So, they do talk about the Host Club after all._ Kyouya pondered.

"Come to think of it, you're the one who didn't realize Haruhi was a girl until the very last moment, yet you were able to decipher that (___) was gay not even halfway through the second chapter. You're clueless aren't you? Pretty pathetic." Ranka took a sip from his cup. "Now that we've gotten all the introductions out of the way, how would you boys like to have a little fun?"  
  
  
  
  
  


Haruhi and (___) walked along the sidewalk that Haruhi had used this morning while coming back from the supermarket. Each of them sighed like they had been working all day, even if it was only about noon.

"God, why didn't he tell us?" (___) grit.

"Yeah, we had no idea that Kyouya-senpai's been calling my dad and giving him updates."

"Honestly, I feel betrayed! I thought Kyouya-senpai was nice, but something like this---can you imagine? What the hell----he could be telling my parents about the shit we're doing! How embarrassing! Mama must be cackling her fuckin' head off!" (___) rubbed at his (h/c) hair and groaned.

The two didn't realize that they were being closely followed by the hosts and Ranka.

**"So, we're going to follow them to the supermarket?"**

"This is what you meant by 'fun'?" Kyouya inquired.

"Yes! I call it the stalking game."

Some people from around them stared, talking to each other.

"In all honesty, I have a completely selfish reason for bringing you out with me. I want to be seen with a bunch of cute boys!"

**"Sure enough, those two are definitely cut from the same cloth."**

\-----

**_Marutomi Supermarket_ **

(___) and Haruhi were over by the produce and meat, trying to decide on what would be easy to make for a group as large as theirs.

"I mean, what is there to make? We only have so much money. Buying one slab of meat wouldn't allow us to even get anything else to make a meal." (___) commented.

"You just don't know how to buy groceries, (___)."

"What's that mean, Haru? I can't be that bad."

"Says the boy who keeps sneaking in seaweed crisps covered in wasabi and green tea Kit-Kat bars into the basket." Haruhi pointed to the items.

(___) jumped at being caught.

"A-Ah...I can't help it! It's good! I only get to have them so many times a year before going back home! I can't help but indulge." (___) rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, yeah. But this is why I don't let you do the shopping as much anymore. Buy snacks with your own money!"

"Bu-But I only have so much yen left, Haru! I can't buy those things. I could probably only buy an eraser and that's it." (___) sighed sadly. "Alright, this is the last time! I won't ever sneak in anything else into the basket! I promise!"

Haruhi looked directly at his cousin and shook her head.

"I have the hardest time believing that."

"Have some faith in me!" (___) smacked her arm.

The two were unaware that they were being watched by the host club as they continued talking and looking over the food in front of them.

"Do you really think it's necessary to follow them around like this?" Tamaki questioned Ranka.

**"Yeah, are you really that worried about them?"**

The four of them stared out of the aisle they were hiding in and watched as the cousins walked further into the produce section, happily chatting.

"Well, as you know, Haruhi lost her mother at a young age. (___)'s mother was also in a fatal car crash that left her paralyzed. Afterwards, the two took on the duty of the household chores, not once letting either me nor (F/N) do anything. Haruhi here focuses more on the shopping and (___) on the cleaning. I decided to follow them whenever they went out together. They've been doing this type of thing for so many years! Maybe I'm just being over protective. I worry about them all the time. (M/N) puts a lot of trust in me to take care of her son while I watch over Haruhi. Although (___) can protect himself, he has his moments when he's extremely vulnerable. As for Haruhi, I'm the only one who can protect her aside from (___), you know." Ranka exhaled deeply. "Either they don't know how to depend on others or they refuse to. They really only find solace within each other. That most likely comes from a place of understanding: Haruhi losing her mother and (___) almost losing his. They don't want anything to happen to each other. They've always been so independent and so strong. And they have this uncanny ability to affect others without even realizing it."

"That's true, I've seen it." Tamaki smiled. "I understand."

Ranka glanced at Tamaki before pinching his left cheek.

"What do you mean, 'I understand'? Don't think you're gonna win me over just because your handsome. I'm warning you, I'm not ready to let go yet!"

"You could at least let go of my face!" Tamaki struggled to get out.

"You've got some nerve! You barely even know (___) or Haruhi! That means from this day forward, YOU'RE MY ENEMY!" Ranka announced.

The twins snickered as they watched Tamaki instantly deflate as he was kicked out of the aisle they hid in.

Back with Haruhi and (___), the two were still gathering some things for food they might want to get.

"Oh, (___), I forgot to grab rice the first time I went out here, could you go get some? Also grab some udon noodles too. I'm trusting you to _only_ get those two things."

"You can count on me!" (___) saluted to Haruhi before going into the aisles to find the pasta and rice.

Haruhi heard a thump behind her and she turned to see Tamaki just getting up from the floor.

"What the--? Hey, what're you doing here, senpai?" Haruhi questioned.

"Oh! It looks like you caught me Haruhi! I followed you here so that I could carry your shopping basket! You know how Daddy loves accessories! Now why don't you just hand it over?" Tamaki grinned as he meekly laughed.

"Hahaha! You're so weird." Haruhi giggled.

"What's with the mushrooms?" Haruhi plucked the ones off of Tamaki's shoulder.

"Wee! Faster, Takashi!" Honey laughed as he was being pushed in a cart.

"So, does double-coupons mean I need two of them?" Kyouya questioned himself as he walked by.

"Woah! There's a whole stack of commoner's coffee!" Hikaru pulled his brother along.

"Was there anything in particular you wanted to eat?" Haruhi asked Tamaki.

"How 'bout...a stewpot? One with lots of meat in it and no chrysanthemum." Tamaki offered.

"That's a great idea! A stewpot would be good since we need to feed a lot of people. It's kind of warm for it though."

With (___), the boy had gone around the aisles a few times, a bit unfamiliar with where he was going.

"Just how many times have I passed the damn noodles and rice? This is also another reason for Haruhi not to let me to the shopping---I'd get fucking lost in here---" (___) ran into someone's back. "Ah, jeez, sorry sir, I didn't mean to run into you."

"Oh, no, there's no trouble at all."

(___) looked up to be faced with Hikaru who held at least ten things of instant coffee within his hands.

"Hikaru----Kaoru?! The hell are you two doing here? I thought I told you to stay home!"

"But we wanted to see the commoner's supermarket!" Kaoru pouted.

"Yeah! Look at all of this commoner's coffee! We can stock up on as much as we want! This place is awesome!" Hikaru smiled.

(___) shook his head as he chuckled at the twins. Both of them struggled to put anymore in their hands.

"You know, I think you'd be better off with a cart rather than just carrying it all in your hands. I'm surprised I didn't knock anything out of your hands running into you, Hikaru." (___) went over to the front of the store and grabbed one cart.

He rolled it back over to the aisle the twins were in.

"Now you can stock up on as much as you want without dropping any."

(___) started to help the twins unload the massive amount of coffee they both had in their hands and placed them in the cart.

"Just don't buy all of it! Other people might want some too."

"Okay fine, I guess we'll have to share." Hikaru huffed as he took only a few more off the shelf.

"As if having more than ten pots of this stuff isn't enough for you guys and the other hosts! Seriously, you don't need this much!"

"Better stock up now!" Kaoru piped up.

"Yeah, who knows when we'll step foot in a place like this again."

Haruhi noticed that (___) was with the twins and looked down at the massive cart of instant coffee they had.

"(___)! I said udon noodles and rice! Not a boat load of coffee!" She shouted.

(___) jumped at her shouting and put his hands up defensively.

"What---I'm not the ones who wanted this shit! The twins were already taking it off the shelves! So sorry for providing them with a cart like the good boy that I am!" (___) retorted.

"Oh yes, a good boy indeed! Thank you for doing such a nice deed for us, little nerd." Hikaru blew in his ear.

(___) flinched at the gesture and swatted at Hikaru's face. The twin chuckled.

"I take back my helping you two. Fuck you, Hikaru."

"Only if you watch me while I do it to you." He murmured back to him.

(___) flustered greatly and his stomach stirred with butterflies and couldn't even stutter out a response. He practically short circuited.

Ranka watched as the twins interacted with (___) and Haruhi interacted with Tamaki.

 _I know it's going to happen eventually. One day my precious little girl will be all grown up. And my nephew will fly from his nest at some near time in the future. They'll want to have that special someone by their sides._ Ranka pondered.

"Just thinking about it gets my blood boiling!"

\-------

"Here Tamaki! Chrysanthemum, you're favorite!"

"Don't hog all the meat!"

"Wow this is delicious! Good work Haru-chan and (___)-chan!"

"What is going on here?"

"The hell if I know."


	12. Covering the Famous Host Club!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again i am here with another chapter
> 
> also, there's gonna be stuff in here that isn't canon with the actual anime i mean this is fanfiction after all and pretty much this will give you the idea of who your love interest is in this im sorry but like i just love this boy so much uwu
> 
> keep stanning the twins
> 
> this one is big long
> 
> \---- A. :)

(l/n) - last name

**bold is the twins talking in unison**

_italics is your own thoughts_

_ italics and underline are other people's thoughts or special dialogue _

==========================================================

(3rd Person)

"Mr. President? Our circulation has dropped into single digits."

"Just give me the numbers, please. How many newspapers did we sell this week?"

"Two copies."

"That's all?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ukyo, did you buy a newspaper?"

"I did sir."

"And Sakyo, what about you?"

"Of course."

"So you're saying no one outside of the newspaper club bought one?"

"Well, yes. Unfortunately that does seem to be the case, sir." Ukyo responded.

"This is quite a predicament. Next week's addition will be our last paper of the 1st semester. If we don't come up with better results before summer vacation, the club will be shut down before the end of the school year. By the way, how's that _other_ club doing?"

"Well, sir." The two underclassmen replied.

"The Host Club's photo collection, 'I Love, Love, Love Tamaki Special', sold out as soon as it went on sale, all 1,000 copies!" Ukyo reported.

"'Moe-Moe Ouran Diaries Vol. 8', the doujinshi put together and published by Renge Houshakuji, also sold out as soon as it went on sale. It's already in its second printing." Sakyo added.

"...I should have known." Said the president as he looked out the window down at the gardens crowded by guests of the Host Club. "They're the ones who have the most power here at Ouran."

**_The Host Club is Open for Business!_ **

"Welcome back, ladies!"

It was that hour of the day where everyone was being flooded with guests. The boys all separated into their own little areas where they would be with their guests.

_With Tamaki:_

"But we can't do this, Tamaki. There are so many girls who love you, and if we get any closer, I'm afraid that they're all going to hate me for it."

"Princess, these beautiful hydrangeas will keep us hidden from the others. You don't need to worry. For this moment, I belong to no one but you, my love. The spirits of the hydrangeas will keep our rendezvous a secret."

"Oh, Tamaki! I yearn to be with you!"

"Princess!"

"Oh my~!"

_With the Hitachiins:_

Kaoru picked up on of the shell pieces on the cloth and tried to mash it against the other shell he had in his hand.

"Sorry, Kaoru!" Their guests cooed.

"No way! I lost again?" Kaoru pouted.

The girls giggled.

"Now go easy on him, princesses. Kaoru is quite the crybaby." Hikaru smirked.

"Hikaru! That's not true! I am not a cry---"

"Oh~, so you're gonna deny it, huh? What about when the two of us are alone playing punishment games? Tell us what happens then, Kaoru." Hikaru purred.

"B-But, that's because you..."

Hikaru tilted Kaoru's head back and traced his neck with one of his fingers. Kaoru bit back a moan.

"AHHH! THEN WHAT HAPPENS?! TELL ME! I REALLY WANNA KNOW!" The girls squealed.

_With Kyouya:_

"Wow, I've never noticed that the courtyard had such a lovely stream."

"It's called a yarimizu channel. It is said that during the Heian era, people would better experience the seasons by watching the petals or autumn leaves that drifted along the water. I had it specially made for all of you hoping it would express my desire to spend all four seasons with you." Kyouya held up a reservation book, "So then, what do you say ladies? This fall there's an autumn leaves tea party with a limited number of invitations."

"Oh! Sign me up!"

_With Honey and Mori:_

Their guests sat across from Honey a Mori as they watched Mori hold up a bowl of soba and chopsticks. Honey's head was poking out of Mori's jūnihitoe.

"Now watch as we work together to eat soba!" Honey announced.

Mori brought the chopsticks to the bowl and grabbed some of the noodles inside. He held it up in front of Honey's face. However, he brought it too close and it ended up smacking into his cheek a few times. Honey screeched as the noodles hit his face.

"OH! He's so cute!"

_With Haruhi and (___):_

These two didn't have any guests yet. They were usually the last ones to have some come in, so they sat around each other among the blue hydrangeas in peace. It was the most quiet that their usually rowdy days get. The two of them wore complimentary jūnihitoes, Haruhi's being lilac purple while (___)'s was different shades of golden yellows. Haruhi's hair was done up with some added extensions that looped around her ears on the sides of her head. (___) didn't have any long ponytails like the other club members. He preferred to keep his hair short, even when doing these cosplays.

"Finally, it's so peaceful." Haruhi sighed contently.

"Yeah, guess we're now getting used to this." (___) responded.

"Took us long enough, it's been this way since we started school here."

"Yeah, who thought that this club would cause the most noise."

"It's crazy how a small group like this could ever make any noise at all! I would suspect Kyouya to at least want them to be quiet---but he just blocks it out! I'm so jealous. Every time I hear Tamaki scream at the twins, it's like a siren going off."

Haruhi laughed and held her hands in front of her mouth.

"Says the one who wouldn't stop screaming bloody murder after their victory at the volleyball nationals back home. You screamed so much you lost your voice after that."

"I was happy, okay? Ain't nothing wrong with being happy that you finally won nationals---in middle school! That type of shit doesn't happen. I didn't even know there was nationals for middle schoolers! Fuck man, just thinking about it makes me happy again."

"Why don't you take up sports here, then? I'm surprised you didn't."

"Well, if I did, you'd have to tackle most of this debt by yourself. Plus, I have a 1,000 person quota too and by the looks of it, if I did play volleyball, I would still be here until my third year!"

"As if you would have a problem with that."

"What's that supposed to mean, _dear cousin_?"

"Wow, it's as if you forgotten that you called the twins handsome...and that you've been their little special someone, and that Tamaki ceases to stop giving you attention."

"Wha---hey! They do the same shit to you as well! Don't make it seem like they don't."

"Oh, I'm not. But, they do it so much more with you. Besides, I'm not the one who stumbled upon Tamaki trying to talk to a mannequin version of you."

"Okay that was...no words describe how much I wanted to astral project after seeing that. Besides, the twins have been pretty good ever since...well...the supermarket."

"Hm? They did something with you there?" Haruhi cooed.

"God, how are we related again? I swear you only act like this towards me, I'm offended."

"Yes, yes, we are related and we can't stop that from being the truth. What'd they even do to you? I only looked over to see you with a ton of instant coffee in the cart. Can't believe they bought all of that."

"U-Uh, well..." (___) coughed into his sleeve and averted his eyes.

He stared over at where the twins and Tamaki were playing kemari.

"Hm? Well?"

"I may or may not have told Hikaru to go fuck himself for calling me a good boy and he may or may not have said something along the lines of, 'Only if you watch me to do it to you'."

Haruhi tried her best to suppress the laugh that she wanted to keep from coming out. It was no use though and she broke out into a cackle. (___) felt his face heat up at her laughing and he barked at her to shut up.

"You're supposed to say something in response not laugh at me! This is why I hate you!"

"You really do? I find that so hard to believe! Who was it last weekend that couldn't leave their cousin alone after buying their favorite snacks, hm?" Haruhi bit back.

"HEY! EVEN SO! Say something! Don't laugh at me! I'd expect you to kill Hikaru for saying something like that."

"Okay, I'm not entirely like you. Besides, isn't that something you've always wanted to hear from someone, especially a boy?"

"You. Are. Insufferable! I'm here asking you to say something and that's what comes out of your mouth? Unbelievable!"

"Aww, but (___), he said that to you. How am I supposed to offer anything on that type of thing? He obviously wanted you to hear that if he said it to you. If it's not said to me, then how am I supposed to deal with it? Get your little, gay brain in order, (___)."

"Hey! My gay brain isn't little! It's big! And looks nice! And...only has one brain cell---but that's not the point! The point is, he said that to me and...I haven't been the same ever since."

This got Haruhi to stop her laughing and she looked at her cousin.

"Oh? How so?"

"I-I don't know! I-It may sound stupid...and it may just be this gay brain of mine finally s-succumbing to the teasing, b-but---I think that I like hi---"

"(___)! HARUHI! DUCK!"

The two cousins turned to see a ball flying right near them. Tamaki tackled both of them to the ground, butting heads with them and knocking the wind out of them.

"GAH! HIKARU! You came this close to snuffing the light out of (__)'s and Haruhi's lives!" Tamaki scolded as he stood back up.

_So much for it being peaceful._

"Hey, it's your fault for not catching the ball in the first place boss." Hikaru countered.

"Yeah, who knew he'd be so bad at kemari? So much for him being the 'Genji of Ouran Academy'." Kaoru shook his head in disapproval.

"WHAT?! You wanna say that again to my face you perverted punks?!"

**"And what? We're not afraid to say it to your face. You're such a loser, boss."**

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

**"We just call it like we see it. You suck at this game!"**

"You think so? Well, check this out! STARLIGHT KICK!"

Tamaki dropped the ball in front of his right foot and punted it towards the twins.

"WHAT?!"

"SO FAST!"

The ball soared passed them and into the sky. The twins waved at it as it went by.

**"Take care of yourself! Bye~!"**

_With the Newspaper Club:_

"If we want the Newspaper Club to survive, I'm afraid we're going to have to ask them for help."

"No, Mr. President!"

"It's too dangerous to get involved with those guys!"

"He's right! Not only would the club get shut down but you could be expelled!"

"Calm down, there's nothing to worry about. We have no choice but to ask them for help. However that doesn't mean I'll fall victim to their---"

The ball came through the window of their club room, shattering it and knocking right into the President's head. He fell forward with a croak onto his desk.

"President!"

\---

"Really. We're terribly sorry about that."

"Don't worry, it's no big deal. Could've happened to anyone, right? Just a ball flying through a window and hitting me upside the head--"

"Please, accept our apology!"

"Oh, this works out perfectly! I was just thinking about approaching the Host Club about a cover story. I don't suppose you'd be interested?"

"I didn't know we had a Newspaper Club." Haruhi thought aloud.

"Yeah, since when did we have one?" (___) inquired.

"Well, it's more gossip rag than newspaper." Hikaru answered.

"Yeah, like a trashy tabloid. It's filled with stories about scandalous love affairs, family power struggles, and junk like that." Kaoru added.

"It's just a lame gossip rag that specializes in stirring up scandal."

**"And everyone knows it's all lies, so nobody reads it anymore."**

"Ah, so like clickbait on Youtube. Can't trust anything for shit, I guess." (___) murmured.

"You know, I guess we have kind of lost sight of the truth because we've been so worried about drawing in more readers. It's a shame we're just now realizing our error, now that the paper is at risk. We've finally realized what we should have been reporting to the students of Ouran." The Newspaper Club bow to Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club. "Help us, please. For our last paper of this semester we'd like to do an up-close special edition, revealing the charms of Ouran's Host Club members. I'm begging you, without your help, our club will close."

"Sounds like a shitty version of 1984 that has the government trying to do right by the people instead of still lying to them. Honestly, how cheap." (___) quietly scoffed.

Haruhi pinched his arm at his remark which made him swat her hand away.

"Don't say that out loud!" She scolded. "You're gonna make me laugh."

"You can count on us. On behalf of the Host Club I accept---"

"We have to decline." Kyouya pushed Tamaki out of the way before he could finish that sentence.

"But Kyouya! He got hurt because of me! What's the big deal, huh? So let them do a story on us! Why don't we help them out? You know you're always ruining my fun! Besides, let's not forget that I'm your boss! Me! You got that?! I'm the one who's supposed to make executive decisions---I am! I'm the President! I'm the king! I'm the Daddy!" Tamaki whined.

"Sorry, but we have a policy prohibiting with anyone other than our guests. But we'd be more than happy to pay any medical expenses related to your injury." Kyouya stated.

"And another thing, what makes you think we'd want to help you spread more rumors and gossip? We've got a reputation to uphold and you'd just ruin it." Kaoru huffed.

"Besides, you guys cause a lot of trouble for other people. And who'd wanna get mixed up with that?"

(___) and Haruhi looked in between each other at that statement.

_It's scary how much they don't realize about themselves._

"I understand." Komatsuzawa said as he sat back down. "Well, I guess you really can't erase the sins of the past, can you? People won't even give you the opportunity to try and redeem yourself. AHH! My head is killing me!"

"President!"

"I'm okay, don't worry you two. Oh no! I'm getting dizzy again!"

" _President_!"

"No wait, I'm fine! Wah!!"

" _President_!!"

"I guess all we can do at this point is disband with grace."

"No! You don't have to!" Tamaki denied. "You can always make a fresh start. We'll help. We will rally the power of our Host Club, and we can establish the Newspaper Club together!"

 **"Well, count us out."** The twins replied, dragging (___) and Haruhi with them.

"You're way too trusting, boss. We can't just go along with everything you do forever." Hikaru hissed.

"Yeah, we've had enough." Kaoru spoke.

"We're leaving too, Tamaki. We're holding an evaluation meeting, mostly about you." Kyouya stated.

"Hold it!" Tamaki growled. "How can you be so heartless? These men are about to lose their club, don't you feel sorry for them?! Their family's breaking up! As your president, I demand you help them! And that is a direct order!"

The hosts stopped moving before turning to look at Tamaki.

"We're not going to do it!" They said flatly.

\------

Back in Music Room 3, everyone had changed out of their costumes and back into their regular uniforms. (___) feeling tired from wearing contacts had decided to pluck them out and place his glasses back on. The other hosts, except Honey and Mori all stared at Tamaki who had yet to change and was playing with the kemari ball. He rolled it back and forth with his pointer finger and pouted to himself. (___) walked over to the others and joined in on the staring.

"Well, he's obviously upset with us." Hikaru piped up.

"Yeah, he hasn't even changed clothes." Kaoru pointed out.

"I hate it when he ignores us when we're right in front of him. He's such a child." Kyouya complained.

"Nah, Tama-chan's just a lonely guy, you know?" Honey said between bites of his cake.

"A club is like a family. Their family's about to be broken up. I feel sorry for them." Tamaki pouted.

"I hate to give in but would it really be that bad to help out with their newspaper?" (___) questioned Kyouya.

"What?"

"Hey, since when are you taking his side?"

"Since never! Just listen alright? I know any moment he's going to look over here with those puppy-god eyes he uses when he wants something and none of us will be able to say no and so he'll win."

"Let me guess--" Kaoru started.

"That's how he got you into that Balinese outfit way back when?" Hikaru finished.

"Exactly. And besides, maybe I'm wrong, but isn't this the type of stuff you guys usually go for? Like helping out people?" (___) inquired.

**"Well, no. This seems like more trouble than its worth."**

"What about you Honey-senpai?" Asked Haruhi, looking over to the third year.

"Count me out. I have this cake to eat and Takashi sticks with me, right?"

Takashi nodded his head in agreement and Honey went back to chomping onto his cake. Tamaki glanced over at the group which made (___) flinch. He knew exactly what was coming. Tamaki snuck a few more glances, before finally looking over with those infamous eyes.

_Those are the eyes._

Tamaki looked over once again.

 _Puppy dog eyes._ The twins thought.

Tamaki continued to whimper before looking to Kyouya this time. Kyouya gave in too, sighing and nudging his glasses.

"There will be some conditions."

Tamaki barked in excitement.

"The outline for their article will be submitted by us. Interviews are strictly prohibited. And it is vital that our client's identities be kept confidential."

Tamaki yelped in content.

"Do we agree?"

"Well, if you think it's cool, Kyouya-senpai." Hikaru gave in.

"Then we do too." Kaoru added.

"I'll do it too since Kyo-chan says it's okay." Honey agreed.

Haruhi and (___) looked up at Kyouya-senpai.

_That's the Shadow King for you._

\------

"Of course! If you'll allow us to cover you, we promise to observe your conditions." Komatsuzawa also agreed.

"Well then, you may start tomorrow." Kyouya told him.

"Excellent!"

"So how is that bump on your forehead feeling?"

"Oh, that, it's no big deal. I hardly feel it anymore. I owe a lot to this bump, because without it, we'd never have come together for this article."

"That's true, but we're still very sorry it happened. I brought you a little something as an apology of sorts," Kyouya placed it on the large desk in front of him, "This is a first aid kit, made by my family's company."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Please excuse me."

"Oh, it just dawned on me. Your family runs the Ootori group, right? They manufacture medical equipment, don't they?"

"We mostly deal with hospital management."

"I'm so glad that we'll be working together. My father's a president as well of the Komatsuzawa Publishing firm."

"Yes, I am well aware of that. So being president of the Newspaper Club is your way of preparing to take over the family company?"

"Well yes, to an extent, but I have this younger brother. He's a bright young man, and my father's very proud of him, you see. So now my father's decided to turn future management of the company over to my younger brother and thereby passing over me. The eldest son, first born. However, if I'm able to finish my third year at Ouran Academy as the president of a successful Newspaper Club, I think he may reconsider my candidacy as his successor." Komatsuzawa monologued, "Do you understand? I cannot allow this club to fall apart, no matter what."

"Please excuse me." Kyouya left.

"Mr. President, are we to assume you were trying to win over Kyouya Ootori?"

"But of course. My only real enemy here is Tamaki Suoh. Originally I had planned to use the power of the newspaper to become popular here at Ouran Academy. But then Suoh showed up and started his stupid Host Club and suddenly became the big man on campus."

"But President, that's not what Sakyo and I heard."

"Yeah, I thought the newspaper you printed before was just as unpopular as it is now."

"That's enough!"

The two other club members snapped back into place and stood at attention.

"It only takes one call to Mother and I can have all business between our publishing firm and your families cut off. They've obviously got special standing. They're no affiliated with any sports or cultural clubs. They don't even have an advisor! All they do in that club is fake romance. Those poor girls who visit them are being suckered. It must be Suoh's way of flaunting his power. using his parents' authority to let he and his buddies do whatever they want to those girls. All of those club members, including Kyouya Ootori, we're supposed to be my underlings! Tamaki Suoh, he's more shrewd than you'd expect. He may seem like a friendly guy, he's got the act down. But I'm positive he's got a dark side. I'll dig until I find something scandalous. That'll teach him a lesson."

\-------

"The Daruma doll fell o...ver! The Daruma doll fell ov...er! The Daruma doll fell ov....er! The Daruma doll fell ov-er! The Daruma doll fell over! The Daruma doll fell OVER!" Tamaki turned and pointed at the twins. "I saw you move Hikaru and Kaoru! I saw you! You moved! I saw you, I saw you!"

**"What? We didn't move!"**

"You did! I saw you!"

**"We didn't move!"**

"President, what on earth are we witnessing?"

"Could it be some kind of new religion?"

"Why're you asking me? How the hell should I know?"

"You know, I can't blame you for being shocked. I was unfamiliar with it myself, but it's a commoner's game! They have a wide variety and none of them require spending any money, all you need is a few friends to play with!" Tamaki came over and told the Newspaper Club.

"And what does this have to do with our coverage of the Host Club?"

"YOU NEED TO LEARN FRIENDLINESS!" Tamaki shouted at them. 

"If you want to clear the negative reputation of the Newspaper Club and attempt to capture the hearts of your readers, you must try to be more down to earth! I can just imagine the headlines now. 'The Handsome Boys of the Host Club Enjoy Commoners' Games!' With pictures of us frolicking in the scenery of early summer. It would be the perfect face lift for your front page! And it gives you the chance to show that a certain pair of commoners are happier now, reliving their childhood here with us!" Tamaki explained. glancing over at (___) and Haruhi.

The two in question watched as he did so with expressionless faces.

"Oh, great, he's looking at us." Haruhi stated.

"We should probably start acting like we're happy to be here." (___) sighed.

"But President, I don't think I understand what he's saying."

"Are you sure this guy isn't just a complete idiot?"

"Don't let your guard down just yet."

"This is all part of his strategy."

The Daruma game finished and the hosts were trying to choose the next game they played. (___) caught Kyouya right as they joined the rest of the hosts.

"Kyouya-senpai! I need to ask you something."

"Hm? What is it?" The older boy stopped to stare at him.

(___) walked up to him and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I feel kinda bad for asking but...I was just wondering, does your presence in the medical field offer hormone treatment?"

Kyouya placed a finger on his chin and nodded his head.

"I believe so. If we go as far as the surgeries, then we should have the hormone therapies needed as well. Is something wrong?"

"I...well, I was sort of scared to ask, but I've been without testosterone for a few weeks now. I didn't want to worry Auntie Ranka about it so I kept quiet about it. I believe my parents couldn't pay for it anymore so I haven't been able to get any shots from where I normally do."

"You should never be scared to ask about something like that. You should keep your shots of testosterone as consistent as you can. Without it, your body will most likely fall back into the state it was before you started taking the hormone. I'll be sure to give you coverage for it as soon as I can. I'll make sure that it will be available in a nearby clinic for you."

Kyouya wrote down some things in his black journal before snapping it closed again.

"T-Thanks, senpai."

"Man, you really need to take better care of yourself." Hikaru deadpanned.

(___)'s head snapped into the direction of the twin.

"I do take care of myself!"

"Isn't being without the one hormone you need...really bad for you?" He countered.

"I--well..." (___) sighed. "I just didn't know how to bring up the subject to Kyouya-senpai---he's very intimidating sometimes."

"Well, at least you said something now. Next time be quick about it! Wouldn't want anything happen to our favorite toy!" Hikaru ruffled (___)'s hair.

"Hey! Quit that! And stop calling me your toy, I thought we already talked about that!"

"What should I call you then? Favorite host? Favorite boy? Favorite nerd?" Hikaru listed with a smirk.

"Gah! None of them!" (___) barked at him as he flustered wildly.

Kaoru eyed the pair. Although they were bickering which was brought on by Hikaru's teasing, Kaoru was amazed to a certain extent. It started to make him believe that something was up with his brother. (___) finally clicked his tongue and swatted Hikaru's hand away from his head before going over to Haruhi's side so he was far away from the twins.

"Hm, the commoners in question, perfect."

"Why can't this just be over?" Haruhi complained.

"You're Fujioka, right? And that's (l/n)?"

The two looked over at the approaching Newspaper club and straightened themselves out. The rest of the club went on to play another game.

"You wouldn't mind if I asked you a few questions, would you?"

"Uh, sure." The two responded.

"So, why did you two join the Host Club?"

"Well, honestly, we joined 'cause we were forced to." Haruhi answered.

"You're honor students on a scholarship, correct?"

"Yeah, we are." (___) replied.

"So in other words, the fact that you're a member of this club is just another example of how the Suoh family loves to flaunt their power."

"Say what?" The two questioned.

"Now if you would, please tell me all about Tamaki's dark side. If you can help me out here, I just might be able to set you free."

"Sorry, but as far as we can tell, he doesn't have a dark side."

"Hm, well what does he mean by dark side? Does he mean like what Renge meant with the Lonely Prince character?" (___) asked Haruhi.

"Hm, no I don't think so. Besides, Tamaki-senpai stopped doing that way back then and I would rather not have him act like that again. All dreary and in character like that. What trouble."

"Yeah, I guess. Being the Lonely Prince isn't really a dark side is it? It's just literally how the person is." (___) thought aloud.

"Well that can't be right. You expect me to believe that a group of high schoolers actually enjoys playing these childish games?"

"It's not that weird." (___) spoke.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

**"CHOP!"**

The twins' hands came down between Komatsuzawa and Haruhi and (___). They hauled the two away from Komatsuzawa before he could ask any more questions.

"Now come and get us!" The group of hosts called to Tamaki and Kyouya.

"WAIT! THAT'S NOT WHERE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CUT, YOU KNOW!"

"Next we're playing kankeri! And you're it, okay Kyouya?"

"If I must."

Tamaki eyed the can in front of him before advancing.

"STARLIGHT KICK!"

The can flew right by the heads of the Newspaper Club and made them scream in fear of being hit. 

"If you honestly think I'm going to fall for the same trick again, you've got another thing com--" Komatsuzawa was hit once again and fell to the ground.

"President!"

"Haruhi! Come with me! Run!" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her into one of the entrances to the rose maze.

"Same with you! Follow me!" Hikaru grabbed (___)'s arm and pulled him into another one of the entrances.

"Why'd you have to drag me! It'd be better if we split up---we're gonna be found!"

"Too late!" Hikaru laughed as he made odd turns in the maze.

Kyouya grabbed the can and crouched down in front of it.

"One, two, three, four..."

"Damn it! I refuse to put up with his shenanigans any longer! You'll pay for this, Tamaki Suoh!" Komatsuzawa grit as he stumbled away.

"Five, six, seven..." Kyouya stood from where he was and turned to see the other club walking away.

\-------

"Did you get us lost, senpai?" Haruhi questioned. "We are lost, aren't we?"

"Look, Haruhi! I found a great hiding place over here!"

"Yeah, we're totally lost." Haruhi sighed as she joined Tamaki. "We're stranded til someone finds us?"

Tamaki yelped in response.

"Great. It's a good thing you made Kyouya-senpai it."

Tamaki barked.

"Are you messing with me?"

Tamaki yapped.

"You know, I never thought I'd be playing these silly games again once I got into high school."

"But don't you think this is fun?"

"I guess, but I haven't played any of this stuff since me and (___) were in elementary school."

"Yeah? I see. It's new to me. When I was growing up, I never really had any friends that were my age. My mother would get sick very easily. I was always worried about her, so I didn't go out and play much. instead I would do my best to cheer her up. I'd always sit beside her and play the piano. That's probably why now I love playing these silly games with all of you. It's a lot of fun!" Tamaki smiled at Haruhi.

"We should do this again sometime."

"I think so too."

\-------

"Jeez, we should probably just try and find a way out of here." (___) commented looking around another corner.

"This is a maze you know, we'll probably end up more lost than we already are."

"Hm, and who was it that dragged me in here again?" (___) cooed.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just find somewhere to hide already! We're sort of out in the open like this."

"The quicker the better because my feet are starting to hurt."

They walked in silence for a few more moments. (___) didn't really know how to strike up conversation with Hikaru, how could he? Whenever they normally spoke was when the twins wanted to tease him. But now it was only one twin and (___) didn't know what to talk about.

"This looks nice. Here! There's a little space here!" Hikaru went into the small area.

(___) followed after him and was met with a small pond that had a stone bench next to it. It had a few smaller rose bushes around it that were in full bloom like the walls that encased the small area.

"Are the others gonna be able to find us? I feel like we wandered around for so long." (___) muttered.

"They'll find us eventually. Kyouya-senpai is it after all. I'm sure he'll find Tamaki and Haruhi first knowing the boss. He can always be loud at the most inconvenient times." Hikaru huffed.

The two sat down on the small bench and (___) kicked his legs out to stretch them. He shoved his hands into his pant pockets and watched as the pond water rippled.

"Did Tamaki-senpai do something to piss you off? You don't sound so fond of him right now."

"It's not that I'm not fond, it's just a lack of knowing when something is about him. He can always be so dense when it comes to himself, it's painful to watch sometimes." He answered.

(___) laughed at his bluntness.

"You really do speak your mind, huh?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No, no, it's just the fact that you have no shame in saying that out in the open. I find it somewhat admirable. I wish I could be as open as you are."

He hummed as he looked over at (___).

"You already are like that. You're blunt too---practically as much as Haruhi. Do you not remember what you said before sparking Kaoru and mine's brotherly feud?"

"Well, I thought I was just stating something that was already known! You are in fact more mischievous than your brother, that's no lie. But me being blunt...it's sort of just me snapping back, you know? Like I did with Hinako that one day. My bad mouth never made it any better. Mama complained to Papa once I started cursing around ten, already knowing where I got it from!" (___) looked to the pond and gasped, "Oh! There's koi fish in here!"

(___) hopped off the bench and knelt down on both of his knees to stare into the water. He watched as the different color koi fish swam around one another.

"I...can understand why you're like that. I know that we weren't supposed to hear something like that. You were frustrated that she said those things in front of us. You were hurt. You responded just to get her to shut her mouth. You couldn't have helped it. It's...I guess a defense mechanism for you." Hikaru hopped off the bench and sat down next to (___). "And you also said that you had your voice taken from you again."

"That's a way to put it, I've never thought of it that way." (___) nodded his head. "Yeah, my voice was taken from me. It was definitely something I didn't expect to happen to me."

"If it hurts to talk about, you don't have to say anything."

"That's the thing though. It's kind of like a double edged sword. With it sitting in me it hurts, with me saying it aloud, who knows what the reaction would be and if it's bad then it'll hurt me. That person then...I thought I could trust them. I never would have thought they would do that to me. It was like the whole world changed around me. I went from having friends to having no one. I only walked away with two friends there which I'm at least happy about---but it was so scary for me then. I thought each day...each day would be my last." (___) sighed out shakily and closed his eyes. "But being here, being with you guys---it really helped me. I guess you guys are really my first real group of friends! Ones that aren't disgusted with who I am. I'm thankful for that."

He returned his attention to the koi fish that calmly swam around, not wanting to stare Hikaru in the eyes. The two stayed quiet for a few moments. The only thing you could hear was the subtle breeze that passed by, the rippling water, and the occasional singing from birds. It was peaceful.

"I don't get why someone would do---would do some stupid shit like that to somebody! They're lucky that I wasn't there, so help me, I would've...well I would've made sure they'd never even thought of hurting you again." Hikaru huffed.

(___) laughed. "You'd shut them up like you did those boys who trespassed on the beach, huh?"

"Damn right! They shouldn't have done that to someone, especially the friends that left you. What assholes! I don't think I'd ever be able to do that."

"R-Really? Is that so?"

"'Course. You put a lot of trust in us, no? Even after all of what happened to you. Talk about admirable. Because you put trust in us, I don't think any of us would do something like that to you. We care too much about you."

"That's really sweet." (___) giggled. "Though somewhat hard to believe coming from you with all of your teasing you do. Your teasing makes it hard to trust you!"

"Please, my teasing comes from a place of being bored! And when I have the opportunity to tease you about something that I know, then I'm gonna do it."

"So like me being transgender?"

"Okay, that's not the type of something I'm talking about. More like the fact you _love_ red king crabs. That's something I can tease you about because I know you'd want to have that delicious crab again."

"Well that's good to know." (___) sighed in relief.

They stayed quiet for a few moments again before (___) spoke up.

"Thank you though, for caring for me. And not seeing me...as weird I guess."

"As if I could see you as weird. Have you met the rest of us?" Hikaru chuckled.

"Guess you're right about that. I mean, you guys aren't that bad. Maybe at some point I'll get used to the teasing. It's just so unexpected though, I never know what you might do."

"Oh, but that's the point, (___). That's what makes teasing you so fun! Your reactions are...cute."

(___) erupted a stuttering and stammering mess. His stomach filled with butterflies once more and heat rushed up to his face as he looked at Hikaru once again. The orange haired boy returned the gaze and smirked at him. 

"What did I tell you? Talk about cute~."

\--------

"I'm writing the article!"

"But wait, Mr. President!"

"It's too dangerous to write gossip about Suoh! You don't have any evidence sir!"

"Who needs evidence? All I have to do is expose him and everyone will see it! If I set my mind to it, I can imagine any number of articles that would cause a commotion among the idiots at this academy. I'm going to expose Tamaki for the twit he is."

Komatsuzawa pushed the doors to his club room open to be met with the face of Kaoru.

"Hm, so we were right all along." Kaoru stated.

"You, Hitachiin twin."

"Well, I guess it was pretty obvious. The boss is the only one who hasn't caught on yet." Kaoru said. "He can be really dense when it pertains to anything about himself. I should warn you, if you threaten him, there will be consequences. Are you ready to have the Hitachiins and every other club members' family as your enemy?"

"I knew it! You're nothing but his lackies! Tamaki's holding his parents' power over all of you."

"That's not true." Honey-senpai spoke up. "We don't hang out with Tama-chan because of his parents. We love him. We all like being around him and that's why we choose to be here."

"He may be a hopeless idiot, but even so." Kyouya chimed in.

"Well? What will you do?" Kaoru asked him.

"Please leave Tama-chan alone, okay?"

"I'll get you all! It's not just about him anymore. I'll write an article that'll ruin all of you!"

"Go ahead, be my guest." Kyouya encouraged, walking over to the main desk in the room.

He picked up the medical kit that he had left yesterday and turned it over. He knocked on a small panel on the bottom and out came a CD. He held it out for Komatsuzawa to see.

"Although, What do you think we should do about this little disk? You see it's been here since yesterday. And it recorded everything."

"President!"

"Just give up already!"

Komatsuzawa fell to his knees in defeat.

"Let me explain it to you in terms you can understand. You would do well to remember that the Ootori Group and the Hitachiin family alone own enough stock to remove you father from his position as president of the Komatsuzawa Publishing Firm. However, we would never do something like that, we are not like you." Kyouya clarified. "What we strive for is fundamentally different."

\-----

"I found you!"

Haruhi and Tamaki's heads perked up with a bark from both of them.

"Where's the Newspaper Club?" Tamaki inquired as he stepped out of the stone gazebo he was in.

"They had to cancel. Something came up." Kaoru stated. "They said they're going to focus on writing respectable articles. So maybe they'll get by without having to shut down."

"Oh really? That's good news."

"Let's hurry back to the club room and eat some cake!" Honey chimed.

"That does sound good. Cake! Cake!" Tamaki rejoiced.

The group continued to walk through the maze.

"Kyouya-senpai, I was wondering. Is the Suoh family really that big a deal around here?" Haruhi inquired.

"Well, the foundation of their business lies in corporate finance, but they do have some extensive real estate as well. You've heard of the Roy Grand Hotel and the Outo Theatre. They also have a hand in other things, like school management for example." Kyouya responded.

"I didn't know that. Which school?"

Kyouya stopped walking for a moment and tilted his head. Haruhi turned to face him.

"Why, Ouran Academy." Kyouya simply stated. "You've been here long enough that you should at least know what the chairman of the school board's name is. You know, if you think about it, you and (___) are able to attend school here because of the financial aid you receive from Tamaki's family. You should be grateful to them."

"Haruhi~!"

The girl slowly turned to the rest of the group and stared at Tamaki.

"Hurry it up or we're going to leave you~! I would hate for you to end up lost again~!"

Honey-senpai looked around the group and counted the heads of the host's. He realized that two were still missing.

"Hey, where are Hika-chan and (___)-chan?" He asked innocently.

Tamaki gawked and frantically looked around the group, now just realizing that they were still missing. His head whipped to Kaoru.

"KAORU! DID YOU LEAVE THAT DEVIL WITH MY PRECIOUS BOY! ALONE???" He shook him by the shoulders.

"Calm down, boss! They're somewhere here in the maze! I promise you they aren't doing anything!"

"CALM DOWN?! HIKARU IS WITH DEAR (___)! I MUST GET TO THEM BEFORE HE DOES SOMETHING TO HIM! HIKARU I KNOW YOU HEAR ME! DON'T GO HARRASSING MY LITTLE BOY, YOU GOT THAT?!" Tamaki bellowed as he ran off through the maze.

"We better catch him before he ends up getting himself lost!" Honey called to the rest of them.

"Knowing him, he's probably already made himself lost. I'd say for us to just look for Hikaru and (___)." Kyouya said as he started to walk in the opposite way Tamaki went.


	13. The Battle at Karuizawa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waah im back!! so sorry for the long wait on this one but my pc has been having trouble and it actually crashed once after i cleaned it. i deadass thought i broke the whole thing just because iwas trying to get the dust out :(( but it works!! it hasnt crashed again yet so i will be posting! also, it might be a bit slower because i dont want to overexert my pc right now, especially after it crashed but just know that im back and ready to write out this gay shit YEET
> 
> \--- A. :)

**bold is the twins talking in unison.**

_italics is your own thoughts_

_ italics and underline are other people's thoughts or special dialogue. _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(3rd Person)

It was the first few days of summer vacation. It was quiet and everyone was enjoying the time off from school. This included some much needed rest for the Host Club. Well, that is until a certain ringtone came out of Hikaru's phone. Kaoru shifted in bed, groaning.

"Hikaru, your phone." Kaoru mumbled as he turned over. "Hikaru!"

"Answer it for me, will you?" He grumbled in response as he hugged the blankets closer to him.

"No way. Don't you recognize that ringtone?"

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." Hikaru moaned, blindly reaching out in search of his phone. "We're only three days into summer vacation. Why can't he let us sleep in?"

"He's probably been up since dawn." Kaoru said, sitting up in bed.

Hikaru also rose from the covers, finally finding his phone on the small nightstand. He sighed as he answered the call, putting it up to his ear.

"Yeah, what?"

"THEY'RE GONE! MY BELOVED CHILDREN HAVE VANISHED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! THEY MUST HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A BAND OF THIEVES, I JUST KNOW IT! CONTACT THE POLICE! WE HAVE TO REQUEST AN EMERGENCY DEPLOYMENT OF THE SDF!" Tamaki shouted from the other end.

He was so loud that Hikaru thrust his arm back, just so he wouldn't blow his eardrum from his screaming. He returned the phone to its original position when Tamaki finished his shouting.

"Wait, slow down. You're not making any sense. Now what?" Hikaru listened intently to the words that followed and his eyes widened. "What do you mean (___) and Haruhi are gone?!"

"Huh? So Haru-chan and (___)-chan are really missing?" Honey's voice came through the call as well.

"And their families are bankrupt?" Mori questioned.

"IT'S THE ONLY EXPLANATION! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET THROUGH TO THEIR HOME PHONE AND HARUHI'S FATHER'S WORK PHONE FOR THE PAST SEVERAL DAYS AND NO ONE WILL ANSWER!" Tamaki bellowed, "They've been evicted and forced into indentured servitude! WE HAVE TO RESCUE THEM!"

"Oh, Haru and (___)-chan!" Honey cried.

"Boss please, not so loud! Have you tried calling their cellphones, yet?" Hikaru groaned into his phone.

"Cellphones? WHY ON EARTH WOULD THEY HAVE CELLPHONES?!" Tamaki shrieked.

He calmed for a moment, putting a finger to his chin and thought. He snapped his fingers once he found out the reason.

"Of course! They were issued them by a secret underground network or commoners known as 'The Plebeian Exchange'."

"Not to interrupt your delusion, but Haruhi and (___) are currently in Karuizawa." Kyouya chimed into the call.

"Haruhi and (___) were turned out of their home, kidnapped by thieves, and forced into servitude...in Karuizawa?" Tamaki questioned himself.

"Moron." Kyouya scoffed.

\-----

"Thank you! Have a nice day!"

The bell of the door rang as the guests left. (___) and Haruhi were clearing up the table that the guests have just left from, smiling giddily to themselves. The bell rang again and they looked over to greet the guests.

"Hi, good morning!" They said in unison.

"Man, who would have thought working at a bed-and-breakfast could be the ideal way to spend our summer?"

"Yeah, tell me about it. I don't think we've had this much quiet in months! It's a nice change of pace from school." (___) spoke.

"Hell yeah it is!" Haruhi cheered.

\----

"So, they've gone off and left us, huh?" Hikaru sighed.

"Seems like it." Kaoru replied.

"Good morning, masters." Their twin maids entered the room.

**"Good morning."**

"Your breakfast is waiting for you downstairs."

"Alright, we'll be down in a minute." Kaoru told them.

"Very good, sirs." As soon as they had come in, they were gone in an instant.

Kaoru looked to his brother as the older boy thought aloud.

"It's just no fun without _him_. What are we going to do now?"

Kaoru's eyes widened slightly at what he said, taking careful notes on Hikaru only mentioning one of the two friends they knew.

\-----

(___) and Haruhi moved out of their positions as greeters and were now out in the yard. Haruhi held a basket in her hands before placing it on the ground by the large and long clothing lines. (___) dug into the basket, clipping some clothes pins to his blue overalls. He pulled out two sheets while Haruhi pulled out one. The two went to separate clothing lines and began hanging up the sheets to dry.

"You know, at first I was a little apprehensive about not telling the guys what we're doing for the summer." Haruhi spoke as she pinned her sheet to the line.

"Well, it's not like they have the time to keep tabs on us. I'm sure they're busy!" (___) replied to her comment.

"Even so, this place is so tranquil. Talk about the meshing of two completely opposite things."

"Yeah, if they were to come here, it would be a riot! I'm sure the girls would be all over them!" (___) laughed.

"Hm, maybe it's a good thing we didn't tell them. This would be some good time for us to catch up on our studies."

"And I can complete as many commissions as I want!"

"Oh, so that's what you're doing so late into the night. Then again, what else would you be doing?"

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" (___) joked as he pinned another sheet to his line. "Can't say that I have much to do here. It's hard without my tablet here. All I can do is sketch out on my drawing paper for right now. But I will say, this is optimum reading time. Plus----the sky is so clear out here! I can see so many constellations from my window! I swear I'm losing sleep because of it!" 

"You really still like looking up at the stars, don't you?" Haruhi smiled, grabbing another sheet from the basket.

"'Course! It's always fun to look up at them. I still remember when Ayala took me to a planetarium. I haven't been the same since! To think people make sense of those dots in the sky and made stories behind each one! It's fascinating." (___) snapped his fingers before grabbing another sheet. "That reminds me! Someone wanted me to do a commission like that. One of the sky. Maybe I should just take a picture."

"Ha, I can already tell that this will be great for the both of us then! You and your stars and drawing and me with studying and reading! It's gonna be great." Haruhi laughed.

The two didn't account for what was to come next. It was a shock to hear the sound of a helicopter above them, just hovering above the nearby trees. The two looked up, thinking that it couldn't be them, anyone but them, somebody else---!!! Alas, it was them.

"HARUHI! (___)! DESPAIR NOT! DADDY'S COME TO SAVE YOU!" Tamaki exclaimed into the helicopter's microphone.

The cousins looked to each other and between the helicopter a few times, thinking that this wasn't happening, HOPING that it wasn't happening.

"Guess it's turned into a nightmare, huh?" (___) grumbled.

"Definitely a nightmare." Haruhi grit.

"OH MY! What dashing young men you are! These hunks must belong to you two! Why don't you call me Misuzu-chi!"

"He's an old friend of Ranka's. They used to work together at the same shop years ago." Kyouya stated.

"Well, naturally you would know." Tamaki sneered.

"Someone smite me." (___) murmured.

"Kill me." Haruhi followed.

"I went into business for myself two years ago and believe me, running this adorable little pension is like living a fairy tale!" Misuzu sang as he spun around.

"So then, are Haru and (___)-chan like your indentured servants?" Honey piped up.

"They're more like unpaid employees. This also happens to be Ranka's preferred method for keeping track of his daughter and nephew while he's working." Kyouya explained.

"What the---? How do you know all this stuff?" Tamaki inquired.

"Again, kill me."

"And again, someone smite me."

"Take my little nephew and daughter under your wings, he said! He practically begged me! And since I still can't afford the expense of hired help, it works out for everyone!" Misuzu wrapped his arms around both (___) and Haruhi. "They're model employees, really. It's such a shame I can't pay them anything. OH! Tell me what you boys think of this cute little apron Haruhi is wearing! And not to forget about those nice overalls on (___)! I made them myself!"

All of the Host's held out a thumbs up as they stared at the two.

"You are quite an exquisite seamstress!" Tamaki complimented.

Not long after the introduction from Misuzu, the Hosts all sat outside at some tables that we're just on the lawn right by the wraparound deck. Haruhi and (___) joined them, getting a break from Misuzu.

"A job, huh?" Kaoru struck up conversation.

"I don't get it. You both turned down our invitation to Bali for this?" Hikaru asked them, clearly confused.

"And we even asked them to go with us to Switzerland, didn't we?" Honey looked up at Mori.

"We did." He simply replied.

"Yeah well, I don't wanna go out that far." Haruhi stated.

"Which is precisely why I recommended one of our domestic resorts, and at a discount no less." Kyouya chimed in from where he sat.

Tamaki grew angry at their responses.

"Traitors! Asking (___) and Haruhi to go on summer vacation with you behind my back. Have you no feeling of loyalty? Of any solidarity? Togetherness is our guiding principle. I work myself to the bone upholding that, and this is the thanks I get?" Tamaki fell to his knees and sulked.

"Hey, why were your cellphones---" Hikaru began.

"Turned off?" Kaoru finished.

"I just don't think about it really." Haruhi stated.

"And mine died earlier today." (___) said.

"That's what you get for staying up all night on it." Haruhi eyed (___).

"W-Well, my favorite book was updated last night and I d-didn't want to miss out on the chapter!" (___) countered.

"D-Did you say you have cellphones?" Tamaki wobbled over to the table while each one of them held out their phones.

"We convinced them that they should borrow some of ours so we could keep in touch. They had old flip phones that looked like they were about to give out at any moment so, why not give 'em an upgrade?" Hikaru reported.

"It's a part of a special friends and family plan." Kaoru spoke.

"Yeah, we're in each other's top five." Hikaru added.

"Top five!?" Tamaki exclaimed looking over the first years. "Friends and family...? But wait, I'm your daddy and buddy so I'm part of the plan too, right?"

"Senpai, whatever planet you're on---" (___) started.

"Come home." Haruhi finished. "Speaking of which, why are you even here? We're gonna have to see you guys every day when the new term starts. Don't we have the right to spend our summer vacations the way we want to?"

"According to the handbook, jobs are prohibited." Kyouya smirked as he pulled the small booklet out of his journal pocket.

(___) and Haruhi visibly stiffened while the twins grinned wide at what they heard.

"I, uh, had no idea." Haruhi gulped.

"Ye-Yeah, totally d-didn't know that." (___) croaked.

"Hey, did you hear? Haruhi and (___) went and got themselves jobs without the school's permission." Hikaru 'whispered' to Kaoru.

"No way! That's grounds for expulsion." Kaoru replied.

"I think Karuizawa is way better than Switzerland anyway." Honey beamed.

"And overseas travel is so exhausting." Kyouya nodded along with what Honey said.

"Of course, you two do have the rights to spend your vacations as you please. But then again, like it or not, so do we. And you know, I for one find Pension Misuzu to be exceptionally charming." Tamaki smiled down at (___) and Haruhi.

The two's eyes widened at his words and they pulled at their hair in frustration while Haruhi bellowed out a loud "No!" in protest.

_**The Theatre of Tamaki's "Big Brain"** _

A knock sounded on the door before it was pushed open. Tamaki rose from the large bed and yawned, stretching his arms.

"Rise and shine, my sleepy-headed senpai. (___)'s made a special breakfast just for you!" There stood (___) at the door with a tray of food in hand.

"Oh, how lovely. Come sit with me. Stay a while." Tamaki pulled the boy close to him.

"N-No, I can't. I'm an employee here and you're one of our honored guests, it's not allowed." (___) pulled away from his grasp, turning away.

"But who's to find out if it's only the two of us?" Tamaki pulled (___) back instantly and placed him in his lap. "Stay here with me and silly rules will no longer matter."

"S-Senpai..."

\---

"U-Uh, senpai? Hello? You okay?" Haruhi took note of his weird behavior.

"Leave the rabid, horny dog to his wild imagination." (___) sighed.

"I'm so sorry boys! I'd love to have you all as guests, but I'm afraid there's only one vacant room left!" Misuzu told them.

"Only one room, you say? Well, that settles it. I'll have to stay here to represent the club." Tamaki volunteered.

"Hey, that isn't fair!" Honey cried.

"'Have you no feeling of loyalty? Of any solidarity, boss?'" Hikaru mocked while on his knees.

"'Togetherness is our guiding principle.'" Kaoru cooed.

The twins looked between each other as a new challenge appeared in their heads.

"My own words...twisted and thrown right back in my face." Tamaki grit, staring down at his hands.

"Here's an idea. We bet you'll like it. Why not hold a little competition?" Hikaru suggested.

"Call it 'the guest relations odd-jobs contest at Pension Misuzu'." Kaoru piped up.

Tamaki seemed a little more revived at his words.

"It's very simple. We all just lend a hand around the place for the afternoon." Hikaru stated.

"And whoever makes the best impression on Misuzu-chi gets to sleep in the vacant guest bedroom." Kaoru added.

"THAT'S BRILLIANT! I think it's an absolutely delightful idea! Yes! The winner of the contest will be determined by how refreshing they are. Remember: refreshing is the name of the game in guest-relations!" Misuzu sang as he happily danced around.

(___) and Haruhi sat on the porch stairs, dejected at what was happening around them. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

 **"Refreshing! Refreshing! Yay!"** The twins cheered.

"Now! Don't think this is going to be a walk in the park! I'm planning on working you boys to the bone!"

"S-Summer vacation...it's over for us, isn't it?" (___) whined.

"Yeah, it sure is." Haruhi groaned.

**_Let the games begin!_ **

Because of the help that Misuzu was getting around the place, he offered both (___) and Haruhi the rest of the day off. The only thing that he wanted them to do was collect the sheets when they were done drying. The two thought it would just be best to watch things unfold while the others worked.

"Think about it, this might actually be funny to watch. With the way all of them act, I'm pretty sure they've never had jobs before. Maybe I should get some snacks for the show." (___) pondered allowed.

"It may be fun to you, but someone is still going to be staying in this place whether we like it or not when the competition is over. I don't know why you're so happy now." Haruhi murmured.

"Well, to be honest, I'm still...a bit thrown off that one or two might be staying, but there's nothing better than watching these guys go to work. Seriously, just look! What the fuck is Tamaki doing to the fence?" (___) pointed out from where they stood on the deck.

Over with Tamaki, he was currently hammering some white wooden planks to each other. Honey sat next to him with some cake in hand, happily munching on the dessert.

"You may not believe this, but this is the first time I've ever held a hammer in my life." Tamaki chuckled.

"Just watching you work makes me feel tired!" Honey chimed, stuffing another piece into his mouth.

"You there! No complaining! Three-point deduction!" Misuzu shouted from his place on the lawn.

The two gasped. Tamaki missed the nail he was hammering entirely and hit one of his fingers. He screamed at the pain and doubled over, holding his hand.

"O-Oh, the pain--the pain!" He mumbled.

"And no whining either. That'll be another three--"

Honey came up to Misuzu and stared up at him with the cutest, begging face he could pull off.

"D'you think that's gonna change my mind?" Misuzu barked at him.

Honey froze in place and Misuzu walked back inside the pension. Tamaki and Honey both sulked in silence. You could only hear the sound of the breeze outside as it passed. Haruhi giggled to herself when they entered the pension again.

"Wow, talk about harsh." Haruhi laughed.

"Well, he did say that he would work them to the bone! I didn't think it would be that bad though. Tamaki literally hit his finger! And Honey was shut down so quick!" (___) cackled.

Up at the main entrance to the pension were Hikaru and Kaoru. Right now, they were the greeters for the guests and were there to guide them to their rooms.

**"Welcome!"**

The two girls that stood there blushed.

"W-We have reservations made for a second-floor bedroom." One said.

"Yes, of course. Right this way, ladies!" The twins guided them towards the stairs and led them up.

"We've been expecting you! Although we weren't expecting you to be so young and pretty!" Kaoru complimented while they went up.

Misuzu nodded at the job they were doing, impressed.

"Fine, fine. Not exactly subtle, but they do get the job done. So five refresher points for them." Misuzu turned his head to find Mori walking in. "Ah, Mori! The legs on this table are wobbly, would you be a dear and fix it out back please?"

He picked up the table in question and nodded.

"Sure thing."

He walked out the front door with the table.

"Nothing wasted in word or deed! Five refresher points!"

Haruhi cocked her head at Misuzu, a little confused.

"So, what's a refresher point?" Haruhi inquired.

"Haruhi, what do you think guests are after when they come all the way out to vacation in Karuizawa?" Misuzu asked her.

"Hm...the nice weather?"

"Oh it's much more then that. They come for what they can't get in the city! Refreshing air, refreshing scenery, and most of all---" Misuzu looked to (___) to finish his statement.

"The boys, Haruhi. The loads of cute boys." He grinned.

"And now, thanks to your friends and their little contest, my pension will earn a reputation for being the premiere hot spot for vacationers in search of the finest eye candy Karuizawa can offer!" Misuzu laughed loudly.

"Okay, sounds like you have a plan." Haruhi deadpanned. "And it's uncanny how much you remind me of someone else I know."

Haruhi quickly glanced to her cousin to see him looking about and watching as the twins worked inside, leading more guests to rooms.

"Hang on a second, I thought you said that you liked someone."

"Hm? I-I do."

"So if you do, then why would you look at any of the boys here?" Haruhi questioned him.

"Well...because I feel it's most definitely one-sided. He...made it clear to me that he cares about me, but I feel like it's only in a friendly way and not something more than that. Besides, I can crush on multiple boys at once! Have you seen what Bokuto and Kageyama look like? Absolutely fucking gorgeous."

"I have no problem with you crushing on multiple people, but those two are fictional. It's not like you can talk to them. You need to get out more."

"I! I---I am absolutely crushed by your statement--how dare you! Leave me and my fictional characters alone!" (___) fake cried. "I'm offended!"

"Keep being offended."

_Why does it always end up feeling like we bring the Host Club wherever we go? It's like their following us around like a shadow does._

"You're keeping your distance from all this, Kyouya-senpai."

"Of course. Winning means I'd end up staying here alone, which frankly doesn't appeal to me. I'll just sit back and watch things unfold, then head for the cottage." Kyouya took a sip of his tea.

"The cottage? You mean your family's?" (___) cocked his head to the side.

"That's right. We all have one in the area." He simply stated.

 _Then why make such a fuss about staying here?_ Haruhi thought.

"So, who's your favorite to win?" Kyouya asked the two. "There must be someone you have in mind. Do you care to bet?"

"No thanks. I don't have a clue." Haruhi shook her head.

"To be honest I would think it would be you Kyouya-senpai, but you said you're not participating." (___) thought aloud as he looked at his senpai. "I would say you're one of the smartest to figure out a way to win."

"Although that may be true, I am not participating like you said, but I don't come close to the ideal of what Misuzu likes. It's easy enough to tell at a glance though. Honey-senpai's brand of cute doesn't quite fit Misuzu's notion of refreshing, so I'm afraid he's out. Tamaki comes a little closer to the ideal, provided he keeps his mouth shut. But, we know the likelihood of that. Ordinarily you'd figure Hikaru and Kaoru. Then again, seems we have a dark horse." Kyouya motioned over to Mori.

Mori was out in the sun by stacks upon stacks of logs and cut firewood. He had an axe in hand that he swung down to chop up some more firewood with. He wiped at his forehead and took a sip from a water bottle he had.

"That's twenty more refresher points to Mori!" Misuzu swooned.

"So then you think he's the one?" Haruhi asked.

"Except that if Honey-senpai drops out, Mori-senpai is bound to go along with him. His competing in the game at all is more or less conditional to that." Kyouya clarified.

"Which means---" Hikaru began.

"Victory will be ours." Kaoru finished.

"Well, maybe not. I couldn't help but notice that the only room still available is a single bed, so if you did win you couldn't both stay." (___) stated.

"We can just bring another bed over from the cottage." Hikaru replied.

"Yeah, or we could even squeeze into the single."

"Hm, how sweet. I guess you guys really are always together, huh?" (___) grinned at the two.

"Always." Kaoru replied.

"The two of us have been together since we were born, so we haven't ever needed anybody else." Hikaru explained.

"We never bothered making friends until a few years ago." Kaoru added. "We thought the world was made up of idiots."

"Oh, really?" (___) chuckled.

"But then. Well, that was before we knew you. We'd totally let you sleep with us." Hikaru said, looking over at the (h/c) haired boy.

"Aha, t-thanks. I'll pass t-though." (___) croaked.

"The contest isn't quite decided yet. There are still a number of ways to make this game more interesting." Kyouya nudged at his glasses.

 _This guy's always got something up his sleeve. Does that qualify as 'refreshing'?_ Haruhi thought.

"Oh yeah? Thinking about helping the boss, are you?" Kaoru smirked.

"We're not going to lose. It's no use. That room is as good as ours." Hikaru chimed.

"There! All in a day's work." Tamaki wiped at his forehead.

The fence behind him was horribly put together and didn't even look like the rest of it. Misuzu scowled at the sight.

"Ugh, you're repairs are totally un-refreshing. Three-point deduction."

Tamaki went right back to sulking like before.

"Wow, he used up all of his energy in trying to be refreshing that his work suffered for it." Haruhi commented.

"Is he alright in the head?" (___) sighed.

"He's never had an actual job before, you know." Kyouya piped up.

While Tamaki sulked, the twins were out front, playing with the hose and splashing each other with the water that came out of it. They laughed happily.

"Hey, cut it out! That's cold!"

"We have to chill the watermelon! That's how our guests like it."

"Oh~! So refreshing!"

Tamaki stared as he watched the girls swooned over the twins. He dug his hands into the grass and pulled at it, thinking that he was going to be defeated by them.

"I'll lose to those two idiots if this keeps up!" Tamaki mumbled. "Failure is not an option! Haruhi and (___)'s respect for me is on the line! They have to understand that I'M WORTHY OF BEING CONSIDERED PART OF THEIR TOP FIVE!"

"Grandiose ambitions aside, I think your approach to winning is a bit skewed." Kyouya came up beside him.

"Kyouya, can't you see that their esteem for me as a father-figure hangs in the balance?"

"If I may offer some advice. There is something that only you can pull off. That is, if you choose the right music."

Tamaki's eyes widened at what he said before he bolted upright. He rushed back inside the pension from the deck and looked around. He knew exactly what Kyouya was talking about and all he had to do was find it. Luckily, it was the biggest thing out on the floor. A large, white, grand piano. He smiled to himself as he waltzed over to it. Before anyone knew it, he was doing the one thing he was exceptionally good at.

His music was heard from all sides of the pension and even reached outside. It made almost everyone stop what they were doing, some coming down from their rooms while others wanted to stop in for just a meal or drink. He played beautifully. Misuzu stared at him full of wonderment. Mori was right behind him and even he stopped to watch Tamaki play.

From outside, Kaoru swept the last of the small bits of debris into the dust pan and leaned against the railing.

 _So much for us._ He thought, chuckling.

"Hm? Kaoru? You're out here alone?" (___) questioned him. "Where's Hikaru?"

(___) had just finished up the taking down the rest of the sheets and was about to bring them in. Haruhi had gotten the first half down and was located somewhere in the back of the pension, folding the linens. (___) was about to join her if he didn't run into Kaoru.

"He went to get some trash bags for us." Kaoru told him.

"Oh." (___) hummed as he walked by him. "D'you still think you'll win?"

"I don't know." Kaoru exhaled. "Kyouya-senpai's created a monster. The boss didn't even know this place had a piano before he gave him a hint."

From above, two guests opened the large window to their room. While they leaned out, one of them hit a vase that was just on the edge of the windowsill.

"Oh!" She exclaimed.

(___) looked above him to watch it falling towards him. Kaoru took note of what was happening.

"Look out!" He launched himself at (___).

He pushed him out of the way just in time before the vase crashed into the ground.

"I'm so sorry! Are you two alright?" The girl called from above.

"Don't worry! We're okay. Right?" Kaoru looked over (___) just to make sure.

"Y-Yeah. W-Wait, Kaoru you're---"

"Kaoru!" Hikaru rushed up the side of the deck, running straight to his brother.

He grabbed his shoulder and turned him so he could look over his brother.

"You're hurt! Let me see!" Hikaru stammered.

"I'm fine. It's only a little cut." Kaoru shushed him, trying to get him to calm down.

Hikaru stared at him for a few moments before leaning his head onto his shoulder.

"Hikaru...?"

"Don't scare me like that."

"Hey, I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" Kaoru apologized.

Hikaru slowly lifted his head from Kaoru's shoulder to look at him again. The two smiled at each other.

"BRAVO! BRAVO! ONE-HUNDRED POINTS FOR REFRESHING BROTHERLY LOVE! A PERFECT SCORE! AND THE VICTORY GOES TO THE HITACHIIN BROTHERS~!" 

Tamaki stood from the piano, hitting a deafening chord. 

_So begins the long, dark night of my soul..._ Tamaki sadly pondered.

(___) stood and dusted himself off.

"Congrats you guys."

The two turned to him and grinned slyly.

**"Oh, it was nothing really."**

Their grins made a chill run down his spin and he jumped back.

"What the?! Hang on a second! Was all of that staged?" (___) gasped.

**"Well now, who could say?"**

The day ended and everything became quiet around the pension by the time the brothers had one the competition. The rest of the hosts bid themselves off to their cottages. Mori actually had to carry out a depressed and slumped Tamaki. The twins took their well earned bedroom and sat on the bed. Hikaru clutched Kaoru's hand like his life depended on it.

"I'm okay. I promise." Kaoru reassured him. "You should be happy that we won without having to resort to the 'quarreling brothers' strategy, right?"

"Mm."

The next morning, Kaoru woke up first. He was extremely uncomfortable, but that's what you get when your brother kicks you out of the bed while he's still in it.

"Come on! I said I was sorry! What do you want me to do?" Hikaru huffed. "I didn't mean to kick you out of bed. It was an accident!"

"Accident or not, my back is killing me." Kaoru complained.

The twins sat down at one of the tables and waited for someone to come by. (___) reluctantly walked over, previously hearing their banter. It sounded like they were in a bad mood, something he didn't want to spread to him. But, like it or not, it was his position to take guests orders when they seated themselves at the table.

"Get us some breakfast, please." Hikaru commanded. "I'll have two pieces of baguette toast with clarified butter and garnet seal syrup."

"I'll take poached eggs with bacon, and a bowl of whole-grain cereal. The kind with those little pieces of dried fruit in it." Kaoru ordered.

"H-Hold on! We don't even have that stuff on the menu."

**"Huh?"**

"Behave!" Tamaki came over and smacked the two on the head. "Just who in the world do you think you are? Acting like some members of some privileged aristocracy on holiday."

"We are aristocracy." Hikaru countered.

"So are you, boss." Kaoru pointed out.

"You are missing the whole point of travel. When in Rome, do as the Romans do! That's what I say. Just look at this!" Tamaki set down a large tray of food onto their table. "Karuizawa cuisine fit for a king! Cold pasteurized Jersey steaks, fresh juice, highland vegetables, smoked salmon over cherry wood, the local pride, I might add. And last but not least, freshly baked breads with homemade jam. Bon appetit!"

"Since when have you---"

"Become such a connoisseur?"

"Oh, since he started learning from Misuzu. He wouldn't leave me alone until I allowed him into the back with him. He's been in the kitchen all morning long."

"While the two of you were sleeping the day away, I decided to start a 'refreshing host' workshop. I even wrote a manual." He handed them out to the three of them.

"You really need a life, senpai." (___) stated.

"While you are acting as my apprentice, you may not treat me as your senpai. That is the first rule I have written." Tamaki read from the booklet.

"Really?" (___) grumbled.

"Hey, wait. Have you got to rule number five yet? It says we have to be up by 6 am!" Hikaru pointed to said rule in the book.

"Have Kyouya-senpai and Honey-senpai read through the manual yet?" Kaoru questioned Tamaki.

Tamaki gasped and flinched back at those words. Tamaki singlehandedly witnessed both of them rising out of slumber, one having the Eye of the Devil and the other the Eye of the Beast. He whimpered at the memory.

"Hey, look, we're sorry boss." Hikaru apologized.

"We didn't mean to stir up painful memories." Kaoru added.

The bell to the door rang as it opened.

"Mornin'! Alston Produce!"

"Good morning to you. Working girl, ey?" Misuzu went up to greet her. "A high schooler?"

"Yes Ma'am! I'm helpin' out at my Uncle's shop for the summer."

"HOW NICE~!" Misuzu rejoiced.

His loud voice scared the girl to her wits ends and she flinched. 

"(___)! Would you please put these in the refrigerator for me? Oh! Is Haruhi out here too now? Could you help him with that?" Misuzu called over the two.

(___) turned and stood from the table where Tamaki and the twins were, going over to Misuzu and the girl. Haruhi also joined him as he walked over to the front door where they stood.

"Wait...D'you mean (f/n) (l/n)? And Haruhi Fujioka?" She leaned to the side to look passed Misuzu.

(___) and Haruhi paused at the mention of their names and stared at the girl across from them. The hat that was on top of her head fell to the ground and some stray dreadlocks fell to the side as she tilted her head.

"No way! DILLAN, COME IN HERE!" She called to outside of the store.

"Yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming!" The door opened once again to reveal someone else. "I've got the rest of the boxes you, oh so, left for me to do---"

The tall boy froze as well, seeing the two in front of him. His eyes widened. If he didn't have the strong grip on the boxes he held in his hand he would have surely dropped them.

"...Dillan? Ayala?" (___) gasped as he saw the two.

"Holy crap! Can't believe I'm seeing you again! My eyes must be deceiving me!" Ayala grinned at the two.

"Haruhi and (___)? It's been way too long guys!" Dillan broke out into a smile as well.

(___) stared at Dillan almost instantaneously, the same with Haruhi to Ayala.

Tamaki and the twins looked between all four of them, their faces stuck in absolute horror and shock as they watched what happened.


	14. The First Date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyo back again uwu
> 
> \---- A. :)

_italics is your own thoughts_

_ italics and underline are other peoples thoughts and or special dialogue. _

==========================================================

(3rd Person)

The four stared between each other still, shocked at just who they were seeing in front of them. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki stared between them, heads darting back and forth. Ayala and Dillan broke off their gaze to glance at the three boys who were peering at them.

"So, uh, these your friends?" Ayala questioned the two.

"Oh, yeah. This is Hikaru and Kaoru. They're in my class." (___) stated before pointing to Tamaki, "And this is...an acquaintance of mine."

Although no offense was intended, Tamaki gasped and jolted back at being called an acquaintance. Misuzu played a loud chord on the piano as he was shocked by the sudden words.

"Misuzu...Please don't add any sound effects to my moment of despair."

Misuzu offered Haruhi and (___) a small break from working to sit and chat with their old friends. They chose a table near the bar and seated themselves once (___) had gotten the four of them drinks. Haruhi and (___) sat opposite of each other and Ayala and Dillan sat opposite of each other. The four talk happily among themselves while the Host Club sat at a nearby table. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting at the bar too, listening in on what they were talking about.

"Wow, I haven't seen you both since graduation!"

"Yeah, you definitely have changed! I don't think there was ever a time I've seen you without your glasses." Dillan commented.

"What, really? Well, you're seeing it now? Is it bad?"

"No! Not at all. You always had some real blocky glasses, I'm surprised you upgraded to contacts."

"Yeah, that's true. But with contacts, I shouldn't have to bring my glasses everyday, but I guess it's just a force of habit at this point." (___) shrugged as he took a sip of his tea.

"How's Ouran treating you, (___)?" Ayala inquired from where she sat.

"It's treating me all good! It really is such a big campus. I get turned around still even though I've been there an entire year now." (___) answered.

"Yeah, trust me, the amount of times I've had to go and find him, it's ridiculous." Haruhi interjected.

"It's not my fault half the buildings look the same!" (___) whined.

Ayala and Dillan laughed at their commentary before Ayala stopped to slap his arm playfully.

"The audacity of you! Why haven't you called or anything? You have my number."

"S-Sorry, I've just been so busy is all! I've been wanting to call but I know you aren't interested in hearing anything school related."

"Oh jeez, I don't wanna hear another thing about it. All there is is math, math math, and then lit and then a whole bunch of other shit. So stressful." Ayala complained.

"Yeah, AP Calculus is really some otherworldly shit. It's tiring." Dillan added.

"Woah, the both of you went straight passed Pre-calc? Lucky, I'm stuck in Stat/Trig right now."

"Wow! That sounds infinitely more easy~." Ayala hummed.

(___) waved his hand in the air before looking to Dillan.

"So, what about you guys? How've you been? Auntie Ranka told me that your mother visited Mama."

"That she did. She wanted to drop off some clothes you might like to try on." Dillan said.

"That's right! It's from her latest line. We'll think you like it. It's especially a lot better than all those baggy pants and sweatshirts you used to wear!" Ayala stated.

"What's wrong with sweatshirts? They are the most comfortable thing known to man. You even wear them Dillan! How dare you diss the greatest creation, Ayala." (___) jokingly scolded them.

"Oh! And there's some things in there for Haruhi when she goes back to visit with you." Ayala winked at the brown haired girl.

"Thank you, you didn't have to though, really." Haruhi thanked.

"What kind of friends would we be if we also didn't bring some things for you? That would be petty." Ayala responded.

"So, then they're friends of (___)'s from middle school?" Kyouya murmured from where he sat.

"They've had zero contact since graduation so in my opinion, they're not friends, just former classmates." Hikaru bit, furrowing his brows.

Kaoru looked to his brother for a second, a little taken aback by his behavior.

"So these guys are all in a club with you?" Ayala pointed over to the boys.

"Host Club."

Ayala choked on her drink as she stifled a laugh. Dillan's straw fell out of his mouth and his eyes widened.

"That so?" Ayala giggled.

"Hey! It's not funny!"

"It's definitely shocking though. You're the last person I would ever think to do something like that!" Ayala cackled.

"You never really give the vibes of being into romance, let alone doing it to other people who you have no interest in. Quite shocking information." Dillan chuckled.

"Hey, (___)! Don't you think you should be working? You shouldn't be slacking off~!" Hikaru called over to the table, holding his empty glass in the air.

(___) looked over to the older twin and cocked his head.

"Misuzu said we could have a break!" (___) replied.

From the other side, he heard the sound of paper being ripped up. Near one of the doors sat Tamaki on a bed of ripped bits of paper. He was currently still ripping up the first handbook, sulking to himself.

"Hey, quit making more garbage I'll have to take out." (___) scolded Tamaki.

"It's not garbage. I'm making a hamster home." Tamaki pouted.

"But senpai, you don't have a hamster." (___) deadpanned.

"I'm not your senpai. I'm just an 'acquaintance' of yours." Tamaki answered.

Ayala and Dillan laughed again at Tamaki.

"Wow, who knew you Ouran guys were so funny!" Ayala chuckled.

"Yeah, it's such a prestigious school. I've always imagined it was a whole different world." Dillan commented.

"It's a different world alright." Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"To be honest with you (___), I was kind of worried that you were gonna have a hard time going to such an elite school. I'm glad to see you're doing well." Dillan exhaled, smiling at the smaller boy.

(___) grinned up at him.

"I-I mean, it's not like I was the only one who was worried. Ayala was too!" He rubbed the back of his head.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes at the scene.

"What's with him? He's trying to use the refreshing innocence approach. Someone should tell him we already had a refreshment contest." Hikaru grit.

"You're being unusually critical." Kyouya raised a brow at Hikaru.

"I'm just sayin'! It's obvious this guy has a thing for (___)!" Hikaru announced. "It's sickening to watch him try and flirt."

All four who sat at the table looked over to Hikaru. (___) stood from his chair, irritated by his remark.

"Hikaru, what's wrong with you?! Quit acting like such an ass!" (___) bit back.

"H-Hey, it's no big deal." Dillan tried to calm him down. "He's right, I did have a thing for you once."

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru froze, bewildered by the admission.

"Bu-But who cares, you already turned me down, right?" Dillan laughed it off.

Honey and Tamaki gasped as they looked at Dillan. (___) also did, his mouth falling open.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Kyouya asked him.

"Well, I-I didn't know." (___) answered.

"You have to fill us in on this story, Dillan! Now, when did this happen?" Tamaki came over to Dillan.

"Uh, well, it was about a year ago. Haruhi was visiting for the summer so I'm sure she also remembers this too. The four of us were out for the day, spending some of the last few days of (___)'s summer together before he would be going with Haruhi back to Japan. It was a fun day together. We were out in one of the shopping districts in the nearby city. We got drinks and food and went around to the different shops to browse around. (___) was pretty unaware of the advances I was trying to make on him. I really wanted to tell him how I felt before he left, but he didn't seem to get it at all. I think that just came from a place of being oblivious though. At one point I did try to hold his hand but he definitely didn't notice me trying to do that. He was very...aloof when it came to what I was trying to do. Back then he was aloof in general for a number of reasons, but I didn't think he would be able to avoid every single advance that I made on him that day. That's how I kind of knew he didn't want to be with me. He was focused on a lot of other things." Dillan explained.

(___) stared in horror at Dillan, remembering what happened as clear as day. He remembers saying a bunch of stupid shit, being very, very comical, and above all else, avoiding what Dillan was trying to say to him. Well, avoid is the wrong word, it was more like he responded obliviously to him each time, not really understanding what he meant.

"(___). You broke this innocent man's heart just to get a laugh from some sick joke?" Kyouya interrogated him.

"N-No! That's not what happened!" (___) replied hurriedly. "I didn't understand what he meant!"

(___) went right to his side and bowed respectfully.

"I-I'm so sorry!" (___) apologized.

"So you're turning me down again a whole year later?" Dillan questioned him.

"Oh my, that was such a funny day!" Ayala giggled. "Dillan was trying so hard to get (___) to understand, but somehow he avoided it each and every time."

"Need I also remind you that you kept trying to get me and Dillan together?" Haruhi added, sipping on her tea.

(___)'s head snapped up and looked directly at Haruhi.

"L-Listen! I didn't know! I-I thought he would look g-good with you!" (___) sighed. "I'm real sorry about that. I-I just...there was a lot going on then. I'm very, VERY sorry."

"Don't worry, (___). I'm over it already! You didn't realize what I meant so that means you weren't interested. But you know, I was always drawn to that far away look in your eyes. I liked that 'bout you, you were always so special." Dillan complimented him.

"That 'far away' look in the eyes most likely meant that he was imaging himself being fuc---" (___) slapped a hand over Haruhi's mouth.

"T-That is not something to be stated in a crowd such as this." (___) hissed at her.

She shrugged. Tamaki grabbed Dillan's hands and grinned at him.

"You really think that much of my little boy? Don't worry, I'll never forget your gallantry!" Tamaki praised him.

All of the hosts except Hikaru and Kaoru joined them at the table, bringing more chairs over.

"Wow, you guys went to Kyoto for your middle school field trip?" Honey chimed.

"That's a lot of money to go to and from where you lived (___)!" Tamaki piped up.

"We actually offered to pay for him! We didn't want him to miss out on something like this." Ayala stated.

"Well, I've always been a fan of Kyoto!" Tamaki beamed.

"I can't tell you how many times I've had to tour the temples with him." Kyouya added.

"Oh, trust me, we did the same." Dillan laughed.

"Ayala refused the fact that we would only be visiting the temples once during that whole trip so she snuck the three of us out of the hotel we were staying in just to go see them at night!" (___) chuckled.

"What can I say? They're truly beautiful! I wanted to get my money's worth for that trip, I wasn't having it!" Ayala huffed.

"What should we do Hikaru? They're having a good time over there., we could join them." Kaoru mumbled to his brother.

"No, I'm not going to." Hikaru sneered. "I can't believe the boss is actually hanging out with that ass."

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki waved over to the boys. "Get over here! This may be our only chance to hear what (___) was like in middle school!"

"Sorry, but I'm not interested!" Hikaru declined, "Man, how stupid can you guys get? Where's the fun in sitting around talking about somebody's past? I don't see the appeal."

Hikaru's head turned and he glared daggers into Dillan.

"Besides, doesn't that guy realize (___) doesn't want anything to do with him?" (___) stood from his chair and walked over to where Hikaru sat. "He's got plenty of friends, so he doesn't need you around, get it?"

(___)'s expression darkened as his irritation with Hikaru's demeanor grew. As soon as he came up to the boy, he raised his hand up and landed a hard slap against his cheek, forcing the boy into being quiet.

"That's not something for you to decide, Hikaru! I'm not gonna tolerate you insulting my friends anymore! You got that?" (___) demanded.

Hikaru's head dropped to look at the ground. He grit his teeth. His fists clenched and his nails dug into his palms.

"But why...why should anyone else even matter to you?"

(___) quirked a brow. Hikaru jumped out of his seat and looked down at (___).

"I thought we were your friends---the first real group you've ever had just like you told me! Are we or aren't we?!" Hikaru shouted back at him.

A light blush dusted his cheeks before he turned away and clicked his tongue, darting up the stairs to get to their guest room.

"Hikaru, wait for me!" Kaoru called after him, rushing passed (___).

The door shut loudly from the upper floor, startling (___). He mulled over the words Hikaru said to him.

"Their world is still so small. It's such a shame." Tamaki sighed.

Kaoru knocked on the closed door before pushing it open. He walked in to see Hikaru with his shoes kicked off and sitting on the bed, his head buried in his hands.

"That's some temper you've got there. Aren't you a bit old for that?" Kaoru questioned his brother.

"Don't pretend like you weren't upset, too." Hikaru replied.

"Well, maybe I was, but I'm more rational than you." Kaoru stated before sitting on the bed next to him. "I don't think I've seen you act so selfishly before, like a little child. (___) was surprised."

"Well, I couldn't help it." Hikaru rubbed at his forehead. "(___) confided in me when we were in that maze together. We're the only real friends he's ever had. So what's with those two, huh? I just don't get it. I'm so upset and I can't understand why."

Kaoru smirked at his words, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Here's an idea, why don't you go and apologize to Dillan and Ayala?" Kaoru offered.

\------

"I'm sorry about that Ayala and Dillan. I don't know what got into him." (___) said to his two friends.

"'S okay. I don't know what I did, but whatever it was, it sure seemed to set him off, huh?"

The door to the pension opened and out stepped Kaoru dressed as Hikaru. The twin rubbed at the base of his head as he walked up to the group.

"Hika-chan!" Honey called to the boy.

He stopped right in front of Dillan and Ayala, looking up at the two.

"I was outta line. I'm sorry." He stated.

"Thanks, don't worry about it!" Dillan accepted.

Ayala nodded too, with a smaller smile. She waved at Haruhi and (___).

"Well, see you two soon! And (___), you better call. Let's practice together some time, okay?"

(___) nodded. The two siblings got on their bikes and rode off with a goodbye from each of them. Honey hopped forward and waved as they left. (___) looked up to the twin and smiled, a irk mark appearing on his temple.

"So, Kaoru, tell me why you're pretending to be Hikaru."

(___) reached up and pulled at his cheek.

"Hey! What happened to that scratch on your cheek?"

"I just covered it up with some concealer!" Kaoru replied.

(___) let his cheek go with a huff.

"Sorry, (___), but I don't think Hikaru's temper is going to let up anytime soon. He's no fun when he's like this, so I've got a small favor to ask of you. How would you like to go out with me tomorrow on a date?" Kaoru smiled down at (___).

_A...date?_

\------

The next day, (___) was anxious as all hell. He couldn't even stop himself from imagining what a date with Kaoru would be like?

_What the hell am I supposed to even do? Should I bring money? How...I've never been on a date before! This is so frustrating!_

He jumped out of bed with a start, going over to the small closet that he filled with his suitcases. He whipped it open and looked around, trying to figure out just what to wear.

"No, wait---what am I doing? I still have to shower...still have to---this is so frustrating! Why'd he have to say 'date'? Couldn't he have just asked me to hang out?" (___) mumbled to himself as he pulled out several shirts, pants, hoodies, jackets. By the end of his little fit, his room was a torrent of a mess.

Unbeknownst to him, his door creaked open to reveal the set of twin maids the Hitachiins had.

"Good morning, Mr. (l/n)." They said in unison, coming into the room. "Time to get ready!"

His head lifted from the mess and he turned around to see the two girls.

"Huh? HEY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

\------

Kaoru shifted in bed, seemingly in pain. He coughed a little, rubbing at his throat.

"I was going to take (___) out to make up for what happened yesterday, but I seem to have caught a cold." Kaoru rasped.

"You're not feeling to good?" Hikaru asked him.

"Will you take him out in my place?"

"Hah?" Hikaru gasped.

"He's expecting me to hang out with him all day, so make sure you show him a good time. And it better go well of he's never gonna talk to you again! Think you can handle it?" Kaoru remarked.

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem." Hikaru agreed.

Kaoru rolled over in bed to face his brother who was sitting right on the edge.

"You sure?"

"Hey, come on, you think I can't do it?" Hikaru bit.

"Well, you've never really gone out with anyone before. So just listen carefully, 'kay?" Kaoru placed his hand on top of Hikaru's, "You have to tell other people how you feel, or they'll never know."

\-----

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Hold up, where's Kaoru?"

"Well, uh, he got sick."

 _What we're you thinking Kaoru?_ Hikaru inwardly groaned.

"Oh I see. So, what should we do? Wanna go home?"

"No, I told him I'd hang out with you today so we might as well, but what's up with that outfit?" Hikaru pointed at him.

(___) looked down at what he wore. He was wearing a light washed jean jacket with matching light washed skinny jeans. He wore a cropped Haikyuu merch tee below the jacket. On his back was a small backpack that he used to carry his wallet and phone in. He also had his dirtied superstar Adidas back on his feet. Since he didn't feel like wearing contacts today, he was back in his glass.

"I-Is it weird?"

"Kinda. You look like more of a nerd than you have previously."

"WAHHH---(___)!"

"BE CAREFUL BOSS OR THEY'LL SEE US!"

Tamaki grabbed Kaoru by the collar and shook him.

"WHY DID HIKARU AND (___) END UP ON A DATE ANYWAY?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!! HOW ARE YESTERDAY'S EVENTS EVEN RELATED TO THIS?!"

"You know this might be, (___)-chan's first date!" Honey chimed in.

"Yes, it definitely is." Haruhi answered him.

Tamaki screamed, denying what Haruhi just said. 

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT! AND LOOK AT WHAT HE'S WEARING! IT'S CUTE--SUPER CUTE!" Tamaki's screaming started to turn to sobbing.

"Oh, I can explain." Kaoru broke away from his grip.

"THIS IS NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR!" Tamaki protested.

The rest of the group of hosts left the restaurant they were stationed in to follow after the pair who were walking not too far ahead of them.

"Ugh, boss. It's hard for you to understand but it would be good for Hikaru to find other people he can feel close to. The only people we've ever been able to depend on are ourselves. We didn't care what anyone else though about us. That's probably how we ended up so self-centered." Kaoru explained.

"So you're admitting to it?" Tamaki calmed from his ranting.

"I guess you could say Hikaru's immature, he lets his emotions take over. See, I'm not sure he's even aware of it, but I can tell that he cares about (___). He just doesn't know how to react so his emotions run wild. He's selfish and wants all of his attention. He wants to be acknowledged by him, but doesn't know how to make that happen. If you want true friends, friends who aren't only your toys, you have to learn to respect them. That's the only way you can have a meaningful relationship." Kaoru clarified. "And I think it's about time that Hikaru learned that lesson himself."

"Kaoru, that was amazing!" Tamaki applauded.

"So in other words, this date is basically a test to see if Hikaru can handle being thoughtful towards others, right?" Kyouya inquired.

"Just promise me you won't interfere with them, okay?"

Haruhi walked up next to Kaoru.

"Kaoru, I understand what you're doing is for Hikaru to learn a lesson, but have you taken into account what might happen to (___) along the way?"

The younger twin looked to her. She carried on with what she was saying.

"I know that Hikaru needs to learn his lesson for that outburst of his, but there's something that (___) will gain from this as well. You see, when he was still in middle school, after that incident, he became so withdrawn from everything. He shut down when talking to people, talking to his parents, even to me. When Ayala and Dillan came along, they were only able to put a small crack in the wall that he put up around others." Haruhi explained. "He's secluded himself and built his own little world from the ground up. He's only ever needed us three. Branching out to talk with all of you was a giant step for him that even surprised me when I come to think about it. But this...this is a date to him. (___) cares deeply for all of you, it's in his nature to protect those that he deems close to him, but I feel that his care for Hikaru is the largest. And with Hikaru's personality, his constant closeness to (___), I feel as though the wall that (___) fought so hard to build up to keep others out is going to break because of him. He'll finally feel...okay."

The Hosts' stared at her before watching Hikaru and (___) walk off.

"A benefit to each other." Kyouya pondered aloud.

"Hikaru may not realize this either, but it'll be (___)'s decision whether he wants to keep talking to him, whether he wants to be friends with him. And maybe even...a boyfriend if he so chooses."

"B-B-B- _BOYFRIEND_??!!" Tamaki bellowed. "I WAS FINE WITH EVERYTHING ELSE YOU WERE SAYING UNTIL THAT ONE WORD! NO! FORBIDDEN! I FORBID IT AS HIS FATHER!"

"Where's the talk about a boyfriend coming from, Haruhi?" Kaoru cocked his head to the side. "I've thought of it as a possibility too, but it seems so much smaller than compared to being friends."

"I don't know if Hikaru's told you anything about what's happened between the two of them when they were lost in the maze together, but (___) did let loose some things without any of you being around. It was small and not a lot to lead me to anything, but I think this just might be the ticket. (___) has been saying that he's liked someone and I wasn't fully sure on who it was. Ordinarily, if someone else were to shout like Hikaru did and someone were to want to make up for it, (___) would flatly tell them that they couldn't, that what's done is done. But this...(___) agreed for you Kaoru and in the end, ended up with going out with Hikaru. When he noticed the change, I would have for sure thought he would have stopped everything in favor of not talking to him or being very reluctant to go any farther. Hikaru did insult the two people who were not disgusted by him being him first, something like that he'll never let go. But to see him willingly still go with Hikaru..."

"You think that it's him?" Kaoru smiled. "I may not be able to guarantee it, but he could feel the same way. But, then again, it isn't up to us on when or even who they decide to choose. It's up to (___) and Hikaru."

Haruhi returned the smile. "Yeah, you're right. I just hope it turns out well so they both learn something from this."

"But wait! Kao-chan, if you don't want us to interfere with them, then why are we following them?" Honey interjected.

"Is it not obvious? There's no reason we should miss out on watching something this interesting!"

Tamaki mumbled a mile a minute, still thinking over how Haruhi just used the word boyfriend to describe (___) and Hikaru and whatever may be happening between the two. He was bewildered, shocked, and horrified all into one. He continued to mull over it as the group walked on, tailing the two on a date.

"So, where do you want to go, (___)?"

"Kaoru said he would plan everything, so I didn't give it much thought. Any ideas?"

"Well, there's not anything that I need to do here."

 _'Be sure to show him a good time!'_ His brother's words rang through his head.

"I know, why don't we go to that outlet mall by the train station? They've got cheap clothes there." Hikaru suggested.

"That's cool, but do you need to buy some clothes?"

"No, there's no way I'd buy my clothes at that place."

" _Then let's skip it._ " (___) replied.

 _Ugh, what a pain._ Hikaru grit.

"It looks alright for right now, but Misuzu said it was gonna rain. I hope it isn't a _thunderstorm_ or anything." (___) looked to the sky as he watched bundles of white clouds gather.

"I never knew you were so into the weather." Hikaru rolled his eyes.

Hikaru furrowed his brows and shoved nose into the booklet that he had in his hands. His annoyance grew.

"HOW COULD HE CALL HIMSELF A HOST CLUB MEMBER?! THIS IS THE LAMEST EXCUSE FOR A DATE I'VE EVER SEEN! I SHOULD SWITCH WITH HIKARU! I'LL SHOW (___) A GOOD TIME!"

"THAT WOULD RUIN EVERYTHING!"

"GET OUT THERE KYOUYA! ACT LIKE A PUNK AND PICK A FIGHT WITH HARUHI SO HIKARU WILL HAVE TO RESCUE HIM!"

"Where do you dream this stuff up? Besides, (___) was in _wrestling_ , remember? I'd be on the ground before I could even do anything."

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Does anyone want ice cream?" Honey-senpai walked out with a fake mustache, a hat, and somehow secure an ice cream cart.

As Honey walked around, Mori came barreling down behind him and swooped him up and away from (___) and Hikaru.

"Bad idea." Mori told him.

"That was creepy. That old guy kinda looked like Honey-senpai." He stated as he looked over to where (___) had previously been sitting.

He jumped up at the sight of him being gone and looked around. He spotted the familiar head of (h/c) hair and rushed over to him.

"One ice cream, please."

"You shouldn't run off like that, (___)!" Hikaru scolded the shorter boy.

"I heard this place is famous for their ice cream. Here, I'll let you have the first taste." (___) held out the cone to him.

He looked to and from the ice cream and his face before grabbing it and leaning in to take a bite.

"If it sucks then we're playing a penalty game."

He licked the top of the cone and hummed to himself.

"Hm, this is pretty good."

"Alright, then you can have it!" (___) handed it to him.

"Wait, what? So you're not gonna have any?"

"Well, no? I'm not really interested in having ice cream right now, maybe later. I really don't mind if you eat it."

"Come on, at least try it. You're the one who said they were famous for it. Just a little taste." Hikaru said as he held the cone out to him this time.

"Alright, fine. One bite and you can have the rest."

(___) leaned down and took a little bite of the ice cream before letting go of the cone.

"Hm, that is really good!"

"You sure you don't want any now?"

"Hm, I'm sure! I at least tasted it. Maybe I'll come back before we leave Karuizawa." (___) stated. "Oh! Why don't we walk around for right now? You can finish your ice cream while we see what stores we wanna go into."

"Mkay, fine with me."

By the time the two were halfway through their walk, Hikaru had finished his ice cream. By this point, (___) was leading them around, peering into the shops and ultimately deciding what he want to go into. A little stand caught his eyes and he grabbed Hikaru's hand to pull him along. He looked over what they had and saw something that peaked his interest.

"Hm, according to this, these are sopapillas! I think I've had these before!"

"What the hell even is that? It just looks like fried bread! Who'd want to eat that?"

(___) picked at one of them with a toothpick and held it out for Hikaru.

"Try it!" (___) smiled.

He leaned down and bit down on the small puff of fried dough.

"Hm, it's not that bad." Hikaru mumbled as he chewed on it.

"I'll take two bags of these please." (___) plucked the other two and popped them into his mouth. "Wow! These are really good! The honey really adds somethin' to it."

"You do realize that you're not supposed to buy souvenirs until the last day of your trip." Hikaru sighed. "You're gonna be in Karuizawa for a while, right?"

"These are a gift. I'm getting them for Kaoru." (___) responded, taking the bag from the cashier. "D'you think the others would be up for souvenir shopping tonight? We could always come back to these shops later and pick out a few more gifts for Kaoru."

"I...don't understand. How can you tell that I'm upset about Kaoru?"

"I just can." (___) answered as he walked passed. "Besides, it's not like I don't have my own cousin to worry about sometimes or anything. Come on, let's go."

His eyes followed after (___) as he started to walked down the street once more. Hikaru hummed to himself, a smile gracing his lips before he even knew it. They went around a multitude of stores. They wen through most of the shops that were outdoors and perused a few inside ones. (___) couldn't stop himself from going into the small merch store that they had. He was surprised that Karuizawa had one. He actually found a tee that he thought looked nice and bought it for himself. He stumbled upon some pins that he also couldn't help but buy as well. Some were of his favorite characters from some shows that he watched or just had funny phrases on them that he liked.

"Hey, Hikaru, can you help me put these on my jacket?" (___) held out the pins in his hand for him to take.

"Hm, why not. Make sure you don't move. Don't want the sharp point of the pin poking you."

Hikaru plucked pin after pin after pin into both sides of (___)'s jacket before there were none left sitting in the palm of his hand. He smoothed his jacket over and fixed the sides of it to make (___) look better.

"There all done."

"Thanks."

Hikaru nodded.

"You look like even more of a nerd now." Hikaru chuckled.

(___) slapped his arm lightly.

"Leave me and my pins alone!" (___) shot back playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Hikaru shook his head as he continued to chuckle.

Once they left, they went around more places. (___) couldn't help but pop his head into an electronics store and he was happy to stumble upon some old NES games that were surprisingly cheap. He kept grabbing cartridge after cartridge. He couldn't contain his excited ramblings and he was overflowing with happiness. Hikaru felt like (___) was so bright in that moment, that he was blinding. He had a never fading smile on his face as he went over the NES games.

"Oh look! They even have the first Castlevania game! Isn't that cool! And it's only 1000¥! Unbelievable! And look here! They've got some Metroid games too! Oh! That's Kirby's Adventure! I always remember playing that with Haruhi when we were younger but we broke the cartridge, I'm sure this'll give her a kick! And look---"

"Jeez, (___), take a moment to breathe will you? You're talking a mile a minute." Hikaru giggled as he watched the boy go.

"I can't help it! There's so many games here. D'you like any?"

Hikaru shook his head.

"I've never played Castlevania before, nor Kirby. But if I had to say, I like Legend of Zelda. The puzzles make me work harder than I like to but I think my favorite one is Twilight Princess. I'm also quite fond of Pokémon Emerald."

"What? Really? Well isn't that a coincidence. I like that Zelda game too! Although, I've never had enough money for Pokémon Emerald---I swear, Pokémon games are always so gauged in prices." (___) laughed happily.

"Well...let's see if we can find a copy. I'm sure they don't just sell NES games here." Hikaru looked around the shop. "If we do find it...I'll buy it for you, as a treat."

"Really? You'd do that?" (___) looked up at him with the largest grin (___) has ever seen on his face.

Hikaru couldn't help but slightly blush at his expression. He never thought he would see the boy brimming with so much happiness before, all because he offered to buy him a game. Hikaru returned the smile.

"'Course. Just as long as you let me trade Pokémon with you. That's my only condition." Hikaru stated.

"That's fine with me!" (___) saluted.

Turns out, Pokémon Emerald was there and Hikaru bought it like he said he would. He also paid for all of the the other games that (___) had pulled out, unbeknownst to the smaller boy. In a way, he felt like it was his way of saying sorry for yesterday without actually saying it.

 _He's more of a nerd than I actually thought. He's...so cute._ Hikaru thought to himself as they went on their way once more.

They stopped at other places, mainly for small bundles of food to eat as they continued on their date. (___) and Hikaru both shared some pineapple and mango juice and happily chatted as if yesterday never even happened. They picked up some nice, steamed meat buns and ate them together while they sat on a bench. Hikaru couldn't get (___) to stop talking about all the games he was going to be playing now. It made the taller boy sigh.

"(___)."

The mention of his name got the boy to stop sifting though his backpack where he had placed the games and look over at Hikaru.

"Yes?" He responded.

Hikaru shoved the meat bun he had already taken a bite out of into his mouth.

"Less talking, more eating. Can't have you going without a meal while were out and about." Hikaru dug into the bag of meat buns and pulled out another one.

(___) flustered and he felt heat rise up to his face. He held onto the meat bun in his mouth and took a chomp out of it. He almost moaned at how good it tasted.

"So good!" He chimed.

"See, aren't you happy that you aren't talking anymore?" Hikaru cooed.

(___) looked over at the taller boy before shoving the meat bun in Hikaru's own hand into his mouth. (___) smirked.

"Less talking, more eating. Just like you said."

Hikaru hummed.

 _Cheeky._ He thought.

"We take our eyes off of them for a second and suddenly everything's great!" Kyouya grinned as he watched the two.

"That's true, but I get the feeling (___)'s the one in charge here." Kyouya pointed out.

"It looks like the ice cream stand helped smooth things over!" Honey rejoiced.

"I doubt it." Mori piped up.

"We should get going, if we get caught it's gonna ruin everything. And anyway, I don't think the boss can handle much more of this." Kaoru looked over at Tamaki.

Tears dripped from his eyes as he watched the two from behind a pole.

"It looks like so much fun. Lucky." He whimpered.

The sound of distant rumbling cut through the air. (___) picked up on it immediately and he turned to look up at the sky. As soon as the two had finished eating, they picked up where they left off, though they were now only window shopping.

"D-Did you just hear something?" (___) asked Hikaru.

"What? No, I didn't hear anything. It does look like it's going to rain though. Think we should head back?" Hikaru looked down at (___).

"Yeah, probably would be best if we did that."

"Then, let's head to the street and hail a cab, 'kay?"

"Hm? Yo, (___) is that you?"

Hikaru's eyes widened slightly at hearing the sound of Dillan's voice. (___) looked passed Hikaru and grinned at his old friend. He walked over to the boy who still seemed to be working. The hat on his head was lopsided, but it kept most of his dreads out of his face.

"Hey dude! I didn't expect to you out here. Where's Ayala?"

"Well, this is my uncle's shop, y'know. She should be working the front desk right now, but she's probably else where knowin' her. Uncle's got me working even when I try to take a break. You guys out doing some shopping?" Dillan questioned.

"We were, but we're about to leave, seems like it's going to rain."

"I see! We've got a car that can take you back if you'd like. Lemme just go ask my uncle real quick." Dillan offered.

"I-I don't want to be a bother..." (___) rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's no problem at all! I wouldn't want you to get caught in whatever storm might be coming."

"Don't worry about it, we're getting a taxi." Hikaru interrupted, glaring up at the taller boy.

"Oh please, don't waste your money on a taxi."

Hikaru's displeasure resurfaced and his stare intensified. The sound of thunder filled (___)'s ears again and he couldn't help but flinch at the sound.

"H-Hikaru, w-why don't we take his offer? The s-sooner we get home, the better." (___) tried to persuade.

"Well, I guess you'll be riding home alone, then." Hikaru grit.

"But, Hikaru, the _storm_ \---"

"Just do whatever you want, okay?!" Hikaru shouted. "You guys can catch up and reminisce, but leave me out of it!"

Hikaru ran off in a hurry, not bothering to look back. He rubbed his forehead before turning back to face Dillan.

"Jeez, why's he so upset? Talk about moody. Surely he's got some of his own friends he can talk to. What's the problem with hanging out with an old friend anyways?"

 _'The two of us have been together since we were born, so we haven't ever needed any other friends.'_ (___) thought back to what Hikaru had said yesterday.

"...Sorry, Dillan. Hikaru---he's---"

Dillan waved it off. He ruffled (___)'s hair.

"I know what you're gonna do. You must care for him a lot." Dillan smiled.

"When you put it that way...yeah, I do. I'll see you around Dillan!"

(___) rushed off down the street he saw Hikaru go.

The storm picked up rather quickly. The thunder was loud and the sky was as dark as night. It was a rather bad storm.

"Check out that lightning!" Kaoru commented.

"I sure hope those two didn't get stuck in the rain." Honey frowned.

Tamaki was worriedly walking around in circles, thinking off all the possible scenarios that could be happening out there.

"Tamaki dear, please try to settle down." Misuzu interrupted his train of thought.

"I should go look for them, huh?"

The phone suddenly rang and Misuzu spun around to answer it.

"Hello~! This is Pension Misuzu. Oh, it's you Dillan. What is it? What? Hikaru and (___)?" Misuzu listened intently to what Dillan had to say. "Hmm, thank you. Hikaru should have his cell with him, so I'll try giving him a call. G'bye now."

Misuzu hung the phone up and faced the boys.

"Evidently, Hikaru left (___) in front of the produce shop Dillan works at and decided he would head back on his own. Dillan said (___) took off after Hikaru and that's when it started pouring! He was worried so he called to make sure they made it home okay." Misuzu informed them.

Tamaki's brows furrowed as he dug for his phone in his pocket. He pulled it out and quickly dialed Hikaru's number.

The said twin was out under a tree somewhere in town, blasting music from his headphones. When he felt the vibration of his phone, he pulled it out of his pocket and took his headphones off before placing the phone to his ear.

"Hey, what's up boss? You've got great timing, think you can send a cab to get me? I haven't had any luck hailing one."

"YOU IDIOT! I want you to turn around and start looking for (___), right now! What kind of jerk leaves any partner of theirs out in a thunderstorm like this all by themselves? Now you listen to me, (___) is terrified of thunder! Whenever he hears it, he gets so scared he can't even move! WHY DON'T YOU SPEND LESS TIME CONCENTRATING ON YOUR _JEALOUSY_ AND WORRY ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE FOR ONCE!"

Tamaki ended the call quickly after he burst. Hikaru lowered the phone to from his ear and slipped it back into his pocket.

"What does he mean by that?" His voice felt so small. "How the hell was I supposed to know, if he never told me?"

_ 'I hope it isn't a thunderstorm or anything.'  _

_ 'D-Did you just hear something?'  _

_ 'H-Hikaru, w-why don't we take his offer? The s-sooner we get home, the better.' _

Hikaru balled his hands up into fists and he grit his teeth.

"There's no way I could've figured that out!"

He searched high and low for the boy. He wandered back into town and asked around if anybody had seen him. He looked in several stores. He even shouted his name just to see if he would respond. Every place he looked was a dead end. He kept wandering for some time and he felt like he checked every building he could.

Well, all the buildings except for one. Just on the outskirts of town sat a small church. Looking closer, he could see that one of the doors was just slightly pushed open. As he walked up to it, he could see puddles of water by the opening and even when he walked through the threshold. He stared around the empty and dark building. A crack of thunder cut through and Hikaru heard the faint whimpers of (___) from inside.

"(___)? You in here? (___)?" Hikaru walked in, looking between each pew for him.

As he walked further in, there was only one other place that he could check. It was the table-like stand in the middle of the front of the room. He glanced down into the open side and saw who he was looking for the entire time.

_ 'You have to tell other people how you feel or they'll never know. And remember, whenever you care a lot for someone, Hikaru, it's important you pay attention to any subtle hints they drop.' _

The boy was quivering and wet and his ears were covered by his hands. He cried softly to himself.

"(___)..."

His eyes opened slightly at the mention of his name.

"Hika---" Another crack of thunder sounded.

The boy cried out at the noise. Hikaru reach up and grabbed the large linen that lined the table and pulled it off. He draped it over (___) and took his headphones that rest from around his neck and plopped them on his head. He sat down next to him and played the loudest music he had in his playlist. He snaked an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, adjusting the linen so that it was around him properly.

"Sorry..." He whispered. "I'm sorry for running off and leaving you. And for the things I said about your friend Dillan, I'm so sorry."

(___) glanced up at Hikaru before mustering a small amount of courage he had left. He pressed a tiny peck to his cheek.

"Thanks, Hikaru. I forgive you." He murmured to him.

(___) laid his head on Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru's eyes widened for a smidge of a second and tears fell from them. His grip on the boy tightened and he leaned his head on his. He felt like such an prick, such an asshole. How could have just let all the fun they have dissipate like it did in one moment? Why did he let himself get consumed by his own irritation. Tamaki was right, he was jealous.

(___) moved slightly and draped part of the linen over Hikaru as well, covering his body too. Even after what happened, (___) still was being nice to him. (___)'s eyes slipped closed after that. Hikaru was damp from all the rain just as much as (___) was and the smaller boy didn't want to have him end up sick. Hikaru couldn't help the rest of the tears that burst from his eyes. His shoulders shook slightly which willed (___) to wrap his arms around Hikaru's side. He pressed himself even more into the boy.

" _I'm so sorry_." Hikaru muttered once more.

**_The Next Day_ **

The door opened yet again and in came Dillan and Ayala.

"What's up y'all?" Ayala greeted as she walked in.

"Hey! Ayala, Dillan! Good mornin'!" (___) responded as he cleaned up a table.

"We brought you guys some watermelons! Our uncle's got the best in town!" Dillan held up two large watermelons in his arms.

"Oh wow! They're huge!" Honey giggled as he walked up to them.

"Those certainly are impressive!" Tamaki commented.

Dillan took note of Hikaru who was coming up to the side of him. Before he could even open his mouth, Dillan held out one of the watermelons to him.

"Here."

Hikaru was taken aback for a slight moment before smiling at him. He took the one he held out to him from his hands.

"Thanks a lot." Hikaru told Dillan.

The older boy nodded his head and gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright, (___), let's see if you can lift shit like this still. I've noticed you've lost a lot of muscle!" Dillan plopped the other one into his arms without warning.

The boy caught it in his arms and held it to his chest.

"Hey! Just because I have lost the thiccness in my muscles doesn't mean I have grown any weaker! I can definitely still take down Ayala in wrestling."

"Oh? Is that a challenge, dear (___)?" Ayala cooed.

"Oh, yes it is!" (___) smirked. "Aren't you the one who said we should practice again some time?"

"That I did. Maybe after a little match we could play some volleyball with Dillan."

"Those two seem to be happy. I'm sure they've smoothed everything over." Haruhi came up next to Kaoru on the second floor.

"Smoothed over or not, it's still too early for your boyfriend theory. Hikaru is kind of a dummy." Kaoru replied.

"Hey, come down here! It's time for some melon!" Tamaki called to them.

"Dummy or not, I'm sure (___) will find his way around it, if he doesn't let his idiotic self get in the way of it too." Haruhi giggled.


	15. The Favor Owed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah, some more hella gay shit
> 
> also if you dont have two parents, you do here. i wanted to give yall a whole family that is accepting of who you are. i know DAMN well my own absentee father would never accept me so like just the thought of having a good father in yalls lives here i thought would make this more enjoyable. also, you look like him while your mother looks like ranka because those two are siblings. but yes to the story! gay gay gay gay
> 
> ouran litcherally said bi rights
> 
> \------ A. :)

(hm/c) - home country

(m/n) - mother's name

(f/n) - father's name

(n/l) - native language

_italics is your own thoughts_

**bold is the twins talking in unison**

=========================================================

(3rd Person)

**"Oh, (___), we have something to ask you."**

The boy looked up from the drawing he was making at the bar in the pension.

"I have a feeling that it's something awful, but go ahead. Ask."

 **"What do you take us for? It's not bad in anyway."** The twins pouted in unison. **"We were wondering if we could visit you in (hm/c)!"**

The tip of (___)'s pencil snapped against the paper and his eyes widened. He returned his gaze to the twins who just stared at him.

"No, absolutely not."

**"But why~?"**

"Because I said so."

The twins laughed at his reasoning and they both placed their arms around his shoulders.

"Don't you remember something that happened not too long ago Kaoru?" Hikaru 'whispered' right next to (___)'s ear.

"Oh, yes, I do. Something about a favor, was it?" Kaoru questioned his brother.

Hikaru snapped his fingers.

"Right! (___) said that he would owe us if we were to cover for him that day he needed to finish up some work in class!" Hikaru said coyly.

(___) froze at their words and gulped. He had completely forgotten about it. He thought that the twins would forget too, actually _hoping_ they would.

 **"You owe us~."** The two purred in his ears.

\------

It was hectic to get onto the flight to (hm/c). Turns out that Dillan and Ayala were also heading back with them and were even on the same flight. The twins were also there at the airport, already waiting at the gate with bags and suitcases in hand. Haruhi eyed (___) and he explained to her what happened. She smacked him upside the head which he thought he most definitely deserved. Sitting at the gate was awkward too, though Dillan and Ayala were the ones who talked the most with (___) and Haruhi. They did strike up conversation with the twins too. Ayala and Dillan found out about how the Hitachiins were one of the highest reputable brands of fashion across Japan and several other countries. The twins also found out about Ayala and Dillan being the same way. The two siblings' father is really high up in the fashion industry in (hm/c) and is constantly having his own kids act as models for the line. He's even offered (___) and Haruhi positions as models as well, though the two never felt comfortable in front of a camera. When Hikaru and (___)'s eyes crossed or they even brushed up against each other, the two would almost freeze on the spot. (___) would stammer and barely even meet his gaze and became flustered very quickly. It made the older twin laugh while Kaoru and Haruhi exchanged knowing glances.

Also, you know what made things worse? (___) thought it would just be the twins, you know, joining them for a short period of time while they visited (___)'s parents. He apparently spoke too soon. A betrayed looking Tamaki, tired looking Kyouya, and energetic Honey-senpai who was accompanied by Mori of course, were all at the gate too. Hikaru and Kaoru (mostly Hikaru) look thoroughly displeased by the fact that the rest of the club is also there as well. Tamaki was already getting onto the two, finding out through Kyouya that they were scheduled to leave the country alone with (___) and Haruhi. Of course, Tamaki went ahead and already got a ticket for the flight, the same with the others. (___) rubbed his temples and questioned why they all just followed along with buying one as well. It somehow wrapped back around to the conversation of 'It's summer vacation and like it or not, we can spend it however we please just like you can'. The club all sat together and Dillan and Ayala tried their best to assure (___) and Haruhi about the situation, patting their backs and stifling their laughter.

Before the gate was called to board, Ayala and Dillan made sure to upgrade (___)'s and Haruhi's tickets to first class just so they could all sit together. The two cousins thanked the fucking gods for the fact that their seats in first class were near Dillan and Ayala, just so they had a bit of sanity. Once boarding, Haruhi and (___) were surprised by the services offered in first class. It was their first time up there. They could actually lean back in their seats, had pillows and blankets---it was nice to say the least. Dillan and Ayala sat behind (___) and Haruhi while the twins were up in front of them. The rest of the hosts were somewhere else in first class, but Tamaki made it a point to eye the twins every second he got, just so he knew they weren't doing anything to (___) and Haruhi. It bugged Hikaru and Kaoru at the loss in privacy. Besides, what could they do? They were in two separate sets of seats. And even more so, (___) and Haruhi practically fell asleep the second they sat down in the chairs.

The flight was long and draining for everyone. Ayala and Dillan ordered food for their friends while they slept through a quarter of the flight. (___) and Haruhi had been up so early, finishing up packing and driving to the airport. They also had to say goodbye to Auntie Ranka as well which was tiring due to all his sobbing and sniffling, seeing his two baby birds fly his nest. The metaphor made (___) and Haruhi laugh. They were exhausted. The twins even snuck a picture of Haruhi and (___) while they were sleeping. The two leaned on each other for support and had headphones covering their ears so they couldn't hear anything. The blankets that were provided with each seat were drawn up to right under their chins. They snored quietly, leaning slightly back in their chairs. When they woke, food was already on the way for them and the two hopped up to use the bathroom. They sat back down and struck up conversation between Dillan and Ayala through the seats. Now that they were more awake than before, (___) was more open to speaking and laughing. He tried his best to keep quiet for the other guests that were there as well, but some of the things that Ayala were saying made him choke on the drinks that he had.

The overall mood of things changed when they landed. It was about two in the afternoon and (___)'s parents had been waiting just by the entrance of to the airport. (___) texted them that they landed and were on their way to the front after their bags got checked. He went over how his parents meeting the club would go, thinking it would most likely be a disaster. Then again, (___) already thought that Kyouya has been saying things to them without him knowing like he did with Auntie Ranka, so, maybe it wouldn't be as bad as an on fire garbage can.

"Okay, I know you all are probably excited to be here, but my parents are here. Please, for the love of god, act as normal as possible." (___) begged the hosts.

"Oh! They're here? It's been quite some time since I've seen them!" Ayala stretched her arms over her head.

"I'm sure they'll be happy to see you both again. You should visit more often!" (___) told her.

"Well, it would only make sense for me and Dillan to visit if a certain someone was there to see." Ayala replied.

"Well, Izu is there."

"(___), Izu is a cat. I would like to actually talk to another person. Plus, it would be petty just to visit for a cat."

"Alright fair enough. Anyway! Do you boys understand?" (___) glanced over to the club group.

The boys saluted in response to him and they all walked out of the bag checking gate. It didn't take them long to get to the entrance of the airport where tons of people were. It was sort of hard to spot his own parents among the crowd, but once he saw the familiar faces of both of them, he took off running, leaving the others behind.

"Papa! Mama!" He called as he jumped up and into the arms of his father.

The man barely had any time to react and almost had his own son charge into his back. He made it just in time, catching him and wrapping his arms around him. He smiled.

"My god! You gave me a big fucking fright! Wasn't expecting you to tear through this crowd like that!" He laughed boisterously.

(___) pulled away slightly to look as father. He hopped out of his arms and turned to his mother. She held out her arms to him and he leaned down to hug her.

"Nice to see you both again."

"It's always a pleasure to see our own son. I know how Ryoji (Ranka) is with you."

"Yes, yes, the son he always wanted. But, I am back now to stay before school starts up once again!" He announced as he pulled away from his mother.

"(___), don't just run off like that!" He heard Haruhi scold from behind.

(M/n) peeked behind her son to see the brown haired girl carrying his and her own bags along with her. The parents smiled. Then, two more heads poked out which belonged to Ayala and Dillan. Then the twins. Then Mori and Honey. Then Kyouya and Tamaki.

"My, my, who are all these people?" Mama joked.

"Hey! You know who we are at least." Dillan pouted as he walked up to the two. 

Haruhi and Ayala dropped their bags and also went up to hug Papa and Mama.

"Right, well, guess we shouldn't skip introductions---"

"(___), I was actually joking, I already know who they are. Which one is he...ah! You must be Kyouya." She pointed to him.

The boy stepped forward, nudging his glasses.

"Oh, so I was right. Just like with Auntie Ranka." (___) laughed weakly.

"Although you were living with Ms. Ranka for the school year, it is important to also tell your actual parents about what is going on in school. Shouldn't you be doing that, (___)?" Kyouya bit.

(___) flinched at his words.

"W-Well, yes---but I've been so busy! I do call occasionally."

"(___), if you don't love us you just had to say it. I see how it is." Mama fake cried, wiping at her dry eyes.

"Mama, there are no tears falling from your eyes. Stop teasing me! I'll call more this term, I promise!" (___) pleaded with his mother to stop her antics.

"At least let me pull at your leg sometimes...oh, (f/n), you don't know who any of them are! (___) introduce them to him!" Mama slapped her son's arm lightly.

"Wait, you don't know a thing?"

"You're mother is very sneaky sometimes. I knew she was receiving calls but I always figured that it was from Dillan and Ayala's mother. You know how much those two talk."

"Oh yes, they love spilling tea with each other to pass the time." Ayala nodded along with what he said.

(___) rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked to the boys and pointed at each one.

"Alright Papa, this is Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki-senpai, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, and Kyouya-senpai. Guys, this is my Papa, otherwise known as (f/n)."

Papa grinned wide at them and waved.

"A pleasure to meet you boys! I'm sure you've been taking good care of my son while he's been with you!"

Tamaki nodded his head vigorously.

"Why of course sir! You can count on us to keep him safe!" Tamaki stated as he gave him a thumbs up.

"I hate to interrupt introductions, but why are you so...pliant about this, Aunt (M/n)?" Haruhi asked her, coming up next to her.

"Hm? Kyouya gave me a forewarning about all of you being joined by these handsome young boys! He even sent a few pictures too! My, you all look better in person! I can't tell which one of you I like the most!" Mama swooned. "Also, you don't have to be so formal! Come! Give me a hug or something! You look awkward just standing there! Welcome to (hm/c)!"

**"Wow, she's almost like Ranka."**

The Host Club boys all came closer and greeted the two parents. Tamaki was the most affectionate of course, the same with Honey. Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Kyouya were less casual about it.

"Now, I understand that you are here to stay for a little while? Do you have somewhere to stay? Would you like to come over for a little while?" Mama offered the boys.

**"That would be great!"**

"I too think that it would be nice to see the home where (___) grew up!" Tamaki smiled.

"Yay! I can't believe we're gonna see his home!" Honey cheered.

"Yeah."

"We hope not to intrude too much, Ms. (M/n)." Kyouya said.

"Please, it's not intruding! I hope to learn more about the friends that my son has made! Come along! Let's get out of this crowded place!"

(___) for sure did not see the whole club, plus Dillan and Ayala fitting into his family's apartment. They lived on the first floor so his mother could have better access and an easier path outside. It would be hard for her to get her wheelchair down the stairs. (___) didn't mind living on the first floor though. Up above, people got balconies, but (___) was able to get a small yard just outside the small patio he had. They mainly used it to grow their own food to cut back on spending, but it was still a nice and enjoyable space. Inside was somewhat small, kind of like Haruhi's home but with a different layout and style. There was an open concept living room and kitchen. There were two rooms, one that would have been an office if (___) didn't use it as a bedroom, and a master bedroom. There was a connector bathroom between (___)'s bedroom and his parents. It was a small space, but they made the most out of it.

When the hosts all came in, they admired it in the same light they did with Haruhi's and even took off all their shoes at the door. Ayala and Dillan were the only other ones in the house that walked around like they lived their, having been over so frequently when (___) used to stay for the entire year. 

They didn't stay for that long, maybe a few hours or so until the jet lag started to really hit. All of them talked about whatever came to mind and Tamaki was so interested in the games that Mama offered them all to play. The twins were an absolute fan of Uno and dominated the game very quickly. They usually stuck to bullying Tamaki throughout it. When Monopoly somehow made it's way onto the table, it was clear cut that Kyouya would be the winner of that game. However, Ayala was the one to actually steal the game away from him. She was able to buy up all the light blue squares while he owned Boardwalk and Park Place and maxxed them out to a tee. But, she was able to snag the game by sheer luck. They also played games like war, go fish, crazy 8's---simple things like that. Tamaki couldn't stop commenting on the many games that commoner's had that were especially different from the ones back home. It irked (___) and Haruhi of course, but they didn't say anything in response, wanting to enjoy the time until everyone had finally grown tired.

It turns out that Honey and Mori had a shared estate in (hm/c), having visited to train some of the military branches at some point. The other hosts would stay there while Haruhi and (___) stayed in the apartment. Before they left, everyone made sure to give Izu lots of head pats and treats. The cat didn't mind any of their presences and graciously accepted the treats from everyone, happy to be spoiled.

Once everyone left, Mama and Papa were sitting at the dining room table, having some tea. (___) was in his room, helping set up Haruhi's pullout bed and making space for her clothes and other sorts of things.

"It's nice to see that those two have finally made more friends." Mama exhaled. "I would think that they'd keep depending on each other for forever."

"Indeed. To think that he would also be in a Host Club. I bet it's fun." Papa responded, taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes, well, it's something very odd for him to do. I know Kyouya told me that it was to pay back a debt that the two owed for a vase, but it's crazy to think that (___) has still stayed in that club. I'd think he'd join any other type of club, but not something like this!"

"Does it matter? He's made friends. Him and Haruhi finally have more people to talk to other than each other. Plus, I have sneaking suspicion that one of those twins is...well, trying to secure the package with (___)."

Mama smiled at his words and nodded.

"Haruhi told me. It's Hikaru. Did you see how the two were staring at each other when they talked? Plus, they sat right next to each other like it was normal for them. The two seem to be close. I have no doubt that (___) chose someone good for him. Hikaru seems like such a cute yet mischievous boy!" Mama laughed quietly.

"Mischievous...are you sure? (___) is the complete opposite."

"Wow...you don't even know your own son! How cruel. The boy that is in that room has fooled Dillan and Ayala so many times, it's hard to count. Do you not remember the time that he slipped a beetle down the back of her shirt unapologetically? He couldn't stop his fits of laughter."

"Hm, I see your point."

"And even more to prove that point, I know exactly where he got it from."

Papa cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"Wha---me? No, no, no, he got that from you."

"Oh no he didn't! You were the one who always pranked me in high school!"

"You are confusing me with yourself! How dare you accuse me of something like that! I--that's totally---I would never have done something like that." Papa stifled a laugh. "Okay, maybe he did."

"So you finally admit it!" Mama giggled as she finished her tea. "I'm sure him and Hikaru will work out well."

"He deserves it, that's for sure. This'll be...his first boyfriend."

"Well, nothing's happened yet as far as we know. He'll tell us when it actually happens."

\-----

The next day, Haruhi and (___) hopped out of bed earlier than they thought they would and made breakfast for both Mama and Papa. While Haruhi got a head start on making the food, (___) washed his face and teeth before leaving the bathroom and joining her. They switched places, Haruhi now disappearing into the bathroom while (___) finished rolling the omelet that Haruhi started. Today officially started the weekend for them. It was a nice Saturday morning. The sun was already coming out, the windows were open to let in the warm air, and the smell of food seemed to wake up (___) even more. His stomach growled and he did his best not to munch on the food that was right in front of him. He heard the familiar sounds of Papa rummaging around the room and getting Mama's wheelchair right to the side of her bed. A few moments later, the two were out of the room and coming to the kitchen.

"What a nice surprise! Good morning to you!" His mother called.

"Mornin'." He replied with a grin.

Haruhi came out of the bathroom and greeted her aunt and uncle with a smile. The two cousins went to work. Haruhi made sure to give Mama and Papa two cups of coffee. She grabbed the milk and sugar and brought it over to the table for them. (___) then brought the food that they had made on plates for them to enjoy.

They ate in a comfortable silence until Mama finished her food.

"(___), there's been something we've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Hm, what is it? Is it bad?"

"Nope! We've just been thinking, you know, there's a certain event today that I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss."

"Event? Last time I check your birthdays aren't this month??" (___) pondered aloud as he ate a piece of bacon.

"My goodness, how forgetful are you?" Mama sighed, "Pride, sweetie! It's Pride!"

(___) dropped the fork in his hand and smacked his hand to his forehead.

"Fuck, Mama! I'm gay, not smart! We should know this by now!" (___) huffed.

Papa choked on his coffee as he laughed. He wiped his mouth of the liquid and cackled.

"You're gay now? I thought you were (___)."

"Alright, the Dad jokes have gotta stop!" (___) tried to fight back a laugh.

"You'll be saying them when you got kids! Trust me, the face you're making is priceless!"

"You two are insufferable." Haruhi mumbled, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Ahem! There are things to discuss! If you two would please stop your fits of giggles." Mama cleared her throat to cover up her own fits of laughter.

"You---You're laughing too!" Papa cackled.

"Okay, but still! There's much to discuss!"

They all quieted and (___) paid attention to his mother.

"Now, Pride is today--at least the parade and festival. I know you're gonna fight me on this, but I want you to go. There's gonna be no: 'But we just got here! I'm finally seeing y'all again!'. No. You're going and you're going to be taking Haruhi with you. We have a whole month with you until you go back. I'm sure Dillan and Ayala would drag you out of this house without even needing us to make you go."

(___) opened his mouth to fire back at his mother, but he knew she would stomp him out.

"Alright, fine, we'll go."

"Good. And we'll be giving you money."

"Ma--"

"Nope! It's been decided, this cup is my gavel and I'm striking it against the table. The decision is final." She slammed her coffee mug into the table.

"Papa, please say something to her."

"Sorry, she used her cup gavel, I don't know what you want me to do."

"God, you both, honestly---" (___) huffed playfully, shaking his head.

"Maybe take those boys with you, I'm sure it would be a mind blowing experience for them."

That made Haruhi choke on her drink and (___) choke on his bacon. (___) hit his chest a few times and finally swallowed properly.

"I-I don't think---" (___) began.

"That will not be happening." Haruhi finished.

"Hmm, maybe I should call Kyouya, I'm sure he would love to go!" Mama clapped her hands with a smile. "Pride starts at ten today! Be ready! I'll be sure to tell Ayala and Dillan to come get you and the boys once they meet you here!"

"I---"

"Hush! Finish breakfast."

Haruhi and (___) looked between each other before finishing up their meal. This...would be a tiring day.

Just like she said, (M/n) called up Kyouya who got the other boys to come out along with him. (___) and Haruhi got ready about an hour before they showed up. Haruhi sighed at the sight of her bags being repacked yet again. She chose a plaid mini skirt with a white tank top. She stole (___)'s light washed jean jacket and placed it over her shoulders. She also pulled out one of her small satchel bags and slipped it on over her head. She wore an old pair of Converses that were lying around in (___)'s room. She figured he wouldn't mind. (___) chose to wear a loose and cropped tank top that went down just to the middle of his stomach. He pulled on a pair of shorts that went to just above his mid thigh. He also wore a beat up pair of checkered Vans that he had lying around in his room. He grabbed a knapsack from the inside of his small closet and put some water bottles and snacks inside for both him and Haruhi. He grabbed his wallet and reluctantly took the money his mother offered him.

A knock sounded at the door and Papa went to get it. Out stood the Host Club boys, dressed casually as can be. They had no clue what the event was but did their best to dress accordingly to what Mama called, 'A whole day out'. As (___) and Haruhi finished getting ready, the boys sat in the living room and chatted among themselves until they heard the click of (___)'s door. Out stepped the two in question and the boys had to look them over a couple times. Tamaki almost fainted at the sight of them. His face erupted into a deep red blush, almost as much as when he saw Haruhi in the girl's uniform way back when. The twins weren't much better either. Hikaru had to hide his face behind Kaoru's back, just so (___) wouldn't see the massive red tint across his cheeks.

"Woah, Haru-chan! (___)-chan! You look so pretty!" Honey praised.

"Thanks, senpai." (___) and Haruhi replied.

"T-Too cute..." Tamaki mumbled, his mind already going off into a dreamy state.

"Senpai, whatever dimension your soul has transcended to, come back. We're leaving shortly." Haruhi deadpanned.

It didn't take long for Dillan and Ayala to show up as well. They collected the group and moved them into their family's limo. They stumbled into it, each of them picking a place to sit. As soon as everyone was locked in, (___) and Haruhi said their goodbyes with a wave and they were off to the nearest metro station. Once there, they ran into people who were also going to the same event as them, already decked out in various rainbow colored things with flags over their backs. 

"Alright, I know for a FACT that this type of event isn't your scene at ALL. So, for that fact, you guys gotta stick with us, okay? Can't have you getting lost in the crowd. Where we're going, it's gonna be busy, so at least have one of us with you all the time, got it?" Ayala told the boys.

"Yes Ma'am!" Honey, Tamaki, the twins, and Mori saluted to her.

"To be honest, I'm pretty sure this is their first time even in a metro station." (___) murmured to Haruhi.

"There is no 'pretty sure'. It's definitely their first. Look at them, they're struggling just to get tickets to get through the gate." She pointed to the boys crowding on machine and pressing random buttons.

(___) and Haruhi sighed, walking up to the bunch.

"Listen, y'all hitting random buttons isn't gonna make this go any faster. Here, give me your money." (___) held out his hand.

They handed him the money and he loaded it all onto his one card.

"Alright, now come on." He motioned for them to follow him towards the gate.

He passed through it first and then handed his card back to Tamaki who followed exactly how he did it. Tamaki handed the card to the twins who shoved each other through the gate all at once. Then the twins handed it back to Mori and Honey who walked through together as well before the card finally made it to Kyouya. They went up the escalator and entered the least filled subway car. The twins and Tamaki cooed in awe at seeing it. (___) and Haruhi sat together in the seats and Dillan and Ayala sat right across from them.

"You guys better sit down before it starts moving or you're gonna fall over." Haruhi called to the three curious boys.

"Oh, this is just so interesting! Is this the way of the commoner's life in (hm/c)? I've never been on one of these before!" Tamaki excitedly bounced around the car.

(___) and Haruhi rolled their eyes as they watched the twins and Tamaki roll around and fall over as soon as the car started to move.

"Told you to sit down!" Haruhi stated, shaking her head.

They composed themselves by the time the next stop rolled around. The twins sat next to Haruhi and (___), talking freely with them. As they progressed through the stops, more and more people flooded into the car they were in. It wasn't hard to tell that all of these people were going to the same place as them. Hell, even some of them exchanged knowing glances to (___) and Haruhi. It was like everyone in the car understood what was going on without even knowing each other or saying anything.

When the final stop arrived, everyone was rushing to get out to join the crowd that over ran the outside. Huffing out, Ayala grasped both Tamaki's and Kyouya's hands, pulling them along just they wouldn't get lost. Haruhi grabbed Mori's while the tall boy held Honey on his shoulders above the crowd. Dillan came up beside Hikaru, Kaoru, and (___). He grabbed Kaoru's hand and led him along, leaving (___) with Hikaru. Dillan let loose a knowing glance to him as they passed, winking with a smile. (___) grit his teeth before letting out a sigh. (___) hooked his hand with Hikaru's and followed after Dillan. The group snuck up as far as they could so they could get through the gate faster. Haruhi and (___) thought it would be a waste of time tossing the card back and forth between all of the boys like at the first gate, so they used it once and made sure to pull the boys along through with them. It's not like anyone would notice with the amount of people in there. Besides, they were sure that the others were doing it too.

It took a few moments to reach the escalator that led back up to the surface, and the sight that greeted them shocked the boys. They were right in the middle of the capital city, surrounded by towering skyscrapers and large museum buildings. The street and sidewalk was crowded with many people already even though the events had just begun. Vendors had tents up along the closed off streets where people freely walked in and out of. You could hear music blasting from the far end of the festival, along with the chatter of different groups of friends and families. It was a pleasant sight.

"It's so good to be back!" Ayala announced, sighing in content.

"It's been so long since we've celebrated! This happening only once a year is a crime!" (___) stated as they walked closer.

"Before we continue, may I inquire where we are? Ms. (M/n) stated that she wanted us to come along for a day out." Kyouya paused his moving to look to (___).

"Oh, shit, right, you don't know!" Ayala smacked her forehead.

"This is Pride." (___) breathed out. "A celebration of being gay, trans, bi, asexual, lesbian---you name it! The biggest day of visibility for us!"

"All of us get together to celebrate us being us while also remembering where and when this all started. It's really nice. There's different tents that sell a multitude of things, there's food, there's music, everyone's really nice too." Haruhi added.

"Yeah, we've been coming here for a while, though this is the first time without our parents. First few times were...a bit embarrassing." Dillan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Anyway, we welcome y'all to this event!" Ayala turned to all of them, a large grin on her face.

Tamaki's eyes started to twinkle, as he looked over everything. He clasped his hands together and clapped happily.

"Oh, this just looks like so much fun! I want to visit every tent! I want to enjoy this experience!" Tamaki started to jump up and down.

"Now, it would be best if we stuck together for the most part. I'm sure you guys don't know much (n/l)." Ayala placed a hand on Tamaki's shoulder.

"Actually! Takashi and I have been here a few times to provide training to people in dojos! We know quite a bit!" Honey chirped from Mori's shoulders.

"I'm sure we can find out a way around it," Kyouya spoke up.

"I'll just stick with my favorite nerd and let him guide me." Hikaru squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"I wouldn't mind walking around with Dillan, just to give him company since Ayala seems like she'll be taking Tamaki and Kyouya." Kaoru looked to the taller boy.

"That's fine with me. I'll be sure to show you a good time!" Dillan chimed.

"Ayala, you sure you want to take Tamaki? He's a walking man child." (___) deadpanned.

"MAN CHILD? What harsh words! I am no such thing!" Tamaki huffed.

**"Yes, you are boss."**

"Okay, okay, I'll take Tamaki if Ayala doesn't want to. Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, do you want to walk with one of us?" Haruhi questioned the pair.

Honey looked over the others, eyes landing on Hikaru and (___), Dillan and Kaoru, and Ayala and Kyouya. He smiled knowingly to himself.

"Nah! I'm sure we'll be good by ourselves! It'll be alright--we can do it!" Honey cheered.

Ayala was the first to take Kyouya off on his own, the boy saying something about this being a learning experience and him possibly gaining something from it. Tamaki was off with a start, dragging Haruhi behind him to the first vendor that caught his eye. Kaoru and Dillan hit it off instantly, they talked as if they had known each other for a long while. Mori and Honey were also gone too, but you could still see Honey's head poking up just above the crowd.

"Guess we should get going, yeah?" (___) looked up at Hikaru.

He smirked down at him.

"Lead the way."

Everyone went into different vendors and tents, peeking around at the things being sold. Kyouya would mumble to himself about the quality which made Ayala roll her eyes and tell him to stop being all 'business-like' and actually be here for just the event. (___) couldn't help himself when there was a vendor that was just selling buttons and he bought a few, going right for ones that said 'Be gay, do crime' and 'nerf the terfs!'. (___) was still leading around Hikaru, talking about anything and everything that they wanted to. Hikaru asked a few questions here and there, but he was otherwise listening to (___) go crazy over some form of a button, shirt, or seeing someone wear merch of something he's watched. He was very social with people who passed by. Hikaru was a bit stunned at how he acted though he didn't mind. The two stopped by a tent that had every gay flag known to man under it.

"Hang on a sec, I need to get my flag! I forgot to get one last year when I was here. I'm so forgetful sometimes." (___) looked over each flag.

"You know, I don't think I ever expected you to be so...free flowing? You're very casual right now." Hikaru commented, watching (___) glance over the flags in front of them.

"Well, it's not like we're in the Host Club. There's no need to keep up that person that's seen there. I'm usually like this actually."

"Really? You're usually as deadpan as Haruhi is."

"Well, Tamaki-senpai is a little bit of the reason. He's a nut job that's for sure, but I can't say that doesn't fit him and his 'princely' character. I guess I just don't really know how to be casual in the Host Club setting? I am in front of a lot of people. I will say that I'm a bit more loose than I used to be. I used to kind of be like Mori-senpai, just without all the stoniness." (___) pondered aloud. "Oh, there's my flag. Besides, I thought you would have noticed this type of behavior from me when we were out in Karuizawa together?"

"Well, you were definitely rambling. Though I never suspected you to be the type to talk to anybody and everybody, especially if they're strangers." Hikaru replied.

"Well, we're all friends here. We understand what it's like for the world to...hate us. This is a safe haven for us, a place where we can really just spread our wings and be ourselves."

He picked up the bundle of the flag and waited for the vendor to finish up with some other buyers.

"You know, I think it would be...nice if you just let yourself be yourself in the club more. I'm sure the boss would like that. I know I would." Hikaru grinned impishly.

"The things that come out of my mouth are always gonna be used to tease me later by you and Kaoru. I don't think I'll change my demeanor in the club." (___) laughed before handing the vendor the money for the flag. "So, consider yourself lucky! You're the first out of the Host Club to...see me like this. Well, see me like this twice if we count Karuizawa too."

(___) glanced up at Hikaru. The boy's eyes were slightly wider than before and his smile had fallen from his lips to form a little 'o' shape. He soon regained his composure and clutched (___)'s hand once again, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm always lucky to see you."

Now it was (___)'s turn to widen his eyes and form a little 'o' shape with his mouth. He stammered over a few of his words and his eyes darted everywhere that wasn't Hikaru's face.

"You...s-stop teasing m-me."

Hikaru cackled at his face and response but gave a reassuring squeeze to his hand.

"Yeah, I was right. Your reactions are so, _so_ cute." Hikaru cooed to him.

(___) ripped his hand from Hikaru's and walked off in a huff, trying to calm his now hot face and ears.

"Oh, don't be like that! I know you liked what I said."

"S-Shut up!"

Hikaru paused at the stand for a moment, his eye catching that of a flag. He plucked it from the pile, reading the words on the packaging that spelled out 'Bisexual'. It didn't take him long to guess what it meant. Without much thought, he bought it. He tore it out of the packaging much like (___) did his own. He tossed the plastic casing out in the recycle bin and unfolded his flag. (___) was a bit a ways away from him and he already had his flag draped over his shoulders like a cape. It flowed down to just above his ankles. Hikaru could clearly see the blue, pink, and white stripes on the flag. He did the exact same, tying his flag around his neck and catching up to (___)'s side.

"Oh, there you are, I was wondering what took you so...long?" (___) turned to see Hikaru with a flag of his own now. "You bought one?"

"Yeah, I figured I might as well partake in this event as much as I can too. I really like this one. I think it suits me." Hikaru twirled around to show off his flag cape. "Do I look good in it?"

(___) stared at the bisexual flag that was tied to him before nodding his head, grinning.

"Yeah, the colors really do speak volumes of, well, you." (___) simply stated.

Hikaru placed a hand over his heart and smiled.

"I think that's the first compliment you have ever given me!" He gasped dramatically.

"Don't push your luck, I might not ever compliment you again." (___) rolled his eyes playfully. "Now come on, we've got a bunch more stuff to see!"

For food, everyone had somehow found each other and decided to sit with each other. Everyone got whatever they wanted from the various food stands and food trucks that littered a small portion of the parade. They laughed and talked about what they have seen. Tamaki couldn't stop boasting about how some people were still falling for his good looks even when he wasn't hosting and how he was enjoying every bit of the things he's been seeing. It made Haruhi deadpan and groan loudly. Ayala grumbled and ranted about how Kyouya wouldn't stop talking about the quality of things that were offered here when quite frankly, everyone was supposed to be enjoying themselves.

"Kyouya, if you keep talkin' about that type of stuff, I'm going to for you to get your face painted with every flag that there is to offer." Ayala threatened.

(___) and Dillan laughed loudly.

"You better do as she says Kyouya, she will see to it that that happens." Haruhi chuckled.

"I will not heed that warning. I have no doubt that she will not follow through with that." Kyouya stated as he took a bite of his food.

"Wanna find out? C'mon, let's go back to that tent, I know exactly where it is." Ayala smirked evilly.

The group couldn't help the fits of laughter that escaped them at Ayala's attempts at threatening Kyouya. The two didn't seem scared of each other at all. Honey and Mori had actually gotten both of their faces painted with multiple flags. They were affiliated with any, but Honey was very keen on wanting to have face paint. Dillan and Kaoru were all over the place, jumping from one tent to the next. They made sure to hit every which one that they found interesting. In Kaoru's eyes, Dillan did keep to his word of showing him a good time.

By the time they had finished their food, the parade was happening on the street just over from where the festival was happening. Some sets of people had already started to migrate over there, but you could already tell that the areas around the parade were full of people. It was already so busy and filled to the brim with people upon people. Ayala, disliking that they wouldn't be able to have a proper place to view any of the floats, decided to do some sneaking around. Against Haruhi's and Kyouya's words of not wanting to do something such as that, (___), the twins, and Tamaki hopped onto the idea. So, Ayala was able to get them all onto one float, including Haruhi and Kyouya against their protests of doing so. (___) was shocked at how easy it was to do that. But, then again, he noticed that they weren't the only ones doing so too, and some other people actually hopped onto some floats too.

They went through the street, passing by many people who were dressed to the tee with things that they had bought at pride. Numerous flags were flying around. No matter where you looked, there was some form of a rainbow flag somewhere. (___) was so happy. Hikaru couldn't help but notice that he was just as vibrant as he was back when they had gone on that date in Karuizawa. (___)'s happiness spread to Hikaru and to the others. Haruhi finally stopped worrying about them getting caught and just decided to live in the moment of it all. Tamaki, who had stood behind all of them urged them to take picture upon picture. He couldn't stop taking them while he had been walking around. He thought it would be a nice photo seeing that everyone was gathered. Once everyone turned to face the camera, grins, smirks, and smiles on their faces, even Mori and Kyouya, Tamaki snapped a photo. Then he turned the camera to selfie mode and leaned in so he could be included in a group photo of his own.

At some point, the sky was already darkening. The sun had started to set, signaling that it was definitely time to go back home. Traffic would be horrible if they stayed any longer. It's not like everybody didn't enjoy what they had done. Tamaki had the largest haul of items, buying every variety of a shirt, button, flag. He had bought so much that he had four large bags with him by the time they left. Honey was so pooped from the day that Mori carried him like someone would a toddler. The boy was passed out in his arms and snoring softly. Mori carried what Honey had bought in his free arm. Dillan and Ayala hung loosely on each other as they exited from the metro station. Haruhi and (___) stumbled over their feet a few times as they walked, but they just giggled and yawned. The twins were also exhausted, yawning and stretching their arms. Kyouya was the only one that was still remotely awake, used to working and using a lot of energy until the beginning hours of dawn. This event didn't take much out of him. Ayala was thankful that they had a designated driver rather than them driving themselves or else it would have been a mess.

As the group hauled into the limo once more, they let out a collective sigh at the relief of being able to sit down once more. Some of them immediately went in for some shut eye. Haruhi and (___) were the first ones to sit down and the first ones to knock out. Mori followed quickly after, placing Honey next to him with him leaning into his side. Tamaki was still a bit energetic and he bounced in his seat quietly as he talked with Kyouya about the day they just had. Kyouya was listening to his words while he did things of his own on his phone. As soon as the car started to move, the twins also knocked out right next to (___) and Haruhi. Hikaru and (___) were leaning on each other now, Hikaru's head on top of (___)'s once more. (___) and Hikaru used the flags that they had bought as makeshift blankets and snored quietly as they continued to sleep.

The drive back was quiet for the most part. It was mostly Tamaki and Kyouya that were talking with occasional comments from Dillan for them to keep it down slightly since most of everyone else was sleeping. By the time they reached Honey and Mori's estate, majority of them had awoken once more at the sudden jerk of the car. It took Kyouya and Tamaki to wake up the rest of them. Hikaru and (___) groggily opened their eyes and yawned, stretching once more before separating entirely. (___) rubbed at his eyes before staring at the bunch leaving the car. Hikaru, still in a sleepy haze, left a peck to the side of (___)'s temple before getting up from his seat. He muttered a tiny goodbye to him and exited the car along with Kaoru who had seen what had happened.

It took Hikaru a few moments himself to understand what he did. By the time he realized what he did, the car had already driven off. His face erupted into a blush that Kaoru picked up on. He pat his brother's shoulder and chuckled to himself.

"Everything alright there, Hikaru?" Kaoru questioned him.

"I...Did I really just do that?"

"Do what? Kiss (___) on his cute little head? Yes, yes you did."

Said boy was losing his mind in the car. He was practically wide awake now. He stared straight up at the ceiling and didn't move one bit. His mind reeled over how Hikaru's lips felt.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!_

He couldn't think properly at all.

"(___) could you please calm your gay panic, I can hear from over here even though you aren't saying anything." Dillan chided jokingly.

"AH! Sorry." (___) flinched at the suddenness of his voice.

"We've never seen you fall this hard for somebody! Shocking," Ayala pondered aloud.

"It's...it's that obvious?" (___) rubbed his arm as he looked to Ayala.

"(___), it was noticeable since the day we met them in Karuizawa." Ayala replied, "And when we waited in the airport, and when we all came over to play some games with your parents, and when you two stuck side by side walking around the festival, and on the subway when you leaned your head onto his shoulder, and when he pecked your head. (___)----it's not that hard to see."

"I..." The boy began though he choked on his words.

_Maybe it's not even 'like' at this point. But...it's still too early to call it love...right?_


	16. The Autumn Leaves Tea Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! im sorry for the break that i took from this book! im actually painting something for my abuela and also had no idea how to start off this chapter, that's why i was away! i may not update tomorrow or even the rest of this week because i still have that painting to finish (and you know gotta do my chores that i have....totally not been ignoring), but just know that i have not like abandoned this book! im also writing some oneshots of oikawa as well (fuck i am a simp for that mothefucker) and thats also why i havent touched this book much. i just wanted to get some parts out for that as well and not abandon that either. i also may have another book in the works?? idk it's fairytail because that fandom LITERALLY has no trans reader bullshit in it and quite frankly the stuff in that fandom is...c r i n g e. we need some gay shit in there. so i might be publishing that once i write out a few parts of that but idk two books is already a lot for my gay boy brain to handle. but yes i am back and i am ready for big gay to happen uwu 
> 
> \---- A. :)

**bold is the twins talking in unison**

_italics is your own thoughts_

================================================================================

(3rd Person)

By the time (___) and Haruhi returned to Japan, the air was already becoming crisp while leaves fell from the trees in bright shades of orange, red, and yellow. Life jumped back to normal for the two of them. They were able to finish their work a few days before their flight so they didn't have to worry much about that. They stuck to doing some chores around the house and making food once again for Auntie Ranka. It was a nice little treat for him once coming back late from his shifts at the bars he worked at. He was also happy to have the two back in his home, liking that it was filled with people other than himself again. Auntie Ranka made it a point to call the two while they were in Karuizawa and in (hm/c), but it still wasn't enough for him. He would actually sob sometimes at the two being gone. (___) and Haruhi would always laugh and roll their eyes at how dramatic he was about it. He acted like the two were never going to return home. But once they were back in the house, Auntie Ranka wanted them to share everything that happened in person over food. He took them out a few days before even settling in, just to have a little bit of fun before the term started. It was a nice little break for the two of them, but the jet lag was quickly catching up to them on that day and by the time they got home, they literally fell onto their beds without a second though.

The two weren't particularly excited about going back to the host club. Well, one was dreading it more than the other. If (___) wasn't busying himself with gaming, commissions, cooking, or cleaning, he was going to for sure let his mind drift to think about Hikaru. He could not stop replaying the fact that he was the one to kiss him on his cheek first and then to have it returned by the boy with it being on his temple. It was a small gesture, but it really got (___) thinking. The amount of questions that swirled around his head at the thought of that kiss made him get a headache sometimes. Haruhi could definitely see him flustering when he would be hanging up clothing to dry on the balcony. When she walked up and opened the door, (___) almost fell off the balcony with how spooked he got.

"Are you...okay? You seem to be jumpy as of late." Haruhi asked him with concern.

"Oh! I'm fine! Yep! I'm really alright, no need to worry about me! Just doin' the laundry!" (___) replied quickly.

He messed with the laundry in the basket and laughed airily. Haruhi raised a brow and giggled.

"You know, it's not that hard to tell what you're thinking about. Perks of always having you around." Haruhi smiled.

(___) shook his head and sighed.

"That obvious?"

"Oh yeah, for sure." Haruhi closed the balcony door behind her.

She sat down in one of the chairs that were free and crossed her legs. She waited patiently for (___) to say anything. She was shocked to have some clothes dumped into her lap and clothes pins thrown at her.

"If---If you wanna hear shit, you're helping with this." (___) stammered.

"Fine, fine."

Haruhi stood from where she sat and placed the bundle of clothing on the chair. She grabbed a shirt from the pile and some of the pins. She started to hang the clothing up, humming quietly to herself.

"S-So...Hikaru did that."

"That he did. Ayala told me after I woke up that night. Did you not want him to?"

"No! I mean, yes! I---I didn't mind it." (___) responded hurriedly followed by a big sigh. "D-Didn't expect that to happen."

"How so? If I do have to say, you two seem to have gotten close. I mean, you did allow him to carry on through that date with you."

"R-Right, that...I, well....I may...I kissed him on his cheek then."

Haruhi dropped the pin that was in her hand and looked to her cousin.

"You..." She narrowed her eyes towards him. "So you gave him a kiss on the cheek and didn't expect him to most likely return something like that? How...How stupid are you?"

"Haru! Be nice to me! It's my first time ever---" (___) covered his mouth with one of the articles of clothing to stop himself.

Haruhi paused for a moment. She stared at her cousin, eyes widening.

"What?" She croaked. "Are you serious? Are you really implying that----"

"SHH! Not so loud!" (___) shushed her.

His whole body was heating up at the words he was about to let loose.

_Can't believe I almost said that out loud. OH GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! Why do I have to have a crush on Hikaru! Of all the boys! Why's it gotta be that...that DEVIL?_

"Well...it's good to finally hear you 'say it'." Haruhi cleared her throat.

"I..." (___) dropped the shirt he held back into the basket and leaned on the railing.

His hands covered his face and he grumbled.

"What's to be distraught about? I have no problem with it. I feel like the only one who would have a remotely awful perspective of this is Tamaki-senpai. He does call Hikaru a demon. He's going to be watching the both of you like hawks once we get back to school." Haruhi stated, continuing with her pile of clothes.

"Y-Yeah, well, I-I don't know how Hikaru feels."

At that statement, Haruhi threw the pin in her hand at (___)'s head.

"Really? You don't? Does having a crush on somebody fill your head with absolutely nothing but air? How oblivious are you?" Haruhi chided.

"Please! You know damn well that I have no idea what I'm doing! I don't know what it takes to be a b-boyfriend!" (___) bit back.

"Oh, you are filled with air." Haruhi rolled her eyes. "(___), you are a Host in our club. You talk well with the girls that come and request you. You have been on one date--well maybe two, if you count going off alone with Hikaru--and you two have shown some form of affection towards each other! How dense are you? Are you filled with air AND rocks? My god..."

"S-Sorry..." (___) rubbed the spot where he was hit with the pin. "I just don't think---well, I don't feel on par with Hikaru. My mind is screaming at me that it'll never work out but it's also saying that I most definitely...l-like him."

Haruhi sighed.

"(___), the thing about relationships is: you never know until you try. Why shut it down before you even give it a chance? And who knows? Hikaru might be more open to it than you think." She reassured. "To think that Hikaru would feel good in the company of another person that isn't Kaoru. He considers you close if he's willing to not be by Kaoru's side! That should be enough for you to think that maybe, just maybe, there's a chance that something could happen."

(___) glanced to Haruhi who was putting up the last piece of clothing onto the line.

"I guess you're right."

"You guess? I know I'm right."

"Okay, now the moment has been ruined, thank you."

"Hey, I gave you some advice, learn from it."

"Yeah, yeah. D'you wanna hear more or are you done?"

"Only if you're willing to tell more."

"Hm, how much did I tell you about what happened in the rose garden?"

"Not much, but please, fill me in."

"Alright, but don't think that was the last of the clothing you're putting up!"

\------

The day that the actual term started again, (___) and Haruhi got an early start and were out the door before they even knew it. The walk to school was filled with mundane topics, ranging from the latest update of Haikyuu to the outrageous prices for TMs in Pokémon, to what they were be making for dinner that night, so on and so forth. By the time they actually reached the school grounds, (___) was growing slightly quieter from his usual talking. He got even quieter when they reached their classroom. His thoughts were a complete mess and he was silently freaking out. Haruhi was trying her best to reassure him and calm him down from his anxieties which helped a little, but he was still uneasy. When they walked into the class, they were greeted by several of their classmates and even some of the guests that they served in the last term. Hikaru and Kaoru were already by their set of desks and talking happily with each other while they played on their Switch. 

With a deep breath, (___) followed Haruhi over to their desks where they put their things down and sat. The twins greeted them, smiling and laughing. Haruhi was the first to reply. (___) was slightly taken aback but nonetheless replied with a wave and small hello.

_Okay, maybe I was a bit too worried._

The four chatted like they always did before classes started. Kaoru offered his Switch up for (___) to play which he gladly took from his hands. Hikaru, who was also slightly unease about approaching the smaller boy, decided to do so anyways. Hikaru had some of the same anxieties that (___) was having, though he was better at hiding it. He acted like himself. (___) could not say the same for himself. As soon as he saw Hikaru pull his chair up to (___)'s desk he felt his heart start to pound and he furrowed his brows. He did his best to focus on the game in front of him, but he was finding it hard to do because Hikaru's proximity to him was...pretty close. He wasn't at ease even when Hikaru used his shoulder as an arm and head rest. He pointed at some places in the game for (___) to go to, saying some things that (___) was barely paying any mind to. He was as stiff as a board. It didn't take long for Hikaru to notice his unusual quietness and feeling like a literal plank of wood.

He impishly grinned and leaned in to (___)'s ear and blew some air right by it. (___) jumped at the sudden gesture and he fell out of his chair and onto the floor. His whole body was engulfed in heat as he stared up at a chuckling Hikaru. He grinned down at him.

"What? I couldn't help myself. You looked so stiff, I thought that would loosen you up a little bit~." He cooed to him.

"Bastard!" (___) scoffed.

Hikaru laughed again before holding his hand out for him to take.

"Well, it was funny! Though, I'm sure that your chair would be better than this floor anyways. Lemme help you up."

"...Whatever." (___) rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be pulled up by Hikaru.

Kaoru and Haruhi watched as the two interacted after that. The two were talking with ease about the game and took turns playing it. They may not have noticed themselves, but once they got to talking, they moved subconsciously towards each other. If (___) was playing, Hikaru would lean his head on his shoulder and if Hikaru was playing, (___) would do the same with him. It almost seemed like second nature to them, they did it before they even knew it.

"Man, those two..." Haruhi began.

"This is...really funny to watch but also _dreadful_. I just wanna scream at them to make out already." Kaoru chuckled quietly.

"Tell me about it. (___) would not stop freaking out the few days we had before school again."

"The same with Hikaru. Though he didn't tell me much, it wasn't hard to guess who and what it was about."

Once class began, the four of them sat properly in each of their desks and let the day go by. Time seemed to move so slowly since it was the beginning of the term again. What they were learning was basically review for them just to jog their memories so no one really had much interest in the lesson. (___) was pondering on what he should do. He felt torn between doodling in his notebooks or taking a nap. He settled for the doodling though, knowing full well that sleeping this early into the new term wasn't going to look good for him. As he worked on several little drawings, the day seemed to go a bit faster and he was lucky enough to keep his head up until the first bell. By that time, he was ready to fall asleep. So, he decided to go to the bathroom to splash his face with water while everyone conversed with each other. With a wave to Haruhi and telling her where he was going, he left seconds after the bell sounded. Many other kids also crowded the halls and started to converse with friends from other first year classes.

(___) yawned as he pushed the bathroom door open and walked straight to the line of sinks. He rolled up his sleeves and turned the water on to ice cold. He splashed his face a few times and turned off the water. He grabbed one of the towels from the dispenser and wiped his face and hands down and tossed it away in the trash bin. He fixed the bits of his hair that had gotten wet and pulled his sleeves back down and smoothed them out. Just as he was getting ready to leave, the door burst open and in came another boy. He stumbled through and shut the door as fast as he could. The boy was breathing heavily and he looked disheveled. His uniform jacket slumped down one of his shoulders and some of his white uniform shirt was untucked. He had several splotches of dirt on his pants and face. The boy's glasses also seemed to be broken. As (___) walked over to him, the boy took notice immediately and flinched back into the wall behind him. He hugged it, not daring to step foot near (___).

"U-Uh...are you okay?" (___) questioned him softly.

"O-Oh! I---this---!" He fumbled for some words.

He started to sweat even more than he already was and his eyes darted to anywhere but (___)'s face. He looked extremely uncomfortable at the moment. He was stiff and terrified.

"Hey, you don't gotta tell me what happened. I just wanna know if you're okay! Oh..." On closer inspection, the boy had several bruises on his right cheek and some cuts on his left. "You look a bit banged up. Some of those cuts are bleeding a bit."

The boy gulped at (___)'s studying of him and tried to keep his head facing towards the ground. (___) found his behavior peculiar, but made sure not to comment on it. Instead, (___) just held out his hand to him. The boy never lifted his head, but he did stare at the outstretched hand.

"Here, let me clean it for you."

The sudden offer surprised him and it made his head dart up to look at him. He searched his face cautiously. All he saw was a set of (e/c) eyes and a head of (h/c) hair. He had glasses on just like him. He blinked a few times at him and cocked his head, clearly in disbelief. But, he felt no malice behind (___)'s words or his offer. Before he knew it, he put his shaking hand in his. As (___) gently pulled him along to the closest sink, his eyes darted back to the door a few times, hoping that it wouldn't open. (___) pulled some towels from the dispenser and dampened one of them while keeping the other dry. He placed one hand on the boy's face carefully, minding the bruises and cuts and pushed his face to look towards him so he could see and wipe the cuts properly. The boy's breathing hitched and he stiffened at (___)'s soft touches.

"I'd say you'd have fallen into a a bush or even got into a fight, but it would seem like something else. You look scared. However, I won't pry. Just gotta make sure these cuts are cleaned the best they can be for right now. Wouldn't be good if they got infected!" (___) commented as he swiped over the cuts.

The boy gulped.

"Although, I will say that I am worried. You came here in such a rush. You almost made me jump two feet high with how fast you came in! The noise certainly scared me!" (___) giggled to himself. "If you don't want me to say anything about this happening between us then I won't. We can even pretend this never happened if that's what you'd like."

He blinked a few times again. His pants started to turn softer and into more even breaths.

"We should also remove your glasses. It would be bad if any of the loose shards got into your eyes." (___) pointed to the broken lenses and frame. "I know I'm not doing much for your cuts here, but I just wanted to offer the little help I could. You should go to the infirmary, I'll join you if you want. Walking around without your glasses on can be quite dangerous. I can't tell you how many times I've stubbed my toe like that."

(___) grabbed one of the boy's hands and moved it up to his cheek where he replaced the damp paper towel with a clean one.

"Here, hold that there and I'll take your glasses off." (___) moved to the frames of the boy's glasses and moved them away from his eyes.

After a few seconds, the boy opened his mouth.

"W-Won't...won't y-you be late to c-class?" He quietly stammered.

"Well, I could care less about being late to class if someone's got an injury. Would you like me to take you to the infirmary?" (___) asked softly.

The boy flinched again.

"N-No! I'll be f-fine. I can...I c-can do it on my own."

(___) cocked his head and raised one of his brows.

"Are you sure? I really don't mind."

The boy looked to his face and saw that there wasn't a single malevolent look to it. All he saw was a bright and kind face. There was some signs of worry on it, but it was only slight.

"I...O-Okay."

"It would be best to get you there as soon as possible! Wouldn't want you to miss out on much class either." (___) smiled up at him. "I'll get the door for you."

(___) left his side for a split second to open the door and usher the boy out. The boy walked slowly to the door, reluctant to step outside. However, once it was opened, he realized that not many people were out as before. He let out a quiet sigh of relief and stepped out into the hall. (___) followed behind him once he closed the door. The two walked to the nearest staircase and started to climb to the second floor. (___) stuck close to his side, making sure he didn't fall or anything. After all, he was without his glasses, it would be bad if he got any more injuries.

"So, what class are you in? Are you a first year like me?" (___) asked him.

The boy was hesitant for a few moments.

"F-First year. 1-C."

"Ah! Makes sense that I would run into you so easily. Our classes are in the same wing. What's your name?"

"...H-Hamasaki Kaiyou."

"Wow, that's a pretty impressive name! It sounds beautiful. I assume you got that name because of your blue eyes, right? They sure do look like the ocean." (___) commented.

Kaiyou stopped his moving for a moment and cocked his head at (___), stunned by his words.

"I---What?"

"Hm? Did I say something wrong? Does 'Kaiyou' not mean 'ocean'?"

"N-No, it d-does. I just...didn't th-think you'd say s-something like that..." Kaiyou mumbled.

"What? Really?" (___) questioned in disbelief. "Don't really get why. You are quite adorable. That name seems to fit you, Hamasaki-san."

Kaiyou instantly flared up, his face turning the brightest shade of pink. It went all the way to his ears and spread down his neck.

"T-Thank you...?" He croaked out as he robotically moved up the stairs next to (___).

The bell sounded once again, ending the first break. But, (___) was in no real rush to get back to class. He was just going to go back to being bored out of his mind. It's not like he could talk freely with the twins or Haruhi while a lesson was being held. This was a nice little break from being bored. (___) walked calmly beside Kaiyou as they continued through the halls of Ouran to get to the closest infirmary room.

A small 'ahem' from Kaiyou brought him out of his thoughts and he glanced to the blue eyed boy.

"W-What's your name?"

"(___) (l/n). You can just call me (___) though."

Kaiyou adjusted his uniform jacket to be back on his shoulders and his eyes widened slightly.

"You mean---y-you're----you're o-one of the Hosts! In that cl-club!" Kaiyou exclaimed.

"Oh, right yeah...host club..." (___) deadpanned.

"I-I'd never e-expect one of you to b-be the one who helped m-me." Kaiyou mumbled.

"Well, I was there. I felt like I had to do something. You are hurt you know." (___) replied to him.

It fell kind of quiet after that, (___) humming to himself while they turned the corner and were now right in front of the infirmary. (___) opened the door for Kaiyou and let him through. They were greeted by the nurse that was on schedule there and she took immediate note of Kaiyou. She allowed him to sit down on one of the infirmary beds to wait. (___) stayed by him for the most part, standing against the wall that was right beside his bed.

"Y-You know, y-you c-can leave now. T-Thank you for t-taking me." Kaiyou looked up at (___).

"Hm, well I do have to get a note form the nurse. It would be kind of bad if I got spotted in the middle of class just wandering the halls. I'll wait until you get all bandaged up."

Kaiyou averted his gaze and couldn't calm the blush that was on his cheeks. The nurse came back over with a small kit and disinfected the wounds and put ointment on them. She then placed some patches of gauze over them and taped them down since it was a small patch of cuts that were all together. It would have been a waste of bandages if she were to do it that way. As for the bruises, she gave him an ice pack to hold to his cheek. She also took count of his roughed up clothing and asked for his height and usual size clothing that he wears. Within seconds of telling her, she was off to get him a new uniform from one of the closets in the infirmary. She placed the clothing down next to him and told him to change in the small bathroom inside the infirmary. After she was done looking him over for any other possible injuries, she asked (___) a few questions to see if he knew anything of what happened to him, but he had nothing to say. In the end, (___) got a note from the nurse and he was ready to leave once he saw Kaiyou going to the bathroom.

"A-Ah, (___)-san---" Kaiyou called after him.

"What is it, Hamasaki-san?"

(___) turned swiftly to stare at him, tilting his head. Kaiyou stumbled over a few words before finally letting out a small sigh.

"Y-You can c-call me K-Kaiyou." He stated out of the blue.

He made it seem like the two were going to see each other again, and maybe they would. (___) only grinned at Kaiyou and giggled.

"Okay, I'll see you around, Kaiyou-kun. If you ever wanna talk, I'm sure you know where the Host Club is." With that, (___) left with a wave.

(___) returned to class and got a few looks from his classmates, mainly Haruhi and the twins, wondering where he had been for about half of the next lesson. He only waved them off with a promise of telling them later.

\------

The Host Club was booming more than usual, probably because the guests had been so deprived of their favorite hosts. Plus, there was the Autumn Tea Party scheduled for the day that they had gotten back. Tamaki thought it would be nice to treat the guests immediately once the new term started and what better thing to do than throw a party celebrating autumn?

The group was dressed in an array of suits that would mainly be worn by butlers. Tamaki, Kyouya, and Mori all had large tail coats on while Haruhi, (___), Hikaru, and Kaoru wore vests that were decorated in vibrant golden patterning. Honey was the only one who wore a normal suit jacket. As soon as they were dressed, they were led outside by Tamaki to one of the many gardens. This particular one was already filled with trees in varying reds, golds, and oranges. Some leaves were falling and the air was on the chiller side of things. It wasn't horrible, but just right. Each one of the boys was given a station and they were said to keep to it unless they wanted to do what was at each other's stations.

"I know that this is much different than what we're used to doing, but I'll have you know that the Americans do have some quite interesting traditions in order to celebrate the leaves changing color and the air turning crisp! From making caramel apples, to eating delicious pies, even to carving or selecting pumpkins! It seems like commoners everywhere have a wide variety of things they can do without spending much money! It's truly something that I think the guests would love to partake in! And we are here to show them a good time men! Now, let us welcome them!" Tamaki announced.

As guests flooded into the garden, they all found their favorite hosts and stuck by them and what they were doing. Each station had its own tea sets and tea selected to pair well with whatever activity they had. The twins were doing pumpkin carving right beside (___) and Haruhi who were doing caramel apple making. Honey and Mori were both roasting marshmallows and creating s'mores. Tamaki and Kyouya both sat at a large fire pit that was lit with tables and cushioned benches around it. They were mostly going to be doing leaf viewing, giving out tea to most of their guests, and offering warm apple cider to them. It was quite a fun event, the girls were very excited. Some didn't even know where to start.

With Tamaki, each of his guests sat around the fire pit and conversed with him. Currently, he was seated between two who held a hot cup of apple cider in each of their hands.

"Oh, Tamaki, it's so nice to be out here with you."

"It's such a nice day out! And this drink tastes so good! Do commoners really drink this stuff too?"

"Why yes, mademoiselle! I can't tell you how may wonders that the commoners make up to fill their time! It seems to be a known statement that commoners can make just about anything without the use of much money! How resourceful!" Tamaki sighed in content. "I wanted to share such wonders with all of you! I thought you all would might like to indulged in the hottest and sweetest cider made from apples while basking in the warmth of the fire pit!"

"Oh, how thoughtful!"

"You really do think of everything, don't you Tamaki?"

"Anything for you, my dears~!"

The girls swooned and squealed, each of their faces lighting up in hues of pinks and reds.

"Takashi! Takashi! Look! My marshmallow is on fire!" Honey exclaimed excitedly as he watched it burn on the end of his stick.

Takashi grinned slightly at the sight before warning Honey.

"Make sure to blow it out. Your marshmallow might fall off the stick from being too runny." Mori stated coolly.

Honey nodded his head rapidly and watched his marshmallow intently. Once he saw all sides of the marshmallow burn, he blew it out. Mori was ready with two graham crackers and a small slab of chocolate.

"Here yah go Takashi! Which one of you girls wants a s'more? They're so delicious! I've had so many already!" Honey looked to his guest with doe eyes and a large smile on his face.

"I'll have one! I'll have one!"

"If Honey-senpai says it's good, then it for sure has to be! I'll take one!"

"Me too!"

Mori handed the already put together s'more to Honey for him to eat. He gladly took it from his hand and munched on it. He handed the stick to Mori who put a set of marshmallows on the ends of it.

"Mitsukuni." Mori eyed the boy.

As Honey finished up the s'more, he gazed up at Mori who stuck his hand out with a damp paper towel in hand. He rubbed the side of Honey's cheek a few times before pulling away.

"You had some marshmallow stuck to you cheek."

Honey grinned up at him and giggled.

"I can always count on you Takashi!"

The girls screamed and hollered, blushes covering their entire faces as the pair.

Over with the four first years, girls crowded around both of their tables. They were probably the busiest. (___) and Haruhi were having fun making caramel apples for their guests and offering toppings to put on their apples. The girls who were carving pumpkins with Hikaru and Kaoru were also having a good time. Although it was new to them, they did their best at carving the small or big pumpkins to the best of their ability. Sometimes the twins would toss the insides of the pumpkin at each other playfully and cackle at the mess they were making. Haruhi and (___) weren't very pleased when the innards of pumpkin would hit the backs of their heads and got on their clothes. It's not like they were doing any better with the mess. Melted caramel was hard to clean off and even stop from making small strings of it get everywhere. Once you dunked an apple, you'd have to wait a bit just for the caramel to stop. Even so, (___) was less patient than Haruhi and created more of a mess. He wasn't complaining much though. He was having fun.

"Now remember ladies, these tools are pretty sharp! We wouldn't want any of you to get injured with them so be careful!" Hikaru told the new set of guests.

He handed them some of the tools that cut open and carved into the pumpkin. They also made sure to give markers in case they wanted to make an outline on it.

"Oh! Ouch!" Kaoru retracted his hand from the pumpkin he was working on.

He dropped the tool from his hand and brought it up to his mouth. Hikaru turned abruptly to look at him, worry clear on his face.

"Kaoru! Are you alright? What's happened?" Hikaru looked to his hand.

"J-Just a cut. T-The tool slipped and it hit my finger...it hurts..." Kaoru whimpered.

"Oh, Kaoru..." Hikaru cupped his injured hand and brought it to his face.

He saw the small wound and noticed that it was bleeding a little. He brought it to his lips and sucked on it lightly.

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru said, flustered.

"Be careful, Kaoru. I'm glad it wasn't so big..." Hikaru sighed in relief. "You scared me so bad."

"I-I'm sorry, Hikaru..."

"OH WHAT AMAZING BROTHERLY LOVE!" The girls squealed from behind them.

The sudden shouting made Haruhi and (___) jump and almost drop the apples that they were dunking into the caramel. (___) rolled his eyes at the normal antics of the twins and went back to tending to his guests. The girls in front of him were having fun decorating the caramel covered apples that they had just got.

"You know, I've never had one of these before. Are they really as good as Tamaki said they would be?" Haruhi pondered aloud.

"Well, you can always make your own you know. I ain't gonna stop you. Hell, I'll probably be making my own once everything's said and done here."

"I don't really understand the appeal behind making a caramel covered apple. It's only coating the outside of it. You still have an entire apple to bite into." Haruhi grumbled as she dunked another apple into the caramel.

She handed that one to the girl in front of her.

"Oh, Haruhi, but don't you think it's nice?" One girl questioned her.

"Yeah, I think it's more about the making of the candied apple more than anything! I would have never thought to put things like caramel and apple together, let alone on a stick!" Another girl said.

"I mean, hey, the girls are enjoying it. Guess it can't be that bad." (___) shrugged his shoulders.

He dunked another apple and placed it onto a plate to cool. Once done, he lifted it back up off the plate and took a bite out of it. It was a bit hard to eat, but he was able to get a good bite out of it. The corners of his mouth were slightly covered in caramel, but (___) didn't mind. He was already covered in the sugary substance. He munched on it, actually enjoying the taste.

"Wow, this is actually...pretty good." (___) stated between eating the apple.

"Say that again with your mouth closed please." Haruhi deadpanned as she started to make her own.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." (___) giggled. "It's really good. There, was that better?"

It was Haruhi's turn to roll her eyes. She placed her caramel covered apple on top of a plate as well and waited for it to cool.

"You need to wipe your face, you've got caramel on it." Haruhi pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

Hikaru, hearing this conversation, impishly smirked and turned to face (___). He slinked right in beside (___) and placed a hand on his hip while the other found it's way under his chin.

"May I have a taste?" He cooed to him.

Before (___) could even understand what was going to happen or even answer, Hikaru leaned in and swiped his tongue right at the edge of (___)'s lips, licking up the caramel that was there. He did the same with the other side of his mouth, all the while keeping direct eye contact with the boy. Hikaru licked his own lips and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Mmm, just as sweet as you are~." He purred as he pulled away.

Not only did Hikaru's guests cause an uproar, but so did (___)'s and Haruhi's. All the girls screamed and squealed at the interaction. (___) short circuited and couldn't even think properly. He stammered and stumbled over several words that wanted to come out, but he ended up pushing Hikaru away and turning back to his station, covering his face within his hands. His whole body felt like it was on fire, from his ears all the way down to his feet. Butterflies swarmed in his stomach and he couldn't even speak he was so in shock. Hikaru only chuckled at his behavior.

"Sorry, (___). I couldn't help myself~!" The ginger boy giggled.

(___) furiously wiped at his mouth and straightened himself out. He tried to calm down, but it was really hard with all the girls who were still screaming. That scene kept replaying over and over again in his head. Dear god, he was so embarrassed. He would never admit that he somewhat liked what happened out loud, especially not with Hikaru or Kaoru around. Haruhi was as deadpan as ever as she watched what happened. Her face was stoic and she was exaggeratedly sighing.

Lucky for the both of them, Tamaki was too busy dealing with a new guest to interfere with Hikaru's teasing of (___). He was surprised at first to see who it was, not expecting them to be at the entrance to the garden. They most certainly caught the attention of some of the girls at the party. They felt so out of place with the amount of eyes on them, Tamaki's forwardness was also not helping.

"And what may I do you for, my sweet Prince?" Tamaki looked down at the boy.

He stuttered at his words and blushed madly.

"I-I-I---" He struggled. "I-Is (___)-san h-here?"

Tamaki's eyes widened slightly and he blinked at the boy a few times before turning his head to look at (___).

"Yes, he is. Would you like to request him?" Tamaki inquired.

"W-What? N-No! I-I...I would---would like to t-talk."

"Well, if you want to talk with him, then you'll have to request him. I'm sure he can use some time away from those _shady twins._ " Tamaki laughed. "(___)! There's a nice boy here for you!"

At the sound of his voice, a lot of heads started to turn, including the four first years'. Many of the girls whispered to each other and were wondering who the boy was. Some had the same class as him, but were wondering what he was doing here, requesting one of the hosts. (___) calmed from his previous state and fixed his appearance before looking over. He was a bit surprised to see those vibrant blue eyes and the head of blond hair with black tips yet again in the same day. He grinned.

"Kaiyou-kun!" (___) walked from his station and over towards the gate to the garden.

Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru's eyes followed after him and they watched (___) go and greet him.

**"Kaiyou?"**

"Who's he?" Haruhi questioned.

Hikaru's brows furrowed as he watched (___) approach the boy that the rest of the hosts were unfamiliar with. Haruhi and Kaoru noted the irritated aura that radiated off of Hikaru. It wasn't hard to see that he didn't like the fact that (___) was giving his attention to someone that wasn't him, yet again. However, if he didn't want a repeat of what happened in Karuizawa, he would have to show restraint, no matter how much he disliked it. He has to prove that he cannot be so selfish with (___).

"Kaiyou! Hello again! What brings you here?" (___) greeted him cheerily.

"O-Oh...I just...w-wanted to talk."

(___) smiled at him before holding his hand out to him.

"Well, where would you like to talk? There's a fire pit where you can have some cranberry hibiscus tea or some hot apple cider, we can roast marshmallows with Honey and Mori-senpai. Or, we could carve some pumpkins and make caramel apples if you'd like. I'm up for anything you wanna do. But, if you just want to talk, that would be nice." (___) offered him.

Kaiyou looked over at the different areas, each one having its own set of hosts and guests that filled the area. He didn't like having many people around him. He just wanted to be around (___) for the time being.

"W-Well...I-I just wanted to---to talk." He stuttered, fiddling with the end of his uniform jacket.

"Okay, that's fine. Would you like something to drink?"

"N-No, I'm fine, th-thank y-you." Kaiyou responded.

"Alright, then where would you like to sit?"

"U-Um, th-there's a l-lot of people h-here."

"Got it, I'll take you over here then. We can sit among these maples."

(___) tugged Kaiyou's hand into his and led him towards the opposite direction of where his station was. Hikaru grumbled at the sight, but he didn't go loud mouthing like he had before. Kaiyou requested (___). There wasn't anything he could do about it.

Once (___) finally sat down among the Japanese maples, he urged Kaiyou to do the same. It was a mostly private area with a few empty tables with chairs around. Not many of the guests moved between here since they wanted to be with the other hosts. It was a lot quieter too, you could actually hear birds chirping occasionally rather than the loud laughter from all the others. The boys sat at one random table and plopped themselves into the chairs that were sitting opposite of each other. Kaiyou's eyes drifted down to his lap where he fiddled with the ends of his jacket once more.

"So, what'd you want to talk about? Anything in particular?"

"U-Uh, w-well, I-I don't know how to s-start..."

"Just say whatever you need to say! I'm all ears."

Kaiyou glanced up at (___) before finally letting out what he need to say.

"O-Okay, s-so...There's this boy that I really like and I don't know if he feels the same way, but it's not like it's you or anything! I just met you so yeah I don't really have a reason to like you in the way that I like him but besides that I really, really like him and I don't know how to say it to him and I was wondering if you could tell me how you would do it---especially after embarrassingly falling into a bush right in front of him which is how I ran into you in the bathroom looking an absolute mess---so because you are a host after all I'm sure you get tons of girls coming to you with love letters and confessions so I thought that you may know how to tell somebody that you like them I'm sorry if this is really outlandish for you--"

"Woah, okay, slow down, slow down! You talked really fast there! I ain't gonna judge you for whatever you say, but you need to breathe and take it slow. I only caught some parts of that." (___) spoke.

Kaiyou blushed bright red in embarrassment and he put his head in his hands and let out a whimper. He calmed after a few moments and some deep breaths. He took his head out of his hands and sighed.

"I-I like so-someone a-and I do...don't know h-how to tell them." Kaiyou stated slowly. "H-How do I t-tell them? How do I s-say it a-after co-completely embarrassing my-myself in front of them?"

(___) cocked his head, stunned that he was being asked such a question. Why would he be asked that? He doesn't even know how to deal with his own crush. Kaiyou must not have that many people to lean on with this type of thing.

"I-I mean!! Y-You're a h-host so I thought, y-you know, you m-may know ho-how to tell somebody y-you like them..." Kaiyou suddenly stated.

_Well, isn't this...ironic? Someone coming to me for advice on confessing...when I don't even have the balls to do it myself._

(___) pondered for a moment to himself. He leaned back in his chair.

_How would you do it? I mean, shouldn't you just say it like you'd say anything else? Confessing is a big deal and it seems like it would be a big step for Kaiyou. He is definitely a shy boy so doing something like this would be nerve wracking for him. He's looking to me to answer this for him...should I tell him to ask someone else? Tamaki would be good but also AWFUL in the advice he would give him...Haruhi wouldn't be any better...I'm sure the twins would just tease him about it...Kyouya, Mori, and Honey don't seem to be the type to deal with this sort of thing. They get confessions from people, but they don't confess to anyone. If Kyouya ever confessed his undying love to someone I would CEASE existing I would be so in shock._

(___) sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Kaiyou-san, I'm sure you expect to give you a good way to do this, but I honestly don't know the answer myself." (___) gazed at the boy. "Confessions take a lot of courage to carry out and I'm sure that it means a lot for you to do that. I don't know who it is you like, but I'm sure you just being you would be enough. Just tell him as best you can. I think it would be more heartfelt if you said it in a way that you thought up yourself. If you think about it, there's more love behind it that way. I think the only thing I can really tell you is...it would be better to say it than to just keep it bottled up inside you, if that makes sense."

Kaiyou nodded along willingly to what he said.

"Just make sure you say it. Make sure he knows. Express it." (___) stated.

Kaiyou nodded again, letting the words sink in. He had a small look of determination on his face. And just like that, a smile bloomed on his face, showing two large dimples.

"T-Thank you!" He chimed.

(___) giggled. The boy looked like he was ready to go off already. It seemed like what (___) said to him really gave him a boost in confidence.

"Is that all you needed? Is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

Kaiyou shook his head and stood from where he sat.

"T-That was the o-only thing really. I'm sorry to take you a-away from you working." He bowed his head slightly.

"Oh no, by all means you gave me a break! It was nice to speak with you." (___) grinned.

The two exited the smaller area and went back out to the main garden area. Noise filled their ears once more as they drew closer to the other people. Some people stared as they rejoined everyone else, but other carried on with their usual swooning over their favorite hosts. Haruhi also noticed how they had reappeared not that long after they went off alone. Kaiyou and (___) stopped right by the garden entrance. (___) pat Kaiyou's shoulder and reassured him.

"I hope everything goes well for you, Kaiyou-kun." (___) spoke, giving the boy a thumbs up.

"Y-Yeah, and thanks again! F-For earlier and, well, this." Kaiyou answered.

(___) grinned and nodded.

"If you ever need anything again, even just to talk, just come up to Music Room 3, to the Host Club!" (___) stated.

"Yeah! I'll do that!"

With a wave to each other, they parted ways. Haruhi, curious as ever, walked up next to him as (___) watched Kaiyou walk off.

"So, who was that?"

"A friend."

"What'd he want?"

"Oh, just to talk." (___) replied. "I think I've done something good."

"Have you now?"

"Yeah. I hope everything goes well for him." (___) smiled to himself.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you speaking in riddles now?" Haruhi questioned.

"As if I could ever do that. C'mon, we have guests to attend to. Let's go back to make our delicious caramel apples." (___) nudged Haruhi back along to their station.

_Never thought I would make a friend like Kaiyou in one day, let alone give advice like I did just now to somebody. But the thing is...am I even going to listen to my own advice? Or am I just going to keep these feelings bottled up inside me?_


	17. Lobelia Strikes Back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i went one entire round as imposter without being sussed and winning to getting imposter again and being IMMEDIATELY sus yall this game makes me so anxious im like a shaking leaf idk why
> 
> i like being crewmate more than imposter tho not gonna lie
> 
> even tho i keep dying in electrical cause thats where i go first but yeah i feel like a baby deer or some shit soihekenw YEET
> 
> anyway another part for yall
> 
> \---- A. :)
> 
> ah yeah i also might have covid so thats great

**bold is the twins talking in unison**

_italics is your own thoughts_

_ italics and underline is special dialogue or other people's thoughts _

==========================================================

(3rd Person)

The doorbell to the Fujioka residence sounded.

"Ha-ru-hi-chan! (___)-chan! Please come out a play~!" The Host Club sang as they waited for the door to open.

It was silent for a few moments until the door opened for them to see a very sleep deprived Ranka. Said man was groaning and had a scowl on his face at the sudden noisiness outside his home. The Host Club froze at the sight before them. Tamaki gulped before rushing off with the rest of the boys.

"Sorry, we have the wrong apartment." He issued as he started walking away.

"Hey, hey, wait a second!" Ranka chased after them and wheeled them back to his apartment.

Ranka sighed as he sat down in the entrance area to his home.

"Don't act so traumatized 'cause I'm without my makeup on. Even cross-dressers get stubble first thing in the morning, which is more than I can say for any of you." Ranka huffed.

"Ha! You're so funny!" Tamaki laughed. "My dear Ranka, I hope this day finds you in excellent health!"

Tamaki showed the box of small cakes that he had brought along. At the sight of it, Ranka surged upwards and snatched the box away from Tamaki with a swift hit to his head, knocking him down to the ground. As he caught the box, he slammed Tamaki's head into the ground with his foot.

"R-Ranka please! That's my head!" Tamaki squeaked as he tried to lift his head off the floor.

Ranka slammed his face back into the ground.

"Ha! Silly me. I forgot my manners. Please forgive my appearance. It's so wonderful to see all of you." Ranka told the boys.

"Is Haru-chan here?" Honey-senpai asked. "And (___)-chan?"

"I'm afraid not. Haruhi is out with the girls today. They picked her up this morning and heaven only knows when they'll be back."

"So, she's not home?" Honey whined.

 **"What about (___)?"** The twins cocked their heads.

"Oh, now (___) is here, though I wouldn't wake him, he seems to be very tired as of late." Ranka waved that off as he opened the box to peer inside.

"Well, I guess Haruhi is entitled to spend time with her old friends from middle school once in a while." Tamaki croaked as he was finally let up from the floor.

The twins huffed and the club left the apartment.

**"I can't believe she has friends."**

"This is why I was against a surprise visit." Kyouya commented.

"You know, come to think of it, I'm not sure that I recognized any of her new friends. But then again, you never can tell, can you? Haruhi has always made friends easily." Ranka reminisced as he took another bite of one of the cakes. "Just imagine it, my little girl, out and about with students from Lobelia Academy."

The Host Club stopped in their tracks and bolted back to the apartment. Tamaki grabbed Ranka by the shoulder and spun him back around.

"Did you say---"

"Lo---"

"Be--"

"Li---"

"AAAHH?"

\-------

On site at Lobelia, Benibara, Suzuran, and Hinagiku were arriving to the school grounds for their play that was later on in the day. Flanking either side of them were girls upon girls upon girls, all screaming and shouting, trying to break through the crowd controllers to get close to them.

"LADY BENIBARA! GOOD MORNING TO YOU!" A large set of girls exclaimed as the three walked through the crowd.

"Why, good morning, my dears. You look ravishing!" She complimented them with a wink and smile.

The squealing intensified as they walked passed the girls. One approached them from the front with a basket in hand and a large blush on her face. Benibara stopped in front of her.

"I--I took it upon myself to prepare lunch for you today, Lady Benibara." She stammered, holding out the basket for her to take. "It's your favorite: little octopus-shaped cocktail weenies!"

"Why thank you." Benibara responded. "Ah, the irony. Why, my dear, you are just as red and adorable as the octopus. Could it be...you wish for me to feast on _you_?"

The girl's blush deepened even more and she exploded into a shrieking mess. Benibara took the basket from her and walked off through the rest of the crowd, Suzuran and Hinagiku following after her.

"LADY BENIBARA, I WANT YOU TO EAT ME!" Called someone else.

"Simmer down people!"

"Keep your places in line!"

"HEY! I SAID NO PASSING NOTES WITHOUT PERSMISSION!"

More and more girls tried to get passed the blockade and the crowd controllers were struggling to keep them back.

"Your fan club executives certainly run a tight ship. They must be exhausted." Suzuran commented as they walked by.

"I don't envy them one bit." Hinagiku spoke.

The girls made it out of the crowd of their adoring fans and made it to their usual club room. The shouts and screams from outside quieted once they shut the door behind them.

"Chizuru, where is our guest?" Benibara questioned.

"In the changing room of course." She replied.

Hinagiku went off to the side and straight to said changing room. She dropped her bag right outside the curtain, before pulling the purple fabric back and looking inside.

"How's that size?" She asked.

Suzuran and Benibara both flanked Hinagiku and stared with wide eyes at the girl inside.

"You're gorgeous, maiden. I mean, Haruhi." Benibara complimented.

"You look absolutely beautiful!" Suzuran rejoiced.

The three Lobelia girls swarmed Haruhi as she left the dressing room in one of their school's uniforms, encasing her in a tight hug.

"Oh, my dear! You and that uniform were destined for each other! It's most befitting an innocent girl like you, yes! One still unfamiliar with young love's first, tender kiss." Benibara stated as she tapped Haruhi's lips with her thumb.

\-------

"AH! OH NO! WHAT IF THE ZUKA CLUB ENTICES HARUHI TO DO SOMETHING OUTRAGEOUSLY SCANDALOUS?!" Ranka cried out.

"Entices her?" Tamaki repeated.

"Something scandalous?" Honey cocked his head to the side.

"Just suppose, she's forced to _KISS_ somebody!"

"KISS?!" Tamaki roared.

His face became cherry red and he hugged Honey as he thought about Haruhi kissing him.

"As I recall..." Hikaru started.

"There was that dance party." Kaoru finished.

Tamaki snapped out of his fit and slapped his hands over the twins' mouths before they could say anything else.

"HA HA! Aren't they a laugh?" Tamaki giggled.

Ranka's eyes narrowed and he stared at the second year.

"Just what exactly goes on in that Host Club of yours Suoh?" Ranka grit.

"Why, nothing a loving father wouldn't approve of!" Tamaki stared back at him.

The two continued to glare at each other until the slam of a door opening could be heard. Everyone's heads snapped into the direction of the noise and heard the sound of footsteps coming up to just outside the sliding screen door of the living room. A hand poked out from the crack in between the door frame and door and slowly pushed it open.

" _Why_...is there so much _fucking noise_ this early in the damn day?" Came out the all-too-familiar voice of (___).

He slammed the rest of the door open to reveal the worst scowl the Hosts' had ever seen. His eyes were fiery and his brows were furrowed. He had some light dark circles underneath his eyes and you could see that he had just woken up. He looked over each of the boys and to Ranka. 

"I was up until three in the morning with commissions. And why the fuck are you all here? Why are you making so much noise?" (___) sneered.

Tamaki and the twins flinched and hugged each other. Honey hugged Usa-chan to death, hiding behind Mori.

"T-That glare..."

"Is as bad as Kyouya and Honey-senpai's!"

"The Eyes of Death!" Tamaki pointed at (___).

(___) always awoke as a grouchy person if it was sudden and uncalled for. At this point, Ranka was already used to it and he surged up from where he sat and rushed to him. He held the boy by his shoulders and shook him.

"(___)! Dear Haruhi is in trouble! She has been kidnapped!" Ranka cried.

"Is this one of your crazy fantasies again, Auntie?" (___) deadpanned.

"NO! Haruhi truly has been taken! BY LOBELIA GIRLS ACADEMY!" Ranka exclaimed, shaking his nephew once more.

(___) awakened instantaneously at the words he spoke. His eyes widened in shock and horror. As soon as (___)'s scowl left his face, the rest of the boys turned to normal and Tamaki stood up quickly.

"WE MUST RESCUE HARUHI WITHOUT DELAY!" He announced.

As soon as (___) change into something more fitted for outside, the group left on a quest to bring Haruhi back.

\--------

"HEY! WOULD YOU WAIT A MINUTE!" Haruhi yelled. "STOP IT! GET OFF!"

Haruhi pushed the Lobelia girls off of her and took a deep breath.

"Now, hold on. What is this? Could someone please explain it to me? 'Cause one moment I'm on my way to the supermarket, and the next I'm brought here." Haruhi stated, exasperated. "The three of you have about as much subtlety as the Host Club does."

Benibara grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders.

"How dare you, maiden! We are nothing like those idiots!" Benibara retorted. "Oh, forgive my outburst. It's only natural for you to be upset. After all, in our haste, we whisked you away this morning in your night shirt."

"Those weren't pajamas, you know, that happens to be the way I usually dress." Haruhi commented.

 _Does rudeness just come with the territory when you're rich?_ Haruhi pondered.

"All theatrics aside, maiden, we have a small favor to ask of you. As you may know, one of our responsibilities at the Zuka Club is to arrange the regular performance of musical numbers and original plays." Benibara explained.

"Today is Pink Carnation Day, when we celebrate the birth of the White Lily League's founder by putting on the most glorious production of the entire year. We've been rehearsing non-stop in preparation for today's performance." Suzuran clarified.

"Tragically, the lead actress in our play was in a terrible accident, and is currently in the hospital. But even so, without her, you know what they say, the show must go on. Which means..." Hinagiku added.

"This is your big opportunity to be a part of the theatre!" The three announced.

"I can't." Haruhi immediately shot down. "Not a chance. I'm sorry."

"You would only have to memorize a handful of lines. For most of the play, the character you'd be portraying is silent." Benibara countered.

"The role is actually more symbolic than anything." Suzuran spoke.

"She just stands there looking beautiful." Benibara stated.

"You can manage that, now can't you? We promise it'll be the easiest thing ever." Hinagiku said.

"I'll let myself out." Haruhi stated as she began to leave the room.

Benibara let out a loud wail before falling to her knees.

"Forgive me! I will forever fall short of your legacy. You must be so ashamed, oh Mother!" Benibara cried.

"Benio!"

"Don't talk like that!"

Haruhi turned to watch the three.

"So then you mother...?" Haruhi inquired quietly.

"Benio's late mother was a distinguished graduate of Saint Lobelia Academy, prominent in the White Lily League. To this day, it's said no woman looks lovelier in men's clothing." Suzuran piped up, wiping 'tears' from her face.

"That's right, to honor her, we celebrate Pink Carnation Day with the same flair for pageantry that made the woman's name synonymous with the Zuka Club. Her whole life, Benio has dreamed of nothing more than to follow in her mother's footsteps." Hinagiku spoke.

"If today's performance is cancelled, that dream will be dashed against the craggy shores of fate!" Benio bawled, putting her head in her hands.

Haruhi looked to the ground and clutched her chest.

"That sounds...just awful." She muttered. "But...why should I help you? After all, you were the one's who said some horrid things to my cousin. Didn't I say that I never wanted to see you again?"

The girls' crying façade broke instantly and they stared at Haruhi.

"Ah, that little riff in the road." Suzuran murmured.

"I'm sorry for that maiden! Please don't hold that against us! We need you to play this part! Please, we'll do anything!" Benibara offered.

"Anything?" Haruhi pondered aloud.

"Anything!"

"Hmph. Apologize. Not to me, but to (___). Especially from you, Hinako. He and I haven't forgotten about what you said to him. Your words were harsh on him and he was practically forced into a depressive episode. So, I want you to apologize for what you said back at the Host Club that day and for you three to show further respect and not say anything about his choices on who he is and who he wants to be. If you promise me that...I'll be in your play." Haruhi responded.

Hinako furrowed her brows and sighed. She solemnly nodded.

"Fine then, once I see her---him again, I will be sure to apologize. I promise you that." Hinako agreed.

"And?"

"And we shall show them further respect from here on out!" Benibara finished. "Now, we must get you into practicing at once!"

\------

Just outside of the Lobelia school grounds, The Host Club and Ranka were standing. They peered in and looked at the large school that sat just atop a large hill.

"If my daughter is held captive in there, I'm not going to sit back and do nothing. But we have to play it cool. The Zuka Club is ruthless. Once you've become tangled in their web of lies, you could go bankrupt trying to get yourself out again." Ranka stated.

"How do you know so much, sir?" Honey questioned.

"Haruhi doesn't really seem like the type that would get involved with their kind." Kyouya commented.

"You're right, but neither did Kotoko." Ranka sighed. "She'd always seemed like she was such a strong woman."

**"Kotoko?"**

"Haruhi's late mother and (___)'s aunt. Someone she's always looked up to very much and consciously attempts to imitate. There may be some connection between her and the infamous Zuka Club." Kyouya clarified.

"I was so blind then. We were newly weds and I was in love. One day, while cleaning, I discovered my wife's dirty little secret. Her collection of Zuka Club memorabilia!" Ranka told the group.

The twins, Tamaki, and Honey collectively screamed at the revelation.

"Aunt Koto Koto?! B-But...WHAT?! HOW?" (___) pulled at his hair when he heard the news.

"Wh-What are we going to do?" Hikaru questioned worriedly.

"What if Haruhi wants to join the Zuka Club so she can be more like her mother?" Kaoru thought aloud.

"Is Haru-chan really going to go bankrupt? She's practically broke already!" Honey cried.

"Don't worry. Our girl's worth a small fortune in 'cute'." Tamaki reassured.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE SENPAI!" (___) shouted in his face.

At the sudden thought Tamaki also started to freak out.

"Kyouya! Order us some Lobelia uniforms right now! We're going undercover!" Tamaki ordered.

"OVERRULED!" Ranka kicked Tamaki in his back.

The blond boy fell to the ground. Ranka walked over his body and placed his foot on his head once again.

"Men who only dress in women's clothing recreationally are an insult to us professionals. You don't want to insult me, do you? _Do you_?" Ranka inquired as he rubbed Tamaki's face into the concrete. "Now listen up! To infiltrate Lobelia, you'll have to do exactly as I tell you. _Exactly_."

"U-Um, can I get up now?" Tamaki croaked, face still on the ground.

\------

**Lesson Room 1**

**Rehearsals for 'The Senorita In Reminiscence'**

"O Marianne, how many lonely nights have I prayed that we would be together again? And how many times, have the powers-that-be demanded that we remain apart? That our love is forbidden."

"O, my Lord Frederick."

Benibara fell to the ground dramatically.

"I'm slain by this fatal gunshot wound. Alas, I'm to draw breath no more."

"My Lord Frederick."

"Marianne, with your arms holding me close, all this pain becomes not. I am overwhelmed with peace. Lovely angel, your gaze is my paradise and you are the very image of my beloved mother..."

 _This guy sure does talk a lot for someone who's supposed to be dying. I wonder how long he can hold out? You'd think there'd be time to get him a doctor or something._ Haruhi thought to herself.

"My Lord Frederick."

"Can you see here? What's she doing?" Honey tugged on Tamaki's shirt.

The Hosts' were just outside of the rehearsal room that Haruhi was practicing in. Ranka, the twins, (___), and Tamaki stared into the room intently.

"It looks as though she's playing he heroine of some sentimental tragedy." Tamaki told Honey. "B-But..."

"She sounds like a robot. A boring daikon radish." Everyone states in unison.

"Even as her father, I can't stand this."

"Someone please make her stop." Hikaru groaned.

"Put an end to this, she's not fit for anything artistic." (___) put his head in his hands.

"How many times is she going to repeat that line?" Tamaki asked.

"I think she's about to start singing!" Kaoru pointed out.

"NO! Her grades in music have always been absolutely awful!" Ranka exclaimed.

"Haruhi for sure can't sing! She's gonna embarrass herself!" (___) went back to the window.

Haruhi stood from the place she had sat next to a 'dead' Benibara.

♪Here in this moment,

I am losing nothing,

Even if you leave me,

I won't be alone,

Because love has taught me, 

That this life is still worth living,

Empty skies above can't stop me---♪

Suddenly, the chord to the stereo was unplugged from Hinagiku getting tangled in it. Haruhi continued to lip sync to the nonexistent music.

"Oh, I'm sorry! My foot got tangled in the chord." Hinagiku rubbed the back of her head.

"Be careful." Suzuran walked up to the stereo and plugged it back in.

She pressed play on it once more and the music came back in.

"Oh, she's lip syncing." Ranka frowned.

"I was about to say, what a wild turn from not even knowing anything about music to somehow being able to sing." (___) exhaled.

"Hey newbies!" A voice called form behind.

Everyone's heads turned to see an army of girls with Benibara tees on.

"If you want to be a part of the Benibara fan club, you have to follow the rules! Now up on your feet!"

The group stood from where they were at the windows.

"To be a full-fledged member your conduct must be beyond reproach at all times! Now, all together, with enthusiasm let me hear those fan club mantras!" The head girl of the group ordered.

"Lady Benibara, please hang in there for your adoring fans today! Lady Benibara, you look magnificent. Lady Benibara, please hang in there for you adoring fans today!" Everyone chanted.

"Okay, not that we're in, what's the rest of your plan?" Tamaki leaned in to Ranka.

"Blend in, if you want to get close to the Zuka Club, you've got to prove you're a die-hard fan. And watch yourself, these girls get pretty competitive. Even more than you could imagine." Ranka replied.

The lead girl clapped her hands.

"Right! Let's give it a rest." She declared.

The twins and Honey collapsed to the ground and sighed out in relief.

"Glad to have you newbies!" Two girls approached Tamaki and the rest of them.

"What do you like most about Lady Benibara?" One of them questioned.

Tamaki hesitated before Ranka moved in front of him.

"Why only everything! They way she walks, and sings, and the way she looks in coattails! Why, even the shape of her head." Ranka told them.

The girls smiled and giggled at his answer.

**"He's a professional, he's got blending in with the lady's down to an art."**

"Oh I'm just so excited to see the play. It's supposed to be a tragedy." The girl with long hair swooned.

"It's called 'The Senorita's Love'. Lord Frederick fakes his own suicide as revenge against his father for coming between he and his lover, Marianne, but the gun he uses, supposedly filled with blanks, is actually filled with live rounds!" The other explains.

"Oh, that's so terrible!"

"I have my suspicions about the girl playing Marianne though."

"Whoever she is, if she ruins Lady Benibara's play, our very own Maiden Warriors will be waiting patiently in the wings to critique her performance!" The lead girl stated.

Off in the distance was a set of four women, all carrying various weapons, from chains to nunchucks.

"If Haruhi has to put on a performance in front of these psychos she'll be done for!" Hikaru shouted.

"They'll beat the daylights out of her." Honey added.

"Haruhi!!!" Ranka cried.

"Oh please, if anyone tries anything I'm putting them six feet under. There's no way someone would be stupid enough to lay their hands on Haruhi...there's just no way! Not with me being here." (___) chuckled darkly.

He cracked his knuckles and smiled up at Ranka.

"She's as good as can be while I'm around. I can take those girls easily, let me just go at them right now." (___) said as he started to walk off towards them.

"(___)! NO VIOLENCE!" Ranka yanked him back by his shirt collar. "We must be blending in as much as we can not stirring up trouble."

"I hate to be the one to point this out, but isn't it a bit odd that Haruhi is...performing for them?" Kaoru spoke up.

The others turned to him.

"What do you mean Kao-chan?" Honey inquired.

"Did you guys already forget? What happened the first time we met them?" Kaoru deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah, that. Yeah I completely forgot." (___) laughed.

Kaoru squinted at him.

"You of all people to forget that? How could you even?" Kaoru asked, bewildered.

"Well I'm sorry that I was busy this entire summer and being back in school again! I forget a lot of things that happened. As soon as I recovered from what happened then I kind of just let it slip from my head." (___) rubbed his neck.

"Hm, even so. Last thing I remember was Haruhi saying something along the lines of never wanting to see them again. What's up with this? How can she just...willingly go along with doing this play after what they did to (___)? It makes no sense." Hikaru fumed quietly.

(___) sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I can understand where you're coming from Hikaru," (___) walked up next to the boy, "But Haruhi doesn't do something without reason. I'm sure she's doing this for something and I just kinda have to trust her with that."

"I'm surprised you're not tearing up this place already." Hikaru eyed him.

"Please I'm not that childish. I would have an armada of a cult fan club after me. I can defend myself against a few opponents, sure, but this many girls...yeah no thanks."

"(___), did you completely forget that you just wanted to fight the 'combat wing' of the Benibara fan club? That is pretty childish." Kaoru asked him dryly.

"Hey! If they touch Haruhi, it's fair game! I'm willing to throw down over that!" (___) responded quickly. "I, one hundred percent guarantee, that you would do the same thing for Hikaru, Kaoru. It's what family does."

Tamaki clapped his hands and gained the attention of everyone.

"Not to worry, we won't need to go to such extremes." His face suddenly hardened. "We're going to get her out of this place."

It didn't take long for the hosts' to find the White Lily Theatre. They snuck in whilst no one was looking, making their way into the large auditorium and lurking between the many rows of seats that were there.

"So, you've wormed your way in after all. You vulgar, incompetent Host Club." Benibara grit from where she was perched the the balcony seats. "My dears, it's almost time! Now, I'm counting on you. Remember, I want us to think of today as our audition for 'The Crimson Goddess'!"

Back down below, Ranka looked around and noticed something was off.

"Hold on, where'd Kyouya run off to?"

The realization that Kyouya wasn't with them hit the Hosts and they started to glance around the room and each other.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him in a while." Tamaki stated as he searched for the dark haired boy.

"Hey look! He's up there." Honey pointed to the control room in the back of the theatre.

Up in the room was Kyouya, walking with an administrator.

"It is such an honor having one of the Ootori boys dropping by to pay us a visit." The lady swooned.

"Very nice set up." Kyouya complimented. "And that's the orchestra pit, I take it?"

"That's right and just above that, we have our fully-equipped digital backdrop. Here let me show you."

The woman leaned down and pressed some keys and down came the large screen on the stage.

"We can project any high-resolution image, and use it as a part of the scenery, without unnecessary set changes. Isn't technology amazing?"

"Yes. It is." Kyouya smiled to himself.

"That jackass." Tamaki rolled his eyes.

"He moves quickly." Kaoru commented.

The time for the play came and hoards of girls crowded the outside of the theatre. Once the doors opened, they flooded in, almost knocking all of the boys over as they came in. They were screaming and hollering, almost making (___) cover his ears at the sheer volume of it. The hosts' were forced out and onto the sides where the stairs were. The place was completely packed and there were no seats left for them to sit in. The lights dimmed as soon as everyone was seated inside.

"At this point, we'll just have to rescue Haruhi mid-show." Tamaki declared.

The curtain began to rise and applause filled the room.

"Here's her entrance." Mori stated.

The hosts' heads snapped into the direction of the stage. A single stage light came down and beamed down on her. She wore the brightest pink dress (___) had ever seen. It looked exactly like a ball gown. Haruhi lifted her head up as soon as the song started to play. As her face came into the light, the hosts' saw just how much makeup she was wearing. She had bright pink blush covering her cheeks in perfect circles, the reddest lipstick that overlined her lips, and bright purple eyeshadow that was entirely one solid color. The hosts' and Ranka visibly stiffened and gasped at it. (___) fought back a wheeze that wanted to escape. 

"HEAVY! YOUR MAKE UP IS TOO HEAVY HARUHI!" Tamaki whined.

The twins and Honey all started to cry at the sight. (___) was slamming his fist into the wall and containing his fits of laughter, both at the overuse of blush, eyeshadow, and lipstick and the fact that the hosts were completely shell-shocked.

 **"I can't bear to see her like this."** The twins cried.

"Enough! I'm getting her out of here, right---" Tamaki started to charge towards the stage before Ranka pulled him back.

"Wait a minute. Just look at her up there. She's so much more radiant then she was in rehearsal." Ranka pointed out.

Tamaki did a double take as he paused in his charging of the stage.

"Well, her cheeks are rosier."

"That'd be the makeup." Hikaru answered.

"And her skin looks like it's glowing."

"That'd be the lights." Kaoru followed.

"Right, we can't interfere in the middle of her performance."

"I do have to admit, I may be laughing, but she is having the time of her life up there." (___) said as he wiped some stray tears from his eyes. "It'd be best to let her have her moment."

"Yeah, we can sneak her out of here afterwards." Tamaki stated as he leaned against the wall. 

The play lasted for quit some time. To (___), it felt like it had been a few hours and he actually sat down on the stairs and leaned into the wall because his feet were aching. Honey sat next to him and he leaned into his side while he clutched Usa-chan to his chest. The other hosts remained standing and continued to watch.

"O, my Lord Frederick!"

Benibara fell to the ground once again, gasping and dying. Haruhi walked to her side and kneeled down, taking Benibara into her arms.

"I am slain by this fatal gunshot wound, alas I am to draw breath no more."

"My Lord Frederick!"

"Marianne, with your arms holding me close, all this pain becomes not."

"The kiss scene is coming up."

"But the scene falls just short of their embrace, right?"

"Of course, Lady Benibara would never actually kiss her."

(___)'s and Tamaki's heads perked up at the sudden talking.

"Kiss scene?" They both pondered aloud.

They thought for a few moments to what the girl's they had met earlier said. Something about revenge for forbidden love or something of the sort. (___) furrowed his brows.

"Ah, and yet, the love I bear for you, and the desire I have for revenge, are not things which can so simply be... _forgotten!_ "

Instantly, stage lights honed in on the hosts and shined down on them, making them flinch and freeze. Haruhi stood up from where she was.

"Senpai? (___)? And DAD?!" She shouted in surprise.

Benibara chuckled as she jumped up and grabbed Haruhi's wrist and pulled her into her arms.

"Right before his eyes, I'll steal your first kiss."

"Huh? What?!"

"All for the sake, of revenge."

Desperate cries and shouts sounded from the crowd. Many girls were displeased by this.

"No Benibara!"

"You can't actually kiss her!"

"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WILL DADDY ALLOW HIS HARUHI TO BE USED IN SUCH A DESPICABLE WAY!" Tamaki rushed forwards and climbed onto the stage.

As he came up onto it, he fell face first onto the ground.

"Victory is mine you poor, incompetent buffoon!" Benibara declared. "Now behold while we embrace!"

Tamaki struggled to get back up onto his feet.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called after them.

The platform on the stage began to rise into the sky, higher then Tamaki even stood. Benibara caressed Haruhi's cheek. Haruhi moved her head back, trying to get out of her grip.

"My love." Benibara exhaled happily as she leaned in to kiss her.

"You're crazy lady." Haruhi grit as she kept pulling back.

Back up in the control room, Kyouya messed around with the digital back drop.

"Yes, please forward that photo to me immediately."

As soon as Kyouya got the image that he wanted, he sent the back drop down behind Haruhi and Benibara. He dragged and dropped the image on the computer into the program specifically for the back drop and out came said photo, blown up largely for everyone to view.

"Get offa me!" Haruhi made one final effort to push Benibara off of her.

Once the image appeared behind them, Benibara dropped Haruhi from her hold and stared straight at it.

"T-That picture is...from the dance party." Tamaki gulped.

"So, as you see---" Hikaru announced

"Haruhi's already had her first kiss!" Kaoru concluded.

"Haruhi....!" Ranka had a monstrous scowl on his face and he grit his teeth.

"SO IS THAT WHAT GOES ON IN THAT DEGENERATE HOST CLUB?!" Ranka exclaimed as he ran towards the stage.

"Hearing that from her transvestite father---" Hikaru followed after Ranka.

"Seems kind of ironic." Kaoru finished, also following behind Ranka.

"YOU'RE GOING TO EXPLAN THIS PHOTO TO ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY!"

The three of them also tripped up and fell right on top of Tamaki.

"Maiden---! You mean to tell me---!" Benibara was at a loss for words.

She fumed and tried to make a grab for Haruhi. Haruhi luckily dodged her just in time, rushing to the opposite edge of the platform.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called. "Jump down! I'll catch you!"

Haruhi hesitated for a moment before grabbing the sides of her dress and jumping right off. She landed right onto Tamaki, knocking him back down onto the stage floor. He let out a wheeze as the air left his lungs.

"I-I'm sorry senpai."

"Haruhi, how could you do this to your ADORING FATHER?!" Ranka yelled.

Haruhi gulped and hopped off of Tamaki and started running in the opposite direction of him. She was blocked off by both Hinagiku and Suzuran.

"Not so fast Marianne!" They said in unison.

Tamaki started to rise off the ground and he stumbled slightly.

"M-Must protect m-my Haruhi---"

Benibara jumped down right on top of him, making him collapse down to the floor again.

"Don't let her go! This is not over yet! I don't care how many kisses she's had. The next one will be mine!"

Somehow Mori and Honey also ended up on stage and started running after Haruhi with everyone else. (___) sighed as he and the rest of the audience watched this unfold in front of them. He couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

_Pretty sure Haruhi was supposed to do shopping today, instead she got all this._

(yall its about to get a little wild lol)

"(___)! Could you please help instead of just sitting there!" Haruhi shouted.

"Yes, yes, I'm on it." (___) nodded as he stood from where he sat.

He nudged his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose and looked for a good opening. He came up to the stage and watched for a few moments as they kept chasing Haruhi around. (___) took note of the side door just off the stage and thought that would be a good exit. As soon as Haruhi looped back around to where (___) was at the bottom of the stage, the boy reached up and pulled Haruhi down off the stage. (___) grabbed her wrist and led her to the side door and kicked it open with so much force that it broke the lock on it. The group on stage didn't even notice Haruhi had disappeared off stage and (___) took advantage of this. He charged off into the hall that was behind the doors before anyone could take note of Haruhi being gone. The two ran for some time down the hall and once they were a comfortable distance away from the theatre, (___) stopped the two of them for a moment and spun Haruhi around.

"Please, can you get this thing off of me? I'm pretty sure this is a real corset dress."

"Oh, yikes, you must be out of breath already. Don't worry, I got you." 

(___) undid the large bow at the bottom of the corset and loosened the threading of the back of the dress.

"You have something on underneath this, don't you?"

"Yeah, I have a smaller gown on underneath."

"Alright good, it'd be a bit worrying if you weren't."

Haruhi let out an airy chuckle as (___) helped to rid Haruhi of the large outer dress. She slipped right out of it and let if fall to the ground. She breathed a sigh of relief at being able to breathe better. (___) reached up and took the hair extensions out of her hair and threw those to the ground as well.

"We gotta get you home and get this makeup off of you. Since you're not used to it, you might break out." (___) commented. "C'mon, I'm sure there's a side door that leads outside."

"God, what a nightmare. I was just trying to get some shopping done and all this had to happen."

"Rich people are weird as all hell."

Suddenly, they heard the door behind them slam open. They jumped and turned swiftly to stare at the open doors. The angered face of Benibara was seen, along with Suzuran and Hinagiku who flanked her. The Host Club was right on her tail, Ranka tearing through the girls.

"DON'T THINK YOU AREN'T ESCAPING FROM THIS HARUHI!"

"Fucking shit. We'd better get goin'!" (___) belted.

"Don't have to ask me twice!" Haruhi followed after him.

The two darted off further down the hall and took random turns down other halls.

"RELEASE THE COMBAT WING!" Announced Benibara. "DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

As quick as she requested it, the combat wing jumped down from the balcony seats and followed after everyone. Practically everyone was splitting up from each other, going in different directions to find where the two had gone. (___) and Haruhi hid in some rooms while others ran passed them and they made a break for it in a different direction. While everyone was disappearing and reappearing around every turn, the hosts calling out their names while Ranka boomed and shouted, the Zuka Club called out to them as well. The Combat Wing of the fan club watched carefully for the two, though they were as blind as bats. (___) and Haruhi were actually able find a way back into the main entrance hall and found the main doors. Once they entered that area, it was a complete mess. Girls upon girls were all crowding in different areas and spaces, crying and wailing, causing havoc.

(___) and Haruhi got tossed around a bit and by the time they stumbled right out to the front doors, all the others had caught up. The combat wing was the first to catch up to them, right on their tails. (___) and Haruhi were able to keep a lead on them as they ran out of the theatre and down the school grounds, trying to find the road that lead down to the exit.

(___) heard the jingling of chains behind him and felt something wrap around his ankle. Before he could react, his feet were pulled out from beneath him. He hit the ground. He quickly reached for the chain and pulled the girl down who had it in her hand still. The girl fell as well and (___) stood from where he fallen. He rushed up to her and held her in a choke hold as he wrapped the chain around, somehow knotting the chain behind her back. He released her from his hold and pushed her onto her side on the ground. Haruhi kept running around, trying to get the two other girls off of her back. (___) noted the ever angry Auntie Ranka and straggling Host Club coming after them.

He darted off after the rest of the combat wing, catching up with them fast. He was able to snatch the nunchucks out of one of their hands and looped it around one of the girls' legs, causing her to trip over it and face plant into the ground. The other took notice and with her baton, she tried to strike (___) on the side of his head but he was able to duck just in time. He trapped the wrist that held the baton in the nunchucks and twisted it enough to hurt her and make her drop the baton. Lastly, he hit her shin with the bar of the nunchucks which made her cry out in the sudden pain and drop to her knees. He chucked the weapon to the side and glanced behind him to still see the crowd of others behind him.

He hurried off to catch up with Haruhi. It didn't take long and he was right next to her again.

"Combat wing is out! Now it's just the rest of those idiots."

"Oh jeez, how are we gonna lose them? It seems like it's impossible!"

"Man if only Dillan and Ayala were here! This would be a fuck ton easier!" (___) groaned. "I'm afraid we can't escape Auntie Ranka! But we can get away from everyone else. Let's try hiding over there!"

The two of them were still among the school buildings, but they had managed to get to the road that led down from the school. They hid right inside one of the small gardens that flanked a fountain pool. The crowd rushed passed, the Lobelia girls going into the building itself while the Hosts and Ranka searched one of the opposite gardens. While everyone was distracted, the two made a break for it, tearing down the rest of the school grounds and going right down the road that led to the large front gate.

As the gate actually came into view after all their running, they stopped and started to walk. They exited the school grounds and could still hear the shouts of their names. (___) laughed through his gulps for air.

"How long do you think it'll take them to notice?"

"With the way they all are, probably an hour or two." Haruhi huffed.

"D'you think we should tell them?" (___) questioned her.

"Eh, should we? They'll just lead everyone else out to us. Maybe once we're across town and near home. I'm pretty sure we're not too far from Ouran, so we're pretty close to home." Haruhi stated.

"Yeah alright, I'll give them ten minutes before they start to call me." (___) chuckled.

The two cousins left and walked calmly down the side walk. They crossed multiple intersections and streets, recognizing some of the areas they were in. Just like (___) predicted, Tamaki and practically everyone else was trying to call him after they couldn't be found. (___) cackled as he picked up a call from Tamaki. He told him not to worry and that they were both safe before hanging up once more.

"Tamaki-senpai will probably search high and low all night just to find us on those grounds. Maybe we should have said something about where we are."

"To be honest, let him search. Him and those boys disrupted my beauty sleep when they came over looking for you." (___) shrugged as he smiled. "By the way, why were you performing in that play? Did they bribe you with fancy tuna?"

Haruhi giggled and shook her head.

"No, I just thought that maybe, just maybe, if I did this, then they would apologize for how they acted the first day they met us at Ouran. That was the only way I would ever agree to do something of that sort. Other than that, as you would most likely say, they can go fuck themselves." Haruhi grinned at (___).

The (h/c) haired boy laughed.

"Ah so that's why you had been acting as part in their play. Although, I never expected any of them to apologize. If anything, I'd just be happy to live separately from them entirely. It's not like they'll show their faces ever again in Ouran. Oh well though! It seems we didn't get out side of the deal filled. Not to worry, I'm pretty sure none of them would have been willingly to do so, with all their speaking of maidens and what not." (___) waved his hand in the air.

He leaned into Haruhi's side and wrapped one of his arms loosely around her shoulders.

"I still wanted to try though. It was harsh what they said. Hinako had no right to do something like that and then act like she did nothing wrong. What an awful child." Haruhi scoffed.

"Rich people are really something else..." (___) trailed off.

The two walked on for a few moments in silence. (___) gulped and sighed.

"Auntie is going to kill us, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's going to kill us."


	18. among us

i just would like to state how i think the host club would play among us + you:

tamaki (red w/ crown): if imposter, he self reports every fucking time and doesn't have enough balls to kill haruhi or you. will kill the twins first every time. best third imposter

hikaru (cyan w/ demon horns): always kills tamaki. sometimes is third imposter but dear god he's not as bad as tamaki is. usually the one being accused when crewmate by third imposter tamaki. totally kills a person in front of tamaki and blames him for it

kaoru (orange w/ angel halo): doesnt care who tf he has to kill. can and will. hes tired and gay. tamaki also accuses him even tho hes crewmate 98% of the time.

the twins getting imposter: litcherally murderers. serial killers. will. not. stop. m u r d e r i n g. have pulled off the quickest imposter rounds EVER.

kyouya (black w/ plague doctor mask): some how ends up getting imposter all the damn time. is one of the best killers. can and will blame others at free will. loves to kill you and haruhi first because hes ruthless like that. he is truly the best at it, crewmate and imposter. he explains what he does and is NEVER accused by the third imposters. loves to follow tamaki around to make him trust him, thus he is never accused.

honey (pink w/ mini crewmates): literally is too baby to be imposter. will start crying if he has to kill you or haruhi or mori. also is very sucky as imposter, gets caught venting and killing all the time. is best crewmate tho, loves to follow people just to make sure they dont die

mori (brown w/ hockey mask): best crewmate best imposter. doesnt have to say anything. Is NEVER accused.

renge (lime w/ flower headband): loves to scream over everybody. sounds like a banshee. she analyzes yall with her character analysis skills. she is...questionable as imposter. she can go from getting caught venting, to being the biggest brained individual ever.

haruhi (white w/ cherry): smart imposter, unstoppable duo with you. always kills tamaki first which leads everyone to blame hikaru. knows youre a threat as crewmate so youre probs the first to die as crewmate, then kyouya. she absolutely HATES it when you say 'ur mad sus rn'

(___) (yellow w/ whatever hat you like) : no matter what, hikaru and tamaki are always the ones to throw the game if it's just you three in it. really you are insane in this game and when ur found out you just cackle cause you know you cant defend urself so you just vote for yourself in the end. you feel no remorse for killing any one of them except honey because hes always following you or mori around

\-----

_a collection of moments with you and the boys_

(___): alright haruhi im gonna say it

Haru: no

Haru: dont say it

Haru: i dont want to hear it

(___): but its crucial info for finding the imposter

Haru: NO

(___): 

Haru:

(___): ur looking mad sus haru

Haru: please for the life of me can you guys vote him off

(___): no u

Haru: >:(((

Actuality; neither of you were the imposter. it was kyouya who immediately killed you after this meeting for using the word 'sus'

\----------

tamaki kills hikaru

immediately self reports

tamaki: where was the body????

(___):

Haru:

Honey:

Mori:

Kaoru:

kyouya: tamaki you are the one who reported it.

tamaki:

(___): LMAOOOOOO 

kaoru: skhfiuskawjhawoid stupid boss

Haru: yeah we kinda just know at this point who to vote right

tamaki was The Imposter

\--------

Honey: (___) im gonna follow you! were gonna be crewmate buddies!

(___): ok

honey being innocent and doing wires in electrical with you

(___): im sorry little one

kills him

self reports

(___): what ASSHOLE just killed honey and left his body in electrical

honey-senpai started crying after you did that to him

\-----

haruhi kills tamaki

you kill hikaru

***DEAD BODY REPORTED***

tamaki (dead): ITS PURPLEEE!!! HARUHI HOW COULD YOU

hikaru (dead): ...(___)...

haru: anyone suspicious?

(___): i have no idea, kyouya-senpai perhaps??

kyouya was not The Imposter

\------

Renge: put it on god that youre not the imposter

tamaki: I swear on go---

(___): capp

tamaki: wha

tamaki: IM NOT LYING

haru: how does tamaki know what capp means

(___): *sweats profusely*

\-----

(___): i was with yellow

hikaru: (___) you are yellow

(___): z o i n k s

\-----

tamaki: ITS YELLOW! I SAW HIM KILL MY PRECIOUS HARUHI ON CAMS!

(___): fuck you, no i didnt

honey: i dunno tama-chan, he says he didnt do it

haru (dead): honey-senpai...

\-----

in admin

tamaki is doing card swipe. keeps exiting out of it in fear of being killed

you accidentally vent

tamaki almost drops his phone

(___): oh, dear. it seems you've seen it. i cannot allow you to live

locks the doors to admin

tamaki tries to run

screams loudly as you snap his neck

\------

you and hikaru are buddy buddy this round

(___): hey whats up hikaru, hey man, ill defend you while you do wires, i trust you bro, all the way

hikaru turns and shoots you

you stare at your phone

(___): i am....rethinking feelings regarding this... _boy_

\-----

payback time

you stab hikaru in the back.

tamaki walks into oxygen

tamaki reports

(___): its tamaki

tamaki: WHAT

kaoru: ok

kyouya: alright

haru: okay

\-------

renge: guys!!! i just got my first kill

hikaru: BOSS IS SUS

renge: nah guys im the imposter

tamaki: ITS HIKARU MEN! VOTE HIM!

renge: ...nobodys listening

\-----

honey: hey hey yellow follow me follow me!!

honey wiggles around

you return the gesture and start to follow him

honey: coooool! i got him to follow me! now i can prove my innocence at medbay!

at medbay

honey: now (___)-chan can vouch for me!

honey: ...right?

you execute him

honey-senpai screeches and throws usa-chan in fear

\--------

no one dead, emergency meeting

(___): tamaki didnt do his keys

kaoru: :O

tamaki:

(___): am i lying senpai??

tamaki:

tamaki: what no there wasnt keys

kyouya:

haru:

kaoru:

hikaru:

mori:

honey:

renge:

(___): sorry??

tamaki was An Imposter

\------

(___): cyan

(___): or well hikaru was following me

(___): everywhere

hikaru: to kiss you <3

\------

*DEAD BODY REPORTED*

kyouya: where?

renge: WHY IS KYOUYA-SENPAIS NAME RED???

\------

hikaru: hey (___) did you sabotage o2 cause you took my breath away

(___):

(___): im gonna take your like too if you dont shut the fuck up and talk about this damn body that was found

hikaru: well mark me down as scared _and_ horny

\-------

kyouya: tamaki do you have something to say?

haru: ??

kyouya: about how you vented

tamaki: i fell down

(___): i FeLl dOwN headass

haru: please for the life of me, stop using these words with them

\------

(___) (dead): its mori btw

nekozawa: ok thanks

(___) (dead): wait what

nekozawa: i brought my ouija board thats why i can talk with you lol

(___) (dead): HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN THE LOBBY

nekozawa:

nekozawa: the power of s a t a n

\------

(___): sus

haru: did you see me vent or kill?

haru: no

haru: so whats ur evidence?

(___):

(___): sus

\------

(___) (dead): haruhi if you feel my energy its kyouya

haru: its black

kyouya: pardon??

(___) (dead): os387492wrj;wsf[sperf.ds'/s..,c/'as[ap]-q298327298617 ????????

_\------_

haru: hikaru and tamaki are safe

kaoru: its black

honey: takashi is safe!!

(___): yellow is safe

kaoru: but you're...

kaoru: you know what nvm

\------

absolute chaos in the emergency meeting

(___): where

hikaru: ITS BOSS KAORU TOLD ME

haru: black is the other imposter

renge: WHO????

kaoru: red sus

honey: guys how do i vent like takashi did

\------

(___): ponk

haru: what

(___): pink**

hikaru: ponk

kaoru: ponk

tamaki: pank

\-------

(___): tamaki why did you wait until the very end to fix o2

(___): you went there right when it started

tamaki: my dear

tamaki: i dont know what im doing

tamaki: please give me a moment

tamaki: i am smol

(___):

(___): im gonna vote you just for saying smol when YOURE LITERALLY SIX FOOT

hikaru: seconded

kaoru: agreed

tamaki: YOU GUYS PLEASE

\-------

tamaki: im going to skip

honey: blak is clar

(___): the memes always say red

hikaru, kaoru, and (___) vote for tamaki

Tamaki was An Imposter

(___): THE MEMES NEVER LIE

\------

haru: honey is definitely the imposter, i saw him run away from the dead body

(___): yeah hes a little sus

tamaki: okay

honey: i just wanted to know how to use the vents like haru did

(___):

(___): wh a t

\------

(___): even though im the imposter, can we all vote tamaki since hes acting sus??

haru: ???

haru: I---

hikaru: yeah lets do that

kaoru: sounds like a plan

tamaki: WAIT A MINUTE

tamaki is voted off

intelligence 100

\-----

(___) changed his in-game name to 'Me'

kyouya: its me

haru: what

kyouya: vote me off

kyouya is voted off

he was not the imposter

(___):

\-------

(___): no its not me

tamaki: FAREWELL (___)

(___):

(___): good luck hikaru

(___): kill them all

(___) was an Imposter

the next emergency meeting

tamaki: well its obviously hikaru

votes hikaru off

hikaru was not an imposter

\-------

tamaki: I THINK ITS YELLOW

tamaki: BE SUSPICIOUS OF HIM

hikaru: (___) IS DEAD BOSS

haru: where were you hikaru???

(___) (dead): TAMAKI YOU STUPID ASS

\-----

(___) calls an emergency meeting

(___): i called this meeting today just to say that I had the smoothest card swipe of my life

haru:

haru: vote him off

\------

kaoru kills (___)

honey kills hikaru

**BODY REPORTED**

(___) (dead): PINK AND ORANGE

hikaru (dead): YEAH THEY VENTED

honey: where??

kaoru: where

honey and kaoru:

\------

kyouya: honey senpai give me one reason why i shouldnt suspect you as the imposter

honey: wha

honey: im

honey: im baby

(___): FUCK HES ABSOLUTELY RIGHT

\----

(___): we watched you kill red

hikaru: no i killed white

hikaru:

hikaru: AW FUCK

tamaki: LANGUAGE

\----

kyouya: where

(___): outside admin

haru: i cant finish my tasks like this

(___): oh im really sorry people are dying haru

(___): haru??

(___): suwyeaw8367q2ddfnks[';.';'a;.'

kyouya: what

tamaki: MY DEAR (___) ARE YOU ALRIGHT

kaoru: what is going on now

(___): she attacked me

(___): not to worry tho

(___): i have escaped although i am now wandering the streets and will most likely not be let back in the house

\-----

(___): hm, the imposter is actually pretty good this round

renge: thanks

\-----

honey: i saw takashi kill someone!!

honey: i hid in a vent until he went away!!!

mori: ......

\-----

emergency meeting

kyouya: what happened

hikaru: no ones dead???

honey: no i just miss you guys :'(

\------

found out that hikaru was the imposter

he refuses to vote for himself so theres 50 seconds to wait

haru: well we have about fifty seconds left so does anybody want to tell a joke??

tamaki: why did the scarecrow get a promotion?

(___): because he was outstanding in his field SHUT THE FUCK UP

\-----

(___): kaoru was just kind of sitting in a corner jerkin it so i dont think its him

(___): i mean the only evidence i have is...

(___): well i dont have any

kyouya: no evidence?

hikaru: 'jerkin it'?

\-----


	19. Until the Day it Becomes a Pumpkin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY I NEED YALL TO ANSWER A QUESTION FOR ME
> 
> would you guys like smut for this story?
> 
> keep in mind that you ONLY HAVE TOP SURGERY AND HRT IN THIS STORY
> 
> and i know that different trans people experience different amounts of dysphoria
> 
> like for me im totally fine with just getting top surgery in the future and im not that conscious about my lower half, im fine with that part of me, but some people arent so thats why i would like yall to answer that question
> 
> some people also may find words like pussy and cunt triggering as well??? idk if i should write smut for this because i mean...it might make some of you dysphoric
> 
> OKAY QUESTION OVER
> 
> a new part. were getting somewhat towards the end of the actual anime itself, so youll see more original parts as we go along during the finale of this. i have a few things in mind but yknow were getting closer to the lovey dovey things and relationship shit so yknow yeah just a heads up of sorts
> 
> YALL IM NEGATIVE FOR COVID WOO
> 
> \---- A. :)

**bold is the twins talking in unison**

_italics is your own thoughts_

_ italics and underline are other people's thoughts and special dialogue _

================================================================================

(3rd Person)

_ At the stroke of midnight, the carriage would change back into a pumpkin. _

_ But, this particular spell wasn't cast by a fairy godmother. _

It was just like any other school day at Ouran. Students had come in and sat down, talking quietly among themselves. Kaoru tapped his lips with his pencil, bored of the day already. (___) and Haruhi worked on whatever was in front of them, scribbling away at some notes that would be due later that day. Hikaru glanced to Kaoru, wondering what was up with him, but thought nothing of it.

"Alright, next item on the agenda." Called the Class President, Soga Kazukiyo, from the chalkboard. "I move to discuss what the class plans will be for next week."

(___)'s and Haruhi's heads both lifted from what they were doing and they cocked their heads to the side, raising a brow.

"Next week?" They questioned at the same time.

"Yeah, Halloween." Hikaru answered.

"Oh, Haruhi, (___), you've only been a student at Ouran Academy since high school, right?" Asked the Vice President, Kurakano Momoka. "So you don't know. After we've finished taking our fall exams, we're allowed a few days off, until the end of October. And we get to throw costume parties on campus to celebrate!"

"And also, to promote camaraderie, each class is allowed to use an entire day for a special class event of their choosing."

"Event?" (___) questioned again.

"Right, they're pretty fun!" Kaoru piped up.

"Yeah, we socialize or watch some old movies. Stuff like that." Hikaru leaned back in his chair.

"BORING! BORING! BORIING!"

The loud voice of Renge filled their ears. (___) completely forgot that she was in their class. She always popped up from out of nowhere. She hopped up onto (___)'s desks, of all places which made the boy groan and swipe his notes up before she could step on them.

"Halloween: The day that sounds the death knell of summer and ushers in the icy breath of winter! Halloween: Once a day when ghouls walked the earth and disguised as ghouls, we tried to ward them all off! Halloween: A day for wearing costumes and playing pranks on trick-or-treaters with reckless abandon!" Renge fanned.

The twins stood from their chairs and watched as she went on with her speech.

"Some people don't wait for Halloween to dress up." Hikaru stated dryly.

"Some people cosplay year round." Kaoru followed.

"I know that's right. So, what's with the uniform?" Haruhi asked her.

"Just between us, this is the uniform in 'Uki-doki Memorial 2' which isn't scheduled for release until next spring. What do you think?" She motioned to the outfit she wore. "I know important people on the inside, if you catch my drift."

"You definitely bribed people." (___) murmured.

"For sure." Haruhi muttered.

"U-Uh, Miss Hoshakuji, we're having homeroom now. Could you get down off the desk please?" Kazukiyo asked Renge.

"Yes, that would be appreciated. Why'd you have to stand on mine?" (___) deadpanned.

She grinned and hopped off. A microphone somehow appeared in her hand and she went on talking to the entire class.

"Tea parties and cosplay? The Host Club does that practically nonstop! What our Halloween requires is something special!"

"Um, we're supposed to decide this as a class." Kazukiyo butted in once more.

Renge made her way to the front of the classroom and turned to her fellow classmates.

"So I propose holding a Halloween Test-of-Courage Tournament! The bravest student wins!" Renge announced.

(___) watched as Kazukiyo became slightly pale in the face and his eyes shrink.

"A test-of-courage---" Hikaru began, placing a finger on his chin.

"Tournament, you say?" Kaoru finished as he leaned on Hikaru.

"Here's what we'll do: we'll ask the superintendent to give us access to the school after hours when it's dark. Then, we'll all dress up in our freakiest costumes and have the time of our lives caring the absolute crap out of each other!" Renge explained.

The twins had small fits of giggles that turned to loud laughs.

**"Yeah! We're in!"**

"I really like the part about--" Hikaru smiled impishly.

"It being dark." Kaoru smirked darkly.

The two twins smirked. (___) could feel their eyes on him and he refused to look back at them, feeling a cold sweat go down his cheek.

_God really sent me to deal with eternal provocation and devils, huh? These two are gonna kill me._

The other students got to talking about it, some expressing excitement more than others and already talking about some ideas they're having.

"W-Well now why don't we think this through everyone. We can't all go individually. W-We should be in teams of at least three or four." Kazukiyo offered up in a shaky voice.

"Yeah! Teams would be scarier!" Kurakano commented.

"And anybody who leaves---" Hikaru started.

"Gets featured on the front page of the school newspaper as the captain of all cowards!" Kaoru suggested.

"SECONDED!" Everyone agreed.

Kazukiyo started to stammer and shake, his throat going drying. He quickly regained his composure and fixed the glasses on his face.

"Um, alright then, are there any objections to the majority vote? Are there any at all?" He questioned the class.

He looked straight to (___) and Haruhi, trying to see if they would put their hands up. The two just stared at him without doing anything.

"Is _anyone_ opposed to the idea? Come on, _anyone_?" At his failed attempts of getting anything out of the two cousins, his expression deepened and hollowed. "Oh very well, then the motion passes unanimously. The class 1-A event for this year will be a special Halloween Test-of-Courage Tournament."

The class cheered and started talking once more, going from scare tactics to what they should wear. Some people were already talking to their friends and forming teams.

"Man, this is going to be a long day." Haruhi huffed. "Can't believe we're actually doing this."

"Well, it's the most fun on Halloween that we've had since the time I watched you fall flat on your face going up someone's porch." (___) laughed.

Haruhi punched his shoulder and pouted.

"You don't need to bring that tripe up!"

"Yeah well, I just did. And you were dressed as a little pumpkin too and you---you just went 'SPLAT!' against the concrete and your forehead was all red. Such a funny memory." (___) cackled.

An irk mark appeared on Haruhi's forehead and she glanced at (___).

"Last time I checked, when you were six you wanted to be a mushroom for Halloween. Dad still has pictures."

(___) froze in his fits of laughter. He cocked his head.

"Was I a cute mushroom?" (___) smiled at Haruhi innocently.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and grit her teeth.

"Can't believe you're not embarrassed."

"Well, as far as I remember I wasn't the one to face plant. And besides, I was a cute lil' baby! Being dressed as a mushroom must have meant a lot to me then."

**Music Room 3  
The Host Club is Open for Business!**

Inside the club, the room was dimly lit by sets of jack-o-lanterns and candles on every table. Coffins and fake cobwebs were strewn about the room, along with some large fake spiders and bones. The Host's in particular were all dressed as vampires, having the fake fangs coming out just above their lips. Each one wore about the same thing, a dark red vest with a matching black and red cloak, long black dress pants, and a variety of different colored bows to keep their cloaks closed.

"Trick or treat, girls. Give me candy, or else your blood!" Tamaki greeted his guests.

He set down a cup of tea for one of them, coming up right in front of her.

"Halloween might be a week away officially, but here at the Host Club, we start celebrating haunting season a little early."

"Oh Tamaki~, you make such a handsome vampire!" One of his guests complimented.

"Those fangs look real~." Said another.

Tamaki leaned down and cupped one girl's cheek, moving his head down right next to her ear.

"May I nibble your lovely neck for a treat?"

"O-Oh no you mustn't. You'll have to play a trick on me instead." The girl answered, leaning into his hand.

"And indeed I shall."

"OH! Me next! Me next! Me next! Me next! Me next!" Shouted the other girl.

**"Hello!"**

The twins plus Haruhi and (___) walked into the clubroom, late and still in uniform. At the sudden voices of the twins, Tamaki lifted his head from what he was doing.

"Why are you guys late? Hurry up and change!" Tamaki chided.

"Sorry Boss! But from now until Halloween---"

"Count us out!"

**"Okay?"**

"What?!" Tamaki questioned exasperatedly.

"Count you out?" Honey repeated.

**"We're on the preparation committee for a special event. Class 1-A is sponsoring it."**

"Duty calls then." Kyouya excused them.

 **"Good luck without us here for a week!"** The twins waved goodbye and started to drag Haruhi and (___) back out the room with them.

"You have fun!" Honey called after them.

"HOLD ON! Why is (___) and Haruhi going?" Tamaki inquired meekly.

The twins turned their heads, sly smiles on each of their faces.

"Well Boss, they are in our class you know." Hikaru answered.

"Oh, the special event is an after dark Test-of Courage Tournament." Kaoru told him.

Tamaki pulled away from his guests and gasped loudly at Kaoru's words. He faltered for a second.

"After...dark?"

Tamaki's mind reeled over what could happen during the event. His mind went through several different scenarios in the span of a few seconds. He gulped and sweated at the ideas he came up with. He instantly thought of (___) becoming scared and leaning into Hikaru and Kaoru for comfort and support. The idea frightened him. Of course, this being Tamaki, the man completely forgot that (___) wasn't very frightful when it came to the supernatural and other related items.

"(___)....Haruhi. You're not going to take part in this are you? FOR DECENCY'S SAKE, TELL ME YOU WON'T!" Tamaki cried.

"Calm down, Senpai." Haruhi replied.

"Yeah, it's just a bit of harmless fun. It's a good way to spend Halloween." (___) followed.

"Harmless. He thinks it's---HARMLESS?" Tamaki bellowed. 

Tamaki stomped his foot and threw a small fit before latching his hands on both Haruhi's and (___)'s shoulders.

"You won't go! You can't! Daddy doesn't like it!" Tamaki bawled, staring at the two.

_ This is the magic spell. _

_ We may just be members of a host club. _

_ But the boss calls Haruhi his daughter, (___) his son, and imagines us to be members of his family. _

"Okay, time to go now." Hikaru stated as he swatted Tamaki's hands away from (___) and Haruhi.

The two went back to dragging (___) and Haruhi out of the clubroom.

**"Boss, adieu!"**

"Wait! I could be a valuable asset to the planning committee! Let me come too!" Tamaki shouted after them as they disappeared.

Laughter sounded from behind Tamaki and filled his ears. The noise made Tamaki jump and turn to face where it was coming from. One of the prop coffins opened to reveal Nekozawa.

"N-Nekozawa-senpai, when did you---?" Tamaki stammered.

"Well now, isn't this interesting. What was that? You think it sounds like fun, Belzenef? You may just be on to something there! If it's fear they want, the Black Magic Club will be happy to oblige! After all, what's Halloween without a healthy dose of pure unadulterated terror?" Nekozawa laughed.

The coffin shut slowly on him, leaving Tamaki to shiver and whimper on his own.

\-----

"So what kind of budget-limit should we put on costumes? Once everyone starts shopping they'll go all out." Kurakano asked the rest of the planning committee.

"Why don't we follow the commoner's rule of keeping it under 300 yen?" Hikaru suggested.

"That should make things interesting." Kaoru offered.

"It would be a good idea to have a doctor handy, just in case anyone faints, or has a heart attack, or jumps out a window." Renge added.

_They all seem pretty excited about this. It does sound like fun, but sure enough this isn't how I thought I would be spending Halloween. I would at least be at home doing my own thing, taking advantage of sales of my favorite games online. Oh well, I suppose~._

(___) looked up from where he had been spacing out to see Kazukiyo waving him over. He was standing just on the other side of the classroom door.

"Okay, so under 300 hundred yen, needs a doctor...hey, are we going to have food?" Kaoru repeated out loud.

(___) placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder, just to notify her that he'd be going off somewhere, and got up from where he sat. He walked across the classroom and out the front door of it, finding Kazukiyo crouched down by one of the large windows. He joined him once he noticed where he was and leaned down. The two talked for a little before (___) nodded his head.

"You have Nyctophobia? So you're afraid of the dark?" (___) questioned him.

"Yes, and you can add to that horror-movie-phobia, scary-ghost-story-phobia, being-startled-by-a-loud-noise-in-the-other-room-phobia, and accidentally-seeing-trailers-for-horror-movies-phobia. And what's with those things? Why do they keep showing them without warning us about it first? It just doesn't make sense to me! What ever happened to civil rights for the fraidy-cats out here? Cowards are people too! And what about the other classes with their tea parties? It's just so unfair!" Kazukiyo ranted.

"Rep, calm down." (___) scolded.

Kazukiyo slid back away from (___) and sat flush against the potted plant behind him.

"Oh my, I'm sorry."

"Now hang on, if you were opposed to this idea from the start then why didn't you just bringing it up in the meeting?" (___) asked.

"I tried to! But I don't want to look like I'm throwing my weight around up there. So I was counting on yours and Haruhi's help to save me!"

"Fuck! Calm down!" (___) scolded.

Kazukiyo slinked back to his spot once again and shoved his head into his knees.

"I'm sorry."

"How exactly we're we supposed to save you?"

"I was desperately giving you signs to oppose the motion while it was up for vote, but you just didn't seem interested." Kazukiyo cried. If just one person objects, then it goes up for discussion."

"Oh, well, sorry. I had no idea..."

"Please, (___), you have to let me be on your team! If I'm with you, then maybe your piece of mind will help me. And I can remain more calm!"

" _Calm down_!"

"And one more thing, you can't tell the Hitachiin brothers!"

**"Ehhh? Is someone a fraidy cat~?"**

The twins appeared instantaneously at their sides and eyed Kazukiyo. It was silent for some time, Kazukiyo starting to sweat bullets before he jumped up and tried escaping. The door behind them opened and out came Kurakano.

"Oh, there you are! We're about to choose groups!" Kurakano walked up to them. "So, do you have any idea who you'd like to have on your team?"

The twins surged upwards from their crouching and hooked their arms around (___)'s and Kazukiyo's necks.

**"Yeah, the four of us will be one!"**

"What about Haruhi? Does she already have a group?" (___) pondered aloud.

"I'm sure one group of five won't harm anything!" Kaoru spoke.

"Yeah, let's just have her join up with us. That shouldn't be a bother, right Kurakano?" Hikaru followed.

"Sure! You guys plus Haruhi are Team B, alright?" Kurakano wrote their names down on the pad that she had in hand.

 **"Sounds like fun, right Class Rep?"** The twins giggled wildly.

Kazukiyo jumped and whined at their words, putting his head in his hands. (___) rolled his eyes while the twins kept laughing evilly.

"Guess it's all over now..."

**Halloween Day**

The halls of Ouran were dark, only the light from tons upon tons of jack-o-lanterns lit the halls. The courtyard could also be seen, lit by dozens of hanging lights with uncarved and carved pumpkins littered about it. The Tournament was currently being held, and it was Team B's turn to attack. Kazukiyo was the least excited to be there. HIs face was gloomy and his eyes wouldn't stop watering and prickling with tears. 

"Hey Kaoru, tell us about the Evil Clock Tower Witch." Hikaru giggled.

"One Halloween, many years ago, a girl dressed in a witch costume, fell to her death from the tower. And now---" Kaoru began.

**"Whoever sees her ghost on Halloween Night will be cursed forever!"**

"N-NO! Please stop it you guys!" Kazukiyo cried out.

(___) grumbled and leaned back against the wall. Haruhi whipped her head and furrowed her brows.

"Would you knock it off? The point is to scare someone not on your team. Why don't you save that dumb shtick for somebody else?" Haruhi scolded them.

**"But no one's come yet. We're tired of waiting around. And (___) can't keep his eyes open for the life of him!"**

"Oh, I'm sorry that I'm a lot more tired than I expected myself to be. I could really go for a nap right now." (___) yawned.

Haruhi turned back to face a very frightened Kazukiyo. He held his head with both of his hands and looked to the ground.

"Look Class Rep, cool huh?" Haruhi pulled out the most tattered book that (___) had ever seen. "I borrowed this book from the library. 'Surefire methods for Coping with Anxiety'."

Haruhi sat down next to him and opened the book up.

"Now, let's have a look. 'The three cardinal rules for anxiety are as follows. First: Pretend everything's okay. Second: whistle a cheerful tune. Thirdly, repeat to yourself 'I'm brave'.'"

Kazukiyo freaked out once more. Tears falling down his face once again.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! NONE OF THOSE THINGS ACTUALLY WORK! CALL ME CAPTAIN OF ALL COWARDS! YOU CAN SCREAM IT FROM THE ROOFTOPS, JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He sobbed loudly.

(___) rubbed his temples and pulled Kazukiyo down to the ground and spun him around to face him.

"Okay, you acting like this isn't going to make you feel any better. Close your eyes for me."

"B-BUT---"

"Please, just do it."

Kazukiyo sat himself properly on the ground and closed his eyes for (___).

"Take a few deep breathes before opening your eyes again."

Kazukiyo did as he was told and took several deep breathes. Once done, he opened his eyes once more.

"Now, look around. What can you see?"

"Wh-What? W-Why?"

"Just answer me." (___) told him softly.

Kazukiyo looked around the dim hallway.

"W-Well, there's you, Haruhi, the Hitachiins. There's some pumpkins around. There's the windows..."

"Okay, good. What can you feel?"

"Wh-What?"

"What can you feel?"

Kazukiyo hesitated for a moment.

"T-The floor...and the wall. And if I reach out, I can touch you."

"What can you hear?"

"Uh...I hear you."

"Can you smell anything?"

Kazukiyo stuck his nose up in the air and sniffed.

"Candles burning, inside the pumpkins."

"Take a deep breath again."

Kazukiyo did as he was told. He exhaled slowly, seemingly calmer than before.

"There, now there's no need to be screaming. You just grounded yourself!" (___) pat him on the shoulder. "You should be proud. It takes people some time to do that."

Haruhi slowly clapped in awe at what she saw.

"Wow, who knew you'd be able to do something like that, (___)." Kaoru commented.

"Talk about surprising." Hikaru added.

"Hm, well, before volleyball matches with Dillan, he would usually panic sometimes when he saw how many people had come to watch. I just learned how to do this to help him. Never thought I would use it again though. It sure calmed you down, Kazukiyo-san." (___) answered.

"Y-Yeah, it did. I feel...better then before!"

"That's good!" (___) smiled.

"Well, Kurakano won't certainly think you're a big chicken now!" Kaoru teased.

Haruhi's head moved between Kaoru and Kazukiyo. Kazukiyo had a giddy smile on his face as he wondered about the girl. Unbeknownst to him, his face was slowly becoming pink.

"Woah, hang on a minute. What's going on with you and Kurakano?" Haruhi butt in.

Kazukiyo jumped and waved his hands frantically.

"No! It's not like that! We're just friends! I've known her since we were little! This has nothing to do with it!" He flustered.

**"Fine, fine. We understand."**

"Funny how you said you didn't want to throw your weight around." Hikaru said.

"When the real reason you agreed to any of this is because you didn't want to look like a fraidy cat." Kaoru followed.

Kazukiyo shook his head.

"That's not it, that's not the reason why I couldn't oppose it. I---It's just---Well, she had her heart set on this tournament. I didn't want to let her down so I couldn't say no." Kazukiyo admitted.

**"Y-You mean---?"**

"Oh shit! He's totally pure!" Hikaru fell back.

"He's got a heart of gold Hikaru!"

**"Our powers are nothing against his wholesomeness!"**

"Wait, so does that mean we have to help him now?" Hikaru thought aloud.

Just then, a large shadow came down through the window, catching both (___)'s and Haruhi's eye. They froze. (___) took his glasses off his face and cleaned them before settling them back in place, thinking he was just seeing things.

"Did you see that? That creepy shadow just now, outside the window." Haruhi pointed the large window pane and stared at it, as if the shadow would come back.

Kazukiyo's calmness faded in an instant, becoming filled with fear once again.

"A-Aw come on! Not you too Fujioka! Knock it off would ya!" Kazukiyo whined.

The sound of something clacking against the floor filled all of their ears. They searched for the sound and went just to the side of the staircase. Down came a skull, bumping and falling down the steps until it finally landed on the ground in front of their small group. The five of them screamed as it slid towards them. (___) and Haruhi held onto each other for a few seconds before pulling away. (__) clutched a small part of Haruhi's uniform, staring right at the skull.

"No way! It's a sneak attack from Team A hacks!" Kaoru gulped.

"Hey! It's not your turn guys! Follow the rules!" Hikaru shouted, kicking the skull back up the staircase.

It bounced around and against the railing, disappearing somewhere on the upper floor.

"Yeah, you show 'em!" Kaoru cheered.

" _My skull_."

A figure stepped out from behind the railing on the upper floor. A pale leg could be seen, then the lower half which was draped in a sheet, followed by the torso, then the head that was covered in long black hair.

" _My skull_."

The large clock tower sounded in the back round, making Kazukiyo flinch. (___)'s grip on Haruhi's uniform almost tore the fabric.

"Could it be...the Clock Tower Witch?" Kazukiyo whimpered.

The figure stood right at the top of the stairs now, facing them. It's head hung low before slowly looking up at them.

"Why did you kick----MY SKULL??" It screamed at them, obviously angry.

The five of them froze and felt a shiver run up their spines. Screams emitted from each one of them and they tore off in different directions. Kaoru, Haruhi, and Kazukiyo tore off in the direction of the hall that they were sitting in, running for their lives. Hikaru and (___) went off in the opposite direction, running blindly.

As (___) tore off, his foot caught onto a rope along the ground, making him fall forwards and almost hit the ground. A trap sprung, capturing both him and Hikaru in a net. They were suspended a little bit off the ground now, but were stuck inside with no real way to get out. (___)'s glasses had slipped off of his face and fallen just out of the net before he could grab them. He was sort of blind at the moment, everything slightly blurry. Hikaru gasped and leaned farther back into the net. (___) hovered just on top of him, his head nearly against his chest.

With the other three, Kazukiyo broke into one of the now empty classrooms, finding a different figure standing there. It turned slowly, groaning and walking towards him.

"I'm Frankenstein..." It groaned.

Kazukiyo jolted up with a start and ran even farther down the hall. He broke in to another classroom and started inside. Another figure greeted him. This time, it was smaller and had a large pumpkin on it's head. 

"I'M THE WOLFMAN!" It shouted.

Although the person was clearly dressed as the wrong thing, it still spooked Kazukiyo, sending him even farther off down the hall. Haruhi and Kaoru could barely even keep up with him.

"Class Rep!" Haruhi called from behind.

"We can't keep up!" Kaoru yelled.

Suddenly, from above. Haruhi was knocked off into one of the classrooms while Kaoru and Kazukiyo were knocked into a separate one. Tons of sandbags fell from the ceiling and in front of the doors.

Nekozawa laughed evilly to himself, smiling devilishly.

"My fright strategy was perfection itself." He complimented himself. "Hm?? Kyouya, you're not joining in on the fun?"

Said boy was leaning against the wall, reading a book of his with a flashlight.

"I am not."

Kaoru banged on the door as a last ditch effort to get him and Kazukiyo out of the room. To no avail, nothing happened and he sighed. He slid down against the door, falling to the ground.

"Damn it. They've locked us in." He cursed.

\-----

"Ow...this was supposed to be a to a tournament, not a hunt!" Hikaru grunted.

Instantly, Hikaru started to freak out, flailing around in the net.

"KAORU! Where is he!? I've got to find Kaoru!"

"Hey! Cut that shit out! You're just gonna make this worse!" (___) chided. "Thank god I have my keys with me."

(___) reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He felt around the hoop and tried his best to look for the specific thing he need.

"Stop thrashing, I can get us out of here. I just need to find this small ass pocket knife I got."

He felt it and was able to pick the knife part out without leaving a cut on his finger.

"Wow, does the supermarket give those things out to you commoners too?"

"Tch, shut up! You've got such a smart mouth."

"What do you mean, I've got a smart mouth? Kaoru has one too y'know." Hikaru huffed.

"Yeah well, since I seem to spend more time with you, I can say that yours only gets worse when you're alone."

"Oh yeah?"

(___) rolled his eyes and started to lean upwards.

"I don't understand why you have to fret so much. You at least have me here by your side. I don't think Kaoru is entirely alone either. He should be with Kazukiyo and Haruhi. So, you shouldn't worry much. I'll be sure to get us out. Now hold on a sec."

(___) reached out over Hikaru and started to work with the rope just above his head. His eyes darted all around, landing on (___)'s chest that was right in front of him. He gulped as he felt his cheeks flush.

"W-What are you doing?" Hikaru stuttered.

"I've gotta cut the ropes somehow, Hikaru. I know it's probably awkward for you, but just give me a second."

"No! It's alright...take your time." Hikaru responded quickly, still staring at what was in front of his face.

"I can't allow this...!" Tamaki quietly whined from behind the corner.

"Patience, Tamaki. The payoff is yet to come." Nekozawa held him back from going straight for them. 

He was able to pull Tamaki away from the scene and usher him back down the hall for the next phase of his plan.

(___) kept cutting away at the ropes, breaking through a few. Some time later, he was able to cut a large enough hole for the both of them to climb out of.

"Here, you slide out first Hikaru. It'll be easier for me once you get out."

Hikaru was snapped out of his thoughts and mentally groaned at the view being taken away from him. As (___) leaned away from him now, he was able to crawl out just fine. (___) followed closely behind him, stumbling out of the net. He almost fell straight to the ground but caught himself just in time.

"Ah, my glasses. Where'd they fall too?" He looked around on the ground and saw the familiar frames just underneath the now empty net.

"Oh, here. I got it."

Hikaru leaned down and swiped the glasses out from underneath the net and took them into his hands. He wiped the lens off on the side of his jacket and moved to place them back onto (___)'s face. As he slipped them back onto (___)'s face, the boy sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness. I can finally see you again! You were quite blurry before." (___) commented.

Hikaru's hands remained frozen in place on the sides of the glasses as he stared at (___).

"Hikaru? Is something wrong?" (___) cocked his head to the side.

Just as he was about to move Hikaru's hands away from his glasses, they slid down to his cheeks and cupped them. It was so fast, faster than (___) could have reacted to. Hikaru had just leaned in and down right to his face. The distance was closed. All (___) could see was Hikaru's face, his eyes now closed. Both of their breathing hitched as it happened. (___) was in utter shock, completely solid and unmoving from where he stood.

_His...his lips---oh fuck! His lips are on mine! What---WHAT'S GOING ON?!_

They stayed like that for some time, Hikaru not even breaking away for air. He just stayed like that, close to (___). His hands didn't move from his face, his lips twisted slightly, but never left. It felt...good. Hikaru's lips felt soft against his own as much as (___) would never admit.

Seconds later, Hikaru finally pulled back, taking in breath after breath. (___) did the same. His eyes found Hikaru's which were half lidded. He seemed drunk off of what he just did. His hands gently caressed his cheeks.

"H-H-H-Hikaru...?" (___) croaked.

The sound of his name on his lips snapped him out of his haze instantly. His face erupted in pure horror at what he just did. He flushed horribly, his cheeks and ears becoming bright red.

"W-Wah---Kaoru! N-Need to fi-find---KAORU!" Hikaru stammered.

He was gone. Hikaru took off running, tearing his hands and eyes from (___)'s face and surging off down the hall, back to where they had come from. (__) touched his lips before his hands went up and pulled and ruffled his own hair. His eyes widened as he realized yet again what had just happened.

_Holy...fuck...._

\-------

"It's hopeless, there's no one outside. Looks like the A Team got a little overzealous, huh?" Kaoru sighed.

"Which one are you?" Kazukiyo looked over to the twin he was stuck with.

"I'm Kaoru. Are you scared?"

"Well, not anymore, no. My nerves kind of shut down."

"Man, our planes are completely shot. Such a shame. We even had it all figured out, down to the last detail. We had worked out a plan to frighten Kurakano half to death and then let you come charging to her rescue."

"Wow, you'd do that for me? That's really thoughtful of you. But I don't stand a chance. There's someone else she likes." Kazukiyo exhaled. "While it's true, (___) doesn't seem to feel the same quite yet, I'm positive that it's only a matter of time."

"Y-Yeah, that's not going to happen, I can promise you that."

"Why not?"

"It just...won't."

"Still, this may sound weird but I don't want to risk changing anything right now 'cause things are perfect. Just being on the committee with her is such an honor. If this is as good as it's going to get, I'm still grateful." Kazukiyo said as he twiddled his thumbs.

Kaoru leaned back against the door, putting his hands behind his head.

"...So in other words, you've cast a spell on the carriage. And maybe you're right, Class Rep. Keeping things the way they are wouldn't be so bad. I'm sure that's what the boss had in mind when he put a spell on his own carriage. We're like a family to him. He doesn't want that to change." Kaoru zoned out.

"Huh?" Kazukiyo looked over to Kaoru.

"Back when we were children, neither the boss nor Hikaru and I had many friends to speak of. Now he just wants to enjoy what he has for as long as he can. I can't blame him." Kaoru went on.

"Uh, sorry, but you've lost me."

"But still, one of these days, it'll all turn back into that same ol' grubby pumpkin again." Kaoru concluded.

The sound of a crash against the door brought Kaoru out of his thoughts and made both him and Kazukiyo look to the door.

"Kaoru?! Are you in there?!" Hikaru called from outside.

The doors burst open to reveal his worried brother.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru charged towards him.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru smiled.

The two embraced and sighed in relief at being together once more.

"Uh, so what happened to Fujioka?" Kazukiyo questioned.

Hikaru pointed back at the door.

"I dug her out of the room just next door thinking that Kaoru was inside of it."

"And what of (___)?" Kaoru inquired.

He watched as his brother's face morphed through several different emotions as he pulled away from him. Kaoru noted the slight pink hue on his cheeks and his eyes widened ever so slightly. Haruhi, who was standing just by the door, turned once she heard the sound of footsteps coming their way. The three boys slowly moved to outside the room, watching as (___) just caught up to all of them. He huffed out a few breaths, gasping for some air.

"Fuckin' hell...what's wrong with you? I get us out and you just go....tearing off by yourself?" (___) looked up to Hikaru.

(___) made sure not to even mention what happened. He for sure thought that Hikaru wouldn't want his brother to know what happened and least of all the Class President. Hikaru resumed his mostly normal self, also glossing over what had happened between them. He rubbed the back of his head and muttered out a few apologies to him.

The five of them ran off into the meeting area where everyone was already crowded in. Renge turned to them and pointed.

"There they are!" Tears were welled up in her eyes.

"We've been so worried about you!" Kurakano called to them.

As the five approached, they slowed down.

"Why'd you leave your post in the middle of the tournament? We called off the whole thing to go looking for you!" Said one of the class board members.

"Wasn't that you guys trying to scare us?" Kaoru asked him.

"Hah? We didn't do anything."

Screams filled their ears and everyone turned to look at Renge and Kurakano who were become motionless due to fright.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked the two.

"Outside! By the window---" Kurakano stammered.

"There's a dark figure!" Renge shouted.

Everyone else in class 1-A looked up to the window and noticed it too. A large and dark looming shadow cast itself right above them. Everyone shouted and screamed in terror. It got so bad that majority of everyone fell to the ground and fainted.

\-----

"Welp, they sure got us." Haruhi sighed.

"Nekozawa is such an asshole." Hikaru grit.

"How did we not know it was Belzenef?" Kaoru asked.

"Heat of the moment probably? I'm sure all of us were pretty scared and that was just the final straw." (___) pondered aloud.

The four of them stared at the stapled newspaper on the board and pouted. Their whole class had been deemed the fraidy cats. Nekozawa really did scare them half to death.

"I heard. You're really a fraidy-cat, aren't you Kazukiyo? But you still agreed to the tournament just to be nice?"

"U-Um yeah, sure. That's it." Kazukiyo answered.

"I think that's so unbelievably sweet of you!"

The four turned their attention to Kazukiyo and Kurakano. Kaoru smiled.

"Would you look at that. I guess the spell on the carriage can't last forever after all." Kaoru mumbled to himself.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru looked to his brother, raising a brow.

Kaoru returned his brother's gaze and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, since you ran towards me in that situation, I suppose everything's alright for now." Kaoru thought aloud. "Though I wonder what happened while you were gone..."

"Hmm?" Hikaru cocked his head, clearly confused by what his brother was saying.

Kaoru waved him off though and started to push him and (___) along ahead of him.

"Nothing, nothing. Just my own private joke. Let's get out of here. C'mon, Haruhi." Kaoru ushered them along.

As they took their first few steps away from the bulletin board, Kaoru released his hold on both Hikaru and (___), watching them walk on their own right beside each other. Kaoru and Haruhi stood by each other's sides, just staring at the two in front of them.

"Still. One day Hikaru will realize he wants to take the next step on his own." Kaoru spoke.

"I think...he already has." Haruhi spoke up.

Kaoru jumped at her voice but composed himself.

"I said that out loud, huh?"

"That you did."

"...You think he's already done something, huh?"

"Well, I don't know if you saw it Kaoru, but when I saw him come looking for us, he had the faintest tinge of a blush on his cheeks." Haruhi pointed out.

Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah...he did. Whatever happened, if it did or didn't...I don't know what I'll do..."

Haruhi nodded along with his words as the two watched Hikaru and (___) continue walking.

"I don't know what I'll do either."


	20. Mori-Senpai's Apprentice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have realized that I have taken at least a two month hiatus and that it seems like I've given up on this kind of?? I didn't mean to do such a thing, but I had all the writing energy zapped out of me while I was also trying to get a job within the same time. I still haven't found a job and it's hard to do so. I also got my permit in that time. I will also not lie that I have been grinding in Pokemon emulators for the past two weeks as a way to cope with having a job interview of mine taken away from me. But, I do have time again so I will be updating once more, hopefully with the parts back to back until the smut which I'm still trying to figure out how to write. I will note that this story isn't ending in the way the anime did with that bitch Lady Eclair or however you spell it. I've decide to make my own because, well, you're not ending up with Tamaki and the scenes with lady Eclair are pivotal for that outcome. Since your endgame lover is Hikaru, I decided to do something different and wholesome. 
> 
> There's about three or four parts left to write, including this one, before I will be writing the smut chapters. The smut chapters may take me a bit longer to make because I don't want to offend anyone with how I write it because I know a lot of us have varying degrees of dysphoria. Like as I said before, I don't mind what's down there at all, but some of you do, so I'll do my best to accommodate to everyone.
> 
> As a complete side note now, I have access to adult money and have a card and I cannot STRESS how tempting it is to buy a Tooru Oikawa body pillow because I'm a whore for that boy. I love that bastard.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!
> 
> \--- A :)

(f/n) - first name

(l/n) - last name

**bold is the twins talking in unison**

_italics is your own thoughts_

_ underlines and italics is other people's thoughts and special dialogue  
_

==========================================================

(3rd Person)

It was a bright day, few clouds were in the sky while (___) and Haruhi were getting ready for school. Haruhi had to drag (___) out of bed once again for staying up so late. She could never get him to stop playing Pokémon throughout the night. His grumbling always filled her ears about being tired and wanting to continue sleeping. She would always bark at him that it wasn't her fault he was so tired.

"Haru~! I don't wanna go to school today. 'M so tired..." (___) yawned loudly.

An irk mark appeared on Haruhi's forehead as she kicked (___) into the bathroom and threw his towel at him.

"I don't want to hear it. It's not my fault you stayed up yet again to play your stupid games!"

"Hey! They're not stupid! I'll have you know that my beloved Swampert and Shiftry are now up to level 80 and with that I'll be—MMPH!"

Haruhi shoved his uniform in his face to get him to shut up.

"Yeah, yeah, take a shower! You smell awful." Haruhi slammed the door to the bathroom. "You better hurry up or else I'm not making you any breakfast!"

"Okay, fine, _mother_!" (___) yelled through the door.

Much like those two, someone new was heading out for school as well. He slid both of his feet into his shoes and stood. He grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder before sliding open the door to the gardens just outside his home. As he stared out before him, two rows of men bowed their heads to him and greeted him.

"Young Lord, we wish you good morning!" They all spoke at once.

"Ah." He replied as he started to walk through the crowd.

"Young Lord, please return to us safely." One stated.

"Please return to us safely!" The others repeated.

"Ah." The boy replied once more.

"Young Lord, have a good day at work today." Another declared.

"Have a good day at work today!" The group repeated once more.

The boy stopped in his tracks before spinning around. A large grimace covered his face.

" _AHHHH_!" He shouted at them.

The other men flew back in fear, some holding onto each other while some cried. The boy sighed and frowned.

"How many times have I told you? I'm not going to work, I'm going to school you idiots." The boy grit.

"Sorry! We got it mixed up again!" The men responded, cowering in fear.

One of them was completely unfazed though and just watched as he continued to walk out.

"Young Lord, what about your car?" He questioned him as he walked passed.

"Forget about it. I'm gonna walk to school today." He flatly said as he left the grounds of his home.

Everyone watched after him as he left.

"Tetsuya, you gotta be more careful about how you speak to the Young Lord, alright?" A man came up next to the younger boy.

"Especially 'cause his glaring power's got even more scary!" Another spoke.

"What do you wanna bet it's cause he's got beef with some stupid kid at school?"

As the Young Lord continued his walk to school, he finally decided that today would be the day. The day that he asked Takashi Morinozuka to be his mentor.

\----

Once school started, the day flew by like a breeze. (___) and Haruhi were quite thankful for that, though they had almost completely forgotten that they had to attend club. The twins luckily reminded them with their usual smug grins on their faces. (___) almost fell over. It felt like the three cups of coffee he had this morning just weren't enough to last him through club either.

As soon as Haruhi and (___) were in the club room, Tamaki was already ushering them into the changing room, handing them both two separate pieces of clothing. They were formal styles of Edo period kimonos that were worn by the men of the time. Haruhi and (___) slipped out of their uniforms and into the costumes, placing layer after layer on their bodies. They helped each other place the headbands onto each other's foreheads and nestle the pair of real katana swords they were given into their belt line. Their costumes matched all of the other hosts, having the completely bright blue outer jacket with white cuffs. Tamaki was the only one who had on a purple kimono jacket, making him stand out from all the others. Except for Honey, Mori, and (___), the others all had a ponytail extension that went down to their mid back.

After Tamaki fawned over the two of them and how they looked, they set up the club, waiting for their guests to come in. The room was already set up as well, designs on sliding shudder doors and floor mats covering the usual tile flooring. As soon as the group settled right before the door, they burst open.

"Welcome to the Host Club." They greeted as per usual.

And just like that, it was became like any other club day. Girls poured in and requested their preferred hosts. They dispersed into their separate areas. Haruhi and (___) stayed by each other, their guests showing up somewhat late once again. Though, it did give them time to observe the absolute buffoonery that was taking place around them. 

"Tamaki, you're dressed as Riyoma Sakamoto, right?" The pair of cousins heard to their right.

They peered over to see their boss, posing as he usually does in front of the girls.

"He's so wild and handsome!" One girl fawned.

"Yeah, I'm handsome, wild, and I'm gonna steal your hearts ladies!" Tamaki smirked at them.

(___) stifled a laugh and Haruhi rolled her eyes. She was already done with his behavior and club had just started.

"We love it when you talk like a samurai, Tamaki!" The girls swooned all at once.

"Why's he speaking in the Tosa dialect?" Haruhi pondered aloud.

"Eh, who knows. Tamaki is Tamaki and he'll do whatever Tamaki wants to do." (___) shrugged. "Regardless, I never would have thought that clothing from the late Edo era would be this popular."

"Hm, yeah, I don't quite get it either." Haruhi spoke, fondling with the sleeve of her kimono's jacket.

"C'mon, you can't be serious. That's like one of the basics." Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly appeared where Haruhi and (___) sat.

"There are plenty of girls that find the late Edo era totally fascinating. Particularly the Shinsengumi." Kaoru added.

"And most of the girls who like are complete maniacs about it!" Honey chimed from where he and Mori were.

"Are they popular because of the noble nature in which they sacrificed their young lives for their country? Or could it be because of their stoic determination? Their choice to live out their lives by the Bushido code?" Renge's voice filled their ears.

Everyone peered over at her sudden appearance. She too was dressed like the other hosts, in the same era of clothing. Though, her kimono was a bright orange and her hair was done up in a large bun.

"Or could it be..."

Suddenly, Kaoru gasped and started falling to the ground, clutching his chest. Before collided with the hard ground, Hikaru pulled him back by his arm and rested his head against his chest.

"Don't die...!" Hikaru muttered to Kaoru.

"I-I'm done for, brother...let me go." Kaoru wept.

Girls crowded around them and squealed.

"...That we're intrigued because this group of renegade men is somewhat forbidden?" Renge continued. "The Ikedaya Inn may be well-known but it's only because of Hijikata. Just imagining him after the battle at Tobafushimi; his back to the north as he sorrowfully wandered the streets of his homeland to attempt to defend the honor of the Shinsengumi all by himself? I COULD EAT THREE GIANT BOWLS OF RICE!"

"That was one hell of a history lesson, Renge." Haruhi shook her head.

"Where did she even get the projector from? And the microphone?" (___) inquired absentmindedly.

"Not having us cast ourselves in specific roles was good advice. Allowing the guests to just be free to fantasize on their own was a truly brilliant idea, Renge. I'm very impressed." Kyouya spoke up as he continued to write in his black journal.

"I told you it would work!" She smirked triumphantly. "But you know, I think dressing Haruhi as Soji Okita was perfect! Not to mind (___) either as Daisuke Marata! (___) has the same (h/c) hair and (e/c) and—oh I'm ranting! Even so, they look just like them!"

"They're wonderful as young and handsome swordsman!" Some girl squealed.

"Haruhi! (___)! Please don't die, I don't know if I could handle it!" Another girl cried.

Although the girls were swooning over them, the two were thinking of completely different things entirely.

 _They're having a sale on pork at the super market today. I hope I can make it. Maybe I can have (___) help me make tonkatsu._ Haruhi smiled to herself.

_If I keep grinding the way I do, I should be able to challenge the Elite Four a second time. Once I'm done with Pokémon Emerald, I should move over to some of the NES games I bought._

The two were indifferent to the many girls who were fantasizing about them, they clearly had their minds elsewhere, thinking of things they deemed important. Other guests piled into the club room. It was like a never ending stream and they all found their favorite hosts within seconds.

"So, Mori has to be Kai Shimada don't you think?"

"No way! He's totally Yamazaki!"

"I think it'd be super cool if he was Soma!"

Mori sat tranquilly, sipping at a cup of tea that he had in hand. However, he sensed something, or rather, someone who wasn't supposed to be in the club. He placed his tea to the side and jumped up, picking up the su yari that he had next to him. He used it skillfully and plunged the sharp end of the weapon into the shutter door in front of him.

The suddenness of his attack made the other hosts jump and flinch. All eyes were on him now.

"Mori-senpai!" Haruhi called out in disbelief.

"Why the sudden lunge?" Kaoru questioned worriedly.

"You're not getting enough attention?" Hikaru asked.

"Please calm down Mori-senpai! I know you're upset that you only have a scarce few lines a chapter! We're three-fourths through this fanfic and you haven't had your own chapter yet, is that it!? I'M SORRY!" Tamaki cried.

"Hm, that was pretty cool." (___) looked in awe at what Mori did.

"No." Mori withdrew the su yari and opened the door. "We have a trespasser."

Behind it was a boy. He was almost struck with the su yari, but he luckily fell back in time before it could hit him. He glared up at the group who was now standing by the opened door. He looked older than them, yet he wore the same uniform. He had long red hair that was tied back. Most of his bangs stuck out in front of his face. He looked mean as hell. He growled and surged upwards, seemingly to attack Mori, but he instead bowed down in front of him on his knees.

"Takashi Morinozuka! Senpai! Please, take me on as your apprentice!"

The request stunned the rest of the hosts and Mori looked taken aback also.

_His what now?_

\-----

"Ritsu Kasanoda. 1st year, Class D. Heir to the 3rd-generation head of the Kasanoda Syndicate, the most powerful gang in the Kanto area. He was admitted this year into Ouran Academy's high school. He has long red hair, a mean looking appearance, is reserved, and has few friends. It is said if your eyes meet his you'll have bad dreams for three months. If you bump into him you'll end up in the hospital. And talking back to him sends you to an early grave. He is so feared by his classmates that they call him 'the walking blizzard'." Kyouya read over the information he had in his journal.

"Seriously? but why would a human weapon like yourself wanna be Mori-senpai's apprentice?" Tamaki queried as he stared at the younger boy.

"Well, because, look, I may be tough but I'm not a 'human weapon'. I was just born with a face that makes me look mean all the time." Kasanoda responded.

**"Oh, well, at least you're aware of it, Casanova."**

"It's Kasanoda." The redhead stated.

**"Bossa Nova?"**

"I said it was Kasanoda! Do you wanna die!?"

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki hid behind the couch at the raise in Kasanoda's tone and his glaring eyes. At his raised voice, (___) and Haruhi looked up from where Kyouya was writing in his journal once more and peered over at the redheaded boy.

"Man, he really is mean-looking!" The twins and Tamaki murmured.

Kasanoda noticed his change in actions and straightened himself out.

"Sorry 'bout that."' Kasanoda placed his head in his hands. "This always happens 'cause of the way I look. I've always had this mean look ever since I was born. Even when I was just a tyke my dad would say---'Just you wait, my son's gonna be the greatest gangster of all time.'---And so, ever since I was a kid, I've been taught how to be the godfather of a gang. My pops was a good gangster and he made me a true gangster. That's great and all, but everyone's afraid to come near me. Even my fellas are scared of me so I'm all alone. It's like they forget I'm young, and sometimes I just wanna play! I wanna get out with my fellas 'n play a game of kick the can!"

"A good game of kankeri is awesome." Tamaki commented.

"But I've been livin' the life of a gangster and I don't know how to interact with regular people." Kasanoda grit.

"Aw, that poor guy!" Honey cried softly.

"Morinozuka-senpai, that's why I need you to show me. How do you manage to have so many friends? When you're just as mean-looking as me?" Kasanoda questioned the third year.

Mori froze as he stared at Kasanoda, processing his words.

"You're expressionless, distant, and you hardly ever talk. Plus, you've got that looks like a watchdog from hell. So, how come you got so many friends? What're you doing that I'm not? Please, teach me your secrets! I'm begging you!" Kasanoda hopped up from where he sat and bowed down in front of Mori for a second time.

Mori faltered for a moment and placed a hand to his forehead.

"Hey, Takashi, are you okay?" Honey asked.

"I'm just a little lightheaded." He responded.

"What now, boss?" Hikaru looked to Tamaki.

"Don't you think we should we do something?" Kaoru inquired.

"Just leave him alone, don't get involved. Like he said, he wants to be Mori-senpai's apprentice. So that means, Mori-senpai decides what to do. This isn't something that any of us should be interfering with." Tamaki answered.

"Tamaki."

Tamaki lifted his head to look to his senpai. Mori gazed over at him, a clear expression that screamed 'HELP' was evident on his face. Tamaki's eyes widened for a split second before he regained his usual composure.

"Well, in that case, since you insist Mori-senpai! I, Tamaki Suoh, promise you that I will do whatever I can to assist you." Tamaki smiled.

"Yeah, right." Haruhi scoffed.

"He wanted to get involved so badly he couldn't bear it." (___) followed, narrowing his eyes at the blond boy.

"Now! Lift your head, Bossa Nova!" Tamaki approached Kasanoda.

"Listen, it's Kasanoda." The boy replied.

"From now on, you may address me as King, okay, Bossa Nova?"

"That's not my name!"

"Are you listening, Bossa Nova?" Tamaki sternly questioned.

Kasanoda sat up straight and stared at Tamaki. He nodded.

"Y-Yeah."

"There are many differences between you and our beloved Mori-senpai, but there is also one very definitive thing that you are lacking and that is: a lovely item!" Tamaki announced.

"A-A lovely...item?!" Kasanoda repeated in shock.

"Bossa Nova, I would to introduce you to a lovely item named Mitsukuni!" Tamaki pointed over to Honey who was still eating cake. "Sure, Mori-senpai may be kind of mean looking and he may seem distant when you first meet him. But what if we put Mitsukuni on his shoulders? Suddenly, it's like a forest teddy bear that all the animals adore! In addition, this lovely item also plays up Mori-senpai's strong and silent character. Even without saying anything, just by placing Honey-senpai next to him, people begin to have a new found admiration for Mori-senpai. Suddenly he's seen in a positive light as a nice, quiet, young gentleman. That's the plan! I'm not exaggerating when I say most of Mori-senpai's charm is directly related to his friend Honey-senpai!"

**"Yeah, you're right!"**

"Now that you mention it, Mori-senpai—" Haruhi began.

"Doesn't really do anything." (___) finished.

"Yeah, his position's totally a bust." Kaoru added.

"T-Takashi...have you really been using me this entire time?" Honey cried, tears slipping from his eyes.

Mori jumped up, his chair falling onto its back. He shook his head back and forth.

"I'm sorry, but Honey-senpai is on a long-term lease to Mori-senpai right now, so I can't let you borrow him."

"Is Tama-chan telling the truth? ARE YOU RENTING ME!?" Honey cried even louder.

Mori shook his head vigorously back and forth to tell Honey that it wasn't the truth.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll come up with something to take his place. So the next thing we need to discuss—is your disturbing 'Yankee' fashion sense."

Tamaki snapped his fingers.

"Now, Hitachiin brothers!"

**"Sir!"**

The twins saluted and stood at attention.

"It's your job to make this man more fashionable!" Tamaki commanded.

 **"Roger!"** The twins pounced on Kasanoda within moments of instruction.

"God, this is gonna be a nightmare. I feel bad for him, honestly." (___) huffed quietly to himself as he watched the twins drag Kasanoda off.

\----

"Thanks for cleaning up, Tetsuya."

The end of school came around and all of the hosts went home, including Mori's new apprentice. Tetsuya was right outside the gate doors to Kasanoda's home, sweeping the ground of any debris.

"Oh, Young Lord, welcome home. How was your da—"

Tetsuya's head lifted to looked up at Kasanoda and he visibly shivered and jumped back. In front of him, Kasanoda's hair was done up in a hairstyle that he's never seen him wear before. He had a pair of sunglasses on, along with a random band aid stuck to the side of his cheek. He had a green scarf wrapped around his neck while he held a brown teddy bear under his arm. Kasanoda's face was covered in a blush as he walked passed Tetsuya and onto his property. His henchmen were lined up and waiting for him. They had seen what he looked like and decided it was best to stare at anything else. Just what had happened to Kasanoda?

"Welcome home, Young Lord." One of the men stated.

"Yeah, welcome home, Young Lord." The crowd followed in unison.

"Ah..." Kasanoda replied.

"Young Lord, what the hell's going on? Somethin' happen at school today?" Tetsuya appeared inside of the gardens, staring at the back of Kasanoda's head.

At the question, Kasanoda whipped around and glared as best he could, even though his face was flushed in embarrassment.

" _AHHHH_!"

His henchmen shrunk back and froze in place, screaming at their Lord's outburst. Tetsuya was the only one unaffected by it. Kasanoda clicked his tongue and darted off inside his home.

"Wait! Young Lord!" Tetsuya called after him.

Kasanoda slammed the door and threw down the teddy bear Tamaki had given him as his 'lovely item'. 

"Damn it! This is completely wrong, ain't it? Those assholes lied to me!" Kasanoda grit as he ripped the other items off his body.

The next day, school had already began and Kasanoda was out the door before anyone could see him. Tetsuya was yet again cleaning up the grounds and sweeping the walkways within the garden. He hoped that Kasanoda had brought his umbrella. It didn't look particularly good out and he believed that rain clouds were gathering.

At school, the day had started like any other. It was filled with classes for all the hosts alike with the occasional teasing that fell on (___) and Haruhi from the twins that they sat with along with the fangirling of Renge a few seats over at the new Uki Doki Memorial game in which she also bribed the company for.

For a certain duo, Honey and Mori, they were greeted by a bowing Kasanoda.

"Big brother, Morinozuka! I just wanted to say good mornin'." Kasanoda announced.

Students walking by watched the scene before them, but carried on to their classes.

"Good mornin' to you, Bossa Nova!" Honey replied cheerily.

"Right back at cha, Haninozuka-senpai!" Kasanoda shouted in response.

Honey hid behind Mori's legs and nodded at the redhead.

"Back at cha." He mumbled.

"Want me to carry you bag to your classroom, senpai?" Kasanoda held out his hands for Mori's bag.

"That's okay. I can manage." Mori responded.

Suddenly, Mori sensed that something was wrong and off. He placed his hand on Kasanoda's forehead and knocked him back which gained some protest from the other. Kasanoda fell back on his ass and stared up at his senpai. From above, a plant pot came crashing down, breaking once it hit the ground. Another one fell, this time right over Kasanoda. Before it could hit him, Mori sliced it in half with his own hand, effectively knocking it out of the way. A small crowd had gathered around them as they watched on at what had happened.

"Mori, you're not hurt are you?" A girl questioned him.

"You okay, Morinozuka?" Asked a boy.

"Who would do something like this?" Another girl fumed.

Honey climb up his cousin's back and placed his head on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked Mori.

"Yeah." He answered with a nod.

Kasanoda looked on as boys and girls alike crowded around the third year.

 _Everybody loves him even though he's scary lookin'. Never mind that, I've got bigger things to worry about._ Kasanoda thought.

\-----

"Huh? Somebody's out to get Mori-senpai?"

"No doubt about it. I was there, I saw everything! He's obviously gotten on somebody's bad side."

"Nah, that's impossible." Hikaru brushed off.

"There's no way Mori-senpai would ever be on someone's bad side!" Kaoru added.

"How can you be so sure? You don't know that." Kasanoda inquired.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that." Tamaki interrupted. "Operation: Bossa Nova's Total Image Makeover is in full effect as of right now!"

"Yes sir!" The twins and Honey answered.

"Hold on! What the hell!? Whaddya mean you're starting right now? You tryin' to pretend that yesterday never happened? Thanks to yesterday's 'makeover', people were even more afraid of me than they usually are!"

"Now, hold on a second. Let me explain, Bossa Nova. We all support you and we're behind you, 100%. Yesterday...the twins were just getting a little carried away. I hope you'll forgive them." Tamaki stated.

 _They support me?_ Kasanoda pondered.

"I-I'm sorry. I will follow your lead from here on out." Kasanoda responded.

The hosts crowded around the large white board that Tamaki had hung up on the wall and they discussed possible things they could do for Kasanoda. Haruhi and (___) were the only ones who didn't join. Instead they thought that they could offer some piece of mind to Kasanoda. Haruhi and him brewed up some tea and placed a pot and cup on a tray for him. They brought it over once they noticed he was alone and decided to give him some company.

"Hey, Casanova, just to warn you, I wouldn't put much faith into that bunch if I were you." Haruhi told him while she set the tray down on the table.

"Yeah, when they work together, it seems like there's nothing but air up in those heads of theirs." (___) piped up.

Kasanoda brought his attention up to the two and stared.

"Thanks, but Morinozuka recommended these guys to me. Besides, I don't have much of a choice, without their help I got nothin'." He told them. "Hey, I don't think I've seen you two before. What were your names?"

Haruhi and (___) sat down next to him on the couch. Haruhi set out a cup of tea for him to drink before she leaned back into the couch.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"And I'm (f/n) (l/n). We're all first years!"

"And just like you, we were admitted when we got into high school. Guess were buddies!" Haruhi smiled at him.

Kasanoda blinked a few times between the two.

"So, Haruhi, (___), do you like to play kick the can?"

"Well, to be honest it's not my favorite thing in the world." Haruhi replied.

"But you know, it's fun every once in a while." (___) chimed.

"Yeah, it gets him outside the house. He never wants to leave his room to do anything." Haruhi commented.

"Haruhi! That's mean. I come out...occasionally."

"Coming out for food does not count."

"Alright, fair point."

Kasanoda's eyes darted between them once more and his brows furrowed.

"Wait...are you two related?"

The two's attention went back to Kasanoda and they nodded at the same time.

"Yeah, we're cousins." They said in unison.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, we were lucky enough to be admitted into the same school!" (___) grinned.

"(___) at least makes club more bearable to be in. I don't think I could do this on my own." Haruhi stated.

"Wow...I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Oh hush."

 _Okay, now that I think about it, they're definitely related based on how they talk to each other._ Kasanoda thought.

"So, Kasanoda," (___) gained his attention, "D'you like to do anything else besides kick the can? What about video games? Do you play any?"

Kasanoda was never really asked anything like that before and he found himself flushing at the simple question.

"Um, well, I do like Halo."

"Oh! Halo! That's a really good game! Which ones do you have? Do you have all of them? I really like the first two games even though the graphics aren't all too great. I think it's nostalgic more than anything, but they're—"

"And there you go, off on your rambling again." Haruhi chuckled.

"What? I can't help it! Halo is a good game. Is it just Halo you play? I'm sure you play more things than that."

Kasanoda was smiling to himself at the questions (___) was asking. It was like the boy was unbothered by how he looked and acted. Unbeknownst to Kasanoda, his heart fluttered at the thought of him knowing (___).

"Bossa Nova!" Tamaki exclaimed.

The hosts followed behind him as they approached the couch that the three were sat on.

"YEs?" His voice cracked as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"I think we've finally come up with something that'll change your 'tough guy' image."

...The sight was bewildering. The only one who didn't particularly care about how he looked was Kyouya who was busying himself with his journal once more. The rest of the hosts stared at Kasanoda. The grimace on the boy's face was deeper than he had ever had. A pair of black cat ears rested on top of his red hair.

"A cat monster." Honey blurted.

The hosts gathered around once more, this time including (___) and Haruhi who looked more than unimpressed by what they had come up with.

"Well that didn't work. I don't know what went wrong. Renge said the kitty ears were all the rage! She said that they were a perfect lovely item! What could have happened?" Tamaki pondered aloud.

"Be realistic, putting kitty ears on him isn't going to affect how people _perceive_ him. He still looks mean." Kyouya chimed in.

"No kiddin', that was pretty lame boss." Hikaru insulted.

"For real! If you're going to take it that far—" Kaoru began.

**"You might as well go all out and make him a kitty eared maid!"**

"Are you guys making fun of me?" Kasanoda grit, an irk mark appearing on his forehead.

"Though I was hoping to save this for a special someone." Hikaru murmured.

"Are you staring at me? I feel like you're staring at me. I will burn that if you put it anywhere near me." (___) grit.

"Oh come on, (___)! Loosen up! I'm sure you'd look good in it." Hikaru cooed.

"Yeah? Great. I'm _not_ putting it on. Not in a million years." (___) responded.

Hikaru slunk up next to (___) and held the cat ears out in front of him.

"Well, how about this then? Just the ears. I promise to get you some red king crab if you do it."

(___)'s head perked up at the offer of having red king crab again, but he would never stoop so low to wearing cat ears. He would never fall far enough to make himself into a cat boy. That's just—of course he wouldn't. (___) gulped.

"Well~?"

"You...I am not that stupid! I'm not a sellout—" (___) declared.

Before (___) could finish, Hikaru plopped the cat ears onto the top of his head and pushed them straight up.

"Why you—!" (___) grit.

"I'll be sure to get you some red king crab! As if you couldn't get any more adorable!"

(___) ripped the cat ears off of his head before Hikaru could snap a picture of him and threw them to the ground.

"You better keep your word, Hikaru." (___) pointed at the boy.

"Of course!" He nodded. "If you put them on again I'll get you even more."

"HIKARU—"

Before (___) could rip into Hikaru, he spotted Kasanoda in his peripheral. He became silent as his head turned to look at the boy. He was now dressed in the maid outfit, courtesy of Kaoru and Tamaki. He almost wheezed at the sight, but he knew that it would make him look like an awful person.

As if the situation couldn't get any worse for Kasanoda, the door to the Host Club opened to reveal one of the men from his syndicate. Ir just had to be Tetsuya.

"Sorry to bother you, but is the Young Lord Kasanoda in here? I was told he was here..."

His eyes landed onto the Young Lord in front of him and he recoiled at the sight. Never would he believe that he would see Kasanoda in a maid outfit. Kasanoda was flushed and he charged at Tetsuya.

"A-AH! So, here you are!" He stammered as Kasanoda grabbed the front of his coat.

"AHHH!" Kasanoda screeched at the boy in front of him.

"Sir! I-It's no big deal! You can do whatever you want in your spare time!" Tetsuya stated as he sweat bullets.

"WHAT? D'YOU THINK THIS IS A HOBBY OF MINE?!" He bellowed. "DAMMIT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

He ripped the maid dress and kitty ears off of his head and body and burst through the doors to the club and out down the hall. Tetsuya chased after him, calling to him. Haruhi pondered, picking up the kitty ears from the ground.

"Maybe an image change isn't really what Casanova needs." Haruhi spoke.

"I think you're right. I sure hope he realizes it soon." Honey joined her.

"Hm..." (___) let out.

_He's kind of like me._

—————

_"Kasanoda is always in such a bad mood."_

_"I know! He's so scary!"_

_"They say you can't look him in the eye."_

"Why am I always so—?" Kasanoda stopped himself before he could finish his thought.

He leaned down to the little basket that was poking out of the rose bush. He drew back the lid to it and saw the little sparrow he had been taking care of for a little while. Over it's left wing was some bandages to help heal the broken bone. It chirped at him while he walked away from the bush he had stored him under. He sat down near one of the garden's fountains and cooed to it while feeding it.

"Here ya go. I brought you somethin' to eat." He held his hand out to the bird and watched as it took some of the seeds into its mouth.

His other hand moved to adjust the bird's wing.

"Now, let me see how that wing of yours is doin'." He touched it lightly and moved it around slightly. "Hey, it's lookin' pretty good!"

"Is that a sparrow?" (___) questioned coming up next to him.

"O-Oh! (___)! What're you doing here?" Kasanoda asked the boy.

He sat down right next to him and kept his eyes trained on the sparrow in the box.

"Well, I thought I would try and come after you. I thought something bad might happen if you were left alone." (___) answered. "So, what happened to him? To your sparrow?"

Kasanoda was a little taken aback by his answer, not in a bad way. Someone hasn't really ever said something like that to him so it was a first for him.

"I-I saw it fall from it's nest the other day. I could tell it was hurt so I took it to the vet. They said he'd be fine in no time." He responded.

"Aww," (___) swooned, "Birds have never really liked me since I'm more of a cat person, but is it alright if I try and feed it?"

Kasanoda was quiet for a moment, but held out his hand to drop the seeds into (___)'s. He accepted them and then slowly moved his hand out to the little sparrow in the box. The sparrow looked between him and the hand and didn't care for (___)'s presence. It was just hungry and happy that it was being fed. It pecked at the seeds in his hand and (___) smiled.

 _You know, this guy doesn't seem to be afraid of me at all. He's got such nice, (e/c) eyes, and he looks pretty—HOLY CRAP, WHAT THE HELL'S GOTTEN INTO ME? (___) IS A DUDE!_ Kasanoda thought.

The bird hopped into (___)'s hands and the boy watched in wonderment.

"Birds really are cute." (___) giggled to himself. "Hey, by the way, I know it doesn't seem like it, but I know how you feel with people. Not the people being scared of you part, but the fact that it leaves you alone. It's definitely hard to see that because I'm a host and all, but I used to be a very lonely person. No one ever wanted to be friends with me."

Kasanoda stopped freaking out at his thoughts and looked over to (___).

"Believe it or not, I was actually hated."

"But, how could anyone hate you?"

"They just hated me for who I was—for who I am, I should say. And people are scared of you because of how you look. They're stereotyping you about as much as I was in middle school. To be honest, I don't sense an evil bone in your body." (___) stated. "Besides, in my eyes, you look kind of cool! Your hair looks good long, an undercut may look awesome as hell on you! Plus, your eyes are real sharp looking. It looks like you wear eyeliner! Not that there's anything wrong with that."

Kasanoda blinked a few times down at (___), stunned at what he was hearing. His cheeks flushed and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"LOOK OUT!"

From the side, a paint can came flying at the both of them. If the bird wasn't in (___)'s hand, he would have smacked it out of the way before it hit them, but Honey beat him to it. He sprinted and jumped up, kicking the can up and over them. However, that didn't stop the paint from spilling out and hitting (___)'s shoulder and ruining his uniform. The bird chirped and squawked in surprise. It flapped its wings and took off, leaving (___)'s hands.

"It flew away!" (___) gazed on in amazement.

"Yeah, it did." Kasanoda nodded.

"AHHH! (___), WHAT HAPPENED?! THAT'S NOT BLOOD IS IT!?" Tamaki screamed.

"Jeez senpai, would you calm down? It's just some paint." (___) sighed as he stood up.

"Hey, are you sure you're alright, (l/n)?" Kasanoda also stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

Apparently, all the other hosts had come down just as Honey saved (___) and Kasanoda from being hit by a paint can. Mori-senpai had found the two culprits hiding off to the side somewhere and dragged them along with him. He had one locked in a headlock and the other had his arms secured behind his back.

"Let go of me you bastard!"

"Dammit! You big fuckin' behemoth!"

"You're playin' dirty, Kasanoda! First you go and kidnap our gang boss's kid and then you make us deal with you damn muscle bound lackies? We know that you kidnapped the kid! Just give him back now!"

**"We've heard enough outta you! We'll shut you up!"**

The twins somehow had gotten some rope and started to wrap the two boys in it tightly, letting Mori let go of them.

"What the hell's going on here?" Kasanoda inquired.

"Don't you get it? See, Takashi wasn't on anyone's bad side. These guys were after you. Until we caught them, we decided not to say anything to you because we didn't want you to have to mess with them." Honey clarified.

"I-I can't believe it. So, you helped me? But how come?" Kasanoda walked up to the pair of cousins.

Mori simply outstretched his hand and placed it on top of Kasanoda's head.

"We can tell who the bad guys are by lookin' at 'em." He stated.

(___) looked to his dirtied uniform and saw that every piece of it was covered in some amount of red paint.

"Kyouya-senpai, do we have any spare uniforms?" (___) turned to him.

"Of course, they're in the changing room of the club room." He responded.

"Cool, I'll be heading off to change then." (___) stated.

**"Want us to come help you?"**

"Drop dead." (___) scoffed, walking off.

He stripped out of his uniform jacket as he went along and folded it up in his arms. His shirt and tie also got splatter, though it wasn't as much as what was on his pants. His shoes were the only unscathed thing on him. He disappeared into the building nearby just as Tetsuya approached the two boys who had been after Kasanoda.

"You dumbasses!" He growled, kicking both of them onto their backs.

"Sonny!" They exclaimed.

"Shut up! You've said and done enough today. Don't you get it? The reason I left was 'cause I was sick of hanin' out with the likes of you. Now get lost, ya hear me?" Tetsuya demanded.

The two boys crawled off, still wrapped in the rope the twins had put them in. Kasanoda approached Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, what's goin' on?"

Tetsuya turned and bowed to Kasanoda.

"I'm sorry I've kept this from you sir. I'm Tetsuya Sendo. I am the son of the godfather of the Sendo Syndicate. But I've always been opposed to the cutthroat way the Syndicate goes about handling it's business. One rainy day about a year ago, my old man and I got into a fight and I ran away from home. I've never felt as anxious as I did that day. It was terrible, I had nowhere to go and the people who passed me on the street just ignored me. They pretended like I wasn't even there. And that's when I met you, Young Lord. The second I saw you, I knew exactly what kind of person you were. After that, when I decided to join the Kasanoda Syndicate, you kindly accepted me." Tetsuya explained. "Young Lord, I know that you're more self-conscious and awkward than most people but I also know that you're more kindhearted than most people. And it's not just me, everybody in the whole syndicate knows it! They just don't say anything 'cause it would embarrass you. I, Tetsuya Sendo, realized that I wanted to become more like you. That's why I cut all ties to the Sendo Syndicate and instead joined the Kasanoda Syndicate. I hope, Young Lord, that you will allow me to remain by your side. Oh! I almost forgot."

Tetsuya reached into the bag on his back and pulled out an umbrella. He held it out for Kasanoda.

"Your umbrella. The weather was lookin' bad so I figured you might need it. We don't want our Young Lord catchin' a cold! Everyone would worry."

Kasanoda smiled to himself. He stopped as soon as he noticed and took the umbrella from Tetsuya's hand.

"I'll j-just keep that with me."

"Yeah." Tetsuya chuckled.

Both of their cheeks were flushed and Kasanoda averted his eyes.

 **"What a great story! It's so touching!"** The twins sobbed.

"O-Oh! I should apologize to (l/n). After all, it is my fault he got paint on him."

"(___)-chan went back to the club room to change clothes." Honey informed him.

"Yeah? Thanks a lot. I'll be right back." Kasanoda began to walk off.

"'K. Hey Young Lord! Think we can play kick the can later?" Tetsuya called after him.

"Yeah!" Kasanoda replied, disappearing into the same building (___) had.

Tamaki nodded his head happily with a smile on his face.

"We did a good thing guys!" Tamaki chimed.

**"What're you talking about? You didn't do anything, Boss."**

"Don't any of you care that Kasanoda went to see (___) who is _changing clothes_?"

———

Kasanoda opened the doors to the currently empty Music Room 3.

"Hey, (l/n)?" He called out into the room.

He didn't get a response and his eyes landed on another door inside the club room.

"Hm, he's probably in the prep room."

He shut the main door to the club behind him and approached the other door.

"(L/n)?" He called once more as he opened the door. "Hey, you okay? I'm sorry about the—"

His eyes fell on an almost naked (___). He was merely just in his socks and underwear and was currently reaching for a clean shirt. Kasanoda's face lit up brightly as he stared down at (___)'s chest. (___)'s eyes landed on the boy and he froze before covering his chest with his hands instantaneously.

"G-Get out!" He exclaimed.

"M-MA—!!"


End file.
